


DOMINUS MAGIC

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bearers, Centaurs, Drama, Fantasy, Fidelius Charms, Free Slaves, Freedom, Freedom Fighters, Gay, Gay Sex, Gladiators, Golem servants, Good and Powerful ''Dominus'', Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Horror, House of Dracone - OC, Inferi, Inspired by movie ''Harriet'', M/M, Magic, Magic Artifacts and Potions, Magic Fire, Magic Time-Travel, Magic golems, Magical Bearers, Male Pregnancy, Master/Slave, Mermaids, Mpreg, Mystery, No Roman War--just zombie apocalypse that starts freedom of slavery, OC is ''Moses'' in Spartacus TV, OC is a wizard from HP, Pet Wolves, Rebellion, Romance, Secret Conductors, Secret Identity, Secret Keepers, Secret Society, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Slash, Smut, Thriller, Underground Railroad - Freeform, Yaoi, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, magical familiars, master and slave relationships, pet snakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 139,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: Read this amazing story.The story of one Magical wizard, who found himself brought back in time from an accident with a magic Time-Turner…and he made shocking and inspiring changes in past Roma, by using his Magic, his wealth, and his wits. Along with the help of the gladiators, he has bought and taken into the care of his house.This is the story of…DOMINUS MAGIC!Inspired from the movie ''Harriet''Harry Potter and magical elements!(STORY POSTED IN AO3)(WARNING: EXPLICIT RATINGS IN STORY--M/M SLASH, YAOI, GAY LOVE, MPREG)
Relationships: Agron/Nasir, Barca/Pietros, Gannicus (Spartacus)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Story Summary, PROLOGUE AND CHAPTER 1

OOOOO

STORY TITLE: ****DOMINUS MAGIC****

AUTHOR: ****MYSTICWRITER3018**** (AO3/ARCHIVEOFOUROWNDOTORG)

OOOOO

STORY SUMMARY:

Gannicus scowled fiercely, as he knew that the ‘Dominus’ he will be serving and fighting for in the gladiator arena is no different than any other Roman noble he has encountered, met, and known.

But that all changed when he laid eyes on the strangest, most unique--and the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life.

One man who has very dark and special secrets in his very being.

And that he has gladiators loyal to his side and help him with his cause and rebellion.

What was more shocking is that he found out what his special secrets are, while living in his house--that he is a slave abolisher and freedom fighter and--he also has Magic!

OOO

Read this amazing story.

The story of one Magical wizard, who found himself brought back in time from an accident with a magic Time-Turner…and he made shocking and inspiring changes in past Roma, by using his Magic, his wealth, and his wits. Along with the help of the gladiators, he has bought and taken into the care of his house.

This is the story of…DOMINUS MAGIC!

(STORY POSTED IN AO3)

(WARNING: EXPLICIT RATINGS IN STORY--M/M SLASH, YAOI, GAY LOVE, MPREG)

OOOOO

OOOOO

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, SPARTACUS TV SERIES, OR ANY OTHER MERCHANDISE. THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING, THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND THE STORY ITSELF. NO FLAMES PLEASE!** **

OOOOO

AUTHOR’S NOTES:

This is another new story I’m working on and writing.

This story inspired me after I watched the TV series ‘Spartacus’ and the movie ‘Harriet’.

This idea came to me on what it’s like for our favorite gladiators having a nice and powerful ‘Dominus’ in their house, who is also a freedom-fighter and slave-abolisher in secret and having others help the OC in his cause to liberate and free all slaves in the ancient times of Rome or something.

This story also has some Harry Potter elements and other magical aspects and elements that I’m sure you’ll love!

This story also has some changes like the Zombie Apocalypse is the start of freedom of slavery, instead of a Roman servile war.

Everything written in this new story is my original work. So NO FLAMES PLEASE!

FAIR WARNING - this story is a Gay Love story--meaning gay sex, gay pairings, gay slash and all of that between Males! It also includes--Male Pregnancy too!

I hope you like it! Enjoy Readers!

Always be careful, healthy, and stay safe because of this ongoing pandemic COVID-19!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO

STORY GUIDE:

Words “Words” - normal; English

 _Words_ \- italics; thoughts

 ** **Words “Words”**** \- bold; news, visions

 ** _ **Words**_** \- bold italics; written word, books

“ ** _ **Words**_** ” - bold italics; other languages

(( ** _ **Words**_** )) - bold italics; Latin-magic language

 **[Words]** \- bold; British-English secret language

( _Words_ ) - italics; sign-language for deaf and mute

( ** **Words**** ) - bold; Morse code, magic com-link/communications

[ _Words_ ] - italics; Parsel-tongue/serpent, snake language or magic animal languages

OOOOO

OOOOO

**THESE IMAGES/PICTURES ARE FOR THE STORY.**

MAIN CHARACTER OC of the story

Dom / Dominic Harian Dracone - ''Dominus'' of the House Dracone

\--paired with Gannicus

Gannicus (Spartacus TV)

Pietros and Barca (Spartacus TV)

Nasir and Agron (Spartacus TV)

Lady Natalia Ravenus, OC - ''Domina'' of House Ravenus

OTHER CHARACTERS AND PAIRINGS: 

Oen (Oh-en) / Oenomaus and Melitta (Spartacus TV)

Anya, OC snow-white wolf shifter girl - Duro, Agron's younger brother (Spartacus TV)

Sirena, OC mermaid girl - Naevia and Crixus (Spartacus TV)

Sahara, OC desert owl-shifter girl - Donar (Spartacus TV)

Andre, OC young teen male

Lou, OC young Asian child male

Castus (Spartacus TV)

Lord of House Aquanus, OC

Lord Archus Batchers of House Batchers, OC

OOOOO

OOOOO

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, SPARTACUS TV SERIES, OR ANY OTHER MERCHANDISE. THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING, THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND THE STORY ITSELF. NO FLAMES PLEASE!** **

OOOOO

OOOOO

**PROLOGUE**

A sudden flash of light.

A dizzy whirlwind, like he’s flying through the air and tossed around like he’s in some kind of tornado.

Then everything stops, and he falls, lands, and crash to a big soft pile of hay right at an abandoned alley somewhere unknown.

Then he hears whips, yells, screams, and cries from somewhere at a distance.

He carefully stands up on his feet, feeling shaky from the sudden transportation and then moves to where he heard the sounds.

When he peeked around the corner to look, he stared at the shocking sight before him.

“Oh, Merlin…I don’t think I’m in England anymore,”

He stares at the sight before him that he’s somewhere in the past, what appeared to be ancient Rome or something like that.

And the sounds he heard came from the cruel slave masters whipping their slaves to work, which seem to tug in his heart painfully at the scene he’s witnessing.

Then he didn’t hesitate, even without thinking about it.

For he has a special power to fight against this cruelty of slavery.

And that is--Magic.

There were sudden flashes of lights again in various colors.

Now the slave masters were the ones screaming and crying.

And the surprised slaves yelled out in joy when they were freed by their sudden mysterious savior.

Next, some of the freed slaves who are also warriors and fighters, they joined to their savior’s side and killed and slaughtered every cruel master they were forced to serve and be slaves for until there is no one left in the area but piles of slain corpses of their fallen masters and messy bloodstains.

The savior looked around, inspecting the grand-like Roman house and ‘Ludus’ as it’s called as if studying it to see if this place is habitable for him to live in.

With the massive riches and wealth that are in this place, he could use it to integrate himself into the noble and rich society so that he could continue his newfound calling as a freedom fighter, along with his inborn skills and wits, also his magical abilities borne within him.

Upon reaching this plan and goal in mind, he decided to let the remaining slaves and others go free and let them go their separate ways back to their true homes or something, but some of them have stayed and remained behind, pledging their loyalty to their savior and the new master of the household.

Though he tried to protest and refuse this, they solemnly swore oaths to him and would rather take their lives than take chances and go out into the unknown at such risks that they will be captured and enslaved again.

When they have said this, he found that they give reasonable points, so he let them stay, but he made them all swear unbreakable vows with his magic to not reveal his abilities, his secrets, and everything so that his enemies won’t know his greatest powers and such.

They didn’t hesitate into accepting this agreement and he bound them all in the magical vows before he kindly settles them into his new home as comfortable as he could make for the new residents, former slaves, and all that.

Now, this new master--the new ‘Dominus’ of this household started making plans, preparations and made up decisions and choices into letting himself live in this new life, even if it’s in the past ancient times and such.

Though he could consider this as fortunate for himself, that this place could be a fresh start for him--even though there are blood-shed and violence surrounding all around him, including manipulations, deception, and trickery in politics that he’ll have to decide to join into it or not.

But for now, Dominic Harian Dracone is settling into his new life in the ancient times of Rome, in a place that calls itself Capua of Roma. And he will be making changes all around into freeing slaves from this place and help them get to the Free Lands.

Listen to the journey, his odyssey.

Listen…to his incredible story.

OOOOO

OOOOO

**CHAPTER 1 - THE BEGINNING**

For Dominic Harian Dracone, a magical and powerful wizard from the future in England, it’s been almost 10 years since he was flung into the past in ancient times of Rome or Roma as it is called at that time--since he had been accidentally time-traveled there by a broken Time-Turner he foolishly thought of fixing it up, in his former profession as a Magic Crafter.

Now, he managed to fully blend in and integrate himself into this ancient society among the nobles and politics, living in it so that he would exploit, manipulate, and fool them to the highest point--and fulfill and do his calling and work as a secret ‘freedom fighter’ and liberator of slaves in this cruel and barbaric Roman place in having slavery in it.

Dom--as he is called to close friends and loved ones--never condone slavery, not even one bit or a minute of it, for he truly _hates_ it. And he would do everything in his power to abolish it and free the slaves, even if it’s not all of them, but enough to ease his heart and spirit.

It was also a good and fortunate thing that he is born with magic and being powerful with it, but not almost to the high levels of either Dumbledore or the former dead Dark Lord Voldemort. However, upon using it and not always all the time, it helped him in times of need and that he could also enchant his household with magical barriers, shields, traps, and everything just so enemies wouldn’t dare invade or sneak around into it.

After he had done and finished with all of these--with good skills from being a Magic Crafter--he had dubbed his household to be known as the House of Dracone with the mark and symbol of two dragons, one black and white, and the dark one breathes fire downwards and the light one breathes fire upwards to encircle an intricate medieval-design capital ‘D’.

And more to his luck, he managed to surprisingly find and keep magical familiars in his household, which consists of a swarm of owl messengers, a pack of large-sized wolves, and a horde of snakes, even the poisonous ones. Dom also has the magic-gifted ability of Parsel-tongue or magical snake language, and he uses that skill to train his snake familiars and bond with them to be his secret spies and personal animal bodyguards on his person, just in case an enemy tries to attack him up-close and personal or something like that.

Even though he has his loyal gladiators and warriors at his side to protect him and such, Dom felt comfortable on having one to three snakes wrapped in some parts on his body, like on his arms and legs camouflaged like bracelets or anklets, and even his neck that looks like a collar until somebody dares to get closer and the snake on him will strike and attack until he commands them not to.

He has many people under his care and protection of the household. And in his own name, there is no one else, not even the Roman council itself would dare to go against him, if they try to dare touch anyone under his house. Even though his Roman noble ranking isn’t that very high enough, he was considered among the Roman people as the most honored and respected, like he’s the supreme Praetor of Roma or the High General of the Roman Legion army--but considering also that there might be something dark and shady he had done to earn that kind of high rank as well.

He made sure that every servant he has, including the gladiators, warriors, and fighters alike--the ones that only know of his magic secret--they were all put under magical unbreakable vows so that they would die instantly if one of them even dared to betray him to his enemies. It was a harsh and cruel punishment but Dom believes that this is necessary so that no enemy of his would know his special dark secrets and such. As for the others who are still unaware, they would have to prove themselves worthy in Dom’s eyes before he decides to let them know about his special secrets.

Also, it helps that he adopted a very cold icy personality--that many Romans have been dubbing him the ‘Ice King’ or something like that--and it had intimidated most of those he considered deceptive, distrusting and those he deemed unworthy under his gaze and presence. And it worked as it made most of them back off from him or scare them away from daring to mess with him or any of the people in his house.

For all the people in his household, all new and old, and the servants and warriors alike, they rever and worship to him as if he’s like the gracing savior gifted from the Gods themselves when he freed them from their slave bonds and such. Even with Dom as a freedom fighter and doing his calling in freeing slaves and getting them safely secret to the Free Lands, the people under his roof has shown that their loyalty towards him has proven to such high bounds that--even with the magical vows or not--they would kill themselves if they dare to betray their Dominus about his secrets, forced unwillingly or not.

It also cemented their loyalty more towards their Dominus when he reunited them with their lost families and loved ones, that they would stay by his side up until his death-bed. It almost made Dom a bit uncomfortable with their attention towards him, with all their worshiping and honoring as such like he’s a God or high deity or something--even when he sent some of them away safely to the Free Lands and everything.

Still, at least he knows very well that none of the people in his house will betray him and they never will as time passes by into the future, and even after 10 years, because he has done such good jobs into freeing slaves during those years.

But right now, he needs to focus on something more important like the one thing he’s dealing with.

“And what of the new batch of people that I ordered, Doctore?” he asked calmly to one of his trusted people which he’s given the position as Head Trainer and House Caretaker of gladiators and servants of his house, which ‘Doctore’ is his title for it.

His real name Oenomaus or ‘Oen’ as he calls him, replies back calmly to the Dominus. “They’re arriving soon, milord. I will have them line up under your sights so that you would gaze upon them and choose who you deem worthy to add into the house.”

Dom nodded dimly at this before he nearly throws some papers aside on his desk with slight disgust. “Ugh--sometimes, I wish that these idiotic Roman nobles would stop pushing some of their people towards me, in their efforts to spy into this house. Honestly, haven’t they learned the first time when they tried that? I thought that my message with that last corpse would be meaningful enough--but no, they still haven’t given up. Those annoying bloody pests!” he cursed muttering to himself, slightly aware that Oen could hear him clearly and he nearly smiled upon his words.

“This is the reason why you have sent out advanced orders on purchasing more so that they won’t try it again, milord.” he reminded him.

Dom sighed and shakes his head as he glares a bit at Oen. “Much as I hate that you had to remind me of it--I have to admit that it’s true. Considering this was my idea anyway.”

Then he reaches one hand to rub the back of his neck as if to massage the ache he seemed to be feeling before he composed himself and turns to Oen. “Let’s go. Better to get this over with than delaying it any longer.”

Oen nodded dimly and moved aside to let Dom pass through and leave first before he follows obediently behind him. It didn’t take long for the Doctore and the Dominus of House of Dracone to get downstairs from Dom’s main suite and noble quarters to reach to the entrance courtyard where there was already a gathering of servants and gladiators who came by to see who will be the new additions about to be brought into the household.

Dom nodded dimly when they turned and bowed in respect to their Dominus before they turned to watch the gates being opened by two of his trusted warrior guards to let in the slave master and the line of slaves he has brought for Dom to inspect and purchase.

Doctore Oen moved first to speak with the slave master as they lined up for inspection in Dom’s eyes and Dom didn’t mind when two of his most trusted servants came to stand beside him to talk with him a little before he goes down to study the new slaves he will be purchasing later.

The two male servants that stand beside him on each side are named Pietros and Nasir.

Pietros has Egyptian-like descent in appearance but was born and raised in Roma as a house slave, while Nasir is a Syrian but he had been taken by Romans when they invaded into one of the villages of his homeland and was forced as a former pleasure slave. They became indebted to Dom personally when he freed them from slavery during his freedom-fighting raids long ago and stayed by his side, not only as his trusted servants but also as his best friends and confidantes. The two men also have gladiator lovers, which Dom purchased from another Roman house before and then freed them as usual from bondage without payment, and they are also elite champions of Dom’s house. Pietros’ lover is Barca, known as the ‘Beast of Carthage’ and Nasir’s lover is Agron, known as the ‘German Grey Wolf’.

The two gladiators were the same but the main reason is of wanting to stay at the House of Dracone and pledge their loyalty to the Dominus was because of their lovers actually. Dom didn’t mind that as he appointed the two gladiators as his personal bodyguards and it helps that he had his trusted servants by his side so that the gladiators would also be standing beside him as well, to intimidate any enemies among the Roman noble society and dare not mess with him whenever they’re around.

Pietros leans a bit closer to whisper at Dom’s ear but also making sure that the slave master didn’t notice this so that the man wouldn’t know that they’re close friends. “So who are you going to pick among them? I can understand adding more fighters to replace the ones who left a few days ago, but why more servants?”

“I’ll only choose a few servants, which I will personally inspect to see if they can keep their silence and such,” Dom whispered back, maintaining a calm and cool composure to give a fake show that he’s like the Roman nobles, ignoring their servants like they are nothing but dirt. “I won’t have nervous or idiotic jittery-like mice who will cower or flee instantly in fear upon first sight of my pets and those that are easily bribed from the outside of this house.”

Nasir snorted amused. “Well, what do you expect? Anyone would be afraid when they catch sight of your snakes and wolves roaming around the house. That and it easily makes them want to be bribed just to get out and away from the place that has a crazy Dominus who has such exotic _pets_.”

Dom twitched at his words before he glares slightly to him. “Have care--before I set off my exotic pets as you call them, straight at you and bite you silly.”

Nasir gave a mock-hurt look as if his master stabbed him straight to the heart. “You wound me, master! I’m only pointing it out just as it is!” Dom huffs lightly and rolls his eyes at him.

Barca and Agron kept their silence and obediently stood as guards beside the Dominus and their lovers, but their lips twitched a little to betray their amusement upon hearing the small banter and talk among them.

Then Nasir asked something else which is another topic that irks Dom’s nerves slightly. “So are you also going to personally pick out your own bodyguard this time?”

Dom rolled his eyes again and glanced a bit pointedly at him with a knowing look. “Still trying to match-make me up with somebody else?”

Nasir shrugged. “I can’t help it! You’re too pretty to stay single--I was only trying to help you out, milord.”

“Please don’t,” Dom said to him a bit annoyed at this kind of talk. “I’ve had enough of that coming from the Siren sisters--I don’t need it coming from you!”

With that said, Dom ignored his two friends when they are snickering to themselves amused at his attitude, even though they could tell that he is slightly envious of their relationships with their lovers. But Dom knew better than to let himself find someone to have a relationship with, even if it might be with another gladiator or servant. He decided to stay single, as he is as a pure virgin within, and not let himself dally with pleasure for he is too focused on his goals upon freeing slaves than anything else.

But Dom didn’t know that one particular slave among the ones lining up before his icy-cold eyes, has also caught his eyes as well and looked to be the very one who might change his life in the future in unexpected ways.

OOOOO

Gannicus nearly rolled his eyes visibly as the slave master dramatically waves his hands towards him and the other slaves lining up, like he’s trying to impress the Doctore into choosing some of them and increase the payment of riches he will be obtaining for them.

Despite that he’s a Celtic warrior forcibly taken from his homeland and a gladiator forced to fight for manipulative Roman nobles and was disgraced and discarded once he lined up their pockets and such, he also despised those who dare to show him off as if he’s prized cattle of sorts.

However, he won’t hold back his sneering once he looked at the Dominus who might become his new master that he’ll be forced to serve once again, as he had been forced to before. He will make sure that this time he will earn enough coin to get his freedom, even if it costs him his life.

But when he turned and gazed at the very person who revealed to be the Dominus of the house as he finally came forward to inspect the lined-up slaves, he couldn’t help but gape in shock and surprise upon seeing an ethereal being unlike any other Roman noble-lady he had seen or any other women he had met and lain with before. Even though he could tell that this one is clearly a man, he looked too beautiful to the point as if he was graced by the god Apollo and goddess Venus themselves.

The ethereal being of a man moved like he’s an Ice King that rules the cold regions of the North, and his very aura radiated like he’s been graced by the Dark God of the Underworld Hades himself. Even with his golden-like long silver-blonde hair flowing about like the snowy wind similar to the weather of his former homeland, his graceful dancer-like body shape, and woman-like fair face, his icy diamond-like and slightly shining silver-grey eyes gazed upon the people so coldly, you could feel shivers of fear from being intimidated under his glaring sights.

But to Gannicus, he couldn’t help but marvel such a beauty standing before him and his eyes followed him around as he inspected each of the slaves carefully one-by-one and looked to be pondering thoughtfully on who to choose and take into his house.

When the beautiful man came to gaze upon and study him, he didn’t look up and down at him as other Romans would do before, instead, his silver-grey eyes gazed deeply into his dark brown ones as if peering straight into his very soul through his eyes. Gannicus just stood there calm and proud, though inside he was brimming with eagerness and nervousness, and hoping internally that this pretty man would choose him--also gazing upon his face and form with an appreciating look.

But he didn’t say a word after a silent moment, and he just turns away like he’s dismissing him as unworthy in his sights and moved on to study the next slave.

Gannicus felt a little surprised and a bit hurt, with a sting in his ego, that he’d been discarded like that just by first sight or something. But he’ll try again to gain his attention and vowed not to leave this place until this beautiful Dominus accepted him into his household. Sure, he’s a Roman noble, which he’s supposed to hate them all after what they’ve done to him and everything, but this one is an exception from all the rest that he’ll be considering because he’s too ethereally beautiful to pass by and miss him.

After the blonde Dominus has chosen the slaves he deemed suitable to be serving into his household, most of them fighters and only three to four house servants, and when he was handing over the payment to the smiling greedy slave master, something happened that gave Gannicus his chance to take it.

The Dominus didn’t notice the measuring scale not tipping equally as he just handed over the money pouch to him, but then the slave master cleared his throat to get his attention. “Oh forgive me, milord, but--I think there’s a slight mistake over here.”

He turned around and became confused on seeing the scale is not equal. “Hm…odd. I thought I brought the right amount.”

The slave master just smiled as if understanding him. “It’s fine, milord. You’re a busy man, anyone can make mistakes!”

The Dominus didn’t say a word as he reached for his money pouch to carefully count the coins that are needed to be added. But then Gannicus knew that this might be his only chance to be taken in by him and he won’t miss this opportunity as he swiftly made his move.

“The scale is broken again? Don’t you remember _your_ mistake from last time, good sir!?” Gannicus instantly blurts out.

“Be silent, slave!” the slave-master snarled at him, trying to keep him quiet about it but it was already too late.

Once Gannicus said those words, the Dominus stopped counting and then looked at the slave-master and the measuring scale suspiciously as if something shady was at work. Then he frowned, even more, when he saw the slave-trader sweating nervously like a pig for slaughter and before anyone could react, Dominus reached towards the scale and removed its contents, moving fast like the wind.

Indeed and true to Gannicus’s words, the scale is broken as it tilted to one side and Dominus scowled fiercely and glared dangerously at the slave-master who started babbling apologies towards him. He just nodded dimly towards Doctore with a pointed look and then instantly, the guards and gladiators grabbed hold of the slave-master and pulled him to the direction what appears to be the dungeons or something as the man started screaming out for mercy, struggling furiously to break free but couldn’t under the grip of the strong men holding him prisoner.

The remaining slaves, including Gannicus, just stood there and stared after their former slave-master and trader as they took him away to be killed, and then they looked at the blonde Dominus nervously as if anxious on what he will decide to do to them.

They became surprised when he dropped his icy-cold attitude and smiled at them warmly, which is a first for a Roman, but it goes to show that this man is no ordinary Roman person when he announced grandly. “I will grant you safe passage out of Roma without any payment necessary from you. For all of you--are now free people.”

They didn’t know what to think of this, and few of them had thought that this is a trick as one of them spoke out. “How can we trust your words?”

He kept smiling and nodded to one of the two servants that kept staying by his side. “Pietros will guide you to the tunnels that will lead you straight to the passage out of Roma and to others who will take you back to your homelands or the Free Lands out there. You need not worry about any money for I will provide you all of the food and water once you set out on your journey as free people. Rest assured--no other Roman would dare search for you and take you back in chains once more. I can guarantee it with my own honor that it is as it should be.”

Then one of them gasped and cried out in joyful recognition. “It is you! You are the one who has been freeing slaves in secret here in Roma!” with that said, they started murmuring to each other in awe and wonder, all shocked and amazed that they are meeting the very person who was freeing slaves in his vigilante cause, and they are also stunned upon knowing that he is a Roman noble who is doing this. Gannicus is very much shocked as well, but it cemented his decision more on wanting to stay and know more about this wondrous marvel of a man.

The Dominus exchanged few warm words to the now-freed slaves and then nodded to Pietros and Barca to help them get to the secret passages to the Underground tunnels that will lead them to their freedom in the Free Lands out there. Then he ordered Nasir to also help them out into providing them food and water and other necessities for their journey.

Once they left to do their tasks and the freed slaves followed them almost hesitantly as if they couldn’t believe that they’re now free, Dominus turned to the few others who remained, about five warriors and three servants, including the Celtic gladiator Gannicus. The Dominus just eyed them blankly as if wondering why they wanted to stay and then he voiced out his opinions to them that this is their last chance on getting out for their freedom.

But they refused to move and still remained standing in place like they really wanted to stay and serve him, which made the Dominus frown for a moment at their sudden commitment towards him and then sighed like he’s not used to this even though it happens usually before among the people in his household. He turned and nodded to Doctore to deal with them and have them settle in comfortably and he nodded back and moved to do just that.

Only Doctore frowned when Gannicus moved around him and boldly approached towards the Dominus as if wanting a word with him in public right now, and the Dominus frowned when he seemed to somehow sense him approaching and turned to glare at him that nearly stopped him in his tracks.

The only one that’s guarding the Dominus by his side is Agron, as he knew that his lover Nasir would be disappointed with him if anything happens to the Dominus when he’s alone, even though there are other servants and gladiators about that won’t hesitate to look after and guard him. He tensed and quickly moved to block Gannicus from his view and approach, and also moved to stop him whenever he tries to move around him.

But the Dominus patted Agron on the shoulder as he moved to give a reassuring look at his guard that he’ll handle this himself before he turned to Gannicus with an icy glare that’s meant to intimidate him.

“Is there a problem, warrior?” he asked calmly.

Gannicus just smiled at him, which made the Dominus frown at him and Agron tensed still beside him. “Nothing is wrong. I just wish to know the name of my new Dominus of this house, milord.”

The Dominus frowned more as if not knowing what he’s up to but he responded. “I am Lord Dominic Harian Dracone. Remember that as you are now staying and living in the House of Dracone, warrior.”

“Please, call me Gannicus, Lord Dominic,” he said in a sly flirting tone of voice that works on those he had charmed before. But the blonde man was not amused at all with the kind of flirty attentions this Celtic gladiator is giving him.

Then the gathering servants and gladiators started murmuring to each other like they’re gossiping over this exchange between their master Dominus and the new gladiator who’s boldly trying to flirt with him. Agron turned and glared at the others to stop them gossiping and they quickly stopped, though there are still a few who are lowly whispering about this as if they are eager and anticipating how this is going to turn out and what the Dominus will do with Gannicus.

“Might I ask what kind of attention do you wish from me, Warrior--Gannicus?” Dominic asks him calmly, his eyes glinting in warning as if daring him to say something that will make him command out a sudden sentence for him to be killed on the spot.

And he did just that when he nonchalantly said with a smug smile. “Nothing but the _pleasure_ of your company into my new bed, milord.”

There were a few shocked gasps among the stunned silent crowd around them.

One of the gladiators face-palmed and shook his head as he said solemnly. “And--he’s a dead man!”

There was an eerie silence as the ethereal blonde man stared at Gannicus with a blank expression for a moment.

And then it was broken, as some of them became a bit surprised when he tilts his head at him and sneered coldly. “How flattering. Now go and choose your quarters and get yourself comfortable for your stay here. From your countenance, I can see that you’re a gladiator, so your training starts tomorrow--I’d rather not have my new ‘purchases’ go to waste.”

With that said, he swiftly turns around with a slight swish of his noble rich robes and walks away, leaving Gannicus staring with slightly starry eyes at him and the others who are stunned shocked at this exchange as their Dominus leaves to get back to his personal quarters with his guard Agron following after him.

“What the--? What just happened?!” another gladiator exclaimed in shock. “Where’s the blood? Dominus never reacted like this before!”

Then a servant snorted at his side and muttered to the other lowly. “Maybe this new guy is an exception or something.”

The others looked at Gannicus uncertainly as they also feel the same like their Dominus on not knowing what to make of him really and thinking what he’s planning, but then they scattered when Doctore yelled for them to get back to the Ludus before he shoved Gannicus to show him where his new quarters are.

It wasn’t long for the newly freed slaves and Gannicus to settle into their new quarters of the house, and though it’s not luxurious like the rich types, it was clean and comfortable for every one of them, that they didn’t regret their choices into wanting to stay and serve their new Dominus, especially Gannicus himself.

Gannicus surveyed his new room, looking impressed at the slight luxurious comforts in it, and then he gingerly lies down on his new bed and stares up at the ceiling, thinking about that beautiful blonde Roman male with that icy attitude and thought of how to get his attention more so he could somehow know more about him and have a relationship with him.

He knew that the blonde Dominus doesn’t like him from the first meeting, but Gannicus will be working hard to being attentive towards him until he changes his mind and heart and then accepting him into his embrace or something.

Gannicus is looking forward to the beautiful Dominus he’s envisioning in his lusty mind with a smile on his face before he closed his eyes and went to sleep after almost a long tiring day.

But little did Gannicus know, is that he might be getting his wish in the future that will come true once he starts his chasing towards the blonde Dominus.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR’S NOTES:

The first chapter is finished!

I hope you like it!

There will be more soon, I promise!

Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO


	2. CHAPTER 2 - THE HOUSE OF DRACONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gannicus in the House of Dracone...what happens between him and Dom, the Dominus of the house?

****DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.** **

OOOOO

OOOOO

**CHAPTER 2 - THE HOUSE OF DRACONE**

It was a few days later that passes by in the House of Dracone, and so far, Dom is still feeling irritated and very annoyed at one of the newbies he had taken into his household, that he’s now regretting on letting him stay and such.

“Argh! That fucking prick is starting to get on my damn nerves! What the bloody hell is his problem with me?!” Dom ranted out loud cursing and muttering expletives to himself, as he paced about in a grand official-like room that appears to be his designated office or something.

“How long has he been like this?” Nasir whispered to his friend Pietros standing beside him.

Pietros whispered back, “Since the beginning when that man Gannicus had stayed in the Ludus, I believe.”

Then the two man-servants stared at their Dominus a bit warily, even though they knew that their friend wouldn’t dare hurt them to vent out his anger.

It was also a good thing that their gladiator lovers are down at the Ludus, training with the new gladiators in the sands just so they can settle in comfortably in their new home of their Dominus master. If Barca and Agron were there with them, they wouldn’t have hesitated to defend their lovers from Dom’s wrath, even if it’s not aimed at them at all.

Dom stopped pacing about, breathed deeply to calm himself, and then sits down on his chair by the desk and lay back as if trying to make himself relax from the unreasonable stress he’s feeling. He groans in frustration before he laments out loud. “Gods, please relieve me from my suffering or smite me away from that infernal man!”

“He can’t be that bad,” Pietros commented uncertainly, not seeing what’s bad about the new gladiator in the household who is Gannicus.

It was the wrong thing to say as Dom turned to glare at him, making him slightly wince under his pointed gaze.

“Not--that--bad? Pietros, he is the worst man I have ever met besides the other Roman nobles! And even though he’s not actually from here in Capua or Roma--his idiotic senseless battle-raging madness and overly-much flirtations are worse to the point it drives me to the edge of falling over a cliff myself, if it comes to it!”

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting a bit, Dom?” Nasir asked him softly, trying to be a comforting friend to him. “I mean--sure he has been giving you too much attention with his flirtations and such, but you’ve seen that he didn’t force those intentions towards you, right?”

Dom bit his lips a little when he pointed that out. “True.”

Then Nasir continued. “And you have seen that he’s been a bit overly polite and patient towards you while giving you his attention and all that.”

Dom hated admitting it but everything that Nasir told him did make sense and were reasonable points after all, though he still doesn’t like it with the way how Gannicus has been acting towards him. True, he’s protesting against such actions and attentions from Gannicus because he’s not used to this as he’s a virgin in all meaningful aspects and that it’s his first time on gaining some sort of attentive admirer towards him, but it’s becoming too much to the point that it’s making him uncomfortable over this.

Dom sighed again and leaned forward to put his elbows on the desk table with his hands covering his face like he’s trying to erase the frustration and annoyance he’s feeling inside him and making his face look blank as he always did in persona to fool others but not to his closest friends. He removed his hands for his two friends to see that his face is emotionless again and he stood up from his chair.

“Right--I think a stroll outside will clear my head more for the time being,” he said casually and walked out to do just that, with Pietros and Nasir hastily following behind him.

It wasn’t long before Dom walked around his household, letting the sun bask upon him and didn’t worry that he’ll be sweating from the heat, thanks to an internal magic charm upon himself to feel cool with a thin cold shield. Just as he walked around with Pietros and Nasir following beside him and guarding him, he didn’t realize that he was heading towards the training area where the gladiators and other fighters are, in subconscious actions.

By the time he finally noticed the noises of men sparring each other to train and hone their fighting prowess, Dom couldn’t help but turn to gaze upon the man Gannicus who is fighting against Barca and Crixus together, as if challenging himself to fight against multiple opponents.

He frowned at the sight of the Celtic warrior being arrogantly confident enough to succeed such a feat, but he didn’t notice that he stood there, watching the training fight go on and his two friends exchanged secret knowing looks from behind his back.

When the spar was over with Gannicus winning, he threw one of his fists up in triumph just as Barca and Crixus scowled at him, not liking that they were defeated easily by the newcomer. But then the two gladiators started grinning when they noticed Dom who is standing by with a fierce frown at his face and knew that Gannicus may or may not be in trouble now from him.

Gannicus turns around with his fist still up to show off his victory to the others and then he stopped when his eyes noticed and gazed upon Dom who’s staring at him with a studying gaze like he’s not amused with the recent activity been done before him at all. But he kept smiling smugly as he put his fist down and he moved forward to get closer to him, which made Dom frown even more at him, to the point of scowling.

“How is it, Dominus? Have I shown my strength and great mettle against your fighters of this household?” he asked with a proud smirk as if expecting praise from him.

Needless to say, he’s a bit surprised when Dom just cocked a brow at him unimpressed and calmly said. “I admit that I’m impressed with your fighting prowess. But you still have a lot to learn and train for, despite that you’ve proven yourself that you can fight against more than one warrior.”

Gannicus slightly bows to him and inquired with a smile. “Then shall I show you what other skills I’m also very good at? I can boast that I can fight others while blindfolded!”

Dom scoffed with a small huff at his statement before he said. “How dull. I think I have a better way to encourage you to fight seriously in the arena. If the time ever comes that you might be chosen to fight in it again.”

Gannicus didn’t understand why the other gladiators all tensed up suddenly and looked excited as if this is the moment they’ve all been waiting for, and he feels a bit unnerved and slightly nervous about why they’re all reacting this way.

It wasn’t long before Dom turns to pointedly nod at his Doctore and Oen quickly understood with a small grin as he barked at the others in the training sands, ordering them to clear the area and leave space only for Gannicus there to stand by. They swiftly followed the commands, almost eager in their movements to leave the sands fast until Gannicus is the only one left standing there, who’s still confused upon this sudden action.

Then Gannicus became surprised and more shocked when Dom started taking off his Roman robes until he’s only wearing a strange kind of skirt that ancient Egyptians would wear, and though he wanted to gaze upon such pale fair beauty of the Dominus’ body, he snapped out of it and focused when he registered that he started speaking to him.

“The rules are simple,” Dom said, nodding towards the area where the practice wooden weapons are set up for the fighters in the training sands. “If you can be able to defeat me by pinning me down on the ground in any way and make me say ‘Yield!’ then you pass the first test I have laid upon you so that you will earn your stay here in my house. No real weapons are needed.”

“Wait, you mean--fight with you?” Gannicus asked, shocked that he’s being tested like this and that the Dominus himself would actually fight against his own gladiators just so they’ll earn their place to stay in the House of Dracone.

“What’s the matter? Don’t want to fight with your new Dominus?” Then Dom gave a sly grin as he mocked him. “Or are you afraid that I’m going to beat and knock you down just as your previous Dominus have?”

“Oooooh!!”

All the gladiators, servants, and others gathered around to watch this spectacle excitedly and some of them had exchanged mischievous amused looks upon their Dominus saying such words to the newcomer.

Gannicus frowned at him, as he did not like how he said that towards him and decided to take him on, vowing to make this beautiful man eat his words as he defeats him in the fight and pins him down. Though he could imagine in his mind on how he’s going to love doing just that, fighting against him and then swiftly ending it and pinning him down with his big body over the Dominus.

Dom seemed to somehow read his thoughts and frowned at him fiercely with a last sharp snap. “The time-limit of this match is when either one of us collapses down from exhaustion of the fight or until sun-down--which I’m sure that you can’t last that long.”

Gannicus snorted. “Oh, I can last until the moon rises into the night sky, my lord. The better question would be is that can you last that long as well?”

This made Dom’s temper almost rise to its peak at his mocking words against him, even though Gannicus didn’t intend that, and then he barked at Doctore to signal the start of the match so that their fight would begin and then end as swiftly as they can do it.

The gladiators and servants nearly leaned forward, eager to watch the whole fight to the end and anticipating the match, and there were some of them hurriedly placing bets to either their Dominus or Gannicus on who will win the fight. Most of the bets were made on Dom because they are the people who have already fought against him during that first test of fighting, but they have earned their place to staying under Dom’s eyes. Only a few bets were made to Gannicus, as most of them believed that he won’t last long at all against their Dominus.

Both Dom and Gannicus moved to get their weapons of choice, and the new gladiator almost grinned at the sight of Dom choosing two wooden swords the same as he has and wondered what kind of technique he’ll be using against him in their fight.

They took their positions almost a few feet apart as they faced each other and Gannicus tensed, ready to fight while Dom was standing calm and poised in his spot. Oen swiftly raises his hand and then there was a sudden silence in the area.

Then the silence broke into noise as Oen swiftly threw his hand down with a loud shout and the fighting match quickly starts.

Gannicus nearly blinks in surprise when somehow Dom disappears into a blur but he quickly reacts and blocks with one swing up with his right arm holding his sword as Dom appears flying at him with a sharp yell, striking down from the left. Then Gannicus jumps to counter-attack his strike by swinging his other one, but Dom swiftly dodges the strike and backs away from him at a distance and poising in place with swords out against Gannicus.

They threw quick and swift strikes against each other once Gannicus made his move, and the audience tries to keep up with the somewhat fast and speedy fight as they try to strike each other down with the wooden swords and somehow pin him down. Just as Dom thought he could strike at him with a round twist of his body into a circling move, Gannicus anticipated the strike and disarmed him of his word and then the other when Dom tried to strike from the other side.

Weaponless, Dom reacted quickly and made acrobatic flips around to get to the weapons area and grab another weapon while Gannicus chased after him, intent on stopping him before he grabs one. But Dom made it on time and Gannicus suddenly had to dodge down in surprise when instead of another practice wooden weapon, it was a real one this time, a silver chained whip with a scythe blade at the tip of one end.

Dom swiftly maneuvers the whip to strike its blade right at Gannicus which he barely dodged again, from being struck by the deadly weapon.

“I thought you said no _real_ weapons!” he cried out surprised as he dodged the flying blade again when it whipped back to Dom’s hands as he had pulled it.

Dom gracefully caught the blade-tip and sneered at him. “You should know better than to trust the word of a Roman--especially if it’s me!”

Then he struck again, swinging his blade-whip to strike at Gannicus as he tries to dodge it and move around to try to get closer again and strike at Dom. But Dom kept twirling and spinning his chain whip around like a lasso in intricate circling fast movements with the blade-tip nearly scratching the sands with slash marks, that Gannicus couldn’t find an opening to get closer and strike at him.

Just as Gannicus plans to make a feint, he didn’t realize that Dom had already made his move while spinning his whip around in circles at him, swiftly circle and loop the other end right at his feet and Gannicus didn’t have time to react when he was suddenly swept off his feet by a sudden pull and fell right on his back and the crowd exploded in yelling cheers.

When the Celt tried to get up, he felt a foot suddenly pressing down on his chest, pinning him on the ground, and he froze in surprise when Dom kneels to poise the whipping blade right against his throat.

“Do you yield?” Dom said in a whispered sneer.

But Dom didn’t realize that kneeling to him closely was his mistake as Gannicus suddenly smiles and said. “Not yet!”

Then Dom yelled when he suddenly feels a hand grabbing at his foot on Gannicus’ chest and was strongly pulled so that this time Dom is on his back on the ground, with Gannicus now over him and pinned him down with one of his arms strongly pressing against his throat and the other hand was gripping the wrist that held the blade-tip of the whip. The cheering audience suddenly went into shocked silence upon witnessing this scene.

Gannicus grinned down at Dom slyly. “As you said--do you yield?”

But he became confused when Dom’s eyes glinted in a furious blaze again before he snapped back at him. “And as you said--not yet!”

Then Gannicus felt something sharp against his chest, almost near to his manhood, and he made the mistake upon looking down which Dom had been waiting for.

He was suddenly shoved with surprising strength by Dom and when he was on his back again, this time, Dom had him pinned down and lying frozen still almost like a statue when Dom poised the blade of the hidden dagger against his throat, he somehow has on him, and swiftly stabs the scythe blade at the ground, near to the right side of his cheek, close enough to make a slight scratch or take out his right eye.

There was a tense silence all around them.

No sudden break out of cheers and yells once more.

Just silence. A very tense silence.

And then Dom leans a bit closer and whispered softly to him again. “Now do you yield? …Or would you rather die by my hand right here and now?”

Even though these words were meant to scare a defeated man so easily and make him cry out his surrender, Gannicus seemed to have thought of something otherwise from Dom’s actions and that he wasn’t instantly scared from this at all.

Upon realizing that Dom is doing this just to intimidate him to back off and get away from his attentions before, he slowly smiled with smugness, which made Dom frown down at him with slight confusion on why he’s not admitting his defeat.

Gannicus can also tell that the dagger blade against his throat isn’t positioned to kill him instantly, even though his firm grip on it reveals the seriousness of his situation. “So you do fancy me,” he said in a whisper, only for him to hear.

His words made Dom frown even more as he hissed back at him. “Only in dreams, you bloody arse-hole.”

“Oh, I can do _better_ than in your dreams, milord.” he teased him slyly and slightly moved his hips up for him to feel his very hard cock between his slender legs.

Dom froze like a statue on top of him when he felt his actions and then scowled at him fiercely with eyes blazing again. “Is there nothing that fazes you!?” he demanded, still hissing sharply like a wild cat, which made Gannicus chuckle amused at this.

“Long ago, in every fight, I have gone through and won, the only thing I wish for in the end as a reward, is wine and women,” Gannicus, making Dom wonder in confusion on what he’s talking about and why he’s saying this before he continued speaking and smiling up at him. “Now, the one thing I wish for in the whole world, even if I lose in this fight--is gaining your _attention_ , my lord Dominus.”

Sudden silence again.

The gathering crowd and watching audience are getting curious and slightly antsy on why the Celt warrior is not voicing out his defeat and that their Dominus is just looming over him tensely with blades against his throat and side of his face.

But before one of them was about to approach closely to see what’s going on, Gannicus yells. “I yield!”

And swiftly, Dom gets off him and backs away from him to keep a distance just as a loud cheer broke out and spread among them, as they praised their Dominus for winning against the newcomer as he has done before. Those who win the bet on Dominus’ side all smiled happily when they got their winnings while those who lost had to pay for it feeling defeated over the loss but didn’t expect much from the fight as they knew it was inevitable.

But then something unexpected happened that they never thought to see or witness before them.

When Dom tried to turn around and walk away in sneaky silent steps, so that he wouldn’t announce right now whether Gannicus earned his right to say, but the confounded man somehow noticed him about to leave and voiced out loud for everyone to hear. “So have I earned my right to stay, Dominus? Or are you going back on your word, as you said before during our fight together?”

There were suddenly shocked gasps from the few amongst the crowd and they watched as Dom freezes still like a statue, his back turned on Gannicus’ eyes. And after an eerie silent moment, Dom slowly turns around and looks at him with a blank stare.

“You passed. You have proven your worth and earned your right to stay, Gannicus.” Dom said with a slight shake in his voice, that made Pietros and Nasir look at him worriedly upon being the only ones who noticed it.

When Gannicus was about to smile widely upon his words, Dom snapped at him with a sharp hiss. “Don’t make me regret this decision lest you might bring upon something that will doom my household to fall!”

With that firmly said, Dom moved in a swift turn and walked away in quick striding motions as Pietros and Nasir exchanged concerned looks before hastily following after the Dominus, with Barca and Agron also following them.

Gannicus just stared at Dom’s back as he retreated to where his quarters are, ignoring that some of them were cheering for him when he won his right to stay, even though he lost against the Dominus, but he was too lost in his mind, thinking about that beautiful man which he hoped he had managed to garner and gain his attention after for being ignored so long upon giving them.

He wondered to himself whether he might have his chance now with that ethereal fair beauty.

OOOOO

When Dom went straight to his quarters, still clad only of the skirt, he reached to grab new robes to put on himself, not aware that Pietros, Nasir, and their gladiator lovers had followed him and gathered inside his personal quarters.

Though Pietros had already grabbed the discarded ones that Dom took off before the fight, he just stared silently as Dom put on new ones, still not noticing that they’re there until Nasir cleared his throat soundly so that he’ll know now.

Dom was nearly startled and blinking in surprise on seeing them there before he composed himself. “Apologies. I didn’t notice all of you there. Is there something the matter that I need to deal with?”

“We’re just worried for you, that’s all,” Pietros began uncertainly, glancing at Nasir like he doesn’t know what to say or ask from him.

Nasir took over as he said. “Though you’ve won the fight fair and square with that Celt--we can’t help but notice that he has done something that has gained your ire against him, Dom. Perhaps, if you share your thoughts about him, we could give sound advice or help on how to deal with it?”

Dom shook his head. “I appreciate your concerns and gratitude with the offered help. But there’s nothing needed to be dealt with the man. Gannicus is correct that he has earned his place here in the House of Dracone after I defeated him. And that’s all there is to it and my final say on the matter. Nothing more.”

They didn’t believe him as they kept staring at Dom when he went to his desk and was perusing some of the papers lying there as if making sure he has no more paperwork he needs to deal with. But then it didn’t take long for one of them to study him closely on his mannerisms and behavior, and then finally deduce on what’s wrong with their Dominus and why he’s acting strangely like that.

“You _like_ him!?”

Surprisingly, it was Agron who noticed this and stared at Dom stunned as if completely shocked that their Dominus somehow fell for the charms of the newcomer gladiator.

“What are you--?” Dom blinked in confusion at his outburst before his eyes widened in horror upon realizing what he’s implying with his words and quickly protested vehemently. “NO! I do not!”

Barca snorted with disbelief, making Dom glared at him pointedly to be silent but he didn’t as he said. “Begging your pardon, milord but--cold-hearted and ice-faced that you are on the outside, the slight blush on your fair skin betrays the _interest_ that you have with that warrior.”

Dom nearly slapped himself to try to cover the blush that’s showing upon him, but he knew that it was useless to hide it since his inner emotions betrayed him and showed it visibly for his friends to see.

Nasir gasped and grinned gleefully as if he’s had the greatest honor on catching the juiciest gossip ever in his life. “You like Gannicus!? Well, why didn’t you say so and deny something like this? He’s certainly got the right build for it!” he hastily added when his lover Agron look at him incredulously while Dom glared at him even more annoyed. “Not that I meant any offense or anything with that--but finally! I was beginning to think that you would never show any interest to anyone, that you’ll forever be stuck as a pure virgin up to your old age.”

“Have care and mind your words, Nasir. Lest I decide to banish you and your lover to the Free Lands before you could protest against it,” Dom warned him angrily with a pointed glare to show that he meant it.

Nasir expressed visibly that he meant no harm with what he said, even though the amused grin on his face showed that he meant what he said by something else in mind, that got Dom to glare at him again.

Dom sighed. “Alright, I admit I do have some interest with Gannicus--but it doesn’t mean anything!”

Pietros grinned to his lover Barca amused as he whispered conspiring. “I believe he protests such words a little too much for us to believe.” Barca nodded in agreement with him.

“If you want to deny such a thing, mayhap perhaps I’ll go down there and deal with the man myself, milord?” Agron offered.

“NO!”

Dom nearly surprised Agron and the others at his sudden outburst and then Dom cursed to himself upon realizing what he just did and done.

“No…I’ll--deal with it myself since this is my…problem anyway. Now--you’re all dismissed for I have something I have to do and need to finish it right now,” Dom said, firmly stating that their conversation and meeting together is over.

Though Nasir wanted to stay and help Dom more with his budding feelings towards the newcomer, Pietros and Agron quickly stopped him and dragged him away before he might make it worse on rising the Dominus’ temper or something.

By the time they all left with Barca shutting the door closed from behind him and that Dom is now alone in his quarters, he sighed and went to stand by the window to look outside, thinking deeply over what transpired and happened before.

Just as he was absently thoughtful over the events that happened that very day with him and Gannicus, he didn’t realize that he was gazing down towards the open courtyard where the other gladiators eat their meals and have their drinks on gathered tables outside under the sun, which is beside the area of the training sands.

Dom also didn’t realize that he was zeroing in on his gaze to look at Gannicus who somehow managed to have a circle of friends of his own and chatting with them merrily while drinking a cup of water to quench his thirst from the previous battle that he lost against him.

He didn’t realize that he was looking at him with conflicted feelings inside until a moment later when Gannicus glances up as if sensing him staring and then snaps out of it and turns away, closing the window curtains and shutting the window as if trying to banish the sudden rising thoughts he’s having in his head about him.

Dom sighed and rubbed his forehead with one hand, thinking on how to deal with this problematic matter about Gannicus before it bothers him even more, and not just from his persisting wooing attention and such--but from the frustrating budding feelings that he’s starting to feel within his very heart and body.

OOOOO

One of the friends that Gannicus has made, among the people in the House of Dracone, noticed that Gannicus is looking up with a dazed look on his face. When he turned to see what he’s looking at, needless to say, he’s stunned shocked upon seeing what he’s staring at.

He gaped with his mouth slowly opening wide in shock upon seeing Dom trying to discreetly look at Gannicus, before he scowls to himself upon realizing what he’s doing and turns away from the window before drawing the curtains closed so that nothing would be seen from up above and down below.

“I don’t believe it…!” he said stunned in his thick Nigerian-like accent as he slowly turned to look at Gannicus who is now donning a smug smile on his face. “What is it about you that’s got our Dominus in such high tensing knots, oy man!?”

Gannicus just shrugged and casually takes a drink from his water cup. “Maybe it’s just my roguish charms.”

“Or your arrogant smug attitude.”

They turned and saw the Doctore Oenomaus frowning a bit worriedly at him as he sat down joining their table from across them.

“If you continue pursuing this--there’s no guarantee that Dominus might finally decide to get rid of you by banishing you forcibly to the Free Lands or killing you instantly from his snakes or his own hands!” Oen said pointedly serious.

“Then I’d die a happy man as I already had my fill on gazing and feeling such a wondrous beauty graced by the Gods themselves!”

Oen frowned at him, almost blinking incredulously at Gannicus’ words. “I know that my wife once said that men can become such fools when they are blinded by love--but I didn’t think this would be literally ridiculous at such a point!”

“I know, man! It’s like--he’s lost his mind or something!” the Nigerian friend exclaimed, nearly leaning away from him as if he’s turned into a crazy madman. “You sure this one hasn’t hit his head when he used to fight at the arena back then or something?”

The Doctore didn’t know how to answer that as he stared dubiously at Gannicus who was still smiling with a dreamy look in his eyes as if he didn’t register at all from the words that he just said, that Dom has snakes as personal pets.

Then he sighed and shook his head as if thinking that Gannicus might be a lost cause if he continues with this pointless endeavor of his to pursue and gain the Dominus’ attention towards him.

Oen is one of the people close to Dom who knows deeply the reason why his cold and icy persona is like that, and he knew that Gannicus will have a long time trying to successfully gain his attention and possibly get himself killed by Dom’s hand, to the point of rising ire of his temper, before Gannicus might be able to get to know Dom better and more deeply.

And the Doctore also knew that Gannicus still hasn’t proved himself worthy to be in Dom’s eyes, even though he has passed the first test.

It looks like only time will tell with what will happen next between Gannicus and Dom in the House of Dracone, as the Dominus might decide whenever to layout the other tests at Gannicus to make him prove to be trustworthy of his other special and dark secrets in the household.

And Oen hoped that it won’t end in bloodshed with this newcomer gladiator in this house.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR’S NOTES:

Another chapter finished! I hope you like it!

There will be more in the story soon, I promise!

Also, in the next chapter, there will be surprises and revelations when magic comes into the mix of the story!

Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
> Another chapter finished! I hope you like it!  
> There will be more soon, I promise!  
> Enjoy Readers!  
> PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!


	3. CHAPTER 3 - THE STRANGE DOMINUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gannicus finds out what's up with the strange Dominus of the House of Dracone.  
> What secrets are kept hidden and how he's going to find out?

****DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.** **

OOOOO

OOOOO

****CHAPTER 3 - THE STRANGE DOMINUS** **

It was about a week later, that Dom decided to get out of his personal quarters when he realized that he shut himself inside almost three days in the house, and went out before he starts to feel stir-crazy. He was still frowning and scowling fiercely to himself, thinking deeply about that infernal annoying man known as Gannicus, and that he hated that he passed the first test and earned his place into staying in the House of Dracone.

He thought of asking for advice and talk more with his friends Nasir and Pietros about it, but then he didn’t because he knew very well that they’ll be happy for him and celebrate joyfully since he finally took interest on someone and they’ll tease him endlessly about it, as he’s been a wholly pure virgin for so long until now, in this sudden kind of budding love interest, either sexual or romantic.

Dom thought about his snakes that he kept as animal friends and personal bodyguards on his person to try to make the man back off, but when he spoke to them in Parseltongue, the inborn magical gift of serpent language, he frowned when they talked back to him that they can sense his hormones towards Gannicus and refuses to do whatever his orders or commands are to them, to intimidate and scare the man away from their magic-human master.

He also knew that the wolves would be the same, as well as the owls in his household, and Dom couldn’t believe that his personal horde of magical animal familiars wouldn’t stand by his side for that and betray him because they can sense his slight interests, the conflicting emotions and such.

Though they meant well because they have long sensed that Dom wished for a mate of his own long ago, and once they sensed his interest towards Gannicus, they all back away from this and let Dom pursue the relationship, even if he doesn’t want to or he does, no matter how much he tries to deny it himself.

Dom sighed, knowing that it is inevitable and that he’ll somehow try to think on how to deal with this matter himself concerning Gannicus as he left his quarters and slowly went towards the Ludus where his warriors and gladiators are, in his normal usual routine of checking his fighters as they’re training in the sands area.

Just as he reached to his destination, he tries to be subtle and discreet as he stands behind a pillar, watching his gladiators train and fight each other in the training sands area, glancing about to and fro, before gazing straight at Gannicus who’s sparring against Crixus.

He doesn’t realize that he kept staring at him and didn’t become aware enough of his surroundings when Pietros and Nasir came with water jugs and cups to serve the fighters and then noticed Dom there and the two servant men exchanged knowing looks on the reason why their Dominus is there, hiding and watching from the shadows.

It won’t take long for the very interest in Dom’s eyes to notice that he’s also there and he might become trapped under his attentions once more and with no way out to escape from him.

OOOOO

As the very man who is the budding sole interest in the eyes of Dominus, trains, and spars with Crixus, Gannicus tries to focus on defeating him but couldn’t because he has distracting thoughts running inside his head and can’t think clearly cause of the inner turmoils he has within.

Gannicus was still making up plans and plots in his head on how to win favor from the ethereal beautiful man that is named ‘Dom’ among the people in the House of Dracone that is close to the Dominus, and woo him with his attentions at him. He knew very well that he’s not much into courtship and all that because he always gets what he wants in the end when he demanded his rewards upon his arena victories with the other previous Dominus before.

But this time it’s different and it’s with the Dominus of the house himself, that he’s at a loss on what to do.

He didn’t realize that he got so distracted over his deep thoughts that Crixus managed to find an opening and quickly strike him down onto the ground, defeating him instantly as he lies stunned on his back and Crixus gave out a triumphant shout, letting others turn at the sound and see what happened.

Some of the gladiators cheered for their fellow brother upon defeating the newcomer and others laughed upon Gannicus’ sudden defeat.

Gannicus grunted and held back his embarrassment from showing on his face when he got caught off-guard but when he was standing up to his feet again, he thought he saw movement and looked to see what it is, and barely managed to stop himself reacting when he saw Dom gazing at him hidden in the shadows behind the pillars of the shaded resting area.

He nearly smirked smugly and almost showed it on his face when he saw how Dom suddenly got worried for him when he fell on the sands and then caught himself upon realizing how he reacted and hid again, behind the pillar and still watching him.

Gannicus would have taken this opportunity to fake hurt so that Dom might decide to come out of hiding and check on him when he now knows that he cares for him a little. But then he got disappointed when Dom got startled upon his two servant friends who surprised him and that he wasn’t aware that they were there and had noticed him hiding, which the man finds it cute on how Dom blushes with embarrassment upon being caught.

Then Dom snaps out of it and composes himself and then struts out as if he came to look upon them and check on their training while Pietros and Nasir exchanged knowing amused looks from behind his back and made sure that Dom doesn’t know it.

Oen nodded to the Dominus respectfully upon seeing him approach his side and Dom nodded back before the Doctore barked at the fighters to continue their training like they need to impress their Dominus of their fighting prowess and prove themselves worthy under his eyes.

When they continued sparring and fighting, with Gannicus choosing another fighter, Dom just stared at them blankly and silently, not noticing that Gannicus glanced sometimes towards him and when Dom discreetly turns to look upon him, he turns away so that Dom wouldn’t notice as well he’d been looking.

The only ones who noticed this was Dom’s trusted friends as they rolled their eyes knowingly again and amused upon catching the secret looking-exchange between Dom and Gannicus, and Oen who finally noticed this and was frowning straight at Gannicus as if thinking he might be up to something bad that will irk Dom’s mood again and make him angry like last time.

It took a few hours for Dom to stay that long, watching over his fighters, and then someone came running urgently towards Dom, and the person looked frantically panicked about it.

The one running in an urgent manner is another trusted servant and friend of Dom’s and the servant girl’s name is Anya, she has pale fair skin and auburn-blonde hair and she looked to be from the Southern regions of plains people. Her lover is another gladiator named Duro, who is the younger brother of Agron, Nasir’s gladiator lover.

When Dom noticed how Anya looked frantic as she ran to his side, he quickly catches her in gentle arms when she nearly tripped on her feet towards him and kindly rights her to stand up as she blushed a bit embarrassed on her stumble. The other gladiators and warriors stopped in their training fights to look at their house fellow worriedly, upon noticing her behavior, and Gannicus didn’t know what’s going on among them but he frowned with a fierce scowl on not liking the sight how Dom caught the servant girl and held her tenderly, despite that he knows from first glance that they’re friends as the Dominus is to the other servants in his house.

When Dom whispers to Anya and asks what’s wrong and why she’s acting like this, Anya swiftly whispered to him back about what’s got her so frantic and then the others watched as the Dominus’ face turned from confusion to sudden worry and concern over what Anya is telling him.

Then Dom turned to Oen and calmly told him to resume the training and other duties while he’s off to do something urgent that the matter needed to be dealt with quickly. Oen seemed to read something knowingly in his eyes and nodded and ordered the other fighters to resume training again just as Dom swiftly moves away, walking back fast to the grand-like mansion of the House of Dracone, while holding a tight gentle grip at Anya’s hand and keeping her by her side as Pietros and Nasir hastily follows behind them.

Dom didn’t realize as well as Oen and the others, that Gannicus was sneakily following after them silently, wanting to know what’s going on and find out the reason why his love interest Dom is looking very worried like that and see if he could help out, just to somehow gain Dom’s favor and attention towards him.

Little did Gannicus know is that he’s in for a shocking surprise upon finding out some special secrets about the Dominus of the House of Dracone.

OOOOO

“How long has Sirena been gone from her last message?” Dom demanded almost furiously as he held Anya by the hand and pulled her towards his main office room.

“Almost three days ago,” Anya stuttered a little nervously and worrying. “I thought something else delayed her when she sent her last message about the preparations made for the incoming raid you and others will be coming to free the slaves soon, milord. But when the third day had passed and there was no message sent again from her--I got a little worried and came to tell you!”

“And you didn’t think to tell me about it three days ago!?” he snapped at her harshly, making her flinch and cower away from him a bit under his tight grip.

“I’m so sorry, milord!” she cried.

“Dom, calm yourself!” Nasir said as he and Pietros caught up to them.

“Yes, you’re scaring our friend!” Pietros scolded him as he went to gently remove Dom’s hold on Anya when she looked like she’s about to break down and cry with fright upon Dom’s sudden cold ferocity.

Dom realized how he acted and let go of Anya quickly and gave a sincere apologetic look. “Apologies, dear one. I acted in haste sharpness with you, in concern for our fellow friend of this house.” he took a deep breath to calm down and compose himself before releasing his breath with a soft sigh. “Nasir, gather Agron and Barca here into my office quickly. We have an urgent matter we need to deal with fast with utmost haste.”

Nasir nodded and left to do just that and Pietros gave a confused look at Dom while comforting Anya from her slight fright. It didn’t take long for Nasir to come back with their two gladiator lovers and they gave confused and concerned looks at their Dominus when he donned a grim look on his face and saw Anya who’s still looking frantic and worried.

Dom went straight to the point so that they’ll know the grave situation. “Sirena hasn’t reported back from her spying position upon the mission that we’ll be raiding another Roman villa and freeing the slaves there soon from now. When she hasn’t sent word of her status about three days ago…I fear that she might have been caught by the Roman masters there and I have no way of telling whether she’s still alive or dead by their hands.”

Barca and Agron quickly knew the severity of this grave situation and looked at Dom in battle-ready poses as if they’re preparing themselves for another fight in the gladiator arena. Barca asked calmly. “Your orders, milord?”

“The raid will happen tonight. I know that it’s too soon and hasty, but the longer we wait, the longer we’re still in the unknown of the fate of our fellow one in this household. Barca, Agron--you two tell Oen about our sudden secret mission and gather the best fighters for this raid, and also make sure that no one else who are still not aware of our cause knows of this, lest we find ourselves going straight into a trap or something. I still haven’t found out and do not know who is the dratted spy here in our house.” Dom said seriously.

Barca and Agron nodded and bowed to Dom before they left and moved fast to do the tasks laid out from their Dominus. Pietros and Nasir exchanged looks and bravely asked Dom that they wanted to join into the raid for they wanted to be there to save their friend and house fellow.

Dom understood and nodded to them, accepting their joining and then he told them to prepare themselves for the soon-coming fight and his trusted servants quickly left to do just that. And the ones left in the office room were Anya and Dom now.

Anya still looked like she’s about to cry from her mistakes but Dom went closer to reassure her that it’s not her fault that she missed this and thought that something wasn’t amiss or wrong with what happened with their fellow Housemate who’s in trouble. Anya felt a little comforted from Dom’s gentle words and then she bowed to Dom again before he lets her leave so that she’ll tell her other friends that Dom and his team will soon be rescuing Sirena soon from whatever troubling situation she found herself in.

Just as Dom was the only one left in his office room, he started to make up sudden and hasty plans and preparations fast for the raid and rescue, but then when he was about to bend over his desk and start writing down notes on the blank papers or something, his head suddenly snaps up as if he sensed something and then he frowned like somehow his magic powers had given him the sudden sense that someone outside is spying upon him.

And he’ll be finding out that it’s true when he comes to check it out and confront on who’s the one sneaking and lurking about.

OOOOO

Gannicus never thought that the big grand mansion-like Roman house would be like a maze as he got a little lost when he tried to sneak and follow after Dom and the others who went in. He almost managed to hide behind a shadowy corner when he saw the gladiators Barca and Agron hurriedly walking at a fast pace to get out of the mansion on their way out, right on his path to search where Dom was.

After Barca and Agron passed by and Gannicus waited for a silent moment to make sure that no one else might come by unexpectedly into his way, he relaxed and came out of hiding before he went in the direction where Barca and Agron had come from, for he believed that Dom might be somewhere deep in the hallways before him. Just as he thought he might have gotten lost again, trying to trace the steps towards where Dom is, he hid again when he caught sight of Pietros and Nasir coming towards him and he waited until he sees them gone again as they pass by him.

After ensuring that they’re gone, Gannicus searched more, retracing where Pietros and Nasir had come from, trying to find out where Dom’s main chambers and personal quarters are. He knew that this might be too hasty and fast as he is pursuing sneakily about and trying to find where Dom is sleeping in and such, but he couldn’t help his curiosity after he caught sight of the worries and concerns radiating from Dom and the others when the servant girl came running to him before. He still thought that this might be a chance for him to help Dom out with whatever he needed to do on this urgent matter or something and then prove himself in Dom’s eyes, much more than earning his place to stay in the House of Dracone, and somehow managed to gain his interest and attention as he had towards him.

He nearly cursed when he found he lost his way again as he came up to a dead-end and Gannicus retraced his steps back and tries to find another way on how to maneuver around this maze-like house he’s in. But then he caught sight of something which is unusual and strange for him and unlike any architectural design he had seen before when he used to be brought into a few Roman parties for the noblemen and women’s amusement to gaze upon him.

He went to see what it was and there he stood upon a circle-like alcove room with strange statue heads of beastly animals in different sides mounted upon the walls and all around him, showing off their fearsome fangs and jaws out to intimidate anyone who enters into the empty room. The thing that Gannicus noticed before is that he thought that he saw one of the heads had its eyes glowing eerily as if intimidating him to get out and leave or entice him into finding out what secrets the head holds upon mounted in its side of the wall.

The strange head that he noticed with the eyes glowing, and carved intricately unique and almost life-like, was a statue head of a snake, with its hissing tongue and wicked fangs bared out and open under his gaze.

But before Gannicus was about to reach out and touch the strange statue head of the snake at the wall, he nearly jumped when he heard Dom’s voice speaking out suddenly from behind him.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Gannicus turned around and gave a surprised expression under Dom’s pointed glare like a kid caught with a hand inside the cookie jar. Then he gave a wide smug smile at him as if he’s not fazed upon being caught sneaking about, which made Dom glare at him even more and looking angry.

“Apologies. I found myself lost while trying to follow you inside your house. I hope you’ll forgive me for daring to break into your humble home, for I worry about you when you had such a pained look on your face as your servant girl came running to you before,” Gannicus said to him, explaining calmly about what he’s doing inside Dom’s house and trying to show that he’s not making excuses.

Unfortunately for him, Dom wasn’t fooled at all by his charming words, and such as he snapped at him sharply, almost similar like a snake that he made a mistake on provoking to attack him. “Any matters concerning among my fellow servants and gladiators here in my household does not give any concern towards you as well, _warrior_.”

Dom said the last word pointedly as he is not happy at all with Gannicus upon catching him sneaking about in his own house. Gannicus nearly flinched upon his harsh words at him but he ignored it as he watched Dom swiftly moved to the side while still glaring at him with steely eyes.

“Now I’d advise you that you see yourself out--lest I suddenly decide that I throw you straight to a pit full of my snakes ready to feast upon you. And yes--I do have pet snakes here in my house, which I’m sure that you were warned about!” he warned him dangerously.

Gannicus knows about that when he heard about it from the Doctore, but he didn’t take it seriously about it when he was told, including about the Dominus also keeping wolves as his pets too in the house, until Dom himself confirmed it from the threatening words he just said to him.

He moved to leave with Dom watching him go with a pointed gaze as if daring him to try something else and sneak around him to look about in his home, but then he stiffened in place and glared at him when Gannicus stopped walking so that he’ll be looking straight to his eyes, face-to-face.

“I wish to help,” Gannicus offers in the most convincing kind and gentle tone he could muster in his voice. “Whatever troubles you’re facing, either about yourself or others in your house, I want to offer my services to help you with whatever concerns that are needed to be dealt with.”

Dom just kept glaring coldly at him. “I have--nor do others in this house--no need of your services, warrior. You forget your place and about to thread on a very thin line as you cross it since you still have not passed the next other tests I have not yet laid upon you. Now I warn you again that you leave right now, or else you will be risking yourself with the rising of my temper.”

Dom turned himself away from him so that he won’t look upon him straight in the eyes gazing back, just as Gannicus did with him. But then he couldn’t help but suddenly react in a sudden swift hit-swinging movement when Gannicus made the mistake of reaching out and touching him on the arm.

“Dominus, let me--!”

Gannicus quickly dodged away and back from the sudden swing of Dom’s fist and he also reacted as well, getting to Dom first before the blonde might retaliate again with another swing from his other fist or something.

Dom grunted as he got caught off-guard when Gannicus pushed and pinned him against the wall, but to his surprise, he wasn’t pushed hard enough to hurt him with his back at the wall and the huge-towering muscled man slightly loomed over in front of him, both of his wrists held tight firmly and pinned between his head at the wall from the gladiator’s grip.

Dom tried to struggle and break free, but the hands gripping his wrists tightened strongly and almost painfully, instantly stopping him from his fight to break himself loose from his grasp. He swiftly calms down and assesses his situation carefully, not noticing how Gannicus is gazing down at him upon being caught and started feeling aroused as his captured prey glanced his eyes about, trying to find a way to escape and not continue his struggling fight to break free from his hold.

Gannicus decides to try something to see if Dom does have more than a slight fancy and interest towards him, and when he leans his head down a little closer towards Dom, the blonde suddenly stiffens again upon sensing him getting near and then he turns and glares at him straight in the eyes as if daring him to come any closer and he’ll be using his teeth to bite his face off. Gannicus held back his smug smirk as his eyes caught the slight hint of interest and arousal inside Dom’s eyes and he boldly leans closer until their faces are so close that their nose-tips are nearly touching each other.

“Calm down, oh beautiful grace. I will not harm you. I’d rather die by jumping myself off the very top balcony of this house if I’d dare to force my intentions towards you,” he said softly, almost whispering to him in a charming seductive manner that makes women swoon in attraction towards him.

Dom was different and didn’t fall under his spell as he kept glaring at him in the eyes and hisses at him harshly like a dangerous provoked snake or a cute wild-cat in Gannicus’ eyes. “You back off right now and leave my presence before you dare to decide to make this precarious situation even worse than it is right now between us. Remember and have care with your so-called _intentions_ towards me, that I am still your Dominus of this house! If you pursue this matter, I will not hesitate and take swift sharp actions to deal with you!”

“And what kind of swift sharp _actions_ are you going to do to me, milord?” Gannicus asked in a teasing tone, and he delighted upon seeing him slightly tremble in reaction upon the closeness of his large muscled body-build against his slightly slender one. “Is it with your tender fists…or your seeming sharp claws on your fingers…?”

Dom tried to hold back his shivering in reaction to the soft teasing whispers as Gannicus spoke the words, breathing them to his face as he felt his conflicting feelings torn between desire and outraged denial.

“...the twist of your slender legs upon kicking at me…or the so-called sharp fangs in your mouth as you bite me…?”

Dom knew that he needed to break this off fast before he might end up reaching into actions from his betraying body that he will regret himself and he swiftly kicks up his knee in a familiar movement that Gannicus knows very well and he draws back and quickly lets him go before he ends up rolling down on the floor, clutching his most important and private part of his body in pain and agony.

Dom huffed, pleased to himself that Gannicus backed off for now but he hastily maintained a distance far away from him before Gannicus tries to trap him again right under his large form. Then he said to him coldly with a tested tone. “Are you done?”

Then Dom turns away and leaves Gannicus alone, letting him go out on his own, instead of lingering behind to watch him go and stay there. Gannicus just stood there, staring at his back as he left with a smile still on his face and his eyes full of love interest towards Dom just as he disappears around the corner of the hallway they were both in. It was a few minutes later, that Gannicus decides to leave and not go any further with his chances now but next time as he manages to retrace his steps again and get out of the great house of the Dominus.

He decided to try to sneak around late at night and see what’s going on with Dom. But Gannicus didn’t know that his plan will bring him fruit and lead him to surprising answers and revelations that he didn’t expect to find out from the Dominus of the House of Dracone.

OOOOO

Dom managed to calm himself down after a few minutes later when he left the man Gannicus standing there in his house, but he lingered lurking in the shadows to make sure that he left and didn’t stay to sneak around again as he had tried to do so before when he caught him. He thought of calling for his snakes or wolves to try to scare him out of the grand mansion, but then he nearly forgot that his magical animal familiars will stand aside and back because they had sensed his betraying human hormones upon love interest with that Celt gladiator of a man.

After Dom silently watches Gannicus leave, he didn’t relax until he’s gone and away from his house and back to his quarters which he shared with the other newcomers of the house, and then he sighed and went back to his office room to continue making back-up plans in case something bad happens during the raid they’ll be sneakily going out tonight soon.

As he finished making preparations and conjuring his back-up plans, he prepared himself to bring the weapons and objects that are needed upon the night’s raid, he used his magic to keep his weapons hidden, which are a set of sharp-bladed daggers and a slightly long sword in a unique design similar to a Japanese katana tied unto his belt, and an arm-strap crossbow with a fascinating arrow mechanism so that the arrows will go around and slot into its loading place and the wearer will draw the bow and shoot.

Then he tied a magical pouch to his belt in addition besides his weaponry, which is filled with healing potions, smoke-bombs, Light magic rune-stones, or the other like, in case they might stumble into enemies on their raiding mission to rescue a fellow Housemate and freeing more slaves.

It was nearly sundown as Dom prepares himself and donning black and dark hooded robes for the raid and then he turns around upon hearing a soft knock before the door opens and he sees Pietros and Nasir coming in with their gladiator lovers, already prepared with their weapons and some necessities on their small packs and pouches as such, to provide and aid on the rescue and freeing slaves for the raid in the incoming night.

That’s when more of the gladiators and strong fighters that Dom ordered to bring them for the raid came in from behind the four men, and then Dom nearly cursed out loud upon seeing one man among them that he forgot to command that he does not need to know what happened and join into the night raid.

For that man is the lover of the one they needed to rescue from the Roman household they’re about to sneakily invade into. And he is Crixus, another strong fighting gladiator and the lover of the servant girl Sirena, whose fate is still unknown to the people of House of Dracone.

“Apologies, Crixus. But you are not needed for this raid--” Dom began but the big strong muscled man Crixus quickly cuts him off from saying any more words and demanded with a harsh bark. “I’m going whether you like it or not, Dominus! My lover is in danger and I will not stand by and wait, not knowing what kind of horrific fate has been done to her and watch as you bring her back, either alive or dead!”

Dom kept his face blank to not show his disapproval at the way Crixus spoke to him but he understood his feelings and sympathized with him as he continued speaking gently. “I understand that you wish to come and aid in this raid--but how can I trust you if your mind is clouded with concern for your lover? Can you keep a clear mind to yourself before a Roman soldier strikes you from behind and it will be you who will fall down from a horrific fate much worse than hers?”

Crixus realized that Dom made a reasonable point but he stood his ground and straightened himself up under his pointed gaze. “I promise you that my mind won’t be distracted, Dominus. I will stand by your side and not let myself wander as we go on this raid to rescue our fellow Housemate and free the slaves there.”

Dom stared at him emotionless for a silent moment before he nodded in approval and satisfaction upon seeing and sensing the truth in his words and looking deep through the man’s eyes. Then Dom turns to the other men who will be part of the raid and he laid out the plan and commanded them firmly that they must listen to him so that no casualties will be fallen upon tonight’s raid.

The men quickly understood and followed their Dominus’ orders straight to the point and they gave their solemn oath and loyalty pledge once more that they won’t falter or betray him as they go out on the dark of night and fulfill another mission to free the slaves as freedom fighters in secret.

It was until one hour later, late at night, as all the people of the household, all fighters and servants go to rest and sleep in their beds. The only ones awake and going to sneak out during the whole night, are Dom and the people he’s bringing for the night raid, two to three servants who will stay awake, stand guard and wait for the group to return from their mission with their rescued friend and freed people--and the one gladiator man, the newcomer who is love-interested in pursuing the Dominus of their house, Gannicus.

Dom and his fighting group slipped out into the darkness of night, and trek through the thick dark forests, that is nearby the House of Dracone and surrounding it like a thick border between the house and the paths to the city of Capua and Roma. The Dominus decided that it is the path they’ll be using to travel through, in the event of losing pursuers of Roman soldiers, and Gannicus, who had noticed them leaving silently and sneakily, he managed to follow after them when the servants slowly closed the gates after Dom’s group left, and made sure that they didn’t notice him leaving and getting out as well.

Gannicus quickly followed after them as they trek through the deep thick forests in the dark night and he made sure that he hid behind trees or crouch behind bushes whenever one of the men turned back as if sensing that they’re being followed but they saw nothing and then continue on. Fortunately, Dom hasn’t noticed their silent stalker behind them and it didn’t take long for them to reach their destination as Gannicus watched the group stop at the edge of the forests, facing towards another Roman villa with few Roman guards patrolling about.

He wondered why they all stopped there and was curious about why Dom took the lead in the front, moving to stand in position before he started singing as loud as he could. Gannicus became confused on why the Roman guards haven’t noticed the singing and checked it out, and then he became mystified and curious when a dense fog suddenly appears out of nowhere and it covers in front of Dom and his group just so they wouldn’t be seen by the patrol guards. Gannicus just watched this at a slight distance far away from them and prepared himself to aid and help them when they are in need of it, as he came following them with his favored two swords strapped against his back. He doesn’t realize that what he will be witnessing next is something that will give him the shock of his life and change it entirely in his world view about the ethereal beautiful Dominus.

OOOOO

Dom kept singing the Freedom song as loud and mystical as he could with his inborn magic and he also conjured a fog to camouflage them from the Roman guards that were patrolling about, and also give a sighted signal to the slaves in the Roman villa they’re standing in front of and looking at, for them to know that their savior has arrived to free them from bondage, in thanks to their fellow spy that is trapped unknown in the villa.

When he stopped singing and Dom and the group waits silently, and when it was almost a long time that passed by, but it was only a few minutes, Crixus started shaking with impatience.

“I’m going in there!” he said, nearly trembling in battle-fury to break in.

“Wait!” Dom snapped coldly, making him stop instantly from his sharp command.

When another few slightly long minutes pass by, Crixus growled in frustration.

“Damn it! I’m going in--!”

This time Dom swiftly grabbed him with a tight grip onto his muscled arm and he hissed at him sharply, making him slightly quiver like he’s turned into a provoked snake about to bite him. “I said wait!”

Then they all tensed and became frozen upon hearing a soft noise and they turned and saw one of the slaves finally opening the back door, looking around in uncertainty and anxiety as if trying to search where the loud siren call-like song had come from.

When the slave noticed the fog that appeared, he looked at it with a bit of fear as if expecting ghosts to come out and then Dom made his move as he revealed himself into the slave’s eyes, looking like an ethereal god-like being, who had come to save the slaves in the dark of the night. The slave looked at him nervously and uncertain as Dom continued to come closer.

Before he was about to call for the Roman guards, ingrained to him by his masters, Dom swiftly reveals and shows him the mark of who he is, the tattooed symbol of a dark Dragon with wings outstretched and a broken chain by its legs, the mystical mark that is forever there and magically hidden unless revealed by its wearer, marked on the inner front of Dom’s right forearm. When the slave saw it right in his wide-eyed gaze, he nearly broke down in tears and almost lurched forward like he wanted to hug Dom in gratitude for the savior to finally come, but then he snapped out of it and quickly gestured for him and his group to come inside before the guards noticed them.

After Dom and his group were ushered inside with the slave’s help through the back door, the fog quickly dispersed and disappeared so that when the patrolling guards came back, they wouldn’t notice anything strange or amiss upon the sudden appearance of the fog when they weren’t looking.

Once they got in, Dom let the slave take him by the hand and guide him to where the other slaves are, who had been waiting and anticipating for him, and he ignored how the slave chattered about excitedly as if very happy to have him and his group there to break them free.

Dom glanced back and gave pointed glares towards his group, especially Crixus to not wander off anywhere and they will stick to the plan into subduing the masters of the Roman household-they sneaked inside too, without killing and such, freeing the slaves, and then rescuing their friend. Though Crixus loathe upon this command, he followed Dom’s silent orders, trusting him so that they’ll be rescuing his lover trapped somewhere very soon after they freed the slaves.

When they saw that the inner guards of the house were already in deep sleep and has not woken up even by a kick from one of Dom’s men, it was thanks to their spy’s efforts in succeeding to drug the guards with one of Dom’s sleeping potions as she got into her position in the Roman house, but then the concern about their spy friend was of utmost importance besides freeing the slaves as Dom turned to the slave who let them in and gently asked him about it.

The slave gave a worried look and his eyes darted upwards as if expecting one of the masters to come down and check whatever commotion is about in the slave cells. The slave replies, “The one who had told us about you coming and made us lace the drinks of all the guards and masters with the sleeping drug--she got caught by the masters. When they realized that she’s not one of their house slaves, they locked her into an isolation punishment room for three days to break her to compliance, and they’re going to interrogate her the day after tonight.”

Dom frowned at this and he saw quickly how Crixus looked suddenly worried upon hearing the words ‘punishment room’ and he knew that the man might do something reckless and hasty by going off in search of his lover Sirena. So Dom urgently asks the slave, “Do you know where the isolation room she was taken into?”

The slave looked like he didn’t want to go and lead them there but he knew that he can trust this savior who will be freeing them all out of this horrible place and nodded to him. “Yes, I can guide you there. The masters upstairs have already drunk the laced drinks and they are deeply asleep from the last I have seen of them.”

“Good!” Then Dom turns and orders the others to do their parts into guiding the freed slaves out and lead them outside to the safety of the thick forests that are waiting for them to cover the group into hiding until they bring them to the House of Dracone.

The slave was curious about how this man was going to free them all since they’re so many, but then he almost got the surprising shock of his life when Dom waved one of his hands in a swift move and then all the keys of the cells and the chains binding the slaves, came flying right into his outstretched hands as he had summoned them all with a silent magic spell.

Dom handed them over to Pietros and Nasir and they went off to open the cells and free all the slaves from their chains and anyone forced to slavery. Then Dom demands the dumbstruck stunned slave to guide him and Crixus to rescue their fellow friend, and the slave snaps out of it and hurriedly guides them up to exactly where the punishment room she is locked in.

It was almost a long walk through the halls as Dom and Crixus follow the slave in hurried fast steps as he hastily guides them to the punishment room and once they finally reached there, facing the doors, Dom decides to ignore the quiet approach as he made a furious swing of his arm and the door swung open in a great loud crash, nearly breaking the door to pieces from the powerful magic strike and startling the slave to fear upon the sudden action and almost cowered from Dom as if he’s an angry god venting his wrath.

Sirena, one of the free people and servant girls in Dom’s House of Dracone and another trusted friend, lies there chained, and she looks very beautiful with her long raven-black hair and fair pale skin--if only she doesn’t like she’s close to the brink of death, locked inside the isolated punishment room without food or water.

Crixus went inside first and he ran to his lover’s side, who almost looked like she was nearing to the point of death as her arms were chained upwards against the post behind her back, while her ankles were chained to the walls. Dom became worried on seeing their friend not reacting at all upon their sudden presence, as Crixus tries to wake Sirena up in soft murmurs that they’re here to rescue her, and when he kneels to check her condition, he becomes suddenly alarmed upon seeing that her body looked like she’s been dried out under the hot sun.

His eyes darted to the open window that’s aimed straight to where Sirena is chained up and Dom demanded from the slave. “The sun also shines upon this room!?”

The slave nodded and quickly responds like he didn’t want to risk this magic man’s wrath. “Yes, the punishment room has the sun shining into it so that the heat would drive the punished ones insane from lack of water and being overheated but--I don’t know why this happened to your friend, because the ones who were punished could last and live for a week!”

“Damn it!” Dom cursed almost out loud as he made his hands bring about magic hot balls of fire and quickly melts the chains on Sirena’s hands and feet, and Crixus quickly reacted to carrying her in his arms once Dom magically removes the chains from her and they hurriedly get out of the room and all four of them ran fast to get back down to the slave quarters and join the others upon leaving through the back door.

The others have already left with the freed slaves and they are waiting for the last ones, who are Dom and the others inside the thick forests. Dom was glad that he handed one of the magic rune-stones to Pietros and Nasir to conjure up the heavy fog again, and when they came out through the back door, the fog was still up and they nearly went into a faster run to the forests as they can hear the Roman guards that just noticed this strange phenomenon and trying to clear it out to see what’s hidden beyond the fog.

They made it and met up with the others but then Dom started hissing at them to keep running because when the magic fog disappears away, leaving the Romans a bit surprised when it dispersed and then one of the Roman soldiers noticed the open back door and yelled out in alarm before some of them got inside to check what’s going on inside the villa and a few more went into the forests to see if there are people lurking there who had dared to escape and flee the Roman house.

They quickly reacted and went into a run with Pietros and Nasir taking the lead while Dom stayed behind the group in the back, to look back and check to see their pursuers that might be chasing them. It wasn’t long before they heard sounds of Roman soldiers coming to chase them as they found out and realized that there are escapees fleeing from their masters’ house and then Dom ordered Pietros and Nasir to guide the freed people back to House of Dracone while Dom and some of the men stay behind to fight the Romans that are pursuing them. His friends followed their Dominus’ commands and led the freed people to safety while the fighters stayed behind to deal with the Romans.

Dom readied his arm-strapped crossbow, daggers, and katana sword for battle, while Barca, Agron, and the others did the same. However, the fighters, who stayed behind to deal with the Romans, didn’t notice that Crixus wanted to join in the fight, to avenge his lover Sirena for her sudden unknown dryness state. Crixus carefully lays her against a thick tree and hid her under a blanket of bushy leaves, and then he readied his weapons to fight against and kill the pursuing Romans.

Once the group of Romans had just appeared and come upon Dom’s group, Dom reacted swiftly, making the first move as he shot an arrow from his armed crossbow and it hit true right into one of the surprised Roman’s neck, quickly killing him as he dropped dead. It was a split-second before the Romans snapped out of their stunned stupor and then the forests almost echo out and around with battle cries and yells, followed by sounds of weapons clashing upon the other and then sounds of death.

Dom calmly and swiftly throws a dagger to strike right at another Roman’s bare neck killing him with his right hand and then swings his left one holding his sword to decapitate another Roman when it tried to attack him from the other side. Dom ran out of arrows in his crossbow but he stayed calm and cool as he fought back with his throwing daggers and sword.

After all the Roman pursuers were dead and there was no one left alive, along with no casualties from Dom’s men except getting cut wounds and bruises from their fighting, Dom went around gracefully to gather his thrown daggers and neatly wipes the blood from the blades with his dark robes before he turns and orders the men to check the area if there is anyone else about and then told the others to stand clear from the corpses so that he’ll get rid of the bodies and any evidence with his magic.

Once the men stand clear and out of the way for Dom to deal with the fallen, Dom just calmly snaps his fingers and then bolts of lightning strike down from the skies and into the bodies, charring them swiftly to smoky-ash corpses. Only a few of the men jumped at the sight from Dom’s powerful magic but most of them had been used to this as they knew about his magic and still remain loyal to him and his cause, and they kept their silence about it from anyone else, including those unaware back in the House of Dracone, under the magical vows or not.

The men who went out to check the perimeter came back and reported that they saw no one else, but just as they were about to relax and then start their trek to return to their household, Agron shouts out in sudden warning. “Dominus!”

Before Dom could even blink or react, a Roman soldier suddenly fell dead to the ground from his right side, and he stared stunned upon staring at the dead one and realized that he’d already been struck and killed first before he had the chance on catching him off-guard and striking and killing him.

Dom turned around to see who saved him and needless to say, he was very much stunned shocked upon seeing Gannicus as he gracefully twirled his twin swords around and sheathing them after he killed the Roman soldier that was about to attack him from behind.

“You have amazing _special_ skills--and got quite a noble cause…mind if I join in?” Gannicus asked calmly as if he’s not shocked or fazed at all upon finding out the truth that the Dominus of the roman household is actually a freedom fighter in secret--and also the fact that he wields strong magic.

Before Dom was about to snap out of his stunned stupor and then explode at this sneaky stalker with his furious wrath, the shout from Crixus interrupted Dom when he was about to do just that at Gannicus.

“DOMINUS!”

Dom quickly turned around and ran fast towards the call and Gannicus follows behind him, but keeping a distance so that he wouldn’t raise the man’s angry wrath upon him even more, when he slightly noticed it upon revealing himself to Dom and his group.

Gannicus had seen and witnessed everything when they came out with the freed slaves up until Dom and his men fighting and killing the Romans. He wasn’t able to sneak in with them at the Roman house when they somehow freed the slaves, but needless to say, he was very much shocked upon seeing the amazing powers that Dom wields as he struck lightning into the bodies of the fallen Romans and charred them almost completely to crisp ashes. He knew that he should be careful into rising Dom’s temper every now and then as he continues to pursue his love interest, but right now, he follows behind to see what’s wrong.

And then Gannicus saw as Dom quickly went to Crixus’ side, checking on the very weak-looking girl who is Crixus’ lover, and she looked like she’s about to die soon.

“I--I don’t know what’s wrong with Sirena! She’s getting worse!” Crixus cried, his eyes almost tearing up with worry for his lover.

Dom lightly touched her skin and he cursed again upon feeling the dryness of her skin somehow getting worse than before. Then he swiftly turns to his men and barked at them shouting. “Find a soft earthy spot for me to dig a pit--HURRY!”

Gannicus was confused as the men spread out, trying to search around the area upon Dom’s strange unusual orders and he stands by and watched as Dom takes out his pouch and nearly stared when he dug around inside the small object, which his whole arm nearly sinks into it, searching and rummaging around, and then Dom slightly yells out in triumph and pulls out a blue-glowing bottle from the pouch, the fragile glass bottle held carefully in his hand.

Then Dom pulls out the cork of the glowing bottle with his teeth as he tied his pouch again to his belt with his other hand, and then he tells Crixus to gently open Sirena’s mouth so that he’ll pour all the contents of the bottle inside.

Crixus carefully pries open Sirena’s sandy-like dry mouth wide with his thick fingers and then Dom carefully pours all the blue-glowing liquid into her and Sirena subconsciously swallows it all up to the very last drop. Then Dom throws the empty bottle away and turns upon hearing Agron shouting that he found a spot and then Dom urges Crixus to carry Sirena as they ran to where Agron is yelling from. Dom wasn’t aware that Gannicus has been watching and following them all the while and it didn’t take long for them to make it to Agron’s place along with the others who stopped their search upon Agron’s yell and gathered around.

Dom swiftly took action, waving his hand and yells. (( ** _ **ENORMUS PITTUS! OCEANUS AQUAMENTI!**_** ))

The spells struck from Dom’s hand and a large magically-dug up pit was made, followed by a sudden appearance water pile thrown into it, nearly glowing bright blue in similar ways like the ocean waters itself.

“Throw her in--NOW!”

Dom commanded Crixus sharply and though the man wanted to be gentle to his lover about it, the severity of her condition was more important and he threw her whole body into the water, almost making a big splash as she fell into the over-filled watery pit.

Then there was silence among all of them, and there was not even a stir of movement from their friend who was thrown and sunk deep into the water pit. Dom, Crixus, and a few others went closer to check on their friend, including Gannicus, who seemed a bit startled and alarmed upon watching the scene that the woman just got thrown and they let her sunk into the water, in danger of drowning to death.

But Gannicus knew, from looking at the others, that they seem to know something special about their friend, as well as they already have with their Dominus.

When they got to the edges of the pit, they saw that Sirena sunk down until she hit the bottom and Gannicus almost blinked his eyes fast when he thought he just saw her human legs turn and transform into a large shiny-blue fishtail. It didn’t take long for a set of fins to form upon her hands and arms, and finally gills appearing on each side of her neck, and Sirena quickly awoke with a sudden gasp and eyes wide open, and a big bubble formed out from her mouth.

Then Dom yells to stand back just as Sirena, the human girl transformed into her true form as a watery mermaid, flops and swims around deep in the pit, making the waters churn and splash about from her movements and actions. It took a few minutes later for the churning and splashing waters of the pit to calm down and went still again before Sirena emerged her head and upper body out, looking around as if trying to discern what happened and how she got there before she noticed her lover Crixus and the others and then she went chattering aloud, her crying speaking voice sounding similarly like a dolphin.

Crixus smiled with relief and joy on seeing his mermaid lover is alright and both the land-walking and water-swimming lovers bumped their foreheads together, with both their pair of hands holding their heads together like they’re making sure that they’re still together in living life.

Agron, Barca, and the others were relieved upon seeing this, but then they finally noticed Gannicus there beside them, and some reacted in surprise confusion on how he got there, others frowned angrily on not being aware that he sneakily intruded to their night raid somehow, while the last ones were curious whether Gannicus was brought into their freedom-fighting cause or not.

Dom was focused upon gazing at Crixus and Sirena, relieved to see that his mermaid friend is alright but then it wasn’t long before his focus turns into something else as he finally remembers something important that happened that very night on the freedom raid and rescue.

Dom’s eyes narrowed in sudden fury and slowly turned to stare straight at Gannicus.

“As for you!” he snarled hissing, like a provoked mad-biting snake once more.

Gannicus nearly gulped out loud under his icy-cold angry glare, though he stood his ground to face him while Dom’s men are wondering curiously about what’s to be done with him, now that he knows about some of their Dominus’ secrets.

Either a good thing or a bad thing, it looks like there’s no telling what’s going to happen to Gannicus as he’s now facing Dom’s wrath upon finding out the secrets that he now knows when he sneakily follows them in their secret night raid and witnessed everything from the unique and strange Dominus.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR’S NOTES:

Another chapter finished! I hope you like it!

There will be more in the story very soon, I promise!

More magic, adventures, actions, and all the like in this amazing story!

Stay tuned and keep on following!

Just so you know, for your information all readers--some magic spells, curses, potions, and every magical thing in the story are made up and created by my design.

But there are some familiar ones that you know from the Harry Potter magical universe!

I hope and pray this pandemic COVID-19 ends soon too! Everybody stay safe at home and be healthy!

Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
> Another chapter finished! I hope you like it!  
> There will be more in the story soon, I promise!  
> Enjoy Readers!  
> PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!


	4. CHAPTER 4 - THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS AND THE FREEDOM SONG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Freedom Fighters and the Freedom Song...what are they and their amazing feats with magic in the mix?

****DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.** **

OOOOO

OOOOO

****CHAPTER 4 - THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS AND THE FREEDOM SONG** **

Dom’s secret group, the Freedom Fighters that he had formed since ten years ago, are composed of trusted people, both men, and women, all skilled in fighting, gifted techniques, and other abilities--such as some are magical beings in nature like Sirena the mermaid and few others in House Dracone--and they are only chosen by their Dominus himself if they are deemed trustworthy, honest, and loyal to his cause, as he is gifted with magic to ensure the success on freeing slaves in all of ancient Roma.

Though Dom is powerful as a great magical wizard in all rights--but not too powerful like a God or something--he knew that he can’t do it on his own and all by himself when he landed into the Roman ancient times from the Time-Turner accident. Even it is fortunate that he is also a skilled mundane fighter and battle-mage or magician fighter, skilled in any kind of fighting techniques against any enemies who dare to fight against the Freedom cause he had decided to live for, as he is stuck there in the ancient past--it seems that Dom needed a team to fight for the Freedom cause, both the magical and mundane kinds.

And so, he managed to select and choose wisely the people for his secret group, all skilled and special in every way and then he made sure that he led them well throughout every raid and mission, dedicated into freeing slaves and grant them safe passages out of Roma and into the Free Lands where no Roman would dare to reach and search for them.

Dom’s freedom-fighting group was specially made and the people have followed their leader in all secret tasks upon the cause for Freedom. And the people in that special secret group has never betrayed Dom or others to their enemies, even under magical vows or not--for they are all loyal to the cause.

But right now, the group of Freedom fighters is watching some sort of tense draw between their leader Dom and the unexpected intruder Gannicus, who somehow managed to sneak out and follow them into their recent night raid which is another successful mission that’s been done, including the rescue of their fellow one, Sirena.

Sirena, the mermaid was still in the magically-conjured water pit, swiftly and completely healed from the drying-out she had suffered days ago upon being discovered when she was spying in the previous Roman house, as she looked confused upon seeing the new stranger in their freedom-fighting group and wasn’t familiar with him because she was at her spy position during the day Gannicus came to House Dracone. She looked to her gladiator human lover, Crixus, and chattered with dolphin-like sounds curiously on who the new man is, but her lover was too busy glaring angrily at the Celtic warrior as if he’s very furious to see him there.

Their Dominus, Dom wasn’t feeling any better as he is now raging in his wrath upon discovering that Gannicus has somehow managed to follow them through their raid and witnessed it all, including the special secrets of his magic. He knew that he can’t use a magic memory-erasing spell, lest he might lose some loyalty from few of his freedom fighters if he dares to use it on one of their own in the group, even though the Celtic man is only a newcomer.

And much as Dom loathed to admit it, but the Celtic warrior did save his life when he was almost killed by one of the Roman soldiers they failed to miss upon dealing with them all to stop them from pursuing the freed slaves to the safe place, which is House Dracone.

Dom tried to tone down his rising mad temper so that he wouldn’t betray the emotions that he feels deep within himself and made his face go blank and emotionless except his eyes kept their icy angry glare at Gannicus. “As for you…just what kind of madness has been brought upon you when you dared to follow us?” he asks coldly.

Gannicus just shrugged and explained himself. “I only wanted to come along and help out when you are in need of any aid during your noble raid as such. It seems that it wasn’t needed, except the part when the Roman tried to kill you straight from behind your back, oh great Dominus.”

Dom glared at him more at how smugly he spoke in his words but then he relented almost visibly that Gannicus made a reasonable point, though it doesn’t excuse him at all upon sneaking out and following them.

However, it looks like he’ll have to deal with Gannicus later in his own personal terms as the danger is still there with more Romans that might come in search of their missing slaves and stumble upon them. And though the group he’s with seemed confused and curious on what’s going on and what’s to be done with Gannicus, Dom really loathes upon announcing out loud of the choice he made in his head, but he knew that there’s no other way to do so or think otherwise just as he grabs all their attention.

“Everyone! This man will be joining our cause as of now!” he announced loudly to the secret group of freedom fighters, letting them know of his firm solid decision made for the new warrior upon their ranks.

Then Dom nodded to Gannicus as he introduced them. “Gannicus…these are the people of the special cause. Since you helped us tonight by following and watching us, and didn’t betray our position to the Romans, and had saved my life with your swift actions--albeit with sheer dumb luck or something, you have earned the right and honor of knowing the freedom fighters.”

Gannicus became slightly relieved that he was easily brought in and joining with these ‘Freedom fighters’ but he knew very well that he’s still got a long way to go to gain Dom’s trust as well as the others, where there are a few among the group of freedom fighters, reluctant and uncertain to accept him from their Dominus’ grand announcement or something and there are others that glare at him with distrust and suspicion in their eyes.

Though the men trusted their Dominus to keep an eye upon Gannicus as it looks like that Dom will be keeping the Celtic warrior in his sights always until he deems him untrustworthy again and somewhat punishes him by casting him out of House Dracone or something.

Dom sighs to himself softly as he saw the freedom-fighting group accepting Gannicus for a while, but he knew very well that the Celtic man still needs to prove himself under his very eyes and bring him fully to the fold of his Freedom cause. He focused right now that they need to leave soon before more Romans came, and he magically cuts down a large tree and then swiftly transfigures it into body-sized wheel-cart so that Sirena would be transported back and carried to House Dracone upon riding inside it, full of magically conjured water as she still needed to stay in her mermaid form in case she needed more healing from her recent suffering upon being dried out from the sun before.

Though Sirena protests a little with complaining whines, she stopped under Dom’s stern gaze and then he fills up the cart with water just as Crixus gently carries his water lover in his strong arms out of the water pit and transfers her into the cart. After Crixus moves Sirena to her transport, Dom quickly waves his hand to make the water pit disappear magically, leaving no trace or evidence at all that it was there in the first place and newly-made.

Once Crixus puts Sirena into the water-cart and she gets inside, deep into the water, she moves around trying to get herself comfortable inside the water-filled cart, splashing a bit and then settles herself down relaxing. Then Crixus and two freedom-fighters pushed the cart as they return to House Dracone in the still darkness of night, but it looks like that the time has somehow passed by so fast, they can see faint rays of light shining upon the night skies, to signal the early dawn.

Dom took the lead and he made Gannicus stay by his side as they walked, in an almost fast pace to get back to House Dracone, still fearing a bit that Romans might come after them in pursuit, though there hasn’t been anyone yet, much to their relief. But Dom knew better than to drop down his guard as he sometimes glanced back while glaring at Gannicus walking beside him as if daring him to try to wander off away from his side.

Truthfully Gannicus looked like that he wasn’t planning to wander away, just so he could escape Dom’s furious wrath, even though he wanted to, he stood by his side and bravely faced him as he was still love-blind and struck with love-interest at Dom, continuing to pursue whatever intentions towards him and gain the ethereal blonde man’s attention. Still, during their slightly fast walking trek back to House Dracone, Gannicus tries to start a small conversation between them, but Dom senses his intentions slightly and ignores him with an icy-cold aura radiating in his form to show pointedly to Gannicus that he doesn’t want to talk to him, lest he wants to risk chancing with his already frayed icy-burning temper that’s still running in his very being.

Even though Gannicus notices this with his sharp eyes and senses it, he still tries anyway but Dom still gives him the silent treatment and cold shoulder. It wasn’t long before the group of freedom fighters and Gannicus to finally reach towards House Dracone and the gates opened before them when Pietros and Nasir had already made it first with the group of freed slaves into the house, and told the servants who were the ones on guard, that the others will be following behind soon.

The servants were relieved upon seeing their Dominus and his group of freedom fighters has all made it and returned alive, but then they become surprised upon noticing Gannicus and were baffled on how he got out and joined with them on their night raid. But Dom stopped them from asking any questions and nodded in a gesture to go and help Crixus and the others to push the water cart to Sirena’s chambers, where she will be resting from her ordeals and heal herself more in her mermaid form upon the inbuilt pool of water that is in her quarters. The servants quickly followed the commands from their Dominus after they closed the back-door gates shut and locked and went to do their tasks on helping out, but then Dom knew in his mind that they will be gossiping to the others about Gannicus who somehow managed to get himself joining with their group and got himself instantly initiated into their secret cause very early as a newcomer of House Dracone.

Dom rolls his eyes internally upon knowing this and then he gestured Gannicus to follow him as he realized that he’s letting him into his grand home and nearly smiled wide visibly upon his face for being allowed to, albeit he knows that Dom is doing this just to keep a sharp eye on him and such. Gannicus follows behind Dom while a few freedom fighters stare after them as they left and went towards the house, exchanging looks to one another like they’re wondering what it’s about between their Dominus and the newcomer, and curious to know whether he is still allowed to be initiated into joining the group of freedom fighters and follow the Freedom cause, even though Dom had already made his decision and said so.

As Dom leads Gannicus inside his home, going through the slightly dizzying maze-like halls, towards wherever the main quarters are, and when Gannicus tries to remember and memorize the path to retrace his steps in going in and out, it wasn’t long until Dom introduced Gannicus to his new rooms, which he will be moving into, as of right now at the time, since he now knows some of Dom’s secret concerning his magic and the Freedom fighters.

Gannicus inspected his new quarters with a bit of wonder on the slightly nice luxurious designs into it and when Dom quickly sees that he’s comfortable with it, he nodded and started saying in a blank tone. “I’ll be having the servants to move your things into your new quarters. If there is something else, you can call for one of the servants as they also live in rooms next to yours.”

“And where might your rooms be if I’m in need of you, Dominus?” he asked gently, trying to sound like he meant no other intention with such a question but Dom wasn’t fooled by him.

“That--would be none of your business! Now, I’ll be meeting you tomorrow to discuss more what’s to be done with you, since you’re now newly initiated into the group of the Freedom cause,” Dom said sharply and swiftly added in a threatening warning voice, that dared Gannicus to try to protest against it. “And don’t even think of getting yourself comfortable into knowing more about this house and looking into it deeper, unless you want to find yourself stumbling _accidentally_ straight into my den of snakes or pack of wolves.”

Gannicus raises his hands to show Dom that he truly meant no harm and once Dom sees that he got the warning from him nicely clear, he swiftly turns around and leaves him alone to get familiar and acquainted with his new housing. As Gannicus watches Dom leave, he sighs soundly to himself and looks around a bit at his new rooms, before he set aside his weapons on the table beside the big luxurious four-poster bed with curtains, and then moves to the bathroom, taking off his armor and clothing in a mess as he walked there, not bothering to be neat and clean as he felt a bit tired and exhausted from the trip he went out to.

When he saw how the bathroom is also luxurious with its stone marble tub that’s already full of clean water, he bathes himself and after he got clean, the water drains somehow automatically, but he didn’t think about it more as he walked back towards the bed, dripping wet and bare naked. Gannicus didn’t bother with wiping himself down with cloth-towels and such as he got onto the bed, naked as he is now for he prefers sleeping that way, and then lies down, reveling the comfort of his new bed’s softness and silky blankets and plush pillows.

Before he closes his eyes, Gannicus thought about Dom and how their meeting the day after today is going to go between them, since it’s already the new one as the sun rises to signal the early dawn. And he knew that he needed to settle in first before Dom will come to him for their meeting together and talk about him joining early into the secret group of Freedom fighters since he now knows Dom’s secrets, albeit he could tell that it’s not all of them yet.

Gannicus wondered about his love-interest and how to pursue him and somehow gain his attention while trying to gain his trust and show his honest sincerity and loyalty to Dom’s freedom-fighting cause. He believes that only time will tell again and he hoped that it might be soon so that there won’t be any more of this cold tension between him and the Dominus of House Dracone.

OOOOO

Dom went back to his main quarters, which is deep in the back of the grand house and nearly up among the top floors with high balconies looking over the training areas and inner courtyards, and also looking over the outside areas as well, having a clear sight of the lone path and sole main road by the main gates and the back-door paths through the thick forests, which cannot be seen from the ground-sights below and magically hidden, except to him and his freedom-fighting group.

He sighed tiredly as he got inside his main bedroom and lies down on the bed after he took his weapons and magic pouch off him but didn’t bother to take off his night robes as he flopped on top of his bed exhausted from the night raid and nearly draining his magic powers dry upon using it.

Dom knows very well and deep down that he can’t fall asleep since the sun-rising early dawn had just appeared to signal the new day, and there are a lot of other tasks that he needed to do and deal with, starting with having some of the servants to gather and transfer Gannicus’ stuff into his new quarters, which he deeply loathes on having him inside his house because of him sneaking about and early discovering about some of his secrets.

But he let himself relax a little on his bed like he’s trying to ease the exhaustion away and somehow make himself alert and awake for the day as he stares up the wooden ceiling of the four-poster bed with its designed carvings depicting images of Roman gods. That’s when he heard some soft hissing near his ears and he smiled, happy to sense that some of his favored familiars had come to comfort him or something.

[ _Hello, my dear friends. Have you sensed me already when I came home?_ ] he hisses softly in Parsel-tongue or the magical animal language of serpents.

About three out of seven snakes hiss back at him at his magic snake-animal language but didn’t respond back with words as they were just happy to have him home and they missed his warmth, even as he radiates a cold-icy aura in an attitude appearance around his very being. The remaining four started wrapping around his body protectively, two in each arm, one on his right lower leg, and the last one around his neck like they’re now doing their usual duty as personal body-guards in a slight literal meaning.

His most favored snake familiar, an albino-white silver cobra that slithers around his neck comfortably before hissing to Dom softly, its tongue flicking upon his left ear. [ _I sense anger upon you, my master friend. What troubles you so much that you shake like a fellow rattler about to strike and bite upon the one that provokes you?_ ]

Dom sighs, hoping that none of his familiars, especially his favorite and closest friend had sensed this but he answers back. [ _You remember the one who irks me and all of you refused to scare him away because of my so-called hormones you sense? Well--he now knows the secrets about my magic and about the secret group that I have formed to free those from forced bondage. I had no choice but to take him into this house and let him live in it from now on, lest he might share those secrets to the others that are new and those who are still unaware of us._ ]

[ _Aah…the warrior who has spiked your interest as he arrives into your nest._ ]

Dom glared at his silver cobra right in its eyes when he hears it hissing in a teasing tone that seems like it’s amused by this. The silver cobra nearly flares out its hood as it asked hissing. [ _Why are you so bothered? Now that he’s now living in your main den--perhaps, you’ll be able to discern his true intentions, whether good or bad, and see and find out if he meant true with his pursuits of you, and not of any other nefarious reason._ ]

[ _You’re of no help at all._ ] Dom nearly snaps back hissing at his cobra, displeased how it seems to be on Gannicus’ side for some reason.

He could sense the silver cobra’s subtle shrug as it speaks calmly. [ _I am merely giving suggestions. I am not saying that you yourself should take on this matter. Why not use others to find out more about this man you think you have no interest in?_ ]

It seemed like a good idea when his silver cobra, that he named Salazar after one of the Founders of an infamous magic school, pointed out to him. But before he could think on more on who to ask among his trusted people to get close to Gannicus and find out his true intentions, the answers seem to come to him as two of them arrived to check on him. And they’re the very ones he trusted most besides the others and close friends, who are allowed to know where his main chambers are and know more about the secrets he has upon him, both magic and mundane kinds.

“Oh, I’ll never get tired of being disturbed and unnerved at such a fearsome sight of you speaking with your snakes and having them lay upon you, my friend, and lord!”

Dom turned to the one who spoke, that is Nasir and he held back his smile on seeing his slightly pinched face with little expressions of fear and concern, upon seeing him with his snake familiars. Pietros wasn’t any better as he looked tense and worried for him as if expecting one of his serpent body-guards to betray him and bite him with its deadly poison.

Dom hissed softly to his snakes to get off him, and begrudgingly they followed his commands with displeased hisses as they did not want their warm human bed to leave. The silver cobra Salazar stayed put in its place around his neck as Dom stood up and got off his bed.

“Hey, guys. How are the freed ones? They’re settling in fine here?” he asks, while absently raising one of his hands to stroke his cobra’s head and it hisses purring with pleasure from his human’s petting.

Nasir and Pietros eyed Dom’s cobra a bit nervously before Nasir responds. “They’re all right. It was like the raid where you rescued me all over again as their faces beamed brightly like you’ve turned into a God in their eyes when they were given the ambrosia brews to heal them from their broken states upon the ruthlessness of their former masters.”

Dom rolls his eyes as if this complimenting statement is starting to annoy him a little. “For heavens’ sake--they’re not ambrosia brews, they’re just simple healing soups that I’ve personally made up the recipe for all freed slaves to heal from whatever kinds their conditions were from their masters, from the bad to the worst ones.”

Pietros nearly chuckled with amusement at how modest Dom is trying to deny such a thing from them. “Even so, they are fully content and happy to be free from their bondage and are excited to be guided away into the safe passages to the Free Lands,” he said.

Dom sighed, “There are still other raids needed to be done and the passages will have to wait until the week’s end, on the very night of the Full Moon. Pietros, make sure that you tell them of this and reassure them that they will be safely brought to the Free Lands with my solemn promises that I will get them there.”

Pietros nodded and obeyed Dom’s words and then Dom turns to Nasir and continues. “Nasir, as usual, you’re in charge of ensuring that they’re comfortable in their stay here and make sure that there’s nothing else they wished for so that they won’t feel uneasy upon staying in House Dracone with others about. Make sure that there are no other worries that they’ll be feeling from and reassure them that they’re safe here in this house.”

Nasir nodded but then he asked something to Dom which he hoped that the change of subject won’t be turned into a discussion. “By the way, I heard that you initiated Gannicus early into the Freedom fighting group because he saved your life. Did you trust him that easily when he had done that for you?”

Dom instantly frowned, tensing in irritation and giving the visible answer to Nasir’s question.

“Who told you? Agron or Barca?” he asks icily after a silent moment.

Pietros quickly saves his friend as he answers Dom with a negative shake of his head. “Neither! It was Sirena when we came to check on her. She told us about it after hearing it from her lover Crixus.”

“Of course she did. That bloody watery-type gossiper!” Dom curses with his eyes rolling again in annoyance.

“She means well, Dom. Which begs the question though…why did you bring the man Gannicus into the Freedom fighters anyway?” Pietros asks gently.

“Because he had seen the secrets that I’ve been hiding--which are the Freedom Fighters, my magic, and what I could do wielding it!” Dom nearly snaps at him, feeling very angry at the thought upon discovered early about his true self, even when it comes from the very man that irks him so from the first meeting and fight with him. He closed his eyes as he tries to rein in his temper that’s slowly rising within him again as he said. “I couldn’t let him go back to the quarters where he shares with the newcomers and those who are still unaware of the special secrets of this house and let him talk about it!”

“How do you know that he will?” Nasir asks Dom. “What if he was honestly sincere--?”

Dom quickly cuts him off from his words as he deadpans calmly. “And what if he’s done that because he’s actually the spy who’s lurking about, trying to know the secrets of this house, or even worse--working with the spy as an added measure of sorts?”

Then he sighs as if tired with this kind of slight argument they’re having, Dom further explains before he might end up regretting hurting one of his close friends by snapping at him more harshly. “Just because he simply saved my life from last night--it doesn’t mean that the man’s fully proven himself trustworthy in my eyes and haven’t passed the other tests yet. He will still go to the process needed to prove himself if he were really sincere and honest, but I’m giving him the chance to be allowed into the other raids so that I’ll keep a close eye on him and try to discern his true intentions of sorts. Will you help me with this?”

Pietros and Nasir exchanged looks to one another with a secret glint in their eyes like they’re glad that their friend Dom is considering giving Gannicus a chance, even though he says that he’s only watching him as he joins in with the Freedom night raids. Then they turned back to Dom and nodded to him as if agreeing to help him with this matter and Dom was relieved that he has the two of them on his side at least, but he doesn’t know that his two friends are planning to themselves on how to get Dom to admit his interested feelings towards Gannicus and help them with their budding relationship with one another.

Both Dom’s trusted and closest people wanted their dear friend to have someone in his life, for the two loyal servants, have not missed the envious looks Dom has given towards them and their lovers, including the other pairings in House Dracone. Even though Dom had a brief romance with someone else and was another gladiator warrior long ago when he first came to the world, he hardened himself and his heart into a cold-icy persona when he lost him as the man was killed by Roman hands and sacrificed himself to make sure that the secret about Dom will not be forced from him to be revealed in truth.

Pietros and Nasir believes that Gannicus might be the man who will soften and warm Dom’s icy heart and aura and might change him for the better, if only Dom will let him and such. They secretly agree to one another and plan on how to make that work, without Dom knowing their true thoughts that are in their heads as he turns around and makes up more back-up plans and preparations for the other night raids coming soon that they need to deal with. Pietros and Nasir stayed long to help Dom with the plans, giving their opinions and advice about what are the important ones needed to do, as well as gathering the needed Freedom Fighters in the group upon these raids.

Meanwhile, the very subject that Dom wanted to avoid from and not talk about it until the next night raid comes, is letting himself settle in by conversing with others, trying to make friends among the secret group of Freedom Fighters.

OOOOO

When Gannicus got used to his new rooms and his stuff from the previous quarters were already brought and transferred by the other servants there, he wondered to himself curiously about the other tests that Dom hasn’t laid upon him yet, and he was told by Oenomaus, who the Doctore came by to tell and warn him of this as the African man was already told from the Dominus himself about Gannicus’ new position.

Gannicus ignored how Oen was glaring at him disapprovingly upset when he was also told from Dom about what he had done the night before, that got him the early initiation into joining the Freedom-fighting secret group. The Doctore didn’t hesitate on voicing his negative thoughts about it straight at him. “Be warned, warrior. Though you have saved the life of our Dominus, this doesn’t mean that you have gained approval and friendship among others, for some are smart enough to know you have other intentions with him, besides the meaningless pursuits you still continue towards the Dominus.”

Gannicus sighed and looked at him with mock-pain as if the man hurt him. “Come now, Doctore. I was sincere and honest with my endeavors towards the Dominus of this house. I hide no nefarious plot within me and lay it upon him to harm him and such.”

“Have a care with your words as you speak,” Oen nearly snarled at him, overprotective of his friend and Dominus. “You have already tested more of the temper from Dominus himself. Now you are treading in thin lines, crossing against Dom’s brothers of this house.”

Gannicus knew that as he wasn’t blind to not see the anger and disapproval among Dom’s most trusted and loyal men back then at that night when he sneaked out and saved Dom’s life, thus giving him the early initiative into joining into their group. He could tell easily from their furious distrusting gazes at him, they are very protective towards their Dominus and consider him as a ‘brother’ among their secret group of Freedom fighters, even as he’s the leader of the cause.

“Whatever _luck_ you have upon yourself, Gannicus--be prepared in the future as you will be facing those tests very soon once the Dominus finally decides the time to lay it out on you to prove yourself in his eyes,” Oen stated this in a final warning and after he had said his words to him, the Doctore gave one last pointed threatening look before he turns around and left him alone in his new quarters, and Gannicus just stood silent as he watched him leave.

After a moment of awkward silence, Gannicus soundly sighs as he now knows deep in his mind that he’s got a very long way to go to gain Dom’s trust, by trying to somehow make friends with the others. He hoped that they won’t make it hard for him, just as Oen has with him, and that he’ll be able to easily get into their fold, followed by being close to his love-interest sooner than a long while. He decided to do just that and start with it, as he hurried to set up his things neatly but carefully, like setting aside his weapons to be hidden but within easy reach for his hands, just in case. After he’s done that, he went out of his quarters and go straight to the place where Dom’s trusted people are, who are the secret group members of the Freedom-fighting cause, and join them to start striking friendly talks and making friends among them.

It wasn’t long before he was kindly led straight to the main dining area inside House Dracone, from one of the servants who took pity on him and she helped Gannicus by leading the way, but she made sure that she appeared like she doesn’t trust him as well as the others since the gossip concerning him has already spread around and there are most of the majority of people living inside Dom’s house who is not pleased with this and think of him like he’s the enemy.

But Gannicus ignored all the whispers he could hear and feeling the pointed accusing and distrusting looks towards him as he walks by and then the servant finally led them to their destination and quickly leaves him on his own, to join with the other servants in the pretense that she still doesn’t trust him. However, he didn’t mind this at all as he casually walks to grab his plate of food, which he saw that the spread is more generous and better than what he had from previous Roman houses he was forced to live and serve the former masters there.

After he grabs his share and mentally plans to come back for seconds, for the food spread is way too delicious and good to pass up on, Gannicus looks around the large dining hall-room to find somewhere to sit that has already some of the freedom-fighters on the table and join them and make friends to start with. But somehow, the freedom-fighters seemed to sense his intentions, gave him pointed glaring looks as if daring him to try or others moved away from their tables to go to another one away from him.

But it looks like someone else took a bit of pity from him as Gannicus sees the man named Barca waving a hand in small gestures towards him so that he’ll join their table and he was glad of the invitation, even though his seatmate was glaring at him angrily on having him coming over to sit at their place and eat with them. He hurried over before they might change their mind or something and sat down, facing across the two men who he knew that they’re Freedom fighters since he’s seen them part of the night raid from last night.

First, he eats his food because just by looking at it fresh and hot from the kitchens is enough to make him salivate whether this meal tastes better than it looks. He ignored how Agron kept glaring at him, almost like a guard dog, as he tries to intimidate him to submission and show his true colors or something. It wasn’t long before the glaring was stopped by Barca who elbowed him lightly at his side to leave Gannicus alone since he’s not doing any harm--yet.

Then the two men ate their share of food before almost all three of them in the table finished and Gannicus thought to take his chance now, getting his seconds a little later after this. “So you two work for the Dominus in your secret group, huh? How did it happen by the way? You two were also initiated into it by his words--or was it the tests?” he asked in a friendly manner.

Agron looked like he’s never going to answer his question just so he might exploit it to his advantage but Barca replies to Gannicus calmly, after he double-checks looking around that no one else would be listening in to their talks. “I got initiated when I found my lover Pietros part of it as he sneaked into my former master’s house as a spy to know how many slaves in it that are needed to be broken from their chains and be free. I discovered that he wasn’t any ordinary slave as he acted strangely from others and kept a close eye on him until the Dominus and the Freedom fighters came for him and the slaves that very night. I impressed the Dominus when he discovered that I know Pietros’ secret and his spy position and I didn’t betray him to my former masters. He took me in and then tested me before I proved myself worthy under his eyes and was initiated and accepted into the group after I passed.”

Gannicus nodded, listening attentively to Barca’s tale and didn’t mind that the other man Agron didn’t speak a word as he kept his silence on how he got into the group of freedom fighters or something as he is loyal to Dom’s cause and pledged to not betray him.

“So, what are these other tests from the Dominus anyway?” Gannicus asked them, wondering curiously about it. “I know that I passed the first one, which I now figured out is just a test for me to earn my stay here in this house. But out of curiosity only--what are they?”

Barca and Agron exchanged silent tense looks before Agron answered him as if relishing on striking fear or something upon Gannicus to facing the unknown. “Only the Dominus himself will tell you what the tests are. Be patient and I’m sure that he’ll tell you soon about them.”

Barca added in an uncertain tone of voice as he said to the Celtic warrior, “Be glad that Dominus has been tolerant enough to let you join into the cause on freeing slaves and such. Otherwise…who knows what is worse that he might lay upon you if you continue to irk him of his temper or risk his ire against you?”

“I still say in my beliefs that this man’s better off dead than to live on and continue to risk his chances of what’s left of his living breath when he faces against our ice-cold tempered Dominus,” Crixus said arrogantly as he came over to join their table and eat with them, upon noticing Gannicus there. He is also protective of Dom but mostly it’s due to the reasons for owing his life to Dom and his Freedom cause, thanks to Dom always saving the love of his heart Sirena as he had done last night and the previous times before.

Barca wanted to agree with his fellow House brother’s words but he said to Crixus. “Dominus has a reason why he let Gannicus live, Crixus. Let’s give him a chance a little bit until he is tested by him when the time comes.”

Crixus snorted and looked at Gannicus’ very being up and down as if deeming him unworthy already. “Only _if_ he can last long enough to survive from it. I say he won’t be able to pass through the _first_ test before he could make it with the other ones.”

“Have a care with your words, Crixus,” Barca warned him. “Lest you might _jinx_ it, as the Dominus would say so himself.”

“No, I agree with brother Crixus,” Agron said as he finally sneers at Gannicus besides angrily glaring at him. “He won’t last long to live.” Barca just shook his head and roll his eyes at the two of them, but Gannicus knew that Barca also agrees with them as he thinks the same way.

Still, Gannicus felt like boasting that he can do it, even though he’s not sure that he might as he’s still in the unknown about it, as he said slightly grandly. “Well, have no fear then. I’m sure that I’ll be able to live long enough and pass these tests that the great Dominus of this house will lay upon me as I’ll prove myself to all of you!”

Both Crixus and Agron snorted with disbelief at his smug words as Agron glared and snapped at him. “Such bold words coming from a newcomer like you! You got yourself into the group, only from the ‘sheer dumb luck’ you have as the Dominus has said so when he let you in. Be warned though, that the ‘great’ Dominus as you call him, will not let you have it easy as he lays the tests upon you when the very day comes.”

Gannicus just shrugged at him casually as if he’s not fazed at all by his threatening and warning words, and it made Agron growl at him and continue glaring angrily but then Nasir’s voice speaks out as he and Pietros came by and joined them on their table too. “Oh! I see you’re all getting along well!”

Gannicus felt a bit relieved that they came to ease the slightly darkened tension among them at the table, as Nasir sat on Agron’s lap, who quickly relaxed upon having his lover on him, and then Pietros sat on Barca’s and he giggled lightly when the big man pulled him closer to lay against his chest as if guarding him against other men. He watched as Agron sighs, trying to calm his raging temper down and shares his food to his lover which Nasir grinned lovingly accepting it.

Crixus rolled his eyes upon the sight of these two pairs of lovers and he quickly leaves the table after he ate his share of food and went over to the food spreading to grab a plate for his lover Sirena as she is still confined in her watery quarters to heal from her ordeal last night.

Gannicus held back his amused snickers as he knew that looking upon the man Crixus, he is still not used to seeing two men loving each other, especially when it comes to these two paired ones before his very eyes. He wasn’t bothered by this loving scene at all, as he is a lover to both women and men alike, his lust and sexual interests know no bounds before until they stopped and centered upon the one man that he is interested and desires the most in all mind, body, and heart to himself.

Pietros shoved his lover Barca a little to give him breathing space before his smile drops and started speaking which seemed to cause the tension to darken even further upon the table they’re gathered together to sit with. “Dominus summons us once more. He says that the next raid will be coming to fruit two nights later from now,” he said grimly.

Gannicus didn’t let the confusion show upon his face when he saw how Barca and Agron suddenly tensing up on the news. Barca demanded softly to his lover. “What grave news has Dominus got from our spies there?”

Nasir was the one answering next to his friend. “It turns out that last night’s raid has been spread to the other house, and the master in the house of the next raid has suspicions that they’ll be targeted next and plans to hire more soldiers to guard the household, to try to prevent our efforts on setting the slaves free.”

Agron snorted, “Try as they might, they should know better than to underestimate our Dominus with his great powers and all. Not even Jupiter himself would dare to cross him, lest they risk his wrath upon them once more as he has done last time they tried doing that.”

Gannicus felt like he missed something about Dom, as he saw how the four men worship their Dominus almost like he’s a living God in their eyes as he walks among them on the lands they are on now, instead of reigning the Heavens with his power and might. But they knew better that he’s still a mortal man, easily felled by fatal means and bleeds like a normal human being just like them, even though he has his gifted powers and abilities.

Still, Pietros looked worried as he voiced it out. “The Dominus worries that the master of the next raid might come to a decision on transporting the slaves to another location and it’s better to strike sooner than later from the words he told us, as he believes that it will be difficult to track and find them to their new location once they’re moved away from our reach. He says that we need to prepare to strike then and thereupon the coming night raid and be ready for a battle in case the hired soldiers might already be there, guarding them and such.”

With that said, Barca and Agron gently moved their lovers off their laps and went out to the training area to prepare themselves in the battle for the night raid they’ll be going to soon. Gannicus quickly finishes his food and hastily joins after them, since he’s now part of the group and has to be battle-ready as well. Though he still wanted seconds and have his belly full and content with food, he knew that he needed to prove his worthiness to Dom first so he lets it go and joins with the other freedom fighters in the training area.

Gannicus didn’t know that Nasir and Pietros who stayed behind at the table, finishing the leftover food from their lovers and exchanged secretive knowing looks upon one another on seeing Gannicus’ determination to prove himself in Dom’s eyes. They still decided to help him out with this endeavor so that their good friend Dom would have the happiness he deserves to have in his life.

OOOOO

Dom watched over from the balcony high in his rooms in the grand mansion of House Dracone, to look over the training area and see the fighters there, all the new ones and secret freedom fighters alike. He almost frowns visibly on his face upon seeing Gannicus again and he could see that he’s trying to make friends with the members of the secret group.

Even though he has seen that the freedom fighters still don’t trust the newcomer a little as he was early initiated by him, it won’t be long before the Celtic warrior might be able to charm some of them to his side before Dom will layout the tests to the man so that he’ll prove himself and everything.

Though Dom kept trying to deny his feelings that he is starting to feel towards Gannicus and trying to figure them out clearly and tries to set them aside to keep up with his cold persona, he knew that it will be a matter of time before he might end up regretting himself on feeling something towards him, which might lead to dire consequences that will endanger him and everyone else in House Dracone.

Dom sighs a bit tired upon thinking on the matter before he turns away to try to clear his mind and focus on another important matter like the night raid they’ll be going next to and deal with it. He didn’t like it how the targeted Roman house of the soon-coming night raid, had somehow found out about the previous one and the master started preparing to hire more Roman soldiers to guard his house and the slaves he has in forced service under him.

Dom had a sudden suspicion upon reading his spy’s report that the enemy spy in his household might have known about it and told whoever his master was to spread it out and lay out a trap for them or prevent them from their freedom-fighting cause. But Dom knew that it wasn’t possible for the enemy spy to know that as he and his most trusted people kept close eyes among those who are still unaware of the special secrets in House Dracone, including his magical animal familiars when he lets them loose to wander about in all the areas of the household.

Dom was glad that those who were still unaware about the secrets of his magic and the Freedom fighters, had already known about him harboring the snakes and wolves as his personal pets but they don’t know that they aren’t just pets, for they are all his animal familiars by magic-accepting bonds and such. Those unaware people also don’t know that he also has magical familiars of owls as his messengers for they all live in a secret tower where it was magically made by Dom for the birds to fly about during hunts and sending messages and delivering them, while in secret.

Dom is frustrated that he still couldn’t find out and know who the enemy spy in House Dracone is, but at least he found out about that earlier on upon discovery, and hopefully, they might find out who it is soon before the spy somehow manages to find out what inner deep secrets the house keeps within and reports it back to whoever the master he serves to.

Dom knew about the spy when one of his owl familiars had caught the unfamiliar messenger bird, that is a pigeon and brought it straight to him. It was a good thing that he can forge the writing of the spy similarly so that the master who responded back, won’t even notice the difference or notice anything amiss as he will intercept it in its return and try to find out what mission was laid out for the enemy spy to do something and such. It was usual from the previous enemies he had already dealt with years ago, that they wanted to try to discover what Dom’s secrets are, how he had gotten his grand home, his vast wealth of riches--and how all servants and fighters within have pledged their servitude and loyalty to him without betrayal and such, and why all the ‘slaves’ in House Dracone were treated so well and cared for as if they’re really human beings.

Dom couldn’t figure out who the enemy spy’s master was, no matter how he subtly tries to write into the intercepted letters about it, but the master of the spy was very shrewd and cunning on not revealing himself until the time comes that he might personally come himself to reveal out loud among the Roman society about the scandalous and treacherous secrets Dom holds upon himself. But Dom knew from reading the angered frustrated writings on the master’s letters is that he’s getting impatient upon having no answers and such, and he might come himself to check on his spy, which he’s anticipating for to find out who the master is and what he looks like in the true face.

Though when that time comes, he needs to find the spy first right before it happens so that he’ll have the upper hand this time, as he had done it before with his cunning wits and such, and make sure that whoever the enemy spy and enemy master is, they’ll be dealt with permanently and severely without mercy. And also make sure that no evidence was left behind, as well as traces that he had done the deed so that it will not lead other enemies into suspicion towards House Dracone.

But right now he needs to focus and prepare for the night raid in the next two nights from now, and make sure that he didn’t miss out anything just so they won’t be caught unaware upon freeing more slaves on the night raid that time. He nearly scowled to himself upon remembering that Gannicus will be joining with them as Dom had said before that he’s now part of the cause. Dom will also make plans on how to discern his true intentions as the Celtic warrior will be staying by his side since it looks like Gannicus will be glad to stand beside him and such.

Even though Dom knew that two of his closest friends, Pietros and Nasir will be helping him out on finding out Gannicus’ true nature, his intentions and such, he felt better that he stuck by the Celtic man’s side in case he tries to charm his way into making himself accepted among them. He can’t let that happen and make his feelings become more conflicted than they already are within himself, so Dom looks like he’ll need to tolerate having Gannicus around by his side like he’s become his new personal bodyguard of sorts.

He knew his freedom-fighting people won’t like it upon hearing the news from him, but Dom will quickly explain that it’s necessary so that he’ll be able to discern the truth easily about the man Gannicus. Still, he hoped that Gannicus might not try something until the time of the next night raid comes and bring upon a fight that will cost the Celtic man’s life so easily if he dares to anger them about him or something. But he didn’t know that Gannicus has made up his plans on trying to make friends, and somehow he easily has done it with a few of the freedom fighters that will be part of the group in the next night raid soon.

It wasn’t until the very night of the next night raid has finally come, and Dom was standing by, looking over the group of freedom fighters he’s bringing to the raid. He held back his wince when he sensed Gannicus approaching to stand by his side and he could easily tell that some of his men didn’t like it very much as they scowled at him with threatening glares like they’re warning the Celtic warrior to not try anything to their Dominus. But they didn’t make a move to come over and push him away since Dom had already told them before the night raid that it’s necessary to keep Gannicus by his side, in case he tries anything else and he’ll be able to catch him on the act upon it and deal with him as he sees fit when Gannicus might reveal parts of his true intentions towards him.

Even though Dom truly hated having the infuriating Celtic man always by his side, at least Gannicus can sense his unease easily and keeps his distance to respect the boundaries a little, surprising Dom slightly upon his kind gesture but he didn’t show it on his emotionless face. However, it helps ease Dom a little upon still feeling his frayed chaotic emotions churning within his very being from Gannicus’ presence, as Agron and Nasir were also by Dom’s side, and Nasir tried to stop his gladiator lover from glaring at Gannicus continuously like he’s trying to send him to death quickly by his dagger-like angered gaze.

Pietros wanted to stay beside Dom as well, but Dom told him to go by his lover Barca’s side and stay with him since his gladiator lover was tasked into bringing a few back-up weapons along, just in case they needed them during the raid. Though Barca was doing all the heavy lifting as he carries the back-up weapons inside one cloth-wrap pack strapped behind his back without complaints, Pietros wanted to help out even though his lover refused to let him do so, much to Dom’s slight amusement upon noticing this.

They have good horses, which they’ll be used as transports for the raid, as they are bred superbly and with great care to be fast and swift like the wind, and they are strong enough to pull on wheeled carts that will carry the number of people they will be freed from slavery from.

Dom strokes the muzzle of a dark black horse, its appearance almost blending like the dark night itself and it nuzzles against him with a soft snort as if liking the attention his human rider is giving him. Then Dom nearly smiled upon the sight when the horse turns its head and nearly snaps at Gannicus with an angered knicker as if warning him to back off or he’ll pound him to death with its big strong hooves.

Dom almost laughs out loud upon seeing Gannicus giving a mock-pained look on his face as if the great horse in House Dracone hurt him straight in the heart. Then Dom shook his head upon realizing that he felt amusement because of the man’s reactions and tries to snap out of it and go back to the cold persona he’s used to showing off upon himself to look unapproachable in the others’ eyes except for his closest trusted friends and freedom fighters.

He gracefully and swiftly got onto his favored dark horse, and the proud beast nearly rears up his head smugly with a prideful neigh as if proud to have a grand human such as the one named Dom riding on his back. Dom watches as Gannicus got on another horse, a gentle brown one but easily swift and fast once provoked to do so with its rider’s silent commands.

Once the others got onto the horses, along with those manning the wheeled-carts to transport the slaves they’ll be freeing soon in the night raid, they set off and left through the same back-door gates and the night guards will be taking the position to watch over and wait for them to return from their mission. Just as they ride through the deep thick and dark forests they’re all riding through, Gannicus wonders to himself how they might be able to lose their Roman pursuers once they free the people in this night raid. He knew that with their fast horses and using the forests to lose their pursuers, it will be easy for the Romans to find them by using their set of trackers, such as hound-dogs.

It looks like Gannicus might be getting his answers about that soon since he didn’t witness and have seen much from the previous raid of last night. As they trekked through the dark forests, riding their horses and wheel-carts, with Dom at the lead conjuring low magical light so that they won’t get lost in the dark, it didn’t take long for them to reach their destination half-way and they stopped when Dom did first and made a stop gesture in a sharp wave.

They tensed when they thought that they might have been discovered somehow by the Romans or something, but then they relaxed--except Gannicus who became curious--upon hearing an owl’s cry and they looked up seeing a desert owl swooping in for a landing towards them. They watched calmly, except Gannicus who became shocked when the night bird swiftly transforms into a human girl before them but then some of them became amused and Pietros nearly jumps off his horse he’s riding with Barca when the sun blonde-haired fair tanned-skin girl nearly tripped over her feet in her landing as she transforms magically from her owl form.

“Ugh! I really need to work on my landing grace!” the girl grumbled to herself, nearly blushing with embarrassment on having the others seeing her awkwardly land like that.

“Sahara, what news do you bring for us?” Dom calmly asks, ignoring how a few of his men snickered amused upon the owl-girl’s stumble.

The girl named Sahara, who can magically transform herself into an owl bird (desert owl, in fact), straightened herself up in attention to Dom and reported. “Good news! The slaves are sent out to work on the fields late at night by their master to bring in the fresh food harvest there. There are only a few Romans guarding over them, but they can be easily dealt with. I’ve got them ready and prepared to run once they hear the very ‘signal’ as you arrive there, milord!”

Dom nodded and then he turned around to command the others to follow the plan precisely as it is for this raid tonight, and they all voiced their affirmations to their Dominus in return as they tense ready for battle and everything. They rode on while Sahara got onto the cart that’s manned by Nasir and he was relieved and glad to see her that she’s safe and well, looking much better than what happened with Sirena before from the last time.

They finally made it to a spot, the horses strapped on to carts staying behind far from the horse-riders so that the freed ones will run past the riders once they hear the ‘signal’ as Sahara had said before. The horse-riders took their positions while Barca took out the back-up weapons and handed each one to the others, which are all crossbows, the new kind of weapons that the ancient Romans are still unfamiliar with as it was a future design crafted and made by Dom.

After they got ready in place and Dom magically conjured up the fog so that the slaves will run to it and then to them just as he started his part in calling for all of them to know that their saviors to free them are now there.

Dom sings the ‘Freedom’ song as loud as it is meant to be heard from whatever distance it can reach, the song calling out as mysterious and ethereal like sirens from the seas, and all those who can hear the magical and mystical song responded quickly like bees instantly sensing honey. And it is just that as the slaves working late on the fields at night, all turned upon hearing the song, discarded their job and quickly ran in the direction where they heard the singing, heading straight to the densely thick fog with their chains rattling soundly.

Gannicus couldn’t understand the unique and strange unfamiliar language that Dom is using to sing this Freedom song and Barca pitied him a little from beside him and kindly translated what it means to him.

****Go down Moses,** **

****Way down in Egypt’s land.** **

****Tell all Pharaohs,** **

****To let my people go!** **

Upon hearing slightly loud thundering running steps coming towards them and getting near, they readied themselves into position before the sights of the slaves still with chains upon them as they try to get to them at fast speeds before their Roman masters force them back with their chained bonds.

With a silent forceful magical spell, Dom waves his hand and all the chains that were binding the running slaves and nearly slowing them down were all broken to pieces and upon realizing that their chains are gone, they ran faster than ever before, trying to reach towards them, just as they could hear Roman guards trying to find their way through the thick fog and get to the fleeing slaves.

“GET READY, ARCHERS! AIM!” Dom yells loudly.

Then all Freedom Fighters readied positions and aimed the crossbow weapons, pointing towards the fog and tensely waiting for the Romans to appear, chasing behind the running fugitives. By the time that the Romans have found their way out and appeared out from the magic fog, Dom instantly shouts. “FIRE!”

All fired and the arrows flew straight and strike true into the bare spot where their armor couldn’t protect them and some of the Roman soldiers dropped dead from the crossbow attacks. There were a few who reacted quickly and dodged away from the arrows before they stood up back on their feet, brandished their weapons, and came running to chase after the slaves.

Dom turns to the ones manning the horse-pulling wheel-carts. “Get the people to the carts and run back now!” they all obeyed as Dom turns back and yells commanding to his fighters. “Ready your spears and swords! After the freed people pass by us, we attack!”

His fighters gave battle yells and cries and it wasn’t long before every freed slave had all run past the horse-riders and then the great battle was on. The Romans had no time to react and run back as they had run on foot chasing after the slaves and didn’t expect the Freedom fighters to come to attack them with horses. Gannicus stayed by Dom’s side as he slashed a Roman dead with one of his twin swords, but he’s glad to see that Dom can fight well with his warrior skills as he calmly stabs one of the Romans dead with his sword in a graceful move.

It wasn’t long until all Romans were killed and lying dead on the slope of the hill and just as one of the Freedom fighters named Donar complains aloud. “That’s it?!” there were more sounds of Romans incoming from behind the thick fog that’s still there, but this time there are also sounds of horse hooves and dogs barking incoming then.

“Everyone, retreat!” Dom orders yelling and though some of the others still want to stay and fight, they obediently followed Dom’s orders and turn their horses to ride back into the forests. When they rode on, Dom stayed to ride behind the others as he threw more magic Rune-stones at their backs, to throw off the scents for no dogs to sniff out and track them back to their main hide-out.

It worked, much to Gannicus’ amazement as he could faintly hear while they rode on their horses fast like the wind itself almost, the sounds of Romans yelling in frustration and bafflement with their tracking dogs whining and yelping in confusion. The magic fog that Dom summoned had already disappeared as they ran to the forests, but then Dom conjured more of the fog as they rode through the dark thick trees, to ensure that they’ll lose their Roman pursuers trying to search for them and their fugitive slaves.

From Gannicus’ view, it seems that without the magic light or some glowing path is needed to find their way back to House Dracone, as they all remember the path and it wasn’t long before they caught sight of the house before their eyes and urged their horses to ride faster to make it there. The wheel-carts with the freed ones had already made it back first and then before one of the Freedom fighters was about to yell out to open the gates, the guards had already seen them coming and opened them for the horse riders to swiftly run through. Then they shut them quickly and locked it tight as the last one got through, and they all relaxed with relief that another Freedom raiding mission has been done successfully without any casualty.

But Gannicus noticed that Dom isn’t relaxed yet as he swiftly got off his horse in a graceful move, and then barks at the others to attention to quickly hide the freed slaves of last night and tonight’s raid into his grand house, as there will be Romans approaching to pass by House Dracone and inspect inside it to check if the fugitives are hiding in there. Some of the freedom fighters were embarrassed upon forgetting that and Agron reacted first to running into the large mansion to give warning to his lover Nasir to hide the freed slaves in the magical hidden rooms that Dom has made for all the freed ones to hide in from the Romans’ inspections.

It was a few hours later, almost near the sunrise of the new dawn of the day, that the Romans have arrived just as Dom had said and known this and they announced their presence and demanded to be let in. Dom had quickly changed his dark robes into normal Roman noble ones and calmly nodded to the nervous guards at the main gates to open them, to let the Roman soldiers and the Roman Dominus of the freed slaves from the recent night raid have come through and inside into House Dracone.

“Is there a problem?” Dom asks calmly and tries to give the appearance that their sudden presence into his house was surprising.

The leader of the Roman soldiers came forward, stepping in to announce the complaints being ordered out by the Roman Dominus who’s with them. “Apologies for bothering you this early of the day, Dominus of House Dracone. But this Dominus from House Varinius has lost his slaves upon the dead of night and from what we have investigated upon the fallen Roman guards that were supposed to watch over them, we believe it’s the same vigilante rogue group that’s been freeing slaves from other Roman households.”

Dom just cocked a brow upon listening to him and once he finished speaking this, he asks in a confused tone. “And may I ask what brings you here to my house? Surely, all of your soldiers should be looking for that vigilante group, as you call them, and chase after them?”

The Dominus of House Varinius instantly butts in, puffing himself up as if trying to make himself superior to Dom. “One of the soldiers that were pursuing the group believes that they run right past here and suddenly disappeared! I believe that you have been harboring these rogue mongrels and hiding my slaves in this house of yours!”

Dom just looked back at the other Dominus blankly as if not fazed by his accusations as he said. “Such bold outlandish statements have spoken from you, Dominus of House Varinius. How can I let in such rogue mongrels as you call them and hide your slaves here? I have too many people under my care already to let in any more, much less fugitives running from their masters.”

“Then you don’t mind that we search around the premises to make sure, Dominus? We promise we won’t be a bother to you,” the Roman soldier leader said, as he is nervous to not dare cross against a powerful Roman noble such as Dom, who he knows very well that he’s more superior than the other Dominus that came to hire them and bring back his slaves and such.

Dom calmly nods to him and waves his hand in a small gesture for them to do so, stepping aside for them. “Please, feel free to do so.”

Just as the soldiers went off to do just that with Dom’s warriors standing by on guard beside their Dominus as they were lined up, including the Doctore there. Dom stands by calm and cool that he is, with the blustering Dominus of House Varinius grumbling and sneering at him, but then Dom said something that nearly got one of the secret Freedom fighters in the line up to snort out with amusement upon hearing the words he just said to the arrogant Dominus beside him.

“By the time the soldiers are done, I’d be pleased to say ‘I told you so’ when they find nothing of these rogue groups and your slaves here in my house, Dominus of House Varnus,” Dom says calmly with a blank face.

The Dominus spluttered indignantly and cried outraged at him. “It’s Varinius!”

Dom muttered, “Whatever, pig.”

Then he frowned slightly at Gannicus who stands near his side on the line-up and almost smirks visibly on his face on hearing his muttered words but stopped it on time upon seeing Dom’s pointed warning look at him. The Dominus of House Varinius beamed as if they have found them when the Roman soldiers came back, but then his smug smile dropped and his face paled and then turned red with embarrassment when they reported that they found nothing or any evidence that the rogue group was there, nor did they find the slaves that ran away in the night from their master.

The Roman leader glared at the blustering sputtering Dominus of House Varinius for wasting their time and respectfully bowed to the Dominus of House Dracone. “My apologies for wasting your time and intruding upon your house. We will take our leave now and continue searching for the slave fugitives and the rogue group that has slain our Roman brothers the night before. Again, apologies for the inconvenience we have brought upon you.”

Dom nodded to him and gave a slight smile, though his eyes betray the sneering glint on them as they glanced towards the embarrassed Dominus of the other Roman house who lost his slaves. “Apologies are unnecessary, soldier. It’s understandable to make sure and check to see if other Roman houses are harboring such criminals within them. Though, I suggest that you ensure into looking upon _real_ evidence first before inspecting the households, lest you might not get yourselves caught up in humiliation upon false bold accusations from someone such as him.”

“We’ll do just that, Dominus. Thank you for your sincere generosity.”

But before the Roman soldiers were about to leave, the Dominus started shouting aloud and pointed straight at Dom with a wild accusing fervor look upon him. “No! I know that they were here! This man who calls him Dominus of this house, must be harboring them! They must be hiding somewhere here! Search around more!”

“Come on, you--! Stop that right now before you embarrass us further and waste more of our time!” the leader of the Roman search-party group growled annoyed at him.

“But--but--!”

“I suggest you do as he says because otherwise, I won’t hesitate into spreading words about your actions today to others in society circles,” Dom deadpans calmly like he’s trying to make his statement a threat to the other Dominus.

When he heard this, he thought at first that Dom was bluffing until he said out loud to mention it for all of them to hear. “Let’s see…if I remember correctly, the gossip I’ve heard about you from society circles is that you use to have a short dalliance with the lady of House Daminicus when her husband has gone to battle to deal with rebels from the other side of the Roman borders.”

There was a sudden stunned silence as the Dominus paled almost sickly white, showing that the gossip Dom has heard and mentioned it out loud, was true to its exact point. And some of the Roman soldiers started glaring at the Dominus of House Varinius angrily like they knew who the man’s wife was and are quite angered upon this disrespect among Romans.

“Oh! Or was it when I heard of the time when you bribed an advisor of House Turisus to sharing advice and somehow convince his master to make relations upon your house?” Dom continues in a slightly cheerful tone, that nearly got another one of the Freedom fighters in the line-up to break his cool stand and laugh out loud, which, fortunately, his fellow brother beside him noticed quickly and stopped him on time with a discreet elbow strike to his side.

“Oh wait--here’s the best part of gossip that I’ve heard from rumors or whispers…the time when you been secretly giving courting gifts to the daughter of the Dominus of House Gallius under the fake alias that you were a man in the age of eighteen, same exact age as hers, I believe?” Dom said in an inquiring tone, and this time this gossip part has got all Roman soldiers of the search party group and the leader himself to glare furiously at the House Varinius’ Dominus who shrinks under their dagger glares.

Gannicus lowly whispered to Oen standing beside him while trying to hold back his amused smirk. “I didn’t know that our Dominus has quite a serpent’s tongue!?” Oen nearly smiles when he heard this, but he swiftly composes himself to be blank and cool once more so that the Romans wouldn’t notice.

Once Dom was done sharing the gossip which part of them is almost all true, the Romans are now pushing and shoving the Dominus out, treating him like he’s now the criminal as the leader nodded to him in thanks upon sharing these revelations out loud, even if it’s gossip or not and then all the Romans left, leaving Dom and the line-up of his Freedom fighters in the main entrance. Until the guards up above the walls reported to Dom below that the Romans are now gone, Dom finally relaxed and turned to smile at the one who almost broke out laughing with amusement from what happened.

“Sir Duro?”

“Yes, Dominus?” said the Freedom fighter in a shaky voice on the line-up, and this man Duro is the younger brother of Agron who was the one beside him that elbowed to stop him on time from giving them away.

“I suggest you let it out now before you hurt yourself on keeping it in,” Dom said with a slightly amused grin. And once he said that, Duro stopped acting blank and cool like the others and nearly bends himself over laughing uncontrollably, with Agron and a few others joining in. “Oh, Gods! I never felt this amused ever since the time you called upon that Roman noblewoman that she is quite a whore in front of the whole society party you were in years ago! HAHA! That was brilliant, Dominus!”

“Yes, well--the man was puffing up like a proud peacock of all things when he made those ‘accusations’ as he brought the Romans here,” Dom said with a dim shrug, looking calm and composed that he is like this is usually normal for him.

Agron snorted, “I never get tired of seeing you strike back at them with your sharp words, Dominus! It looks like the Roman master there is going to be in big trouble once those other houses found out about the gossip of him from the soldiers.”

Dom nearly gave out a small grin as he said. “As the saying goes from where I come from--the voice is mightier than the sword!”

“Too right! You sure showed him, Dominus!” one of the freedom fighters crowed, praising him.

Then Dom snaps back to his usual cold self as he waves his hands to them. “Alright, that’s enough. Show’s over and get back to your posts and such! We’ve all went through enough for the day, so rest up and be prepared for more in the future and train yourselves ready for them!” he said, nearly ordering them to do what he just said, and his freedom fighters understood the same way as Dominus felt and they went their separate ways to rest after another successful night raid on freeing more slaves and killing more Romans who dare to stop them from their missions.

Gannicus could tell that the men wanted to celebrate from their success, the ordeals of the latest night raid took a toll on them and it seems the celebration will have to wait until tomorrow. Until then, he quickly moved to stay beside Dom, but at least he let him get a little closer enough to walk beside him as he felt too exhausted and tired to give him the cold shoulder or avoid him by keeping a distance away.

Dom went to check on the hidden freed people first and Gannicus watched amazed that the alcove room where the walled statue heads reveal to be various hidden rooms or safe rooms to keep the free slaves hidden and safe from the Romans searching for them. Dom pulled and twisted the horn of a raging mad bull’s head and the eyes glowed magically before the wall moves to show a large room where Pietros and the freed people were waiting anxiously inside the hidden place and they become relieved upon seeing Dom there as he smiles kindly and reassures them that it’s safe now to come out.

There are a few people who praised Dom for helping them again, and when all of them got out of the hidden safe room, Pietros and Nasir guided them back to their new quarters where they’re temporarily living in with comforts before the time comes that they’ll be guided and sent off through the safe passages to the Free Lands.

Then Dom and Gannicus walked through the hallways of the grand house to get to their quarters and Dom silently drops Gannicus off to his rooms before he went on to get to his and have his rest.

But Gannicus stopped him from leaving as he asked, “Can I have a moment of your time alone tomorrow?”

Dom stopped upon hearing his words and turned slowly to look at him with a blank face.

Gannicus continued before Dom might snap at him. “Please, I only wish some small conversation with you. If it’s all right, Dominus?”

There was silence between them for a moment and then Dom nodded dimly to show he’s allowing Gannicus to do so for now. “Tomorrow then, we’ll see each other. But for now, we rest. There are still other matters that I need to deal with, so the conversation you wished from me will have to be brief and quick, Gannicus.”

He understood and was glad to have some spare time with his love interest at least, as Gannicus nodded to him in understanding and then Dom turns and leaves, going straight to wherever his main quarters are, which the Celtic warrior still doesn’t know. Gannicus just watch him leave silently before he turns and enters his quarters. After he cleans himself up and then lies down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, he wonders thinking about what will come tomorrow and how the conversation between him and Dom will turn out.

OOOOO

It was the next day already as it passes by, and Gannicus joins the other warriors in the training area, making sure that he’s sparring with the secret freedom fighters as they train themselves for more raids to come in the future. He spars with Crixus again, but this time he wins the fight between them, much to the Gaul man’s annoyance as he scowled fiercely when he got defeated.

But Gannicus didn’t give out a smug smirk, for he just reaches out a friendly hand instead, in the plan of still making friends among the secret group members. Crixus looked at his outstretched hand for a moment before he takes it and lets him pull him up to stand on his feet again.

Though Crixus still doesn’t trust the new fighter among his freedom-fighting brothers, he nodded to Gannicus that it was a good spar they had, which Gannicus nods back in respect. Then they turned when the other freedom fighters came approaching them and they started discussing more other subjects and inane talks like what’s been going on in their usual days in House Dracone or something like that.

But then there was one topic that hit the nerve upon Gannicus.

“Wait--you people bet against me?” he exclaimed almost incredulously and offended upon hearing about this.

One of the freedom fighters of the secret group snorts at his exclamation and grinned at him. “Of course we did! You should know that we believe you have no chance of passing the tests once our Dominus lays them upon you!”

“If it comforts you, Nasir and I voted that you might be able to pass them and deem yourself proven trustworthy,” Pietros offered, which got his lover Barca looking at him in confusion on why he bet on Gannicus’ side. Agron, on the other hand, looked at Nasir with shock as if he couldn’t believe that his Syrian lover would side with Gannicus and betray their friend.

“Speaking of the Dominus--where is he by the way?” Gannicus wonders as he decided to shake off this betting on him away and turn to the other matter, especially about his love interest. He looks around curiously. “I know that he’s a good fighter and all, but why doesn’t he train here with you all?”

Crixus snorted and glared at him as if the idea was stupid. “You’ve seen how our Dominus likes to keep his secrets as well as _we_ do from our enemies and such. You think he would share what kind of fighting techniques he uses against them?”

“So where does he--?”

Nasir answers his question with a smile, nodding towards the Dracone mansion. “He trains himself inside his house. In fact, the Dominus is training with his magic golems right now.”

“What!?” exclaimed one of the fighters name Donar upon hearing this. “The hell didn’t you say so?! I don’t want to miss another training scene with the Dominus when he goes off fighting with those things!”

Gannicus became confused when nearly all of the freedom fighters ran back to the house to watch Dom train, and the ones remaining behind chuckled amused as if this is usually normal before they followed after the others.

It wasn’t long before they got in and Gannicus followed them when they went running straight in a direction to where the area Dom is training himself in. One of them reached first, getting into what looked to be a grand hall room and saw Anya and Sirena already in there, standing and watching behind pillars. Upon seeing them, the fighter demanded, “Oy! Did we miss it!? AAH!”

THWACK!

What appeared to be a blank-faced stone mannequin came out of nowhere right in front of the surprised fighter as it flew pinned to the wall upon being impaled by a spear.

Then Gannicus watched stunned when the stone figure somehow moves on its own like a puppet without strings, as it pulls the spear out of its body and then ran at something--or rather someone to attack back.

All the freedom fighters and Gannicus gathered behind pillars and such to watch Dom fighting three to five stone figures with his twin katana swords, and he was expertly graceful upon dodging every one of their attacks and retaliating, but each stone figure kept getting up from its hits and continued to attack Dom in the fighting area space.

Gannicus watched a bit worriedly as Dom fight these many numbers of magic stone ‘Golems’ he conjured to train himself on fighting. Though he knew that he’s powerful with his magic, it seems that Dom is pushing himself to the limits on fighting more without it. And he could tell easily that even though Dom can even the odds as he fights the stone figures with either the twin swords he has on hand or the various weapons prepared on stand by from the other side, it looks like he’s far outnumbered and outmatched by them.

His thoughts became true when one of the golems found an opening at Dom, struck at him swiftly and Dom didn’t have time to dodge as his feet were kicked apart and he fell right on his back, just as all golems attack swiftly at the same time to stab him down.

Before Gannicus was about to intervene on this, Dom somehow managed to duck away from the blows, sliding right between the figures’ legs and then stands up again and striking back. The Celtic warrior kept his focus on Dom, watching and ignoring the sounds of the other fighters beside him cheering for Dom and sharing bets with one another on which strike might bring Dom down and such.

It didn’t take long about two hours later for Dom to finally get it over with and deal with all the golems he’s fighting against by striking down and through their ‘cores’, and they dropped down on the ground, crumbling to pieces once Dom has done that. After the golems had fallen, the freedom fighters and others broke out in whooping yells and cheers for Dom and he nearly turned around looking slightly surprised upon seeing them there and not noticing that they were there back then, watching the whole thing.

Then Dom maintained his cool and composed himself and nearly frowns upon his face on seeing Gannicus grinning widely beside those who were watching and cheering him on. He didn’t like the way how Gannicus looked at him with new shining eyes of respect and lust within them and Dom knew that the Celtic warrior won’t relent on his pursuits towards him, even when he saw how he fought so expertly with different fighting techniques, much different from the ancient Roman fighting styles and such.

But it didn’t take long for Dom to realize that it wasn’t any help that his fair slender muscled body similar to a swimmer’s build, was fair and pale in beauty and grace, even with the sweat covering almost all of his skin, making his ethereal appearance even more beautiful than before in Gannicus’ eyes. Dom knew very well when he reached over to grab his discarded robes and put them on, he could feel the pointed gaze from Gannicus staring behind him as he bends over slightly to pick them up.

When Dom turned to look back at Gannicus as usual with his icy glare, he didn’t notice that Anya and Sirena came running to his side to give him water to quench his thirst and exhaustion from his self-training. It worked on distracting Dom from glaring coldly at Gannicus as he turns his attention away to take a cup of water with a grateful smile to the girls kindly giving it to him and then he nearly jumps in surprise when Agron came running to his side and slapped him on the shoulder in appreciation for watching the fight.

“Good fight as always, Dominus! You amaze me with those unique techniques you use to fight against your golems!” Agron praised him.

Dom just nods dimly to one of his freedom fighters in acceptance of his praise. Then he turns to others as they gather around him, praising and congratulating him upon watching such a spectacle before their eyes. Gannicus agrees to Agron’s words for the fighting techniques that Dom used were unlike anything he had seen before, but then they all don’t know that Dom had learned and hone those particular fighting skills from the future in modern times. Dom used them all upon learning about them to his advantage and it always pleases him how he surprises his enemies when he uses all the strange and unique fighting skills, mixing along with weaponry in different types.

Before Gannicus was about to move forward and ask Dom about their promised conversation, somehow Dom sensed this and quickly avoids him before he could blink and react, and swiftly runs away while the freedom fighters talk to one another upon praising over the training fight scene they’ve just witnessed upon, and didn’t realize that their Dominus just left until one of them noticed and voiced it out.

By the time the others noticed this, Dom was already gone and back in his safe place at his main quarters, and Gannicus nearly frowned at this when he saw Dom flee, but he became amused within upon seeing such a sight that he fled like a startled cat after it was done pouncing upon its prey.

OOOOO

When Dom got to safety inside his quarters, Dom gave out a relieved sigh and then frowns looking down upon himself as he smells the stink of sweat he has from his self-training and went to the baths to clean up and change his robes to new ones again. By the time he got out, fresh and clean and donning new robes, he was almost surprised again upon seeing Anya there in his rooms without knocking to let him know she came, but from the look on her face that he had seen before with Sirena’s last trouble from the previous raid, it worries him again upon the new kind of problem this time.

However, Anya seemed to sense and read Dom’s thoughts and she quickly reassured him speaking swiftly. “It’s okay, Dom! There’s no trouble this time. I just came by to report some new piece of news from one of the spies of the other raids for this week.”

Dom nodded to this and he just gave her a pointed silent look to go straight to the point. Anya nodded and continued. “The next raid coming up soon a night from now, there is a society party going on with all Roman nobles leisure on food and wine and whatever topics of discussion will be talked about, and all the slaves there will be locked away in their cells, and not one house slave will be serving them because the party is private to Romans only, all nobles and soldiers alike.”

Dom instantly frowns, nearly ruining the freshly-clean fair looks on his face, as he hears the news. “You’ve got to be kidding me! Another society party?! Don’t they have enough of that upon forcing me to go to these sorts of things!?” he demanded annoyed, looking at Anya as if trying to make sure with his pointed glare that this is not another joke to be pulled onto him.

Though Anya wanted to shiver with fear under the icy-cold gaze Dom is staring upon her, she stood her ground and faced him bravely and confirmed it firmly. “Unfortunately, that’s what the spy from the next raid has said. The party is our only chance upon freeing the slaves from their prison while the Romans are busy with their meetings and such. And with the added measure of lacing their drinks, there won’t be a problem blocking our way once we get them out.”

Dom was silent for a moment before he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers to ease the annoyance he’s feeling. “Sometimes, I hate it when there’s a reasonable point in a plan somewhere,” he mutters softly before he nodded to Anya and ordered her to tell the freedom fighters about the next raid coming up and the preparations needed.

Anya quickly ran off to do just that and she left Dom alone in his dark thoughts as he brooded over the next raid he’ll be forced to go to--that he _really_ doesn’t like at all--when he’s living and masquerading as a noble in Roman society and such. He hoped that the other freedom fighters and his friends who will be going into the next raid will also feel the same way he’s feeling upon hearing about this.

Dom’s thoughts became true when the group of freedom fighters gathered together for a meeting in his main office room to recap on the plans and preparations for the next raid they’re going to, and Crixus and Agron didn’t hesitate into voicing out their thoughts and complaints about this.

“Why should we go to this party and display ourselves in it like we’re nothing but furniture for them to ogle and touch us upon?!” Crixus said angrily. “I say we go to that party and rain hell upon it by killing them all!”

Agron growled lowly, almost sounding like a real beast. “I agree! I’m still furious from the last party that time when one of those Roman bitches dared to use my brother Duro like a sex toy!”

Dom sighed and nearly smiled upon the two men’s words. “Although I agree on raining hellfire and blood literally into that household upon the next raid--it’s better that we do the plan, as usual, going into that party with a secret invite and lace all their drinks with the sleeping potion, that Pietros will be tasked into convincing one of the slaves there to do it, and then once they’re all knocked out cold, we’ll free all the slaves and get them out.”

Donar snorted at this. “Easier said than done, Dominus! Didn’t you say that these Romans at the party will be talking to themselves and such? They’ll be too busy on whatever inane conversations they’re having, much less to drink their laced wine!”

Dom cocked a brow and deadpan to him calmly. “Not if the main topic that will make them drink all their laced wine and drinks, is _me_ being in their house. In case you’ve forgotten--I’m largely the huge _talk_ among the Roman society.”

Pietros became worried about this as he said concerned. “Um, are you sure that you’ll be able to hold out better than last time? You nearly gave yourself away when some of the Romans dared to provoke you at that former event.”

Both Barca and Duro snorted amused upon remembering that so-called event that happened before, thanks to the stupid Romans who made the mistake on striking nerves right at Dom’s temper and igniting it into killing all Romans from the previous raid as they freed and got the slaves out, while almost exposing himself as the leader of the freedom fighters. Gannicus was wondering about it curiously upon hearing this, but it looks like he’ll ask about it later during the promised talk with Dom.

Dom nearly blushed in embarrassment upon being reminded of that, cleared his throat, and composed himself. “Don’t worry. I’ll be perfectly calm and cool during that society party soon.” Dom replies reassuringly to his friend Pietros.

Nasir added in with an amused grin, though internally he also feels worried the same as his friend Pietros. “Mayhap perhaps you should bring a ‘stress ball’ Dominus, as you call it, just in case your temper might become ignited again by those Romans.”

Dom glared at his other friend, offended that Nasir would think such a thing, that he would lose it or something at the next raid on the Roman party. Then he glared at others who snorted amused upon Nasir’s suggestion and his pointed gaze quickly render them silent when he turned to them.

After the meeting which was a bit quick and short, Dom dismissed the freedom fighters upon confirming that the plans were followed precisely and that they’ll obediently follow through it as it commences on the next night raid at the party. Gannicus tries his chance again to have the promised talk with Dom when the gathered people all left but then he senses it coming, swiftly turns away, and leaves the room to get back to his private main ones in safety away from him. Gannicus knew that Dom is somehow trying to avoid being alone with him, but he understands that he’s too busy because of the raids that needed to be done for this week, but he swore to have his promised talk with him, even if it’s the last thing he’d ever do until his last breath or something.

Time seems to pass by so fast as it’s now the promised night of the party they’ll be raiding into secretly, and Dom dressed himself up smartly handsome that he is in slightly dark Roman noble robes and clothing, but made sure he looked to be nobly superior enough that other Roman nobles wouldn’t dare to mess with him from looking upon his ‘Ice King’ bearing and such. Then he made sure that his freedom fighters weren’t uncomfortable enough as they try to fake-looking good for the Romans to ogle on, even though they have hated doing this before until Dom freed them all from slavery and they joined his cause.

And even though both Barca and Agron didn’t like having their lovers coming along for this night raid, they knew that they have to stay by Dom’s side and play their part in the party to subdue all Romans with Dom’s magic potions, just so they will free the slaves without any problems blocking their way.

It wasn’t long before they are arriving towards the Roman house they’ll be raiding, with the freedom-fighting men riding on a large wagon, which is big enough to carry the freed slaves from the house the party is commencing and Dom rides in a noble carriage with his two friends Pietros and Nasir inside, and Gannicus as well, much to his slight disagreement with this but relented for now. Dom didn’t notice that Pietros and Nasir exchanged secret grins upon seeing Dom turning away from Gannicus to look out the carriage window and watch the scenery pass by, while Gannicus stared at the ethereal beautiful man with love-struck gazing eyes.

As they arrived, right to the Roman house’s grand entrance, Dom composed himself, looking cool and ready and dons an emotionless face of a proud and cold-faced noble then Pietros and Nasir played their part as his personal servants, opening the carriage doors and escorting Dom out with bowed heads. Gannicus follows behind, playing as Dom’s personal bodyguard.

The Roman guards and soldiers of the house bowed their heads to the Dominus of House Dracone when he and his men arrived, and even though they wanted to sneer at the fighters Dom had brought with him, they knew better than to question any Roman noble’s company as they go into the party they’re invited into. The master of the Roman house who’s hosting the party was surprised upon seeing Dom, and though he knew that he didn’t invite him at all, he was too glad and gleefully happy to have him there as well.

“Ah, the grand and great Dominus of House Dracone!” the Roman master of his house said jovially, sucking up to him like he’s become the man’s faithful servant or something.

Dom held back his sneer of disgust upon the Roman noble doing such an action towards him and gave a friendly fake-smile. “I hope you don’t mind me joining your little private party? I was given a secret invite from one of the others invited here as well. I was getting a little bored in my house and decided to have some fun by coming here.”

“Not at all! Not at all, good sir! It’s quite a pleasantry and honor to have you here with us, Lord Dracone! Please come in, my servants will lead you to where the party is being held. You can send off your slaves to be tending the carriages you rode upon at the stables.” the master said, giving a disgusted look at Dom’s men who he brought as a company.

Dom quickly cuts in, “Only a few of them I need to bring in with me to your house. You have to understand, I’ve been caught into many assassinations attempts lately, and I’d rather have more bodyguards than one beside me.”

The master understood and nodded vigorously at him with a big smile, that nearly disgusts some of the secret freedom fighters in Dom’s present company tonight. “Of course! I don’t mind--it’s horrible with what you’ve been through. Yes, you can bring some with you--but not too many! You have to understand--this party of mine is only exclusive for us Romans and there will be no slaves present, save they stand guard from outside it.”

Dom nodded with a slightly pleased look on his face and nearly managed to hide the deceptive glint in his eyes. “Thank you, good sir.”

Then he turned and couldn’t hide the disgusted expression on his face when he looked to his trusted fighters and a few of them nearly gave Dom away upon seeing it. Then Dom softly whispers to the others on who will be going in with him while the others go to the stables and stand guard and are ready as the raid plan bears fruit. Those who weren’t coming with Dom were disappointed but they nodded to their leader understanding and went off to the stables and patiently wait until Dom sends out the signal for them to pick them up with the group of freed slaves in the Roman household.

The group of people that Dom is having them by his side are Gannicus, Pietros, Nasir, Barca, Agron, Andros, and Crixus. Dom made sure that he gave pointed warning looks at Gannicus, Agron, and Crixus to not give themselves away before the party starts and follow the plan obediently without being side-tracked by something else. The three men understood and nodded to Dom to promise that they will behave and not react upon being provoked or prodded when some of the Roman nobles in the house might come and ogle upon them as if they were nothing but measly treasures or pieces of furniture to fondle upon or something.

Though the men didn’t like this at all, since some of them had experienced this, before when they were slaves and after they were freed and fight on Dom’s cause, it seems that they didn’t need to worry upon being ambushed by the Romans as they all watched in amusement, when they got in through the entrance and were being escorted to a guest room so that Dom will quickly prepare himself before the party, the Romans instantly reacted upon seeing Lord Dracone and hounded upon him like a mob group as they were surprised to see him there with them for the party.

Dom tried to bear it all and hold in his temper as each Roman tried questioning, talking, and sucking up to him like he’s a God-like deity come to earth before them when he just came in with his company only seconds ago from the entrance, and he nearly glared with betrayal upon his freedom fighters when they stood by and watched with amusement and slight pity for him. He tried to maneuver around them and escape with the sounded excuse to the overcrowding of Romans that he needs to get into a private room he’s being escorted to and prepare himself before he talks with others at the private party.

Dom nearly held back his reaction upon taking out his hidden dagger to swiftly attack, that he brought underneath his robes and behind his back, when one of the Romans, a middle-aged woman grabbed hold of him by the arm and offered to help escort him there, instead of one of the servants. Dom knew that she’s trying to get closer and suck up to him more, upon getting any kind of reward when she helps him out and he held back his disgusted sneer at her when he felt the subtle rubbing of her hand against his bare forearm.

He gave a fake smile and thanked her for the offer as he accepts it and the woman quickly pulls him to the guest room, ignoring the men Dom has brought in as company following behind them. Only Gannicus was the one who was frowning fiercely upon the sight, thinking darkly in his head like he wished he could wrap his strong hands around the Roman woman’s neck and strangle her to death for daring to touch and hold his beautiful love-interest. He was glad to see that Dom is not liking this at all as he tries to discreetly pull and break away from the woman’s hold but she kept her grip firm on him slightly tight so that she wouldn’t lose him.

Dom was relieved that they’re now in the guest room as his fighters followed right inside and then he gave a fake-convincing smile on his face and tries to persuade the Roman woman who grabbed hold of him to leave them alone. “Thank you for the escort, good lady. But please leave me be for a moment so that I’ll better prepare myself before coming in for the party.”

Unfortunately, the woman didn’t leave as she turns deaf upon his words and she kept beaming at him with a pretty face, but in Dom’s eyes and inner thoughts, it’s like looking at an ugly face of a Gorgon itself.

“Nonsense!” she tittered to him with a lilting giggle that’s meant to seduce him or something. “I wish to accompany you more, my lord, and help you prepare yourself. Just send your slaves away to guard outside and I will gladly help you with the task.”

_Now I wish I brought my snakes with me instead of my dagger._

Dom thought darkly in his mind as he still gave a fake smiling look at her, even though he wanted to change it into a sneering cold expression just to intimidate and scare her away. “I really appreciate such an offer, but I’m afraid I’d rather be alone, for there are some private matters that I need to prepare for.”

Then she beamed brighter in a disgusting way to Dom’s sights and leans in closer in an attempt to cuddle her body against his, which Dom nearly froze with sudden anger upon sensing this. “Come now, my lord,” she purred in a seductive tone of voice, trying to convince him to let her stay. “Let me assist you in whatever private matters that you needed preparing. Just send out your slaves and let me stand or _lie_ by your side to help you with the task you wish to do so. Also--I suggest getting the slaves out quickly for I see that one of them seems to be slightly unwell.”

Indeed, it seems that when Gannicus was still glaring dangerously at the Roman woman leaning closer to Dom, he didn’t realize that Pietros, the one who is ‘unwell’ from the woman’s words, was trying to cough out loud discreetly, looking almost like a cat trying to hack up a hairball from its throat.

It looked like that he was trying to get Dom or the others’ attention for something urgent, but then Gannicus realized why Pietros was suddenly acting like that, for he quickly noticed and saw how Dom is slowly reaching for his favored dagger hidden behind his back, beneath his dark robes that he chose to wear for the party and was about to pull it out and stab the Roman noblewoman swiftly right from behind her back.

Gannicus knew that Dom is going to get into trouble if he gave himself away so easily because of that woman, so he made a bold move by coming quickly and grabbed Dom with one of his strong hands, away from the sight of the woman, right at the wrist of his hand that’s now gripping tightly upon the hilt of his dagger that he’s reaching for, hidden behind his back.

He explained smoothly to the Roman noblewoman who’s staring at him shocked as if stunned at his audacity to come close to his master Dominus. “Milady, please leave. Milord has an illness that he needs to treat himself privately in this room. This is the reason why he needs to prepare himself before joining the party, it is a grave matter he needs to deal with.”

Upon saying these words, the woman instantly lets go and backs away from Dom as if he’s turned into poison in her very eyes and sight, and might be deadly contagious. “Oh! My apologies, my lord! I didn’t know that you are also unwell. Will you be alright?”

Gannicus could almost feel the relief radiating upon Dom as he relaxed upon his hold, but his hand didn’t let go of the grip he has on his as it’s still holding the hidden weapon at his back. Dom calmly said, “Don’t worry, madam. I will be fine. I just need to take my medicine for a short while, compose myself and come join you at the party. I won’t be long anyway, so gratitude for the assistance--but it is not needed. Would you mind leaving now, please?”

The woman hurried to do so, complying this time as she didn’t want to contract whatever disease Dom has upon him to affect her as well, but then she reluctantly turns back and inquires to him again with a slightly concerned look on her face. “Are you sure you’re alright, milord? Does this illness of yours affect your…?”

Dom quickly answers her before she might ask something that he didn’t want to respond lest he might end up giving himself away already and snap at her harshly. “My illness doesn’t affect whatever parts upon me in dire consequences, madam. After taking my medicine and such, I become perfectly fine to rights as I am from before.”

His words seem to reassure her and she gave the seductive look again at him. “My offer still stands, if you want, milord.”

Dom nearly shivers with disgust again upon her words and nodded dimly to her. “I’ll consider it later. Again, gratitude.”

By the time, the Roman noblewoman has finally left and gone, leaving Dom and his secret freedom fighters alone in the room as the door shuts closed behind her--Pietros and Nasir, who were standing by the door, nearly gave out surprised yells aloud and dodged away as a dagger came flying and strikes right at the door as it impaled almost deep into the wood with a sound ‘CRACK!’ but fortunately, no one noticed upon hearing it from outside the room.

“I’d rather lie in a bed of _scorpions_ \--than lie with the likes of you!” Dom instantly hissed angrily in a sudden rant, outraged fury in his eyes as if disgusted with the thought of having sex with that middle-aged lusty woman.

“Wow…that’s a new record!” Andros whispered to Crixus and he snorted upon hearing him comment upon Dom’s cold-snapping temper.

Dom was nearly trembling visibly in his rage upon all of them being in this party and the Romans didn’t hesitate to come upon him like starved-hungry vultures. He almost growls in frustration as he clenches his fists tightly to his side and closes his eyes shut like he’s trying to calm himself down from his rising temper.

“I swear--if another Roman dares to come near me and suck me up as if I’m completely made up of pure gold or something--I’m going to _literally_ scream bloody murder and start stabbing people right about now!” he ranted snapping, feeling very mad and annoyed.

“Please don’t! I understand your anger, Dominus--but you need to bear with it until the time comes for you to do your part after Pietros has done his task on getting a servant here to lace all the party drinks!” Nasir said gently, trying to help his friend to tone down his angered emotions and cursing internally at the Roman woman who dared to provoke him into the way he is now.

Dom nearly whines complaining as he swiftly breathes deeply to calm himself in meditation as he said softly. “This is one of the reasons why I _hate_ going through these sorts of party things! These Romans are so unbearable to the point--that I truly wish I could conjure up fire right now to _burn_ the whole house down!”

“Much as I appreciate such a vindictive plan to get rid of these Romans tonight--I think it’s better that we’re not _in_ it if you decide to do so, Dominus,” Barca said calmly, not fazed that Dom could magically conjure fire of all his amazing powerful abilities.

Agron nodded in agreement as well as the others, and though they all liked the idea, they knew very well that they needed to be discreet in their raid tonight for they finally realized why Dom wanted a quick quiet one for this one because the Roman house they’re in, is slightly near and close to the city capital--and they figured out that if one of the masters of the house has somehow regained consciousness or something, he will easily call for more Romans to stop them from their mission.

Dom sighs softly as he is now calmed down and then he nodded to Gannicus gratefully for what he did before. “Gratitude for before, Gannicus. I thank you for stopping me from doing something I’m about to regret--albeit that disgusting slutty bitch deserves it anyway,” he said the latter part with a fierce scowl.

Gannicus nodded dimly to him and kept his silence when he saw the sudden threatening glares from Agron and Crixus as if daring him to not voice out what he wants in return for what he did to their Dominus. Though Gannicus savored on remembering the feel and touch that he has felt briefly when laying one of his hands to hold Dom’s wrist as he grasped his dagger weapon, and felt slightly aroused in his imaginative mind upon thinking the next time that they might hold hands again, it is with Dom holding the dagger and trying to strike him.

Fortunately, Dom didn’t notice this as he composed himself again to be calm and cool and then after he made sure that no one else is outside from his magic sensing and they stayed inside silently for a slightly long moment in the guest room to make a fake show that Dom is preparing himself, he magically creates some sort of invisible bubble to surround them and then Gannicus watches as foggy images of slaves that are in the Roman household came to view upon the invisible walls of the magic bubble and then Dom started singing the Freedom song, sending the call in magical waves so that only the slaves could hear it.

Gannicus was amazed that Dom could be so calm as he sang the Freedom song in his unique language at the Roman house they’re in. And he glances about, seeing the slaves of the household, from the bubble’s images, reacted upon hearing and recognizing the song and quickly hide their expressions before the Roman soldiers, guards and their masters noticed it, while they continue their tasks on serving up the food, wine, and other preparations for the private party of their master owners.

It didn’t take long for one of the slave servants to sneak away and try to find where the song came from and the bubble showed one image of the exact slave coming right to a stop outside the private room and was nervous upon knocking at the door or not. Nasir gently nudged Dom for him to stop singing and once he sees the servant outside showing on the magic bubble, he made it disappear with a wave of his hand and nodded to Pietros to do his part.

Pietros opened the door to let the nervous servant inside the room, surprising him that they somehow sensed him coming, and once he got inside, he almost stiffened in fright on seeing Dom but he relaxed when he calmly showed him the Dragon mark on his arm, relieved to see that this is the one who came to save and free them all once they hear the Freedom song.

Then Pietros whispered to the servant on the task that he needed to do, and then the servant quickly leaves after nodding vigorously in determination, grabbing the object handed by Pietros and dashes out of the room in a frenzied hurry like he wanted to get it over with so that he and the other slaves of the house will be set free by their savior.

Dom asks Pietros as they watched the servant has gone and he shuts the door. “Have you done it?”

Pietros nodded and whispers back like a Roman guard might be listening in from outside the room. “That person is already going to do the task of lacing every drink with the potion, my lord. All that’s left is to wait.”

Dom nodded satisfied at this, then he readies himself once more and went out of the room to get to the party with the others following behind him.

Just as they were reaching towards a doorway of what appeared to be the grand hall where the hosted private party is at, Dom stops along with the others behind a thick stone pillar that blocks them from others’ sights and then Dom turns to address his men. “Gannicus will be the only one staying by my side. All of you will wait outside the party hall and stand guard, in case something else might happen and about.”

Before they were about to protest about, specifically from Agron and Crixus, Dom stopped them with a pointed glare that renders them silent and still again. “No arguments. We can’t risk the chances of letting these Romans be suspicious if you get into the private party with me. I’ll have Gannicus as an exception as I’ll be convincing them while all of you are outside.” Dom turns to Andros and gives him a special task. “Andros, when you have the chance to sneak about, take it. Find our fellow spy in this place. She has completed and done her part--it’s time for her to come home with us.”

Andros smiled widely and bowed to him almost grandly. “I am very honored to do such a task at such an extravagant event such as tonight, milord!”

Dom warns him with a sharp snap. “At least try to be discreet as you prowl about, Andros. We don’t want another commotion to happen again like the last time you _accidentally_ made a blunder.” he blushes slightly in embarrassment upon the reminder that happened before.

“Should I assist him?” Crixus asked like he wanted to come along in case that Andros might run to trouble. But really, he was just looking for a fight as he was eager for one, which Dom knows very well coming from the Gaul man as he glares at him sternly.

“No. As I said, you and the others stand guard and wait until the laced drinks have gotten all the Romans to fall asleep and we come out of the party to go and free the slaves. Nothing more. We can’t let this plan go sideways as we’ve already gone too far right in the middle of it,” Dom said firmly.

With that said, Dom and his freedom fighters readied themselves to follow the plan exactly and precisely as it is and then Dom nodded to Gannicus and the two of them walked towards the doorway to get into the party inside that grand hall room. The Roman guards stopped the two men and shook their heads at Dom that Gannicus is not allowed inside, but when their eyes looked straight at Dom’s eyes, Gannicus saw how his eyes seem to magically glow white like he’s hypnotizing the guards to do his silent bidding or something.

For it worked as the guards went into a hypnotic daze and then they stand aside to let Dom and Gannicus go through and inside the party. Dom nodded dimly to them and made sure that they forget about it as they walked through the doorway and into the party where all the Roman nobles are gathered about to enjoy their time in it and talking to one another.

Gannicus thought that these Roman vultures might come upon Dom again, but then he noticed Dom’s subtle wave of his hand, he created some sort of invisible cover on the two of them and realized that they didn’t notice him and Dom yet until the magic-wielding man wishes to.

Once Dom sees all the cups full of drinks in it, as well as full wine jugs, were placed upon the serving table beside the food in all of its grandness, the master quickly dismisses all the servants and slaves to get out and leave them be. After Dom and Gannicus watch, all the slaves leave, also being forced back to their prison cells by the Roman guards, the doors shut to signal the start of the party.

Then Dom and Gannicus watched as all the Romans partied about and gossip and talk to one another in their private party all their own, but the two of them noticed that only a few have taken cups of wine or any other drinks that were served, which they don’t know and were unaware that they’re all laced with Dom’s sleeping-drug potions.

Dom knew that he needed to get all the Romans to get all the laced drinks at once and he loathed to do this, but he gave a subtle nod to Gannicus to stand by and be ready and the Celtic warrior seemed to understand a little as he stepped aside and Dom went to the middle of the room so that all attention will be turned towards him when he drops the magic shield that’s covering himself from all their sights upon him.

Dom conjured a cup into his hand, similar to the cups that were served and disguised the drink he placed into it to look like the laced wine when in the truth that it’s not. He swiftly waves his hand to drop the shield down from himself and it wasn’t long before the Romans finally noticed him and turned to stare upon him as one cried out and pointed at him.

Dom gave a fake-smile and raises his cup for all of them to pay attention. “May I propose a toast? To the great and grandest host of this amazing party,” he said almost grandly.

Once he said that, all of the Romans followed heed and had a cup in their hands with wine or any alcoholic drinks on it, that’s laced with the sleeping potion and they raised their cups the same as Dom.

Dom continued with a smile, but this time it’s genuine and secretively deceptive. “Gratitude for hosting a party, that will grant us the privilege to talking to one another and converse about everything in society about our successes and victories in life--as well as gossip about any scandals of those who are undeserving of it!”

Some of the Romans laughed merrily at his joke, as there were a few Roman nobles among them who like to gossip such kinds of scandals and won’t have to worry about it being spread out as this is a private party.

Dom nodded. “A toast to you, grandmaster! And a great party will be off tonight beyond all nights!”

“Hear, hear!” the master cried jovially, accepting the praise, and once Dom made the show of drinking his cup, the man and all Romans followed his example as they took a drink from their cups as well. But they didn’t know from the amused looks in the eyes of the hidden Gannicus and the revealed Dom, that they will be drinking straight to their sleep literally in that very party.

Just as the master of the household drank his cup of wine, he instantly dropped dead and went snoring upon sitting on his chair, fast asleep and knocked unconscious. It didn’t take long for all Romans to fall asleep, under the strong spell of the sleeping potions laced into their wine and drinks. While Dom just stood there poised and calm that he is, watching emotionless and blankly as the Romans dropped like flies as he drinks the colored water in the cup he’s holding and smiling behind it.

Gannicus almost watched and stared in wonder and awe as the Romans dropped quickly like rocks and then there is almost absolute silence in the whole household now, except for the freedom-fighters waiting patiently outside and the excited slaves who are waiting with anxiety in their prison cells, expecting their savior to come to free them and get them out of the accursed Roman house.

After the two of them were sure that all Romans were knocked down and fallen asleep, the two quickly moved to leave the room and join the others waiting outside. When they got out, they saw the Roman soldiers that were guarding outside the party main doors, were also fallen asleep as they too had cups of the laced drinks. Dom nearly glared at Crixus who started kicking at the fallen Roman like he’s making him wake up so that he’ll fight him but ignored it as he barked at them that they need to get to the prison cells now and free the slaves.

They all followed Dom’s lead as they went to the dungeons below the house and get to the slaves, but when they were almost halfway towards the cells, Dom stops a little as if sensing something is wrong.

“Dominus, what’s the matter?” Agron asked as he became tense when Dom suddenly stopped during their trek down.

Dom didn’t answer as his eyes narrowed to glare into deep the dark halls below that leads straight to the slaves’ cells and prison. After a silent tense moment, he suddenly commanded, “Barca, Nasir. Take out your spears.”

Both men became confused upon his command but followed it as they took out small sticks, which they are enchanted by Dom, as they magically lengthened into bladed spears upon tight grip from their hands and then Barca and Nasir poised their weapons at the ready to strike and attack at something ahead.

As Dom gestured for them to keep on moving forward and they did, it didn’t take long for them to see what has gotten Dom to stop and sense what has gone wrong or something bad.

Dom and the others stopped in their tracks upon the slightly shocking sight of four Roman guards, still awake and not drugged as they didn’t consume the laced drinks from the party and such, and two of them were holding their own prisoner, the first one pinning Andros to the wall with a strong arm against his throat and pointing his sword blade to keep him there, while the second one was holding the spy of the house, which is another girl that is a trusted and close friend to Dom and her name is Mira with fair tanned skin, forest green eyes, and long black hair.

She struggles to break free as the Roman soldier held her up by a strong grip at her hair. “Let go!” Mira cries with an angry snarl.

The Roman holding her, laughed with a sneer at her, but the laughing instantly died with a gurgle as two daggers came flying out of nowhere, that was swiftly thrown expertly by Dom, straight at the two Romans’ necks and killing them instantly as they dropped dead and both Andros and Mira were free from their hold.

The other two Romans, who were standing guard with their fellow ones, were shocked upon the unexpected attacks and they didn’t have time to react as both Barca and Nasir came running with battle cries and struck them through their chests with their spears and forced them to the wall behind them, impaling the two now-dead Romans onto it.

Then Dom and the others turned around upon hearing more awake and non-drugged Roman soldiers coming their way from behind, but it looks like that the alarm hasn’t rung out yet from the sounds of them approaching towards them.

Dom glared straight at Agron and Crixus who looked back at him excitedly eager and then Dom ordered coldly calm. “Kill swiftly. But _silent_.”

With that said, Agron and Crixus gave wide grins and they also brought out enchanted pen-like accessories from their hidden pockets as they magically lengthened into their swords with same tight grips upon them and the two men ran with battle yells, striking at the unsuspecting Romans as they were caught off-guard by the sudden attacks from the two freedom fighters.

Gannicus saw that Dom nearly roll his eyes and shake his head that the two men ignored his other order on attacking silently but then Dom reached out and handed over to him the similar-looking enchanted stick and was confused about what the object is.

Dom answers him calmly. “Just make a tight gripping hold on the stick and it will lengthen into a sword just like Crixus and Agron. I’m doing this only just you wouldn’t miss the fun. Apologies that I only have one for you.”

Gannicus grinned widely and took it from Dom’s hands appreciating it. “Gratitude, Dom!”

Before Dom was about to snap at him for calling him by name so familiarly, Gannicus was already running to join the other two with a battle yell, and then Dom just watched the shadows and listen to the sounds of battle from behind back the way they came. Then he shakes his head again and turns to check on the others, which Pietros and Nasir were checking over Mira when she complains a little upon the abuse she suffered from being pulled by her hair, and Barca was patting his hand to Andros as comfort when he rubbed his sore neck.

“Are you two all right?” Dom asked them, looking at Mira with concern in his eyes.

Mira nodded to him with a smile, though her wincing and one hand over her abused hair was noticeably obvious. “I am well. Besides the hair-pulling and lifting--I’m fine.”

Then Andros started babbling to Dom. “Boss, I don’t know what happened! I swear I didn’t do anything to make them notice me but then--!”

Dom sighs and looks at him calmly with a reassuring look that he’s not blaming him at all for being caught. “Save your excuses. It wasn’t a surprise that there would be some Romans who are not in the mood to drink wine, even when there’s a party about or not. Just help me to free the slaves and guide them out of here.”

They all nodded and followed his lead, knowing that the others will follow behind after they dealt with the Romans that were not drugged from the drinks.

It didn’t take long, with help from Dom’s powerful magic, to get to the cells and break every slave free and guide them out through the back doors, straight to where the stables are with the others waiting for them in the carriages and large wagon they rode to the Roman house.

As they freed the slaves and were going near the back doors, Nasir wanted to check on his lover and the others on why they haven’t returned yet, but then his worries became dashed and unfounded as Agron, Crixus and Gannicus came straight to them with blood staining their hands and chests and gleeful smiles on their faces like they just went through a grand battle similar to the gladiator arena.

Dom rolls his eyes upon noticing their expressions but he nearly smiles upon seeing Gannicus glaring at Agron and Crixus like he lost a count of killing people or something but then he snaps out of it as he focused on guiding and leading the freed slaves to the stables.

It turns out that they don’t need to concern for more Romans that might be on the stables standing guard, for the other freedom fighters who were waiting for them, had already dealt with them the moment they realized that the commotion the Romans had begun hearing, was Dom and the others freeing the slaves and fighting about. So they swiftly reacted and dealt with the remaining Romans and killed them all and they gave proud smiles to their Dominus as he came out and come upon this scene before him.

Dom sighs again and shakes his head before he gestured the free slaves to get into the large wagon, which they happily get in without protest or worry about it, for they trusted their savior when he had freed them all from bondage.

Once the last slave gets into the wagon and the other freedom fighters got into it and rode out first, Dom and the others rode on the carriage and swiftly went off, riding back to House Dracone, before the sleeping potion might somehow wear off and the Romans in the party wakes up from their magic sleep.

By the time they got back to House Dracone, they were all relieved and relaxed when no pursuit came for them from the Roman house they just successfully raided again, and as they settled the new batch of freed people into the household, Dom told the others to rest back to their quarters and they complied as all went their separate ways after guiding the slaves to their new comfortable spaces to live in temporarily, in House Dracone.

Once done with that task, Dom went back to his main quarters, not noticing in his exhausted walk that Gannicus stayed by his side until they got into the house and then Dom wasn’t aware enough that the Celtic man now knows where Dom's main rooms are and he memorizes the path and then goes back to his rooms before Dom finally noticed his presence.

Gannicus knew that Dom will be fine and he was glad that he was part of his freedom-fighting cause after the raid tonight was a complete success and everything. He’ll feel happier, even more, when the time comes that he and Dom will be having their promised talk with one another and that he’ll know more about this amazing magical being of an ethereal beautiful man that is Dom, the Dominus of House Dracone.

Gannicus didn’t know what more amazing things he will see when Dom reveals more of his magic and the secrets within House Dracone as Dom and the freedom fighters prepare for another raid to free more slaves and then guide them all safely through the passages that will take them to the Free Lands.

As well as Dom who doesn’t know that his conflicted feelings will become more complicated when it comes to Gannicus, the Celtic gladiator and warrior man, who will keep on standing by his side and be closer to him in the future as time passes by, even though there are still the other tests that Dom will be laying out to make the man Gannicus prove himself to stay in the Freedom fighting cause.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR’S NOTES:

Another chapter finished! I hope you like it!

The Freedom Song in this story is the English gospel song ‘Go Down Moses’ sung by Cynthia for the inspiring movie ‘Harriet’.

There will be more in the story soon, I promise!

Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
> Another chapter finished! I hope you like it!  
> There will be more in the story soon, I promise!  
> Enjoy Readers!  
> PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!


	5. CHAPTER 5 - THE LAST RAID AND THE SAFE PASSAGES TO THE FREE LANDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the Last raid to free people from slavery...  
> As well as the secret safe passages that will help them to the Free Lands

****DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.** **

OOOOO

OOOOO

****CHAPTER 5 - THE LAST RAID AND THE SAFE PASSAGES TO THE FREE LANDS** **

It was another day later that has passed by and will be two nights soon until the very night of the Full Moon when Dom mentioned before that he and his Freedom fighters will be guiding the freed slaves to the safe passages that lead straight to the Free Lands.

Dom knew that there’s still one last raid they need to deal with and free the slaves there before guiding the whole batch of freed people for the week to the safe passages.

However, there is a slight problem concerning the last raid, the group of Freedom fighters and Dom will be planning and preparing to go to.

“So the spy in the last raid mentioned that there’s another party going on there? Then what’s the problem anyway?” Nasir inquired confused as he and Pietros were summoned by Dom as he needed some opinions and suggestions from his friends about the last raid.

Dom sighed and explained. “The problem is that this time I can’t be present at the next raid because I have an idea that will keep the Romans distracted while you and the others go free the new batch of slaves from their prison in that Roman household.”

Pietros frowned at this and nearly glared at his friend Dom like the idea he’s thinking of might be dangerous. “Why am I suddenly getting a _bad_ feeling that we’re not going to like this?” he asks sternly, almost sounding like he’s the responsible one among them.

Dom bit his lips slightly, knowing that his two friends won’t like the idea he’s about to share, but he had no choice except tell them. “I’m going to be the _distraction_ upon entertaining the Romans at that house party event, while I’m having someone else take my place, act as my decoy and play the part as Dominus of House Dracone.”

“NO!”

Both Pietros and Nasir exclaimed in unison instantly with vehement refusal, as they don’t like Dom’s idea at all--which Dom already knew that this is the reaction he expected from his friends. Dom stopped himself from rolling his eyes at them as they started voicing out their protests to him.

“This is the most reckless and stupid idea you have ever made up, Dom!” Nasir cried, looking at him as if he’s gone mad or insane. “How can you guarantee that some of the Romans attending that party might be able to tell who’s the real and fake Dominus?!”

Pietros nodded. “I agree with Nasir. I know that you have your amazing powers to mask and disguise yourself--but there’s no guarantee that it will work if some of the Romans could easily tell the difference by the way you and your decoy act through actions!”

Dom sighed and said to his friends reasonably. “You have to understand that this is the only way to distract the Romans away from the slaves in that party. From what the spy has reported coming from the house, there won’t be any drinks or food to lace the sleeping potions with, for they will be busy watching the hired entertainment in that house and enjoying it, besides conversing about some gossip or other topics in the social circles.”

Though he made up a good point, Pietros and Nasir still don’t like it. But they could see that Dom is sticking to his idea he could think of for the raid and realized that he won’t relent on it so they begrudgingly accepted the plan. Then Dom could see that his two friends will try to stay by his side on being the distraction and quickly refused them to do so and stop them from protesting for he needed to do this solo act alone without anyone helping him.

Both his friends didn’t like this idea again that Dom is doing this alone, but he reassured them that he’ll have the decoy watching by and guarding him in case something might go wrong and he will signal the others in the event the plan falls awry or something. But Dom is confident that his distraction methods will work on the Romans at that incoming party of the night raid they’ll be going to next and will be the last one to do.

As they discuss more the plans and how it’s going to play out and everything, along with the added topics on the preparations they’re making to go to that party and free the last batch of slaves on the next raid, it wasn’t long until Pietros and Nasir went to tell the others about the plans for the raid and left Dom alone in his office room again, to whatever thoughts he’s thinking deeply about and such.

Whether it is about the last raid they’ll be going to next and deal with, or it might be about Gannicus that Dom is thinking about, he’s pondering deeply in his head on how to deal with such matters swiftly, albeit the latter about Gannicus needs to be addressed sooner than later, once they’re done with the last raid and guide all the free people through the safe passages to the Free Lands.

Dom sighs to himself as if feeling heavy when he was thinking deep in his thoughts and then he moves to clear his mind a little by gazing out through his window in the office room, looking over to the training area where the warriors and freedom fighters are training down there to prepare themselves and hone their fighting skills better for any battle they’re about to face.

Dom didn’t realize that his eyes were gazing straight to Gannicus as he watches him train and didn’t know that his stirring feelings towards him is becoming more complicated and conflicted than before, and he won’t have time to process it clearer and do something about it for himself when the Celtic warrior tries to confront him again for the promised talk that he said before he will consider it. Dom knew that he delayed the conversation between them and avoided Gannicus as best as he could so that it won’t happen, but he knew that the time might come soon if the man decides to come himself at Dom and force the talk between them so that they’ll have it.

Dom doesn’t know that the matter about Gannicus is becoming a little problematic and that he needs to deal and get it over with after he and his freedom fighters are done with the last raid and will help the free people through the safe passages to the Free Lands. He hoped that he might be able to face what it is to come without being unprepared and caught off-guard by surprise.

OOOOO

Gannicus is feeling the same way as Dom does but he’s accepting those feelings as he tries to wait for the very day he’ll have his chance to get closer to Dom with his continued pursuits at him, talk to him, and know about him more. He had also managed to successfully make some more friends among the freedom fighters, though he easily backs off if he tries to push any further and more with those who still don’t trust him, especially from the warriors who are Dom’s most trusted and favored members and close friends in his group of the Freedom cause.

Those specific people, that Gannicus knew better than to push forward to try to make friends with are Oenomaus (when he found out the real name of ‘Oen’ from the friends he made), Barca, Agron, Crixus, Andros, and Donar.

They still glare upon him with angry and distrusting looks like Gannicus is still an unknown enemy in their sights, even though he’s with their secret group of Freedom fighters. They still believed that whatever secrets he might discover more in House Dracone and from their Dominus somehow, he might exploit them to his greedy advantage or something. However, they left him alone for the time being because some of the friends that Gannicus made, were their lovers included, meaning Pietros and Nasir as they sided with the Celtic warrior when the two of them believed that he’s a good man.

But Barca and Agron didn’t know the real truth from their lovers were that they were secretly planning to help Gannicus out into getting along with Dom and let him take the chance to pursue him so that Dom will finally have someone to have a relationship with, even though Dom tries to deny such a thing with Gannicus. Pietros and Nasir agreed to tell their lovers about it if their plan to get Dom and Gannicus together might work out or not.

However, Gannicus will find a way to somehow gain the trust of others and manage to make friends with them, but he’ll have to wait patiently until that time comes. Meanwhile, he notices Pietros come running towards the gathered freedom fighters, including him and he said in low whispers about Dom’s plans for the last raid that they’ll be going to soon and finish it for the week before the time finally comes that they’ll be leading the free people through the safe passages to the Free Lands that Dom had promised them for.

They were told that Dom has made up an idea in their plans for the night raid coming soon, and they noticed that Pietros is showing an expression on his face that meaningfully says he doesn’t like it, which means the members of the secret group might not like the idea as well since it might involve Dom possibly doing it himself or not.

It looks like their thoughts became true upon finding out at the recap meeting they’re gathered together where they prepare themselves for the last raid, the coming tomorrow night. And needless to say, they are not happy upon discovering and finding out what Dom’s idea is as he shared it with all of them in their meeting.

Agron snorted and glared with disbelief right at Dom after he told them. “You’ve got to be joking! How can you guarantee that those Romans will be fooled by your tricks with your decoy, even as you entertain them yourself?!”

Dom sighs and shakes his head on how slightly similar Agron reacts like his lover Nasir. “I know that this idea of mine is not much of a grand one--but it’s good enough for me to be able to distract the Romans and keep their attention towards me and prevent them from turning their sights upon noticing you when you all free the slaves there.”

Gannicus stood by in one corner of the room they’re all meeting in, and he slightly ignored the voiced out protests from the freedom fighters as he was too busy thinking about Dom’s idea for the incoming night raid.

In another Roman party that Dom was _secretly_ invited into again, Gannicus wonders what kind of plan he has made to ensure upon using that event to distract the Romans when they free the slaves from the household, as Dom had told them. To think he never considered that Dom will be planning to use entertainment to distract their attention away from them and make sure that they never noticed anything amiss as they get to the slaves, set them free and out from the house. But he shared the sentiments with the other freedom fighters that he doesn’t like the idea that Dom is doing it himself while using a decoy to play as the Dominus of House Dracone.

However, it looks like Dom is sticking to his idea firmly, and he shows it with a sharp wave of his hand to render them all silent and make them listen to him. Once he got their attention, he waved his hand again and their voices came back, much to their relief but they understood that Dom had to use his magic to do that when he only meant it well.

“I know that all of you are worried about me, but I can guarantee that my idea will work. Besides--it’s fortunate that I don’t show my face all the time in those so-called Roman parties, gatherings and such, and you all know that they don’t know what I truly looked like because of that. It helps that I can be in _two_ places at once--so to speak--and that I’ll play my part into distracting the Romans while the ‘Dominus’ of House Dracone entertains and watches beside them.” Dom said casually and calmly.

“Still--of all people to portray you--why did you choose me?!” complains the slightly teen-looking young adult male who will be masquerading as ‘Dom’ of House Dracone, as he is in the room, joining their meeting. “I mean--I don’t look like you at all!”

“Which is precisely the good reason why you are needed for this venture,” Dom pointed out reassuringly to the young man. “The Romans won’t be able to tell the difference between who’s the _real_ Dominus of House Dracone and the _fake_ one. And I said before, they _never_ truly set eyes upon my true face all the time.”

“But still--! Dominus, I can’t--I--!” he said protesting, nervously wringing his hands.

Gannicus had the pleasure of seeing a gentle side of Dom as he shows it when he comforted and reassured the young boy who will be playing and acting as the Dominus of House Dracone.

“Andre, it will be fine. Don’t worry about it so much. You used to play and act like a Roman noble before,” Dom soothed the young man named Andre and he seemed to calm down easily from Dom’s words. Though Andre still continues to look nervous and uncertain, he trusts Dom so he bravely will face through this with all courage that he has in him for the Freedom cause.

Gannicus wondered about this Andre who Dom said that can act like a Roman noble, but he’ll have to ask about that later since Dom told the freedom fighters gathered in this meeting to train and prepare themselves before the coming night raid comes and that they’ll be going through it as the last one before they fulfill their mission of guiding all free people to the Free Lands by the safe passages. As the meeting was dismissed and Dom left quickly first before the others did, and Gannicus vowed to himself once more that after the last raid and mission, he will try to find a chance to confront Dom and have their promised talk, and stop him from trying to avoid or run away from him again.

OOOOO

It was now the promised night of the last raid they’ll be going to and be done with those goals until the time comes for the Freedom fighters to safely lead the people to the promised Free Lands.

It turns out that the Freedom fighters will be going into hiding secretly to that late-night party at the roman household. As Dom had carefully made up his plans on making sure that his idea of distracting the Romans by using his unique methods of entertainment to keep their attention upon him and his decoy Andre only as they go to that party and ensure that the Freedom fighters have free reign into roaming inside the Roman house silently without anyone blocking their way, except the few Roman guards which can be easily subdued by use of Dom’s sleeping potions and such.

Gannicus didn’t like this at all when he found out that Dom, his decoy Andre who will be playing and acting as Dominus of House Dracone, and a few entertainment musicians that were Dom’s trusted servants disguised in secret who will play the music needed for Dom’s self-show, that they’ll be on their own while the freedom fighters will be sneaking into the house like shadows of the night unsuspectingly as the Romans are distracted by them.

He tried to voice out his protests to Dom when he sees him again, at the very night they’ll be leaving now towards the Roman house where the party was being held, as he and the Freedom fighters were getting into the large wagon, hiding in the inner half of the cart and be covered out of sight. But Dom just ignored Gannicus when he tried to get his attention and went to ride in the noble grand-looking carriage again with his decoy Andre and Gannicus knew that Dom’s mind has made up, but he wondered why Dom is dressed heavily in a hooded cloak, while Andre is almost looking perfectly like a Roman noble as he is playing and acting his part for the mission.

When they all got in and the carriages went off towards the Roman house, it didn’t take long to arrive there but Andre, playing as Dominus of House Dracone, told the Roman guards that he needs to get his slaves to the stables and prepare them for the entertainment that he has brought in gifts for the party being held at the household. When the guards checked to see if the slaves are there for the night’s entertainment and have confirmed that there aren’t any additional unsavory ones about (which they don’t know about the hidden freedom fighters, fortunately), and they let them go to the stables which however long they are allowed to be.

Dom comforted Andre for a job well done on doing so well so far and it didn’t take long for them to arrive into the stables and let themselves out and get prepared for the show they’ll be making to distract the Romans. The spy for the last raid had been expecting them, waiting in the stables, and this one is another trusted and close friend of Dom, who is a young Asian-looking boy named Lou and he was smiling widely with excitement upon seeing Dom and the others that came out of the wagons and carriages.

Lou started chattering eagerly to Dom that the other slaves he had told were already waiting patiently in their prison cells for him and the fighters to free them all, once the party starts and the Romans were distracted. Dom nodded and patted Lou’s head to praise him for a good job, which got the slightly-growing boy turning to be a teenager soon, beamed with happiness upon the praise from the man he worships like a hero.

Dom carefully takes off his hooded cloak to make sure that he’s still in his painted-entertaining self, but he didn’t notice Gannicus who was staring at him stunned shocked, when he had gotten off the wagon as the last one after the freedom fighters when they got off, and he nearly fell off the cart upon catching sight of the nearly nude Dom with an Egyptian-design gold-silver skirt and silver anklets and gold wrist bracelets upon his ethereal body, and he is almost completely painted in beautiful gold and silver colors, to make him appear like a mystical creature for all Romans to ogle on and stare their gazes straight at him.

The other freedom fighters didn’t mind this as they got used to it after their first shock and surprise when Dom used to let himself be the distraction long ago before. But Pietros and Nasir exchanged worried looks to one another upon noticing that Gannicus is nearly glaring darkly at Dom’s beautiful painted self like he wanted to stay by his side and ensure that no Roman would dare come close and touch upon his beautiful and precious treasure, that Dom made himself almost appear to be just so, that it will avert all the attentions of the Romans towards him and only him as the party plays out.

Once Dom double-checks that some certain materials he will be using for his show are set up right and prepared, he nodded in satisfaction and then turned to his freedom fighters and told them to patiently wait until they hear the signal that will get them to sneak around inside with the young spy’s help to get to the slaves, free them and then carry them off in hiding into the large wagons. He made sure that they follow through the plan just as it is made to be and there won’t be any mistakes made so that they might get caught.

He tries to ignore Gannicus when he somehow can sense the Celtic warrior glaring at him as he is very displeased upon the sight of his whole painted gem-like looking being. But just as Dom turns away and was about to get to Andre so that they’ll now go do their task and part to distracting the Romans, he froze when Gannicus swiftly grabs him by the arm, stopping him in his tracks.

“Yes, Gannicus?” Dom asks calmly as he slowly turns to blankly look at him.

“This is what you meant by distracting the Romans?” Gannicus demanded in a near possessive snarl. “You display yourself among them like the shining gem that you are so that they will ogle and touch their filthy hands upon you!?”

Dom rolls his eyes and shook his head at him as if his words are ridiculous and calmly replies to him. “Of course not. This is merely an added measure to make sure that all Romans eyes are staring upon me only. I’m not planning to let myself be ‘ _whore_ ’ out among them and let them touch me at all. As I said before, I’ll be entertaining them with a show of myself that they will _never_ turn their eyes away from _me_.”

Gannicus didn’t seem to believe him as he looked like he didn’t want to let go of his beautifully painted bare arm and let him go alone, even if he has company to watch and protect him. Dom sighs again and reassures him with a slightly warm look in his eyes, not granting him one of his beautiful gentle smiles. “Don’t worry so much about it, Gannicus. I’ll be fine. Just stick to the plan and help the others to free the slaves in the Roman house. Besides--either you’re too blinded by my beauty, or rather blinded with your possessive anger…to not notice that you are agitating my _snakes_ that are wrapped around my very being.” Dom said the latter part in slightly calm teasing.

It didn’t take long for the Celtic warrior to finally realize when he hears the angry hissing from one of the snakes that were wrapped around protectively on Dom’s arm that he is holding on to, and he quickly snatched his hand away before it tries to snap and bite him and he stared in shock and relief upon realizing that the Dom's snakes have wrapped in some parts of his body--mainly his arms and legs--were also painted as well, to blend in camouflage with the painted colors of his barely-nude skin.

Dom’s favored silver cobra was still wrapped around his neck, looking almost like a necklace, while the other six snakes that Dom has brought with him were encircled and wrapped tightly in the wrists, arms, ankles, and legs to protect their human master from unsavory and disfavored touches from anyone, and they almost look like jewelry as they were carefully painted to blend into Dom’s painted body.

Gannicus ignored the low amused snorts from Donar and Agron when they noticed how he almost got bitten by one of Dom’s personal body-guards on him, but he was too much focused on his relief that Dom is letting his pet snakes protect his glorious ethereal body from the Romans who will dare to touch upon him and his beauty.

Dom nodded satisfied to see that Gannicus is content with his animal body protectors and then he turns around to get to Andre while talking softly to the snake on his arm that hissed at the Celtic man.

[ _I thought you favor the man that I say I have no interest in?_ ] Dom hisses softly to the gold-painted snake who settled back comfortably wrapped in his arm, looking like a golden snake bracelet.

The gold snake hisses back. [ _I only warned him to stay away because you said you do not want your body colors to be messed around with._ ] then the snake goes quiet like it’s taking a nap contently on his arm, even with Dom moving about and around.

Among the seven snakes, which Dom has brought his snake familiars not only as his protectors but also as added entertainment for the show he’s going to put on. He went to Andre and cleared it out and recap everything again that the decoy Dominus needs to do and he comforted and reassured him again that he can do his acting job well, as long as he feels brave and confident enough, and that he will stay by Andre’s side in case he needed any help or guidance to play his part.

Andre felt reassured again by Dom’s words and his nervousness upon his very young being faded a little and he started acting as a haughty Roman noble that he used to play and act before. The story and origins about Andre were simple as he was forcibly taken from his mother who was a slave, by a Roman noblewoman who stole him the moment of his birth and used him to pretend and act as Roman woman’s child for she was barren and desperate to have a son, the reason being was gaining status and power for her household. The plan worked except the Roman noblewoman made the mistake on letting Andre’s slave mother live and by the time, that he grew to the age of 10, she tried to risk the chance and bravely took him back into her arms but didn’t go too far to escape in vain when the Roman noblewoman ordered the guards under her rule to slay her secretly and bring Andre back. Before Andre’s mother was killed right before his eyes, his mother told him the whole truth about his heritage and luckily, Andre wasn’t educated enough to have the Roman culture ingrained into him, for he grieved for his mother and was angered against the Roman woman in silent thoughts for killing his only family.

When Dom and his freedom fighters came to liberate the slaves in Andre’s former household, he knew about Dom from other slaves upon whispers and rumors about the savior who’s been liberating them to freedom by hearing the magical song. And once Andre had heard it and saw secretly the slaves fleeing to Dom’s side, he followed them silently from behind until he got caught by one of Dom’s freedom fighters. Andre quickly told Dom and his secret group about his story, and Dom lets him live and takes him in as well, as Andre didn’t mind that when the time comes in the future, he will be useful into helping Dom’s cause by helping him out in play-acting as a Roman noble again.

But then Andre didn’t think that he would be portraying as Dominus of House Dracone, so he will try his best to act similarly just like Dom, as best as he can so that the Freedom fighters will liberate and free the slaves in the Roman household they’re going into now. Though he felt nervous because he doubted that he might be able to pull off as a disguised decoy as Dominus of House Dracone, even with slightly Roman looks of short military-cut black hair and fair pale skin upon his very appearance, but he’ll try to keep it up with the act as he used to before when he was educated to be like a Roman from his fake Roman mother long ago, as those lessons were still kept and learned into his knowledge and skills.

Then Andre became a little comforted with the fact that Dom had his spy look into and double-check whether Andre’s former Roman mother might be in the party, and the spy Lou responded back through the secret owl messengers that she won’t be there in attendance, much to Andre’s relief. It wasn’t long that the two men and the musicians became ready to get to the party, leaving the stables with Lou the spy and the group of freedom fighters as they will wait patiently until they hear the very signal which they will know and be ready for, to free the slaves from the Roman house.

When they got in and were walking towards the area where the party was being held at, the Lord master and Lady of the Roman house quickly approached Andre/Dominus of House Dracone and greeted him with eagerness, ignoring the silent skin-painted and exotic blond-haired entertainer standing by his side. He bowed his head, acting like the slave he is under Dominus’ care, but he made sure that the bangs of his golden-shiny long hair, cover the hateful glare he’s pointing at the man and woman of the house, who are pathetically simpering and sucking up to Andre as if he’s someone of importance who will grant them powerful benefits or something.

Andre smoothly gave excuses to the Lord and Lady of the house that he needed to prepare his slaves to entertain them with their show for the party and the couple understood but before they left Andre alone, they gave disgusted sneers at the slave entertainers like they’re dirt and then leaves them. Andre sighed with shaky relief and Dom discreetly pats him on the back for a good job so far.

They managed to find the area where they will be doing their show and Dom almost nodded in satisfaction on seeing the architectural design of the empty space where they will be performing the entertainment to distract the Romans all gathering around for the party in the slightly grand-like large hall room. It was fortunate that most Roman houses were built with similar rooms that are good to use for the kind of show that Dom is planning to entertain his audience and captivate them all to watching him only and not turn away from the sight at all.

After silently talking with the musicians to make sure that they know what to do, including making a subtle beating signal for the freedom fighters to hear it, Andre and Dom exchanged serious looks before they took their places and play their parts to start the show and do the mission on distracting all the Romans at the party towards Dom only.

Dom swiftly whispered hissing to his snakes to get ready and play their parts as well and the snakes hiss back discreetly, even though three of them didn’t like to be part of it because the show Dom is going to play might be slightly dangerous in the snakes’ side of things. Then Dom subtlety looks straight at Andre and nods dimly to do it and Andre clears his throat, getting the masters’ attention and he talked to them that they’ll be starting the show and inquires that if they don’t mind if they’re going to do it.

The master and mistress instantly responded that they don’t mind at all and then the Lord master shouts out loud for all Romans to hear that they have a show to put on, gifted and hosted by Lord Dracone himself as he brought the entertainers for them all to watch and feast their eyes upon.

As the Romans now noticed Dom in the center of the large marble-floor space of the room, standing there at the ready, Dom ignored some of those who started gazing at him with lust in their eyes because of his beautiful appearance. He took a deep breath, closes his eyes as the musicians standing by the side from behind Dom’s back started playing, the drummers beating the first notes.

The Romans watched in slight anticipation as Dom started making first moves to do some sort of exotic dance towards them, but then they gasped when Dom spread his arms and his hands show that they’re gripping some sort of small sticks which quickly elongated into batons and Dom did twirling acts on them while his body danced in rhythm to the musical beats of the drums that is slowly resonating loudly in the room. Some became a little bored and turned their eyes away when Dom kept the dancing and baton-twirling for the first few minutes, but then they turned their gazes back when some Roman noble ladies cried out in fear upon finally noticing the snakes that are circling and surrounding Dom as he danced, hissing below his feet like they’re trying to dance along with him and such.

The Romans noticed that Dom wasn’t reacting in fear at all upon there are dangerous poisonous snakes slithering about his feet, ready to bite him or not, and then they gasped again when Dom’s batons suddenly had all tip-ends explode in fire and Dom kept twirling his now flaming batons around, while all Romans watched mesmerized with wonder at the snake and fire-dancing show.

Some of Dom’s musicians exchanged secretive looks and now they play a part in the drumming, flute-playing music the familiar signal so that the freedom fighters will know that it’s safe now to sneak around and about and go forth to free the slaves in the house, as they see and made sure that all Romans are now fully distracted, watching Dom’s amazing show.

Back in the stables, the young spy Lou and Nasir perked up upon hearing the loud familiar tunes and beats and then turned to the freedom fighters who are almost trembling in battle-ready and anticipation, and told them that the signal has been given out and that it’s time for them to move now and quickly.

They all readied their weapons, the same ones that Dom has magically crafted for them to carry easily like small accessories and simply activate them to elongate into spears, swords, and such as Dom has created and made them to be. Lou led the way as he guided them through the shadowy dark paths, going straight to where the slave cells would be, and on the way, they just passed through the party that they can see Dom still doing his show and hypnotizing his audience to watching him only.

Gannicus almost stopped in his tracks upon seeing and watching Dom do his amazing entertainment to the distracted Romans and was gazing in a mesmerizing stare as he saw how Dom danced like he’s a God-like ethereal being who came down from the heavens to grace his audience with his exotic dancing and unique tricks of his act.

Then Gannicus snaps out of it when one of the freedom fighters, Andros slapped him on the arm to get his attention upon noticing him falling behind.

“Oy, man! Don’t just stand there gawking like a statue or something! We got to get a move on before some of those Romans might notice you lurking about!” The African man scolded him sharply, shaking his head on how obvious the Celtic man is being when he stared at Dom like that.

Gannicus felt like he didn’t want to leave but then he trusted his fellow friend and went moving on, leaving a last glance towards Dom as he now turns his flaming batons swiftly into flying flaming-end strings as he swings and twirls them around while continuing his intricate exotic snake and fire-dancing act.

It didn’t take long for them to reach towards the cells but Lou and Nasir suddenly stop in the lead and then made hushing gestures to the others and Nasir carefully points out that there are a few Roman soldiers guarding the cells. They knew that they have to do this quietly and must not raise the alarm for the other Romans to know, so Anya and Sirena came forward and pulled out their blow-sticks to shoot sleeping-drugged darts at the Roman guards.

They shot true with their blow-darts and the Romans flinched upon being struck right at their necks, and they all dropped dead unconscious to the ground, without making any loud sounds for anybody else to notice the commotion. Once the Romans are done, the strongest freedom fighters pulled and carried their knocked-out bodies off and away from sight, in case some other Romans might pass by and notice them. Then they swiftly entered into the cells with Lou’s help as the young boy already grabbed the keys so cleverly, much to his cute beaming delight when he got praised by some of the adults and then they freed all the slaves there and made sure that they stay quiet as they went back the way they came.

But as they walk past the party again, Sirena nearly stopped in her tracks this time and her lover Crixus almost bumped into her from behind as she gaped in shock upon what kind of act Dom is doing to distract the Romans.

She exclaimed incredulously in a low whisper. “Has Dom gone mad or something?!”

The first half of the freedom fighters have gone forward to lead the slaves to safety into the large wagons, while the last half remained to see what their friend Sirena meant and seen and they were also shocked upon seeing what Dom is doing now in his show.

Dom is now doing dangerous-looking acrobatic stunts on hanging rope cords and his snakes also followed his example, climbing up on the ropes to get up high while doing some dancing maneuvers on the ropes as well.

“As the Dominus used to say…ohh, bloody hell!” Andros whispered, staring wide-eyed in shocked wonder.

“Eek! I can’t watch!” Anya cried softly as she turns around and used her hands to cover her eyes, to turn away from such a death-defying horrific stunt that Dom is doing to distract all the Romans in the party.

All the distracted Romans gasped upon watching Dom drop from a high height and did an acrobatic roll through the rope cord he was tied to and went to a sudden stop, almost near to the floor in a heart-stopping moment. Then Dom maneuvered the rope to let him swing around in a graceful move so that the Romans keep watching him with wonder and awe as he did these amazing acrobatic graceful acts he’s entertaining them all.

It took almost a long moment for the freedom fighters to snap out of their stupor when the Romans gasped again as Dom catches his snakes expertly while swinging and twirling around the hanging ropes when they fell and then they quickly moved before some of the Romans might notice them.

By the time that Dom’s show has finally ended when Dom landed gracefully to his feet in an acrobatic move as he lets himself fall from the ropes and then gave a grand bow, the Romans all applauded in cheers as they enjoyed the entertainment they were given. And not one Roman in the party among all of them has noticed anything amiss, like that the slaves of the house have been broken free and sneakily escape by the freedom fighters.

After Dom was done, including the magicians, they stand by one side on the corner of the room as the party commenced, and some Romans started talking to Andre and demanded that they wish to have the entertainment into their houses as well, but Andre smoothly interjected to all of them that he will consider it when he has time, but for now he needs to get back to his house and take his slaves back since the party is nearly ending and the night is growing late. Though there were a few Romans who wanted the Lord Dracone to stay awhile longer, Andre refused their offers gently and then he, Dom and the other entertainers left, almost in a fast sprint to get out and leave the Roman household before one of them noticed something amiss in it.

When they got to the stables where the carriages and wagons are waiting, they got inside quickly but Dom let himself ride with the other musicians to check on his fighters and the freed slaves hidden within the other wagons. Dom almost smiled widely on his face to see that they’re fine and well, and the slaves were happy to see him when he showed his Dragon mark to let them know that he’s the leader of the secret group.

Some of them almost became nervous when a few Roman soldiers stopped them for a moment to double-check something like they’re looking something amiss among them. But Andre haughtily told them to not delay his journey any longer for he is tired and wanted to go home right now. The soldiers easily flinched away from Lord Dracone’s sharpness and let them be, deciding not to irk his anger upon checking the other wagons, much to the others’ relief as well as the fighters and freed slaves hid inside them.

As they finally got back into House Dracone and were safe as they rode through and inside the secure walls surrounding the grand household, Dom and the others helped the free people out of the wagons and gently guide them to their quarters for their stay there and rest. After they were done with that, with some of the freed slaves thanking Dom again for the good deeds he’s done for them, the freedom fighters went off to rest in their quarters and Dom sighed in relief again as he went back to his rooms in the grand house once more.

But then Dom didn’t notice again that Gannicus is following behind him as he walked towards his quarters and he was too exhausted to hear his snakes lowly hissing in his ears, telling him that he has company, and he thought it was his friends Nasir or Pietros accompanying him to clean up the body paint on him in his rooms. It didn’t take long for him to figure out that it was Gannicus when he got inside and turned around to face him.

Dom nearly stiffened himself in shock and annoyance upon seeing the Celtic warrior in his rooms and he cursed the fact that he somehow knows where his main quarters are. But he felt too tired to deal with him right now since it’s now late at night and he went through a very tiring ordeal when he did his show on the acrobatic acts and such to distract the Romans.

Dom just sighed and asked Gannicus straightly serious. “It’s been a long night, and I need to clean myself up and then rest. Whatever words you need to say, speak them now lest I force you to leave my quarters right away.”

“About our promised talk to one another…” Gannicus inquired and Dom held back his guilty flinch upon forgetting about that. “When are we exactly going to have it? I really want to speak to you.”

There was silence for a moment.

Then Dom answers with a soft sigh again. “Apologies for that. Tomorrow we can have our talk, the moment after we had our rest and the sun rises early. You can come to me then, but not in my quarters. I’ll have one of my friends lead you to another room where we can have our private conversation. Is that fine with you?”

Gannicus was glad to hear that and he nodded to him that he accepted it, respecting the boundaries when he saw how Dom looked very exhausted upon his very being, that and his snakes seem to hiss threatening at him to not disturb their human master from getting his rest from his ordeals he’s gone through from the party before.

Once Dom was satisfied that Gannicus accepted this, he looked pointedly and silently for him to leave and he watched until the Celtic warrior was gone and he didn’t try coming back for more or something. Dom sighs again and goes to the bathroom to clean up with his snakes still on his body, wanting to be washed and cleaned as well. After they got clean of all the paint that was on them and had their bath to make them feel refreshed, they got out of the bathroom and went straight to bed. Before Dom lies on it with a sound tired flop on the mattress, he made sure that he hissed his snakes to get off him first and they did, and his whole body felt so heavy as he fell face-forward into the plush soft bed.

Dom groans tiredly as he moves to lie on his back and feels the snakes slithering to lay on his body, basking on the warmth and softness and slowly relaxing to surrender into the restful slumber of their dreams. The snakes fell asleep first as Dom hears them resting with soft hisses and then Dom comes next, just as he was thinking about how the conversation he promised to Gannicus is going to turn out as the time comes by the early next morning of the day. He closes his eyes and surrenders himself to his dreams as he sleeps, reveling in satisfaction and happiness that the raids have gone well upon freeing more slaves and then the time will come soon on the Full Moon night, to lead them through the safe passages to the Free Lands.

OOOOO

It was the next day as the sun rises almost slowly to signal the early dawn to all those that are resting and sleeping peacefully in House Dracone. All those living safely inside the house of the great ‘Ice Dragon’ Lord Dominus as he was called to be among many names they had been calling him for his infamous feats on freeing slaves along with his freedom fighters have all awoken from their peaceful slumber and greet the new day with happy smiles upon their faces.

There was only one who does not feel the happiness resonating among the people in House Dracone, and that would be the Dominus himself, as he slowly stirs and wakes up for his bleary eyes to see the first rays of the rising sun, shining through his window in his main rooms and quarters. Dom yawns and slowly sits up, carefully removing the still sleeping snakes off his body and moving them gently to his bed. Only two of them stirred a little but then returned to sleeping as Dom’s snakes gave soft hisses, deep in their dreamless slumber of sorts.

Dom stood up and did some aerobic home exercises to himself so that he’ll be fully awake and alert for the new day. Then he moved to wash and refresh himself in the bathroom and came out dressed in slightly loose robes. Dom smiles on seeing three of his snakes, especially Salazar the white cobra, has woken up when Dom has finished bathing himself and they were hissing at him upset like they didn’t want their human bed-warmer to leave after they had slept so cozily. The other four snakes continued sleeping comfortably on the bed.

He moved to pick up the three snakes, and Salazar slithered in its usual place around Dom’s neck like a necklace, while the other two that he named Archer the snake with an arrowhead red markings on its black body, and Dart the snake with intricate dart yellow markings on its dark gray body, wrapped themselves protectively and comfortably on his left upper arm and lower right leg.

Dom sighs as he remembers about the promise he made with Gannicus, and though he loathes to admit it, but their promised talk has been delayed enough and there were some things that he wanted to talk to Gannicus about, in the pretense of trying to find out and discern his true intentions towards him and such. Instead of calling for one of his servant friends to get him, he creates a human-like golem before him and magically orders it to lead Gannicus to a private room where they will be having their conversation. The female human-like stone golem gave a small bow and then left to do what its master and creator had ordered it to do.

It wasn’t long for Dom to wait for Gannicus as he got into the private room first, and he looked up to see the Celtic man come in with the female golem leading him inside politely and Dom nearly smiled as he noticed how Gannicus kept staring and studying the golem intensely like he’s trying to figure out whether this golem is humanely real or not. Dom clears his throat soundly to get his attention and his face was blank as Gannicus turns to look at him.

Dom calmly waves his hand and the magic golem crumbles back to pieces and dust beside Gannicus. Dom was a little impressed that Gannicus gave no reaction to jump in surprise when he magically dispersed his golem away, but he ignored it as he conjured cups and a teapot to appear and he pours hot water from a hot teakettle that was already there and mixed herbs into it before he gently pours the contents of the teapot into the two cups.

“Come join me and have a drink of tea with me, Gannicus,” Dom began as he took his cup and takes a small sip, ignoring how Gannicus sit on the chair right across him almost fast and was staring at him again with those annoying starry glazed eyes, but at least he was comforted to see that his gaze also had a wary glint on them upon seeing the snakes that were still wrapped upon his body and such. “Normally, I’m not one for a private conversation with any of my freedom fighters, but in your case, I’m only making an exception because I did make a promise to have this talk with you.”

Gannicus slightly grinned at him and asked in a teasing tone. “And is that a bad thing…or a good thing?”

Dom cocks a brow at him, giving a pointed look for a silent moment before he answers after taking another sip from his teacup. “Depends on my mood for the time being. And right now--you could say that you caught the right timing of talking to me during my good one. Albeit _luckily_ for you, in this case.”

Gannicus held back his smirk when he noticed how Dom turns away so that he wouldn’t see the intense frown he’s now donning on his emotionless face, and he knew better not to voice out on it so that he wouldn’t worsen Dom’s ‘good’ mood at this time. So before Dom would inquire what he wanted to talk about, he started asking the first question he had in his mind as well as others. “So how long have you been doing this? Doing this cause as a freedom fighter?”

Dom didn’t expect such a question but he nonchalantly answers. “For about 10 years now. It will be 11 soon by the next incoming months of the Winter season.”

Gannicus nodded, impressed that Dom and his secret group have been doing this for so long. “And your fighters? They’ve been with you for that long?”

Dom rolls his eyes at him as if the question is stupid. “Of course not. Not all freedom fighters have stayed for the cause. Some have left voluntarily when I help them find and reunite them with their loved ones and families, and I let them go to the Free Lands when they leave by their own choice and will. I don’t force them to stay with me and help me with the cause. That would make me no better than any slave master in this wretched state.”

Dom sighs and Gannicus watched as a small smile of rueful fondness appears on his face now, erasing the frown from it. “There are some who wished to stay and fight by my side, even with them already reunited with their families and such. And though I tried to convince them that it was safer and better for them to go to the Free Lands, they all insisted on their ‘loyalty’ towards me that they want to stay. No matter how many times I try to refuse and give them reasonable points for them to leave, they chose to stand beside me until the time comes that slavery ends in this cursed nation.”

Gannicus understood as he had seen the fierce loyalty the other freedom fighters have shared with their leader and they would gladly stand by his side forever and die for the cause. Then he asked Dom, “And all the people you have freed from slavery for all those years, there have been no casualties?”

That’s when Gannicus instantly noticed that this was a dark touchy subject for Dom.

He saw how the man’s face instantly darkened with grave grimness as if remembering something horrible years ago in the Freedom-fighting times he has been doing with his group.

Dom was silent for a tense chilling moment before he finally replies. “There were a few. I have tried my best to save them--even with all the magic and might that I have within me…but they were lost the moment their blood was shed by the enemies and their life was gone right in the sight of my very eyes and radiated into my very being.”

The Celtic man notices how Dom seemed to unconsciously stroke his right fingers to the bare skin of his left forearm like there might be some hidden scars there or something. Then Dom snapped out of it from his solemn grim thoughts as if he instantly realized what he’s doing and stopped it before Gannicus would notice it.

Dom took a deep breath and Gannicus didn’t say a word when he could hear how it sounded shaky a little. He said in a strong firm voice, “But losing them has made me and my group more determined to become stronger and fight more so that we won’t lose any more. And it worked--for the past five years before and up to now, my group and I haven’t gotten any more casualties or lost anyone else in the Freedom cause since then.”

Gannicus almost smiled visibly on his face when he saw the strength and determination that is radiating upon Dom. He said to him, “It’s a courageous and brave thought. I’m glad for you and your fighters that you haven’t lost anyone.”

“Truthfully, there were a few close calls upon someone being hurt almost gravely during those times, but they pulled through it and made it alive and well by those times,” Dom admitted with soft sighs.

Gannicus decided to change the subject before this talk becomes even more somber and solemn. “So I noticed that you were called by many names among the people here in the house and the people you freed. What was the one thing they call you the most, might I ask?”

When Dom didn’t answer, Gannicus turned to look at him confused upon his sudden silence and he saw a pinched embarrassed look on his face as if thinking whether he should tell him or not, and he won’t laugh at him upon knowing it.

Then Dom decided to tell him since he might hear it from others, and it’s better that he knows about it from him instead of someone else as he replied. “They call me Moses.”

Gannicus blinked in surprise and tilted his head slightly when he remembered upon hearing that strange song. “Like the one from the Freedom song you sang?”

Dom nearly scowled at him as if he offended him about it before nodding. “Yes, but the song has its story to tell. However, I’m not going to share it with you on what it’s truly about. For until you prove yourself when you pass my tests, you will not know whatever secrets and everything that is related to the Freedom cause until then.”

Gannicus understood quickly on when to back off from certain subjects or topics that are better off not pushing to know more until later and he nodded to Dom to show that he’s not going to ask about it which satisfies him. Even though their talk to one another seemed short as they drink their tea, both of them seemed to enjoy it, despite that Dom himself won’t admit it out loud nor will he show it. But just as Gannicus was about to ask or talk more with Dom about anything in his mind that he’s wondering about, it seems that their conversation got interrupted by a soft knock on the door and Dom called aloud for them to come in.

The one who knocked and just entered, that had interrupted and cut off their talk, was Dom’s trusted caretaker and Doctore of House Dracone, who is Oen or Oenomaus. He smiled respectfully with a dim nod to his Dominus but then the smile turned instantly into a disapproving frown upon seeing Gannicus there, sitting almost next to him, even though there is a small table between them, giving distance away from each other and that Dom has his snakes upon his person guarding him.

“Is there a problem?” Dom calmly asked his trusted friend and Doctore.

Oen snaps out of it and nodded to Dom as he said to him. “Nothing of note, milord. I came to remind you that the night of the Full Moon is almost upon the time as of now very soon, and the free people are anxiously waiting for the time to be guided safely through the passages to the Free Lands. Only a few seemed worried over nothing, but it would ease all their worries if you check upon them, Dominus.”

Dom nodded and put his teacup aside as he now finished it. “I’ll be right there.”

Oen bowed his head slightly and then glared at Gannicus like threatening him with his gaze to try anything to his Dominus when they’re alone before he turns around and left the room.

Dom sighs, as he had already noticed and knew about Oen not liking Gannicus from the way that he left so suddenly, instead of staying behind a little more to keep them company. “Well, it looks like we’ll have to talk the next time,” he said nonchalantly as if the disturbance didn’t phase him at all. “Since there are other pressing matters I need to deal with sooner than later.”

“I don’t mind but…do you mind if I join you?” Gannicus asked kindly. “I’d like to see how the people are faring since they’ve been freed thanks to us.”

Dom didn’t hold back a smile at him as he nodded. “It’s fine.”

Then the two of them walked together, leaving the room and headed in the direction towards the quarters that were set up for all the people they have freed from the night raids before.

When they got there, all the people were sitting and gathered around in various tables and having their luncheon, and they were kindly being served good nutritious food by the people living in House Dracone, turned to Dom and beamed brightly upon seeing him. A few had stood up to come and praise him again for freeing them and Dom accepted them kindly and ushering them gently to go back to eat their food.

Gannicus watched Dom walk around and checking into the freed slaves, making sure that they’re comfortable and happy as they stay and live inside temporarily in the House Dracone until the very night comes for all of them to leave. All that’s left to do is to transport them all to the Free Lands and he wonders how Dom is going to do that since there are so many people who were freed by them.

He worries about the Romans in Capua that are patrolling about, and it will be difficult to transport the free people through the roads since they also patrol almost all the paths to getting out of Capua. But he decided to stand by and watch everything that will happen when the time comes because he could see that Dom is looking calm and confident after he had done his task on checking the people and reassuring some of those who were still worried that they might be caught. Dom went to stand by in one corner and watch over all of the free people with a warm smile on his face as they were being served and given food which a few had remarked and commented happily that it’s like the food given to them was heaven-sent from the Gods themselves.

Gannicus nearly chuckled out loud upon hearing those soft comments, even though he agrees with them that the food he ate here in House Dracone, everything was so good, it’s like it was made for those up in the Heavens and the Gods. Then he turned to look at Dom who is still smiling and watching like he’s already used to hearing such remarks but he can’t help but notice that there’s some secret he still doesn’t know about something.

But it looks like that he’ll have to wait until it happens as the time comes, and it looks like his patience was rewarded when the very night of the Full Moon has finally arrived, as the time nearly passes by almost too fast to Gannicus’ view or something.

All the freed slaves, the freedom fighters, Gannicus and Dom himself were gathered inside the large empty alcove room with the animal statue heads on the walls, that Gannicus had sneaked into before, and they were all waiting patiently for Dom to reveal the hidden safe passages that will lead them straight to their freedom outside and away from the Roman city of Capua.

Gannicus watched as Dom stepped forward to give a reassuring smile to the free people then he turned to face at the intimidating snake-head, which he remembered before that he thought was an imagination upon seeing its stone eyes glow eerily. Then he now sees that it wasn’t imagination or hallucination when the wall statue of the snake-head seemed to hiss soundly in an eerie way, then its eyes glow white as if warning the intruder to go away.

There were a few gasps from the free people, but Dom ignored them as well as the freedom fighters who were used to this and then Gannicus became confused on why Dom takes out one of his daggers from beneath his robes and then swiftly cuts his left palm with a neat slice, making it bleed. After Dom made sure that his cut is still bleeding, he slowly moves his bleeding left hand into the mouth of the snake, like he’s feeding his blood to it.

Then Gannicus nearly moved forward to save Dom when the snake-head suddenly shuts its fangs closed upon his bleeding hand, but when he saw that Dom was used to this, even though he gave a slight gasping wince, he relaxed a little, albeit hesitantly since he doesn’t like seeing hurt and pain on his heart’s desire.

Dom breathed deeply to compose himself and made sure that he didn’t show it so that he wouldn’t alarm the people behind him, and slowly the snake finally had its eyes glowing bright red in response to the blood magic and the statue head opened its fangs again and Dom backs away while cradling his bleeding hand when the wall of the snake-head opened like a door and moved to one side, to reveal its opening of a dark tunnel before the sights of all the people gathered there.

Dom started whispering, which Gannicus believes that it’s a magic spell, and then magic torch-like bright blue lights started appearing in a straight line from the opening to whatever end of the dark tunnel is. Gannicus was in wonder and awe, staring at the glowing magical stones that are stuck on top of torches and they all light the way in the underground tunnels that lead towards the wherever outside the city of Capua or state of Roma itself.

Once the safe passage of the underground tunnel has been dimly lit with light, Dom carefully took out one of the torches with its blue-white glowing stone on its tip, and then he turned to nod at the people before he moved first and led the way.

It didn’t take long for the free people to follow behind Dom, with some encouragement and reassurances from the freedom fighters and when they went through, only about two or three freedom fighters cut in the middle of the line among the people so that they won’t lose their way into the underground tunnels, just in case, and then it didn’t take long for the last freedom fighters to watch the line as it ended and then once they’re all into the tunnels, the snake-head walled door closed right behind them, leaving the alcove room empty once more.

Gannicus managed to make it to stay by Dom’s side as he took the lead and he could see that it’s not only one tunnel that is lighted up with the magic torches underground. He could see other holes and openings of other tunnels that he could almost see under the dim magic light. But he knew better than to check it out and try to explore them because he knew that he could easily get lost in this very dark underground maze. It was a good thing that the magic stones had light the way in response to Dom’s command or something and Gannicus wondered how long this tunnel goes for until the outside of the Roman city, but it looked like that it didn’t take long for the true light at the end of the tunnel to appear only about two to three hours later.

When the Celtic man saw a yellow-red light at the end of the blue-lit tunnel, he instantly figured out that it’s the exact way out and he could hear faint sounds of owls hooting and night creatures chattering about. Dom moved faster to get to the yellow-red light in the end in case it fades away or something and Gannicus almost tried to catch up to him when he went off in a slightly fast run.

Just as the two of them made it, Dom grabbed the yellow-red glowing light on its torch, but he still made sure he’s still holding the blue-glowing one and explained to Gannicus that if he lets go of it, the blue-lights will fade away and it will scare the people that are still inside the tunnels and they might run around lost in the darkness. It didn’t take long for all the people and the freedom fighters to come out from the ending opening of the tunnels and once the last one got through, Dom lets go of the blue-glowing one and then all the blue-lights faded away until the tunnel becomes nothing more but a dark cave with its eerie opening shadowy hole.

After Dom had made sure that the tunnel has disguised itself magically looking like a cave, he turns and makes a soft hooting sound similar like an owl and he continued making those slightly loud sounds into the night and through the deep darkness of the forests like he’s calling for something. It didn’t take long when a few minutes later, for the hooting call to respond back by another owl-like hooting except this one sounded deeper than Dom’s call. Like it was a signal, Dom took the lead again, using the new magic-glowing torch as his light to lead the way and the massive group of people followed behind him, even the few people who were reluctant and nervous to travel and venture into the deep dark forest they’re going into.

As they trek through the thickness of the forest trees around them in an invisible path that Dom is leading them through, sometimes a few of the freed slaves would glance about and dart their sights with little fright upon thinking they heard noises or seen shadows that are lurking about in the darkness of the looming deep forests surrounding them as they walk through it. However, it didn’t take long for them to make it to whatever spot or area Dom is leading them to, and they nearly stop in their tracks upon seeing some sort of eerie dense thick-misty fog up ahead in front of their sights and some seem to be wondering about the fog as a few noticed how others seemed to be excited over something upon seeing it.

Then it didn’t take long for the dense fog to disappear as Dom and the great entourage had arrived, coming near to it, and Gannicus stared upon seeing large slender-sized boats, all lined-up readily in the lone giant river that he didn’t notice before, as the Celtic man was unfamiliar of the area they’ve gone through, and they were tied together with strong ropes and chains so that they won’t drift apart from one another. The boats were designed to carry many people in one boat and it seems from the large number of boats that were floating and tied together, Gannicus realized that Dom must have sent early word about the number of people he had freed from slavery, wondering how he got the message out slightly fast or something.

But there was only one man that is in charge of the river passage to the Free Lands, and he looked to be a simple ferryman from a first glance at him. When Dom and Gannicus got closer to the boatman, the warrior finally noticed that he’s armed with a wicked sword that’s hidden underneath his dark robes, and he also noticed that the ferryman was holding and wielding his boat paddle-stick like it’s a weapon as well.

Gannicus watched as Dom went closer to the ferryman and they exchanged a few words, looking close friends as he has with his freedom fighters and others that he trusted closely. After they had their small talk with the ferryman bowing his head dimly to Dom and Dom returned it with a dim nod like both of them are satisfied by the successful mission for the week, the ferryman cocked his head upon finally noticing Gannicus standing by and seemed to be waiting on guard for Dom.

“Hm…you’re new,” the ferryman commented with soft humming, looking at him with slightly blurry gray-white eyes that nearly unnerved Gannicus under his gaze. Gannicus could tell that this seemingly elderly man was no ordinary person, with the way how he’s been staring at him with those faded blind-like eyes like he’s peering deep into his soul through Gannicus’ eyes.

Dom nodded, either not noticing or ignoring the silent staring exchange between the two of them. “Yes, he is. He hasn’t passed my tests yet, but he will be undergoing them soon as we’re done with this and my fighters have their rest for this week’s ordeals.”

“Interesting…” the old ferryman mused softly, tilting his head to the other side as if trying to discern a unique puzzle that is Gannicus, like he knows something more about him than Dom does, even when it’s only their first meeting and such.

This time, Dom finally noticed how the ferryman was studying Gannicus almost like an insect and then glared at him as he softly snapped. “Don’t think too much of it, old friend. He’s only a new comrade in my group. Nothing more.”

“And yet, you let him join and be with you among your ranks without letting him go through the tests first,” the ferryman pointed out sagely to Dom, which nearly got the ethereal blond man to have his hackles slightly raised at the old man’s short implication in his statement. “I wonder if there is something _more_ about him than what your words of denial say as such?”

Even though Dom wanted to argue about this albeit furiously to dissuade the ferryman’s pointed implications, he knew better than to lose his temper and composure as he turns his head and watches the free people all getting into the boats without protest, as they are all excited to be riding on them and be brought to the Free Lands that they have heard whispers, rumors, and stories about it. The Free Lands where it is a grand country and state of place where no Romans have ever known, found, or even reached and conquered it under their slaving rule.

He smiled when a few of the free people, mainly children ran to Dom and grab his legs, begging in their native languages for him to come with them to the Free Lands, but Dom gently told them that he cannot leave and that he needs to continue his life-long goals to free other people from slavery and have them safely go to the Free Lands as well. The children started to cry and beg their savior again to come with them, but their parents came to gently comfort them as Dom reassures them that he will soon join them one day if the time comes that slavery would end in the Roman empire. It didn’t take long to coax the children to let go of their savior Dom and then reluctantly they joined their parents and families into the boats, waving small hesitant goodbyes to Dom and the freedom fighters, thinking that they might never see them again.

But Dom’s warm and gentle smile towards them has given them reassurances and the feeling that they will soon in the future when the time ever comes as Dom had said that slavery would end in Roma.

After all the free people got into the boats, the ferryman started to cast off with a strong push from his oar paddle-stick and the boats gently floated away from the shores in calm movements, the water currents of the river splash lightly against the boats, not jostling them as the boat-line rode off into the thick dense fog once more, disappearing into the mists as Dom and his group of Freedom fighters watch them leave and go off to where the ferryman will be taking them to the Free Lands at the end of the river somewhere unknown.

By the time that they disappeared into the thick fog and slightly dark mists, Dom led the way again and the freedom fighters obediently followed behind him as they get back the way they came through, returning to the underground tunnels and back into House Dracone. Just as the wall of the statue snake-head closed and shut tight, looking like the sort of normal wall again with its statue head, Dom sighs and turns to the others, telling them a good job well done for what they went through this week, and then let them have their rest as long as they need until the next raids come through or something else might come up like the summons from the gladiator arena or something.

They all nodded and they went off their separate ways to go rest or maybe chat more for the night about another of the successful missions they have done, and Dom and Gannicus walked back to their quarters which the Celtic man is still not leaving Dom’s side but wanting to escort him to his rooms. Though Dom wanted to refuse, he decided to let it be for now and the two men walked together towards Dom’s rooms.

As they got there and Gannicus was about to turn around and leave to go to his quarters, Dom stopped him for a moment for there is something he wanted to speak to him about. Gannicus stiffened upon hearing that, and he managed to hide away his eagerness from his face as he turned to face him.

Fortunately, Dom didn’t notice this or somehow read his thoughts as he calmly told him that he needed to prepare himself and train in the future for he needs to be ready of what he is about to face soon from him.

Upon realizing that Dom might be talking about the tests that he had not come to pass yet, Gannicus internally prepared himself to be ready to face what the tests are when the time comes. And he will follow Dom’s orders to prepare and train himself in his fighting skills so that he’ll be ready when it does.

And he hoped that when he managed to pass these tests that Dom will be laying out for him, he will be able to prove himself in the eyes of that ethereal beautiful man. And that he might be able to get a chance to know him better and get closer to him.

Luckily for Gannicus, Dom still didn’t notice this or maybe he’s either blind or ignorant, as he nodded satisfied when Gannicus understood about his incoming tests soon and will prepare himself and then he gestured for him to leave and Dom closes the main door of his room to the man’s face.

The Celtic warrior stared at the door for a silent moment, then he turns and walks back to his rooms, the thoughts in his head making him distracted a little as he wanders, thinking and wondering on what’s going to happen to him and Dom in the future, what more there is to come, and what other events that will happen soon when the time comes or something.

Little did Gannicus know, is that he will be finding out more soon as time passes by and that there will be more secrets revealed about Dom and his Freedom-fighting cause when he learns and discovers about it from the fighters, friends, and maybe others as he goes to find out more about them.

And knowing more about Dom will give Gannicus more perspective and knowledge about the reason why Dom is the kind of magical person that he is and how he came to be in Roma and the reason why he chose to do this cause to free all people from slavery, even with the dangerous consequences upon being caught or not, if it might happen or not.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR’S NOTES:

Another chapter finished! I hope you like it!

The next chapter…a time of rest for a short breaking while, small added excitements, and it will be about the story about Dom and how he lived his life, being a Freedom Fighter when he got to the past of ancient Rome, and how the ancient times he accidentally got himself into, seem to be a slightly changed universe or something. There will be answers and revelations in this story all about it and how Dom had his Freedom Fighters as well.

There will be more in this story soon, I promise!

Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
> Another chapter finished! I hope you like it!  
> There will be more in the story soon, I promise!  
> Enjoy Readers!  
> PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!


	6. CHAPTER 6 - STORY OF DOMINUS DRACONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some exciting outing and break time...  
> Along with the awaited story about Dom, the Dominus of House Dracone...and how he came to be, with his Freedom Fighters and such!

****DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.** **

OOOOO

OOOOO

****CHAPTER 6 - STORY OF DOMINUS DRACONE** **

It was days later that passes by and Gannicus had woken up early to join with the other fighters at the training sands so that he will prepare himself and be ready to face whatever tests that Dom will lay upon him when the time comes. Though he notices that there are still some people, all old and new, still unaware of the secrets in House Dracone, he understood because the secrets kept hidden within the place are too sacred to break trust and reveal them. And Gannicus has known and understood that very well even in the past few days he’s been living and sharing quarters inside the grand mansion of House Dracone.

Even though he wanted to ask discreetly and subtlety to anyone else about what the tests might be, he knew that the only people who would know about it and have experienced it are the other freedom fighters. And though he had managed to make a few friends among them, they still kept their mouths shut like they didn’t want to break their loyalty and trust to their leader the Dominus about the tests or something. Even Pietros and Nasir, who pity him for his slight plight, couldn’t reveal or give any clues about it.

So it looks like that Gannicus will just have to prepare himself and be ready for it as the time comes when Dom decides when to start the tests at him to prove that the Celtic warrior is worthy to join the secret group of Freedom fighters fully. As he trains himself in the training fighting area with the others, he ignored the soft murmurs and whispers from the freedom fighters as he hears them talking about that he might not be able to pass Dom’s tests. He also ignored the continued distrusting glares from Agron and Crixus staring behind his back, but he’s relieved that the man Barca is not joining in the glaring as he just decided to turn away and ignore the man until he proves himself worthy to be called a freedom-fighting comrade and such.

Just as he was beating two wooden swords against one of the thick wooden posts at the training area, Gannicus wonders a little in his mind, thinking about many possibilities on what kind of tests he’ll be going through under Dom’s scrutiny or something. But Gannicus didn’t notice that the very person he was thinking about was watching him again secretly up to in the window at his main rooms again. And Dom was giving a blank studying gaze intensely like he’s thinking deeply about what to do with the Celtic warrior. But then his deep thoughts got interrupted when one of the owls came swooping in through his window and he calmly outstretched his arm so that the bird would perch on him and he’ll bring it inside to see what message it’s sending him.

After Dom reads the message sent, it won’t be long before another event will be taking place and Gannicus will be apart of it, joining into it and broadening his horizons about his views on what other secrets Dom has upon the grand household and such.

OOOOO

Dom narrowed his eyes in puzzlement and his face frowned a little upon reading the message that was sent by one of his loyal and familiar owl messengers from someone, and it turns out to be an invitation to a secret special event that only Dom and the Freedom fighters only know of.

He sighed softly like he realized that there’s no point on refusing the invite such as this since it’s already been sent by the owl and he turned and called for one of the trusted people to come to his rooms by using magical communications which he enchanted into charms or accessories like simple bracelets or rings or even little normal-looking stones carved with magic Runes, that were made and placed around inside the grand mansion for only those who know of it to hear Dom upon them when spoken through or called. Those that were still unaware of magic could not hear them, except only that were marked by Dom with the Dragon mark.

It didn’t take long for one of the trusted people to come and it is a beautiful tanned-skin normal human woman named Naevia. And she is the third lover of Crixus and Sirena, who the three are in a committed loving triad relationship they share with one another. Naevia bowed respectfully to Dom, who shook his head at her that she didn’t drop the formalities upon respecting him like that as if he’s the master of the house, only in title.

Dom simply said to her, “Call for the fighters and tell them that we’re invited into another special event at the Olympian Games again. Make sure that you tone them down of their excitement when they hear of this, for it will only be a formal visit going there.”

Naevia giggled at his words and pointed out with an amused knowing look at Dom. “You know that they won’t once they hear of this from me. After all…most of them are gladiators and warriors for a reason.”

Dom sighs again and rolled his eyes as if expecting trouble coming from some of his Freedom fighters. “Also tell them that I’m warning them all to _behave_ as we go through this event formally. We don’t want the _last_ time to happen again when we went through it before.”

Naevia didn’t make any promises as she left still giggling amused, which made Dom glare half-hearted behind her back as she leaves his rooms. Then he shakes his head again and went to prepare himself by dressing up to go to this formal special event with his secret group and his thoughts wander a bit, thinking on how to persuade and convince his fighters to behave during their outing trip as such.

It didn’t take long for a few minutes to pass by as Dom had arrived first into the large meeting room, the same as usual, and Dom rolls his eyes again as if he had expected and predicted it when Agron, Crixus, Duro and Donar came running into the room almost noisily in their hurried eager steps, then slowly followed by the other Freedom fighters right behind them.

“Is it true!?” Donar demanded with a wide excited grin on his face. “The secret club is hosting the Games again?!”

Dom snapped at him slightly sharp. “How many times have I told you not to call it like that, Donar!?”

“But is it true, Dom?!” Duro asked eagerly, almost trembling visibly in his whole body like he’s ready for a running marathon of sorts.

Dom sighs and answers calmly. “Yes. We’ve been cordially invited to the Olympian Games again by the Dominion Council. But--only as a formal visit, nothing more!” he added the latter part swiftly when he saw that the fighters started talking to one another in noisy chatter about the special games they’re about to be going into.

Then Dom sighs when he saw that his fighters were ignoring him or their ears had deafened from his words as they continue excitedly talking to each other about the games and such and that they’re eager to go there now. Dom turns to Gannicus who was the only one confused and left out on the loop about the trip they’ll be going to.

He knew what Gannicus is about to do as he came near his side and asked, “What is the…Olympian Games?”

Dom calmly answers him, “It is like the gladiator arena here, except this is a private and secret special arena, meant for all warriors and fighters to participate in the games by their will and their own choices. Not forced by anyone, like the Romans. There is also a trading fair and market-place in that secret area as well.”

He added when Gannicus became more curious about it as he listens to Dom. “Don’t worry, you’ll be seeing it soon enough when we get there.”

Gannicus nodded and went silent, even though he wanted to ask more about it including about this ‘Dominion Council’ that he heard Dom speak of. But he decided to be patient again and try to ask and talk to Dom about it later after their trip to this special event or something. He watched as the others got overly eager and excited on this secret trip they’re going to but then their loud chatters suddenly stopped when Dom had enough and then whistled sharply to get their attention towards him. Gannicus was a bit impressed that the others weren’t startled by Dom when he made the whistling sound by using his thumb and pointer finger into his lips and blew expertly with ease.

Once Dom sees that he got all their attention onto him and such, he reminded them once more with clear firm words that it’s only a formal visit and they won’t be participating in any activities being held at the games and told them as such, except they are allowed to trade or buy something at the area if they want to or not. They were a little disappointed and upset upon hearing that but then Dom said that if somebody in the private event started challenging some of them to participate in the games, then they are allowed to join in if they want to.

That got them excited and eager once more, but they managed to hold it back and stop chattering again just so they won’t be annoying Dom over their antics. Still, Dom just gave pointed warning looks towards Agron and Crixus to not try to pick on a fight or something during their trip to the game activities they’re going to and both men flinched a little under his glare and bowed their heads slightly to show that they’ll be on their best behavior.

As Dom was satisfied with seeing that some of his men will behave during the incoming trip, he told them to prepare to bring any money or some things they want to trade at the fair or something. The meeting was immediately dismissed as the Freedom fighters went off to bring whatever they needed at the trip and then Dom and Gannicus went back to their quarters after exchanging small glancing looks to one another, to prepare themselves upon the event they’ll be attending to.

It was the same as before as they all gathered together into the alcove room with the animal statue heads on the walls. Only this time, it’s different as the secret passageway they’ll be going through is to the wall with the statue of the lion’s head, its visage in a fearsome roar with jaws and fangs bared out.

And also the Freedom fighters are bringing along their friends or lovers to the trip, like Crixus and Sirena bringing Naevia along, Donar bringing a few of his buddies that are also trusted by Dom to know about magic and everything, and Oen decided to come along with them, along with his wife Melitta. Although, Gannicus thought that Oen decided to join in only because he will watch over the other fighters and make sure that they don’t make any ruckus or commotion to the event games or something. The Celtic warrior ignored as usual when Oen glared at him with a warning look but he nodded to his wife who smiled kindly at him.

Gannicus watched Dom as he did the same procedure back then with the snake-head, slicing a small bleeding cut on his left palm with his dagger and let the blood drop onto the open mouth of the lion, which its eyes glow bright gold in response to the blood magic and shut its jaws on him like it’s eating and sucking up Dom’s blood hungrily. Dom didn’t react again, even a slight wince at this, and then a second later the jaws opened and Dom magically healed his wound just as the wall opened to show the secret passage of the tunnel that will lead straight to wherever the area that the special event is taking place.

The dark tunnel lit up magically with fire-lit torches this time and then Dom takes the lead while Gannicus stayed beside him and the others followed behind, just as the lion head's wall shuts closed right behind the last one to get in and through the secret tunnel passageway. It wasn’t a long tunnel as it takes only a few minutes to get to the other end, but then Gannicus figured that all the people following behind are in a hurry to get there, just as he and Dom see the bright light at the end and hearing faint noises at a distance that sounds very jubilant and merry.

When some of the others heard those sounds, they became almost giddy amongst themselves but behaved admirably just so that they wouldn’t bring upon the wrath of Dom’s icy temper towards them, even though Dom had already known how they’d be feeling during the event they’re going to and hid his amusement over it.

As they got out to greet the near-blinding sunlight at the end of the tunnel, Gannicus focused his eyes to see clearly again and saw the amazing sight of the vast scenery before him, almost overlooking the slight cliff near the tunnel they just got out from.

At the top in the side of a nearly high mountain cliff that the tunnel has led them through, Gannicus saw a vast open glade that is surrounded by thick trees like a barrier or walls to hide the area completely from the sight of Romans and others, and there he can see a trading fair, marketplace and grand stadium-like arena set up there, where he now sees and believes that it is the special secret event of the Olympian Games being held over there.

Dom nearly chuckles at the sight of Gannicus in wonder and awe, staring down at the sight he’s looking over, but he snapped him out of his stunned stupor when the Celt was about to lean over the edge of the cliff and might fall off. He gently grabbed him by one of his hands to hold his arm and pull him back, then Dom glares sternly with discreet when he noticed that a few of the others looked a bit disappointed that Gannicus didn’t fall off the cliff of the mountain and accidentally kill himself.

Gannicus almost gave out an embarrassed blush on his face when he realized what almost happened to him and he gave a grateful smile to Dom for snapping him out of it, and it made Dom’s cold heart flutter a bit upon seeing Gannicus smile at him like that. Then Dom snaps himself out of it as well and he nodded to the others before they went trekking down the low mountain-like hill to get to the area below where Gannicus had seen the spot of the destination place they’re heading to.

It was another few minutes to get there, but then it was understandable considering most of the people in Dom’s group were all in an eager hurry to get to it, and they finally reach their destination as they approach near to the entrance of the grand event taking place, where there are only one person and two enchanted large golems in between him and standing guard, showing that the person in the middle is another magician like Dom, but a different kind. Gannicus watched as Dom handed over some sort of badge to the main guard, who looked over it intensely as if studying it to make sure that it’s authentic. Once the guard has checked it over, he nodded to Dom with a welcoming smile and then snap his fingers to make the two golems move aside for Dom and his group to come through and enter into the hidden-walled area.

“Welcome, House Dracone. Enjoy the Olympian Games.” the main guard said kindly to the Dominus.

Dom just nodded without speaking and then calmly leads his group inside, but just as they entered and walk through the bustling crowd and some other events taking place in the slightly over-crowded area, Dom slightly ignores his people starting to chatter about in excitement upon going through this and looking about to see what activities are being played out or what trading stands are displaying their goods of.

On the other hand, Gannicus walked beside Dom, listens sharply without turning his attention away to keep staying by Dom’s side.

“Ooh! Look, my love! They’re selling fresh lunchboxes at that stand over there!” Melitta cried with interest, pointing out for her husband Oen to see.

“Hey! Look! A jousting battle!” Sirena pointed out excitedly for her two lovers to look at.

“No, Agron. You already have too many swords back at home. You don’t need anymore,” Nasir scolded his lover sternly, trying to hold Agron back when he was about to go look at something.

Agron protested. “I wasn’t going for the swords. I saw some new spears that I’m sure they’ll be good for you, little one!” Nasir rolled his eyes, not minding the kind of endearment Agron had called him when he smiled with slight exasperation.

Pietros pleaded his lover when he noticed that he was about to do something. “Barca, _no_! Dom is going to _kill_ you if he finds out you’re going to pick on a fight with one of the fighters of the other Houses!”

Barca denied it. “I wasn’t going to pick on a fight--I was just going to _convince_ one of them to challenge me so that I’ll sign in and fight on the games.” Pietros shook his head and continued scolding his lover to not do what he’s planning to do.

“Ohh, come on Donar! It will be fun!” Andros whined at his friend. “I’m sure your buddies will also appreciate joining in on the gambling bets we’ll make for the games.”

Donar shook his head. “Like I need to lose some of my coin I brought with me for that! Nope. Not going to happen!”

Duro said uncertainly over his lover Anya suggesting something. “I don’t know. I’m not familiar with the game.”

Anya protested, “I’m sure it will be fun! Once Dom says that it’s okay--we’ll go over there and check it out!”

Gannicus almost chuckles out loud upon hearing this from the others, even though he doesn’t know what kind of activities are taking place as he’s unfamiliar with everything, and then Dom finally rolls his eyes slightly exasperated upon also hearing the chatter from his fighters and had the group gathered around to stop at a garden-fountain square that’s almost in the center of it all in the place.

Dom turns and calmly glares pointedly at his fighters and the others in his group that are there now and said, “Alright, all of you can go around and mingle for about a few hours. Remember we’re only here to have a formal visit and watch one of the Olympian Games taking place. After that we’re going straight back home, understood?”

When there’s no protest or anyone crying out in complaint at Dom’s firm statement to them, Dom dropped a little of his cold-stern persona and smiles a little as he finished saying. “Alright then, go and have fun. But _behave_ , the whole lot of you!”

He added the latter part when a few of them started dashing off in a hurry to do whatever they’re planning or going to do, during the games taking place at the time or something. Dom shook his head lightly at his people’s antics when they all went their separate ways to participate and take a look around in the events being played out in the area they’re in. They’ll meet again at the rendezvous point, which is the fountain Dom is staying beside in the middle of the square of the area.

And Dom sat down calmly on a wooden bench situated beside the fountain and he had one of his hands over to dip into the water, to relax for a moment while sitting. Dom ignores that the man Gannicus was the only one who stayed behind and sat right next to him on the bench but at least he’s a little relieved to sense that the Celt knew better than to get closer to him right now at the time.

When Gannicus didn’t speak up for small talk or something as he doesn’t know what to ask or speak for, so Dom decided to relent a bit and talk to him first, he turns to speak to him while still having his hand dipping on the fountain water relaxing and then he explains to him about the Olympian Games, the trading fair, and market-place taking place, whatever activities being played out that are not familiar to the Celt man, and what goods are being traded or sold for, such as food, weaponry and things like that.

Gannicus was grateful when Dom started talking to him about it, and even though he still wanted to ask something else in their small conversation, like about the Dominion Council mentioned before, he didn’t want to interrupt the man as he liked listening to him talk. But then their enjoyable talk--actually in Gannicus’ case--was cut off and interrupted when someone called for Dom’s name loudly and seemed to be familiar with him like a close friend or something, which got Gannicus to frown at this.

Dom turned to see who is the person calling his name so familiar with him, instead of calling him Dominus which is usual and necessary in these sorts of events taking place, and then his face beamed like he’s happy to see him which made Gannicus to frown even more unhappily.

“Lord Batchers! Bloody hell--I never thought to see you of all people attending the games here!” Dom exclaims to the heavy-set slightly fat man, looking a bit ruffled from dressing up in his smart-like official Roman robes, that’s approaching eagerly towards him.

The man called Lord Batchers, with short neat brown hair, merry brown eyes, and a bushy brown beard and mustache, puffed up like he’s offended by what Dom had said. “Nonsense! Like I’d miss an important exciting event such as this! Now before you even ask--I have the children watched and guarded by a few caretakers back at my House. There’s no need to snap at me like you did the last time. It was an honest accident!”

Dom huffed and grinned at him slyly, “You’re one to talk about accidents. Don’t you remember how your wife ranted at you very furiously when she found out that you didn’t realize one of your own charges had sneaked up following after you in one of your business trips and nearly got caught by the Romans there? You deserved it by the way when I nearly got a slight heart-attack upon seeing the child there and managed to hide him away before the Romans had caught and interrogated the little one.”

Lord Batchers shivered upon his statement and looked around as if checking to see if his wife might be lurking around near him, even though she’s not there actually. “Must you remind me of that dreadful time, Lord Dracone? My ears are still ringing in remembrance of that time and I couldn’t get a wink of sleep after my wife gave me a great big scolding for it.”

Dom chuckles and shakes his head before he turns to Gannicus to introduce the man he’s speaking to. “Gannicus, this is Lord Archus of House Batchers. He’s another Dominus who follows the cause, but his missions pertain to children, intercepting them as they were about to be sold into slavery and saving those from it.”

Gannicus nodded in respect to him and was glad to hear that Dom and Lord Batchers are just good friends and nothing more, and then Dom turns to Lord Batchers to introduce the Celtic warrior. “Archus, this is Gannicus. He’s a new recruit I’m going to be testing soon to join in with my Freedom Fighters.”

Archus blinked at Gannicus, looking interested and curious about him before he nodded to Gannicus in return greeting. Then he paled like he remembered something and Gannicus first thought that this Lord Batchers might have seen him from one of his previous masters, fighting in the gladiator arena before, but he relaxed when Archus started blustering to himself in a frantic comical manner. “Oh, dear! I completely forgot that I need to meet up with the council about sorting out the activities for the Olympian Games!”

“It’s been nice seeing you here--but I need to dash off! I’ll see you later then! Bye!” He nodded to Dom before he went to do just that, dashing off in a hurried run, almost making Dom and Gannicus laugh upon the funny sight as the heavy-weight fat man went off running.

“So…how did you become friends with that sort of man? Is it because of the children he saves and cares for? Or is it the amusing times with his wife?” Gannicus couldn’t help but ask about him.

Dom coughs like he’s trying to hold back his amused laughter so that Gannicus wouldn’t know another part about his true self and calmly responds. “All of them actually. Though Lord Archus may not look like much as a fighter, he’s a great man when he did his cause on saving the children from slavery. When he met his wife, she’s also the same as she joined into the cause instantly when she found out about it.” Dom shook his head as his face turns softly fond upon remembering. “You have no idea the number of times I’ve heard Archus come complaining to me when he tried to stop his wife from adopting the children into their House when he searches and finds the children’s families and some haven’t been found yet.”

Dom sighs like he understood his friend’s plight as he continued saying. “Sooner than later, my friend Archus will be fighting a hopelessly lost cause with her if he still can’t find the families of the children that are remaining in his household and his wife might finally get her way and adopt them, despite that she doesn’t know the dangers and consequences of keeping them.”

“Is she a fighter?”

Dom blinks at the unexpected random change of topic Gannicus is talking about. “Beg pardon?”

Gannicus didn’t understand the kind of term Dom said but he insisted on his questions. “Is the Lady Batchers a fighter?”

“Yes, she is. But what does that have to do with--?” Dom asked confused.

“Then I believe that she can care for the children in her House as if they’re her own if she is a good fighter as you say that Lord Archus is a great man. I’m sure that she can protect them as best as she and her husband could when they join the cause into freeing those from slavery.” Gannicus explained his point to Dom, which he understood quickly about what he’s telling him.

“Huh…I never thought of that. Though it would explain much,” Dom said softly.

Dom elaborated explaining when Gannicus looked at him confused at his latter words. “Lady Batchers--her name’s Mother Henny as the children call her by--I noticed that she’s been training herself and some of the women fighters in House Batchers harder and more, whenever Archus wasn’t around or too busy with work and I came by to visit sometimes to look after the children at his household and caught them doing it. I didn’t think of it at the time that she was very serious into the cause when she joined it, and I thought that she’s just doing it to protect the children before reuniting them with their found parents and families.”

Dom shook his head as if trying to shake the shocking thought off that suddenly came to mind. “Damn…I don’t think I’m going to look at Archus’ wife the same way ever again if she turns from Mother Hen to Mother Bear _literally_.” he mused aloud. “I’ll need to warn Archus quickly about it before he might incite her temper again if she gets on a rampage when it comes to the children they’re caring for.”

Gannicus chuckled as he’d like to imagine how that’s going to turn out since he used to see that kind of good couple before from when he served another one of the previous masters long ago before. He remembered that good couple well and figured that they can’t be normal Romans with the way they tried to purchase him not to have him as another warrior slave or something like that, but to free him from his bondage. However, the previous master kept refusing them, no matter how many rich offers they tried to entice or bribe him with.

Gannicus never saw the couple again when they disappeared suddenly out of the blue, and he wondered what happened to them. He’ll have to ask Dom about it after telling him about the couple, and he figured that Dom might be able to help once he explains why he likes to find out what happened to them since he’s got the connections from what he had seen the close friendship with Lord Archus and Dom.

And when Gannicus thought that they could continue their talk, it was interrupted again, and it slightly annoyed the Celtic warrior when he and Dom turned to see who had disturbed them and saw Pietros and Barca almost running in a hurry to get to them. Both Dom and Gannicus became worried on seeing how frantic Pietros is and how guarded Barca is when the two lovers made it and reached to the two men by the fountain.

But Dom didn’t show the concern and worry on his blank face as he asked calmly to Pietros and Barca, who looked a little winded like they’ve been running a marathon or something. “What’s the matter? Has something happened?”

Barca said with a slight growl, looking back as if making sure that he and his lover weren’t followed or something. “There’s someone here, that’s also attending the games. That’s what happened.”

Dom closed his eyes in frustration and sighs like he knows something which is usual, that Gannicus doesn’t know yet. “ _Please_ don’t tell me that House Aquanus has somehow found out that we’re here and that they want to pick on a fight or something!” he inquired exasperatingly.

“Worse!” Pietros said in a frantic whisper, looking back as if checking that he and Barca weren’t spotted or followed as well. “It’s that Lady Natalia and her group. They’re here!”

There was a sudden tense silence for a moment among the four men and then.

“Right. Then we go the other way in another rendezvous point. Warn some of the others about her once we meet up with them after we reach to another spot in the area,” Dom ordered his friend seriously and Pietros nodded vigorously that he will do so without hesitation.

Gannicus was confused on who this ‘Lady Natalia’ and her group are, as they seem a bit frantic and slightly agitated to hide away their presence from them, but he knew that Dom will tell him about it later once they try to evade and put some distance away before this woman’s group might catch sight of them.

They hurriedly left from the fountain spot and move to another one, which Dom has already made a back-up plan on where they will be gathered again in their meeting point and the place that Dom has chosen the moment they entered into the secret hidden event, is near to what looked to be an open bar of sorts and the four men settled to sit down on an empty table spot, but they won’t be there to order drinks and such.

Though Barca wanted to go with Pietros to warn the others about the group they’re trying to hide away from sight, Dom stopped him with a silent pointed look so that the two of them together won’t garner any attention from any of the people of ‘Lady Natalia’ to take notice of. But at least it reassured the man from Carthage when Dom hand over a Rune-stone to Pietros and told him that if he encounters into any trouble or danger he bumps into, he must crush it and the magic call for help will be alerted and known to the wizard.

Pietros gave his gratitude to Dom and then he nodded back and watched the young Egyptian man ran off to get to the others that were scattered about in the area. Just as the lithe young male left, Gannicus leaned a bit closer to Dom and asked in a whisper. “Why are we hiding away from this group anyway? Who is this Lady Natalia?”

Gannicus ignored the sudden glare sent by Barca as if saying her name out loud might draw her near to their presence upon where they are right now. Dom bit his lips lightly, looking around as if making sure that no one is listening or paying attention to them and after he checked and made sure, he leans closer a bit to Gannicus and whispers back, answering him. “There are very certain reasons why I can’t have the others find out and meet with _that_ woman’s group if we cross her path or something. I’ll explain it to you later once Pietros is done warning the others about it and gathering them here.”

Although Gannicus wanted to know now since he could see how it worried Dom a little upon knowing that this unknown group of Lady Natalia is somewhere near in the area, he trusted Dom when he saw a fierce glint in his eyes like a warrior leader ready to defend his men and people if the enemy dares to cross his path or something. It didn’t take long for Pietros to return, which relaxed his gladiator lover Barca from his tenseness when he saw him, then they saw that a few of the others were following behind Pietros, except Sirena and her two lovers, and Donar, Andros, and his buddies weren’t there and might be somewhere around unknown in the event area.

Dom tensed a little upon noticing this but then he relaxed when Pietros reported that he already warned Sirena about it, concerning Natalia’s group somewhere nearby in the area and she’ll be watching out along with her two lovers, Crixus and Naevia. And Agron said that he had noticed Donar, Andros and their buddies were with Sirena and her two lovers as they were watching a jousting battle going on at some spot somewhere for the games. Dom became a little worried when Agron spoke this but he relaxed again when Nasir leaned closer to whisper to him that Pietros only told him the warning of Natalia’s group and that his German lover Agron doesn’t know yet.

Nasir asked worriedly if what Pietros said is true and Dom confirmed it with a firm nod and silent meaningful look, and it only made the Syrian man more anxious upon knowing that it’s true and he glanced to his lover Agron with concern in his eyes for when the German warrior finds out about it, he might instantly pick on a fight with them or something since Gannicus could easily tell--just by noticing their silent exchange--that there’s something going on with Agron in particular with Natalia’s group if the man ever finds out or not.

For the moment right now, Agron seemed oblivious on the tension of his lover Nasir and his leader Dom about what’s going on, and it will stay that way just as Dom will be warning Agron’s other gladiator friends, namely Barca and Crixus to not tell him about it unless they might end up confronting Natalia’s group somehow within the event of the Olympian Games.

Right now, Dom was then told from Pietros more that Sirena is calling for him for there is an event going on in the games that they could all watch together with enjoyment. Dom knew what gaming event Sirena might be calling for them about, and he nearly rolled his eyes again upon knowing that a jousting battle would be so interesting more than a gladiator battle or something. But then Dom knew in his head that a jousting battle is obviously interesting and different than a normal gladiator fight because the kind of battle was invented originally in the Medieval ages in the ancient times of Britain.

And so they went to the spot where they are holding one of the Olympian Games that solely focuses on the jousting battles. They made it on time as they sat on reserved seats that Crixus, Sirena, and the others reserved for them when they came, and Dom didn’t scold Andros or Donar when they decided to place bets and gamble on the jousting battles.

Gannicus became interested in watching this new kind and unfamiliar battle that’s going on in this spot of the hidden area, where there are no walls surrounding the place for the kind of fighting game that’s playing out, for he noticed that it’s an open field and there’s only one railing in the center of it like it’s a barrier of sorts. He was about to ask Dom on what is a jousting battle but he was busy asking towards Sirena and Crixus on who’s battling in the jousting fights.

Sirena responded with an excited grin. “Crixus, Naevia, and I have watched about three matches that have gone through, and all three times in a row, the winner has beaten his opponents at the same time during those matches.”

Crixus added, “The winner appears to be the Dominus of House…Aquanus, right?” the man from Gaul asked to one of his lovers Naevia, to confirm if he got the name of the House right, and she nodded in affirmation to her male lover with a smile.

Dom nodded at him. “I’ve heard of him. He’s another good Dominus, but his fight pertains to battling in the seas and oceans. Obviously, he’s a water-faring man who would love to fight in raging waves like that, to name his House such as that.” he said the latter part with a fond smile on his face and a slight roll of his eyes like he knows this Dominus as if he’s another good friend besides Lord Archus of House Batchers.

Sirena snorted and frowned lightly over the winning fighter. “Well, this particular Dominus needs to get knocked down a peg or two. Every match he had won from those three times, it’s gotten his ego to rise up high a notch and made him a little arrogant that he’s starting to boast. If this keeps up with him winning another jousting match, he might incite the wrath of Neptune himself, if he’s not careful!”

Dom shook his head upon hearing this and then focused when the announcer holding a magic megaphone shouts loudly to the audience that another jousting match is about to start. He knew that Gannicus wanted to know what the battle is all about with this jousting and such, but Dom quickly told the Celtic warrior to just watch and he’ll explain some of them to him about it while the fighting match plays out.

Gannicus watched and he’s a bit surprised to see that two Dominus of their households are facing off and about to fight one another in this jousting battle, donned in the symbolic armors of their Houses as well as masked helmets that depicted faces in warrior visages of sorts. One designed to look that he fights in the watery wave-crashing seas, and the other one is designed to look that he fights in the vast deserts. He saw that they squared off each other right at the railing in the middle, riding on a horse and each on the other side of the railing as they take their positions with their jousting spear-weapons held up high at the ready.

Gannicus noticed that there were excited murmurs and chatters upon the audience as they watched the two fighters face-off, but when the referee started waving a yellow flag to signal to ready their spears, it’s like an instant eerie silence spread out, until the only noises that are heard where the knickers and soft huffs from the horses and their hooves pawed the ground a little in response to the tension they feel from their armed riders as they lower their spears to aim at their opponent at the ready position to charge upon one another.

And when the green flag waved and the horn sounded out loud, the two horse-riders were off.

Both horses galloped fast at the same time while the riders aimed their spears carefully to try to hit first at each other with the blunt tip, but the one who struck and won the first round was the Dominus of House Aquanus as he hits true with his spear, right at the chest of the other one, but the audience gasped and then cheered loudly when they saw that the other rider managed to keep himself upright and didn’t fall off from his horse.

Gannicus couldn’t help but wince visibly when he saw the striking blow was very strong as the wooden tip of the spear splintered and broke quickly to pieces when House Aquanus hits his opponent straight at the chest with that large-looking spear. He watched as the rider replaced it with a new one, just as the nearly fallen one positioned himself back into place and at the ready on his horse as they squared off again for the next round but at the different sides this time.

Then he listens to Dom when he quickly explains before the next round was going to be signaled to start. “That’s jousting. The point of that is that one of them has to knock down the other off his horse and wins, it consists of three rounds, but if one of them manages to hit his opponent two times out of three, then he’s the winner of the battle. If it’s a draw suddenly between the two of them or both of them falls from their horses at the same time and into the ground, it will turn out quickly into a fighting match between them without the horses that time.”

Gannicus nodded then he tensed and watched when the green flag and horn sounded again and the two riders were off galloping at each other fast, with spears aimed and ready to strike once more at the other. This time, the opponent donning the desert armor hits and strikes right at the other’s chest and the spear-tip also breaks off to pieces from the sudden strong blow at him. But the rider of House Aquanus also managed to stay upright on his horse and didn’t fall off as well, and the audience also cheered and yelled loudly upon this scene.

Gannicus commented to Dom, despite the loud commotion from the watching crowd. “Why are there no shields they’re using to protect themselves against one another? Is this battle meaning to end with death if the fighter manages to strike the other off and down?”

Dom shakes his head and answered back as loud as he could speak so that Gannicus would hear him clearly. “All the armor they wear are _enchanted_ to be unbreakable and as strong shields, they are designed as well. So don’t worry about it, the magicians here have thought this true when they set up this jousting battle amongst the Dominus of other Houses as they fight one another.” Gannicus nodded at this and vowed to ask him about the races of magicians like Dom when he has the chance.

It was the last round, and there was a very eerie silenced tension between the two opponents at this jousting battle and it’s like there’s no sound at all from the anticipating crowd, except a little pin-drop or something.

Just as the green flag waved the final time and the horn sounded, the two horse-riders went off, trying to take down the other with its final strike of the spear, that will either end into a draw or not.

Then the crowd went wild with their roaring cheers when the winner of this jousting match turns out to be the Dominus of House Aquanus again for the fourth time in his winning row when he struck down his opponent with a straight-on attack right at the chest again with his spear, and this time the desert-armor man fell off from his horse and crash-landed to his back on the ground, causing a few people in the cheering audience to wince and flinch upon witnessing it.

“Oh hell no! Come on, man!” Andros complained shouting when he lost the gamble upon the desert-armor fighter winning the battle against the Aquanus fighter. “I was so sure that the desert fighter was going to win!”

Donar barked laughing as he collected his winnings when he bet otherwise to the Dominus of House Aquanus. “Too bad for you, buddy! Pay up, losers!” the losers paid Donar, even Andros as he grumbles a little when he passes the coins he bet on to him.

Dom shakes his head when he notices this and decides to ignore it as he looked at the Dominus who lifts up his broken spear in triumph over his win, making the audience go wilder in their cheers. “Well, that was rather anti-climatic of sorts,” he said calmly. “But then again, this is how the jousting battle plays out to be.”

“I agree, it’s a little disappointing. Albeit it was exciting to watch this kind of unique fight.” Gannicus commented into this and Dom nearly smiled at his words before he snaps out of it and puts up his blank face again.

Then Dom looked and nodded to the others that they’re done watching the jousting game and they’ll move on to another event, as he decided to let his fighters enjoy one more in the Olympian Games before they go back to House Dracone.

But then something unexpected happened, that it shocked all those who are in House Dracone and the Dominus himself.

“THE DOMINUS OF HOUSE AQUANUS CHALLENGES THE FORMER CHAMPION OF THE JOUSTING BATTLE, THE DOMINUS OF HOUSE DRACONE TO A MATCH!!!”

There was a stunned silence for a moment when the announcer shouted this through his magic mega-horn.

But then it suddenly breaks out into a wild roar, just as Dom and his fighters were stunned shocked at the unexpected challenge that was publicly given out.

“What… the hell?!” Agron exclaimed incredulously out loud, amidst the loud noise from the cheering and hollering crowd of the audience.

“When the fuck did you sign in for this, Dominus!?” Crixus demanded incredulously, staring dumbstruck at his leader that he would actually join one of the Olympian Games as if it’s been a long time since Dom did.

Dom answered coldly casual with eyes narrowed icily. “I didn’t. _Someone_ did.”

Sirena snorts again, scowling over to the expectant Dominus of House Aquanus that was standing near to the announcer by the jousting area. “It wouldn’t surprise me that it was _him_ who put this up at you, Dom! I suggest you go for it so that I’ll be happy to watch how you knock him down flat and put down his ego for daring to challenge you!”

Dom cursed in annoyance as his eyes closed tight in frustration. “Of course he did--I already knew that it was him responsible for this. Honestly--can’t he just pick on somebody else besides me?!” he said with a frown and almost rants.

Barca shrugged and points out. “It makes sense that he would challenge you in this jousting battle because you were a Champion years ago before you retired from it.”

Dom cursed again to himself as he scowled. “Sometimes, I _hate_ it when my reputation precedes me and spreads around about me.”

He frowns upon seeing the referee coming to approach him and confirm if he’s going to accept the challenge and fight against the other. Dom knew that there’s no other choice except to refuse and forfeit, but he didn’t want to back down on such a fighting match when he could see clearly on how egotistic the Dominus of House Aquanus has been acting when he dared to challenge him for the jousting battle.

Dom told the referee that he needed to prepare and armor up and the referee let him before he whistled to signal a short break so that both fighters would prepare for the next jousting match upon one another.

Dom’s fighters quickly followed behind their leader as he went down from the audience watching stands to get to the spot where he will be donning his armor and preparing his weapons to fight in this jousting battle he’s about to be in.

“You’re a Champion?!” Gannicus demanded as he watched Dom wave his hand and magically transform his dark robes into dark armor upon his body.

“I _was_ ,” Dom corrected him with a pointed blank glare. “But then I chose to retire from the Olympian Games since I decided to focus on the cause for my House with my Freedom fighters. It’s been almost three years now since I last joined the games and signed in a fight.”

“Two, actually, Dom,” Pietros corrected him. “Don’t you remember you used to battle one time in honor for the games requested from the Dominion Council?”

Dom thought about it and then nodded in answer to Pietros’ words when he remembers. The dark magic armor he’s now donning and wearing consists of a slightly thin chest shield to protect only his front, shoulder guards, forearm guards and upper-leg guards, as well as his weapons, consists of a sheathed katana sword strapped by his left side, two daggers on his right, and a back-up magic stick that will lengthen into a spear, hidden on his person. Dom also conjured a dragon-mask out of thin air and it was magically made to a strong helmet to protect his head in case of striking blows there when it comes to it.

The dragon-mask he conjured and made was a little intimidating with its black flat-snout visage with its eyes in a piercing empty glare for Dom to see through it.

When Dom was satisfied that his armor and mask were magically shielded and that his magic weapons are prepared as such on his person, but then he turns and asks Sirena about the opponent he’s facing. “When the Dominus of House Aquanus fought, what kind of fighting techniques did he use?”

Sirena didn’t know how to answer this as she looked uncertainly to Crixus before she told Dom. “That’s the thing, Dom--he didn’t yet. All the matches he had won so far, he always knocked down his opponent with the jousting spear. We’ve never seen him get knocked down and forced to fight with the other at a ground battle.”

Dom frowns at this but then he nodded dimly as he was used to going through unknown battles such as this one, and it won’t be the last for Dom to face against such an opponent who he’s not familiar with the kind of fighting styles they might use. But Gannicus worries for him as he tries to offer out on taking his place to fight against the Dominus of House Aquanus, much to the others’ surprise when he voiced this out to Dom.

Dom held back his surprise on Gannicus’ surprising offer as he refused it, but then he reassured his fighters, friends, and the Celtic warrior that he will be fine and that he’ll be able to make it through this match he’ll be fighting his opponent against. Then Dom checks on his armor and weapons again when the referee came to tell him that the match is about to start for them.

As for the horse that Dom will be riding on, the young Lou had already run off to get the fastest horse that his leader could use for the battle and the boy was already waiting outside with the horse he managed to grab for Dom as he came out. Dom smiles in gratitude for Lou and he even ruffles his hair which made the Asian boy beam happily upon the given praise.

Then Dom went serious as he puts on his black dragon mask and gracefully gets on the horse astride and nudged it to canter towards the arena where the jousting match will be with his opponent the Dominus of House Aquanus.

Gannicus watched as he leaves to the arena area, then he snapped out of it by Nasir telling him that they should get to the stands and watch the jousting battle. They hurriedly went to the same places they were sitting before and they all watched with silent tension as well as the crowd in the audience when Dom moved his horse to position, facing off against the Dominus of House Aquanus far across him at the end of the railing.

It was an eerie silence again as the two Dominus was handed over new jousting spears upon them and they waited for a few seconds, that felt like minutes for the signal to commence the start of their battle.

The yellow flag was waved by the referee and it’s like the sound went mute all around them as the two fighters lowered and aimed their spears against each other.

And finally, the green flag was waved and the horn sounded out loud to give out the signal.

Both horses neighed like a loud echo as they galloped off fast and it was like a blur until the moment the spear-tips are nearing towards the other opponent and one of them would be struck hard.

Suddenly, Dom’s fighters cheer aloud with great yells and shouts when they saw Dom was the one who struck first and the strike was strong and true when the spear-tip went straight at the chest of the opponent and broke to pieces swiftly, almost blowing the other man off his horse from the sudden hit. But the Dominus of House Aquanus managed to keep upright and stayed stuck on his horse when he got hit and shakes off the blow he got, even though it was unexpected and surprising for the first time to the fighter.

The crowd also went wild in loud cheers on Dom’s striking attack but it didn’t take long about a split-second for silence once more, as Dom and his opponent squared off once more on different sides against each other.

Dom was quickly handed a replacement spear from the broken one, then they went to position until the flag and horn signals again for the second round, and the horses galloped fast for either of them to take aim and strike.

That’s when Dom’s people all gasped in shock and horror when the blunt spear-tip hit Dom this time by the opponent as fierce and hard the attack is. And there was a sudden large puffing cloud of dust that emerged over and engulfed the dragon-masked fighter and his horse, when Dom suddenly pulled on the reins of his horse as it jolts to a sudden stop with a skidding of its hooves that made the big dust cloud, right when they saw Dom nearly falling off.

Nasir stood up from his seat, as well as Gannicus, and he almost screamed aloud, despite that there’s an instant shocked silence in the audience. “Did he fall? DID HE FALL?!”

Pietros put a hand over his eyes, trying to see clearly through the thick cloud-dust when he stands up from his seat too. He yells back to Nasir, “I don’t know! I can’t--I can’t see!”

There was an eerie silence for a slightly long moment as Dom’s opponent stopped his horse and turns around when he’s now on the other side, all waiting tensely until the dust cloud disappears to reveal whether Dom has fallen from his horse or not.

It didn’t take long for cheers to break out from the audience again, and whooping yells to cry out from Dom’s fighters as the dust cleared and the sight reveals Dom carefully straightening himself upright back on his horse when he managed to grab hold of something and didn’t let himself fall off and on the ground.

Gannicus sighed with relief and relaxed back on his seat, but he glanced towards Dom’s opponent with a furious glare, as if wishing that he is the one fighting against him in this private arena.

As Dom managed to get himself situated and into position, facing off his opponent with a fierce glare beneath his mask, the last round was quickly given out the signal and the horses seem to respond swiftly as they galloped once more and fast for their riders to strike at each other again.

But this time, the whole crowd in the audience broke out in stunned shocked gasps when the spears hit both riders straight at their chests with fierce strong blows and both men fell off from their horses just as another large dust cloud emerged when the horses neighed upon their riders falling off and their hooves skidded again to create the big cloud and they galloped away until someone else got to the horses again before they might run off into the forest from the open arena.

Then all the people in the audience stand tried to see clearly as they suddenly heard faint sounds of fighting within the dust cloud that formed and blocked their sights before them. But it didn’t take long for the fighting sounds to become louder and the dust cloud has cleared to reveal Dom and his opponent now fighting against each other on the ground with their own weapons. Dom clashing his katana sword against the other fighter’s slightly big broad-sword.

Cheering roars and encouraging shouts almost deafened over the fight as Dom and the other fought fiercely against each other, trying to take the other down swiftly and make him yield to win the fearsome mighty battle.

“GET HIM, DOMINUS!” Naevia screams beside her cheering lovers, Sirena and Crixus.

“KICK HIS ASS, DOM!” Agron yells madly as Nasir hollered shouting.

Dom blocks an incoming slashing strike from the other Dominus with his katana sword and he nearly dug in his feet against the slightly muddy ground when the big man tried to push him down with his strength but Dom managed to push back against it. But then he managed to reach swiftly with his free hand to deflect a sudden strike to his blindside with one of his daggers when he noticed quickly that his opponent made to attack him somehow off-guard.

That attacking move was caught by Oen and Gannicus and they both yelled out in negative shouts towards the foul dirty move against their Dom. The two men didn’t realize that they did this in unison, which amused Oen’s wife Melitta a little on noticing this.

Dom managed to swiftly round-kick his opponent right at his feet and make him fall hard on his back but just as he was about to poise both his sword and dagger right down at him, a big mace-ball came flying out of nowhere and he managed to dodge away in time backward, just as it was rounded around in a swing and flung back tied on its chain by the opponent’s expert grip, as Dom ducked the incoming attack again and backed away more from his opponent.

Dom stood his ground as he faced his opponent guardedly when he swings around his chained mace-ball around in a slight lasso way, and he knew that he’ll need to change tactics on fighting against him with the kind of ease he’s handling that chained mace he now wields as a weapon against him, discarding his sword away.

He tries to think quick on his feet when he kept dodging and ducking the swinging and rounding blows from the big mace his opponent is swinging his chain around like he somehow read his mind and is trying to stop Dom from planning something against him. He even managed to deflect those strong throwing blows by his katana sword and his inner might as well, but then just as he got an idea about how to defeat him, his opponent struck first and this time, Dom didn’t have instant time to react or dodge from the sudden strike.

Some of the people in the crowd gasped and few of Dom’s fighters raged madly when Dom got blown away and flying by a sudden strike by the mace and he landed in a hard roll against the earth, almost making another dust cloud again as he crashed.

“GET UP, DOMINUS! GET UP!!!” Barca roared shouting just as Pietros gasped when Dom’s opponent made for another round swinging blow with his mace and struck right at Dom as he tries to get up quick on his hands and knees, though he was a bit rattled from the previous attack.

Just as the mace was about to strike him again in a fast-flying motion straight at him, Dom managed to dodge away in time by leaping to the side with his sturdy feet and the mace crashed to the ground, making a slightly big crater as it hit the spot where Dom was before.

Upon seeing that, there was a sudden glinting light in Dom’s eyes just as the opponent pulled his mace back and swings the chain around in a wild lasso, ready to strike at him again but this time Dom just stood calm and still, not moving from his spot at all and faced off his opponent, looking like he’s not planning to dodge away from the next strike from his chain-mace.

Dom’s fighters saw this and went on shouting and yelling at him to move but Dom ignored them all as well as the loud noisy commotion from the crowd. His ears only focusing on his opponent, staring at him with his eyes filled with calm beneath his dragon mask. His whole being still and unmoving with nerves of firm steel.

In an instant right there and then, it was like everything hit pause.

And then everything continues to move but in very slow-motion.

With a soft pounding heart-beat as the only sound that can be heard in Dom’s view and mind.

One second.

Dom took a deep breath. His opponent makes one last rounding swing of his chain.

The next second.

Dom swiftly makes his pose, getting ready. The opponent strikes with a strong swing, the mace flies fast, aiming at him.

The next and third second.

Dom’s hand moved to his side, grabbing at another weapon, either his dagger or the magic spear-stick. The mace is almost halfway near to fly and strike at Dom, about to deliver a strong killing blow above his head.

Finally--the last second.

Everything went moving in normal and slightly fast motion all around.

And there was another great crash as the mace struck and a dust cloud engulfed Dom completely, blocking the sight from everyone who was watching stunned silent, and they don’t know whether Dom was struck by the attacking blow or not.

Silence for a moment to everything and everyone there. Including the mace-wielding opponent himself.

Then the long-chain started rattling as if something or someone is messing with it.

And before the opponent was about to pull his chain-mace back, the Dominus of House Aquanus was stunned shocked upon seeing Dom moving fast, his feet speedily running up the chain of his weapon like it’s a trapeze wire and he didn’t have time to react and dodge when Dom gave a loud battle-cry and struck with all his might and strength as he swings his magic elongated spear and hit him on the head, right at his masked face with the blunt end of it.

Then Dom leaps and did a barrel roll gracefully as the opponent fell right on his back with a big knock-down and the crowd went wild, roaring madly and cheering him on by his unexpected well-thought attack move.

Just as the opponent managed to shake off the sudden attack and quickly got on his feet, he pulled on his chain-mace to counter-attack but then he got shocked once more when he felt the chain was taut-held still and not returning to him at all, and he turned his head to look back and see what went wrong with his weapon.

It turns out, as the dust cloud disappears to reveal what happened, that Dom had struck quickly when the mace crashed to the ground and used his katana sword to pin through the end of the chain-mace tight and dug deep into the earth so that he wouldn’t be able to pull his heavy weapon back to his side since it’s now stuck.

The opponent tries to pull on his chain-mace again to swing it flying back to him, but Dom quickly strikes again with another attack before he could manage to try. Dom gave another loud battle-cry and swung his spear around to sweep him off his feet strongly.

Just as the man fell down on his back once more, Dom made his move swiftly, knocking his body down flat with one foot and aimed the blade-tip end of his spear right at his face, straight above his eyes and the opponent instantly froze still beneath Dom, not moving a muscle.

It was like silence once more and again had spread around the audience, with half of the people still cheering and roaring shouts upon them.

Then the next, Dom whispered in a slightly dangerous hiss at his pinned-down opponent with his spear poised still and calm in a killing strike at him. “Yield.”

At the word, the opponent wriggles a bit, like he’s trying to find a chance to escape from this but Dom kept him down and he snaps with that dangerous hiss again, along with an intimidating threat. “Yield…or die!”

He slightly nears the blade-tip, almost close to the eyes of the man’s mask, to show that Dom was very serious to kill him right there and then. And when the opponent glanced around to look and found no opening to fight back, he slumps in defeat and rose his hand to give and show out the gesture that he lost.

The fighting match ended fair and square and the reaction was epic to everyone around the scene.

The announcer yelled in a very loud roaring cheer through the magical megaphone. “THE DOMINUS OF HOUSE AQUANUS YIELDS! THE WINNER OF THIS GREATEST BATTLE IN ALL OF HISTORY--IS THE DOMINUS OF HOUSE DRACONE ONCE MORE!!!”

The yelling and screaming cheers were louder than before, almost deafening in the private lands where they had made the grand space and area to host this secret fighting arena of the Olympian Games.

Dom slowly gets off his opponent, backing away and then calmly raises his fist high, that still holds his spear weapon, enticing the audience and crowd to become louder with their cheers at him and then he puts it down and reaches out with his other free hand to his defeated opponent in a friendly gesture.

The Dominus looked at Dom’s outstretched hand dubiously for a moment before he gratefully takes it and lets him pull him up to stand on his feet again. Then their hands clasped together in a respectful handshake before they let go and Dom slowly walks back to the same area where he prepared himself for the jousting battle, that he had won again like before.

His fighters and friends were already there waiting for him and Dom ignored the loud jubilant shouts, yelling congratulation cheers at him, and the hand pats at his back, shoulders, and to his sides as he shoved through them to sit down.

“Dom, are you okay!?” Anya cried worriedly, fussing over him as she noticed this when Dom is starting to tremble from either pain or exhaustion.

Dom just grunts in slight pain, sitting down straight on a stray flat stone like it’s a chair, and carefully takes off his dragon mask. He holds back his wincing but couldn’t help to voice out and groan aloud. “Ugh…I think I got more bruises over the bruises all over my body right now.”

He breathes deeply and softly like he’s trying to endure the tiring exhaustion and the pain he’s having on his body from the jousting battle, that’s almost taking a lot out of him nearly. And he slightly appears like he’s meditating to shake off the pain he’s feeling from his fight.

Donar barked out laughing and slapped a hand right to Dom’s back merrily, ignoring Dom’s slight pained wince and murderous glare at him. “That was a great fight! I thought we were about to lose you already when that bastard tried to strike you with that blasted mace of his!” he said, smiling widely. “But you sure surprised him when you came leaping and running by its chain and struck him right at his smug face with your spear-end!”

Barca added with a huff. “It’s too bad that you didn’t pierce and hack his head off with the bladed-tip. Why didn’t you?”

Dom sighs and gives him a pointed look. “You know very well that if I killed the Dominus of House Aquanus at that very moment--his loyal fighters will none be too pleased with me.”

“And I thank you for that, as you held back your deadly killing blows at me when we fought one another, Dominus of House Dracone.”

They all turned and saw the Dominus of House Aquanus, unmasked and smiling warmly right at Dom as if he’s not upset or disappointed at all that he lost the fight to him. His loyal fighters and warriors of House Aquanus stood behind him, all donning blank and frowning expressions but it doesn’t look like that they’re also upset that their leader lost.

All Dom’s friends and fighters tensed like they’re ready for a battle, in case the leader and his team before them, might pick on a fight against them. But the leader kept on smiling straight at Dom cheerfully and said in a jovial tone. “Fancy having a drink with me in celebration of your win, Lord Dracone? My treat then, since you defeated me fair and square back at the arena.”

Dom sighed and held back his pained winces again and the moans he’s about to voice out. He said calmly, “Much as I appreciate such a thing…but unfortunately, my fighters and I have more pressing matters to get to and need to return to my house soon.”

“Nonsense! I insist!”

Gannicus nearly held back the sudden urge to unsheathe one of his swords and swiftly cut the man’s arm off when he reached out to grab Dom by his arm and then pull him up gently. Dom managed to hold back his sudden inhale of breath when he felt a sharp pain somewhere at his right side where he was struck there by the mace before and glared more dangerously at the man for manhandling him like that, even though he’s being a little pushy with his offer for the free drinks.

The man who is Lord Aquanus of his House just laughed at the glare he’s been given and patted him again on the back, which is a bit more painful than Donar’s. “Now, don’t be like that, Lord Dracone! It’s nothing but a friendly gesture to return the one you’ve given me when you defeated me in the jousting battle.”

“Somehow, I do not believe the words you have spoken just now, Lord Aquanus,” Dom said dryly sarcastic, giving pointed looks back at his fighters who still looked tense and appear like they’re ready for a fight or something and silently ordered them with a meaningful glare to not do anything, much to the disappointment from Agron and Crixus.

Lord Aquanus just barked laughing again and wrapped an arm around Dom and nearly dragged him towards the same open bar where Dom and few others had been there before, upon avoiding Lady Natalia’s group then and they all gathered there so that Lord Aquanus would treat Dom and his companions to free drinks and such.

It didn’t take long for the tension between the two Houses of Dracone and Aquanus to be relaxing and calm and they started to mingle in friendly relations, like Oen talking with another fellow black man from House Aquanus about something, and Donar and Andros challenged some fighters from the other house to a drinking contest, much to Dom’s slight annoyance and Lord Aquanus’ amusement at this.

However, there are a few who still don’t trust the other, like Agron, Barca, and Crixus glaring guardedly at the other three fighters of House Aquanus, who are standing guard by their leader, like bodyguards.

Dom ignored this but he gave a pointed look towards Gannicus when he glared at Lord Aquanus with slight anger on his face, and warned him silently to not pick a fight since the other man has been friendly so far, despite the ego that he has. When Dom sees that the Celt man stopped glaring and nodded satisfied at this, he calmly turns to chat a bit with Lord Aquanus, but only for a small talk since he decided that his group should go back after this.

Lord Aquanus seemed to know this and didn’t mind as the two men have their short talk, and he tries to convince him to have a free drink as a treat but Dom refused, as he’s still never used to drinking wine or alcohol very much, ever since he landed into the past 10 years ago then and there.

It is now almost an hour that passed by and Lord Aquanus has left their table to speak some other matters with his fighters, and then the two pair of lovers, Pietros, and Barca, Agron and Nasir, decided to sit down and join into the table with Dom and Gannicus so that they’ll relax a little, have their drinks and small talk before Dom decides that they should return home to House Dracone later then.

Just as Pietros and Nasir were commenting to their friend Dom about the fight excitedly, while Barca and Agron added in by pointing out some inquiries about the fight he had won through again, Dom suddenly froze upon seeing something right behind Agron and Nasir, and he sighed after a silent minute-long moment when the others became confused upon finally noticing his sudden change of behavior when he saw something.

“Agron…I advise strongly that _you_ do _not_ do anything-- _violent_ right now,” he said to him calmly in a stern warning tone.

Agron blinked confused at Dom’s sudden firm command at him, not noticing that his lover Nasir glanced back and his eyes widened in horrified realization upon seeing what Dom is seeing behind them.

“What the hell are you talking about?” he exclaims incredulously. “You know I don’t use violence as a--response or something, Dom.”

“Hello, Lord Dominic,” said a black man nonchalantly smiling behind Agron when he appeared out of nowhere. “Lady Natalia sends her regards.”

Once the man had spoken his words to Dom, Agron’s face instantly changes into wrathful anger and his whole body started trembling in some sort of battle-fury, and then Dom tried to stop him upon this reaction. “Agron, don’t--!”

But it was already too late.

Agron leaps swiftly from his seat and lunges right at the man who was stunned startled at the unexpected attack and the two men fell crashing against another table, going out in an all fist-fighting brawl, and caused almost all the people in the open bar to start cheering and encouraging the fight.

Dom just face-palms to himself, shaking his head exasperatedly at Agron’s hot-headed temper, while Nasir yelled at his lover to stop but he was deafened by the Freedom Fighters and others shouting and cheering on at Agron.

“Why do I even bother?” Dom whispered to himself in a slight lamenting tone and Gannicus nearly chuckled amused upon hearing him as he watches the fight with an interesting eager smirk on his face.

“You got a lot of nerve showing your face around here, you fucking braid-headed pirate!” Agron snarled as he had his strong muscled arms around the black man’s neck in a tight choke-hold.

The black man coughed as he struggles fiercely to fight back against the hold and break free while snapping at him with a sneer. “I should say the same thing to you, you wild mad dog!”

The insult made Agron snarl and growl again, almost similar to the mad dog that the black man said and offended him.

And just as Agron tightened the choke-hold more while the black man fights back furiously to break free, a woman’s voice calmly said aloud and cuts the rising tension swiftly, in the same British-accent tone like Dom’s.

“Oh honestly, Lord Dominic. When will you ever learn to put a _leash_ on your tempered little _pet_?”

It’s like all the noise and ruckus quickly died down and instantly turned into silence upon the voice as they look and watch a woman with long loose wavy auburn-brown bright hair come over, dressed elegantly in her Roman dress, approaching towards Dom and moving her body slightly graceful like a cougar prowling for prey.

Dom narrowed his eyes at her in a pointed glare as he snaps back at her. “I should say the same thing to you, Lady Natalia. Except you should watch your wayward pet better whenever he wanders off from your leash.”

She huffs at him with a smile as if she’s not phased at all by the offensive banter they’re having together.

_So this is Lady Natalia._

Gannicus thought as he looked at the woman who calmly approached them and he studied carefully at her whole being, trying to assess her closely in his sight and figuring out in his mind on what’s so bad about her that got Dom instantly tensing with animosity against her.

At first glance, he could see a few similarities between Dom and Lady Natalia, like the way how they mask their own with a cold-icy being that would intimidate other people like Romans who dared to mess with them or with their people or something, and also the way how they wear their beings in an expert masquerade of Roman masters by the day and Freedom Fighters by the night in perfect secrecy. Gannicus could also tell with the way how their auras radiate somehow with power, that Lady Natalia is also born and wields magic like Dom’s.

But that’s when all similarities ended between them because he could easily see the dangerous dagger gazes Dom and Natalia send to one another with the eye-piercing icy glares that they’re silently giving, facing each other off.

“To think of all people, I didn’t expect that someone like you would come back to the games after you chose to retire from it years ago, Lord Dracone,” Natalia said glibly in a light tone but deeper within, it gives out like a warning storm-brewing towards Dom and his group.

Dom scoffed as he kept glaring at her and calmly snaps back in a cold voice. “I should say the same. But I didn’t think that you of all people, would actually come to these sorts of events when it’s not one of your specialties to go to, Lady Ravenus.”

Natalia cocked a brow at him and said lightly. “Let’s just say that a little birdie told me that you were coming here for a formal visit. I simply couldn’t miss the chance to see you again and say hello, milord.”

“Oh, how flattering. But if I didn’t know any better, I think you had been waiting for this all along when your little _spy_ comes reporting to you about my House-doings and such.”

She sighs and flicks her hair back like his insinuation didn’t bother her a bit. “Oh, please. I don’t need to spy on whatever activities you and your little group are up to back then and now. I already know much about you than you think.”

“Funny--I should say the same once more and again as you say so, except I know _more_ about you than _you_ think,” Dom said the latter part in a threatening tone of voice to warn Natalia to not push him to rise his icy-cold temper even more and it won’t bode well for her and her group.

Everyone in the open bar area was all tensed with anticipation and anxiety as Dom and Natalia did a silent staring match at each other and it’s like a draw or a stalemate right then and there.

And just when they thought that there’s going to be a physical fight between them, they became a little disappointed when Dom and Natalia turn their gazes away and both of them said simply to the two men who are still in fight-holds with each other.

“Agron, let him go.”

“Castus, that’s enough now.”

With that said, Agron reluctantly lets go of the black man named Castus, but he didn’t hesitate to shove him away with a big push from one of his hands and Castus held back from attacking in return at the shove, as he carefully sheathes away the dagger that he was about to use against him and then backs away by moving quickly to Lady Natalia’s side and stands beside her.

“Well…it’s been a pleasure seeing you and I believe I’ve already given my regards and such,” Natalia said calmly with a slight smile at him and Dom just glared at her. She gives a light wave at him and she gracefully turns around.

“Bye then, Lord Dom!” she greeted goodbye casually as she walks away leaving, with her man Castus following beside her like he’s her personal bodyguard or something.

Agron growls angrily as Dom and his group watch Lady Natalia leave with Castus beside her and everyone else in the bar went back to whatever they were doing. “I hate that smug smirking bastard. Him--and that fucking bitch!” he barks furiously, still glaring over at them just as they disappeared into the crowd.

Dom huffed, grinning slightly amused at his words while Nasir scolded him a little at his lover’s foul language.

“Feeling’s mutual. But--much as I _hate_ and loathe to admit it--that bloody crow of a woman has been getting some high praises from the Council over the recent successful raids she and her group have done as well.” Dom mutters aloud with a frown.

“Oh hell no! Please say that she’s not in some kind of equal standing the same as you, boss!” Andros complained in slight whining like he didn’t like the thought if it were true.

Dom rolls his eyes and grinned over to him. “You can relax, Andros. She’s not even _near_ as equal to my standing score, nor she will ever be. She still got lots to learn and have many to try to keep up and catch up on, but she won’t be able to make it that far to be exactly at our level.”

“Good to hear!” Sirena said fiercely, scowling over to where Lady Natalia and her henchman has disappeared to. “I’d love to continue watching how you wipe off that smug look on her proud face whenever she faces off against you, Dom!”

Anya points out with a frown. “Well, she looks a little smug now when she mentioned about the spy.” she looks at Dom worriedly. “Have you…?”

Dom swiftly cut her off with a frown of his own. “If I had found them by now--I would’ve told you already. But I didn’t.”

Then Dom sighed as he felt tired now and then looked around to the others before he looked at Pietros and Nasir squarely. “Gather the others. We’re leaving. I believe we’ve already had our fair share of a formal visit here in the games.”

Barca and Agron looked a little upset that they’re going home already, but they relented upon seeing their lovers who are relieved at this and the two men went off to tell the others about Dom’s orders while Dom, Gannicus and the two gladiators stayed behind at their table. Though Gannicus wanted to ask about Lady Natalia, he stopped himself when he saw how Dom is still looking coldly angry upon her earlier presence and such, so he decided to hold off the questions and ask later when they get back to House Dracone.

OOOOO

By the time the others were gathered around and they all left the hidden secret area to go back through the tunnels and into House Dracone again, it looks like Gannicus won’t be getting the answers to his questions about Lady Natalia or anything else when he saw how swiftly Dom dismissed the others to go and rest and he went off in a hurried dash to get to his rooms.

Gannicus wanted to go after him but he still saw the anger that’s radiating in Dom’s being and he figured that he dashed off to his quarters to vent it out, without hurting any of his friends that are worrying over him. So then it looks like that he’ll have to ask someone else about it, and he wondered about who among all the people in House Dracone, had known and stayed with Dom the longest upon living in House Dracone and following the Freedom cause, and someone who knows about Dom deeper than any of the others.

Either it was fate or luck, that Gannicus found that the answers came to him precisely, almost late at night when he came to brood a little as he went outside to gaze up at the stars of the night skies above him. He didn’t realize that he stood outside all alone for almost a long time until someone passed by and noticed him and called him out on being out late some time in the middle of the night.

It was a black slightly heavy-set woman who names and calls herself Healer Nana.

Though friendly and warm on the outside like she’s the sole mother on the whole household of House Dracone. She is also a formidable fighter and brave soul on the inside as well, ready to defend the people staying and living in House Dracone and all those who were freed from slavery.

She is the lead healer of the medical wing in House Dracone and also the head cook of the kitchens.

Gannicus knew about this by savoring the great feast always being served to all people in House Dracone, for it is Dom’s personal belief that no one in his household will have meager food just as the Romans have cruelly forced upon their slaves in their households. The Celtic warrior had asked one of the cooks to give his appreciation and gratitude for the food, and when the head cook heard about it, she came out to give her gratitude for his compliments.

Then Gannicus became a little surprised upon seeing the same person, also working as the healer and leader of all healers in the medical wing when he slightly injured himself during training. The woman just shook her head with an amused grin upon seeing Gannicus as he became her patient and quickly treated and healed him with some of the healing potions that Dom has made and shared for the medical wing of House Dracone.

When Healer Nana came over to scold the one who’s wandering out late at night, she stopped upon seeing its Gannicus and gave him a warm kind smile.

“Well, it’s surprising to see you here out late at night,” Healer Nana commented and she fussed over him when she noticed that the Celtic warrior seemed bothered over something. “Now what’s got your poor big head tied up in knots inside there? Come on over here and sit down and tell me all about it. Maybe I can help?”

The woman gestured Gannicus over to sit down next to her by the big grand stairway that leads up to the grand mansion of House Dracone where Dom and his trusted people and Freedom fighters are all staying and living there. Gannicus figured that this is how Dom divides the people from those unaware of his magic secrets and such by letting them stay and live in another mansion-like house, which is slightly smaller than the grander big one.

Gannicus went over to sit down, still brooding silently for a moment, and then started talking to the patient expectant woman named Healer Nana, who is kind and ready to listen and help the man with whatever problems he’s got on him.

By the time he was done talking everything that was on his mind and churning inside his worried being for Dom and everything, he ended it with a large sigh like the world that’s weighing heavily on his shoulders seem to have lessened its weight and lifted from him.

Healer Nana listened to this all and after Gannicus finished talking about it, she shook her head like she knew something about Dom that he doesn’t. And then it was a shock to hear when he listened to her remarking out loud. “Honestly, if that young man keeps this up with this deception, he’ll have his close fighters and best friends worrying over him even more than they have been before, ever since he started it.”

She explained to Gannicus who was a little confused at her statement. “What you saw between him and Lady Natalia was all wrong, and nothing more but a ruse. Those two aren’t rivals or enemies at all. They’re actually close friends as well.”

“Here now. Just listen to everything I’m going to tell you, all about the Dominus of House Dracone,” Healer Nana said gently to the stunned Gannicus, prepared and ready to tell him everything that he needs to know about Dom’s story, since the moment he got to Roma, became a Freedom fighter, and the secrets of his magic and everything else.

Gannicus was full of gratitude for Healer Nana as she starts the story about Dom, telling him everything about him since she has no qualms into telling him the truth about the ethereal man he’s interested in and willing to fight for his attentions and prove himself worthy in his eyes.

But he didn’t know that everything Nana is telling him in her stories is incomplete because there are other things that she doesn’t know about much and more from Dom himself.

Just as Nana was telling him the tales about Dom, up high in the grand mansion, where Dom’s main quarters are, it seems that Dom is finished with whatever venting out he’s been doing to tone down his temper or calm it down, and he seems to be doing something else up there, still awake in the late time of night.

OOOOO

In the grand mansion, right at Dom’s main rooms, at the late time in the middle of the night, Dom is sitting and lying back against his comfy chair, looking out through the windows by the balcony inside and seemed to be reminiscing and thinking deeply over something.

And what he’s thinking about, is the memories of the past times since he had first gotten into the ancient times of Rome, which is called Roma, and crash-landed accidentally through the magic Time-Turner into the city Roman state called Capua.

After venting his temper out a little, which is actually a front, that his fighters and friends don’t know the truth about the rivalry between him and Natalia, Dom was thinking deeply over those solemn memories he has running slowly in his mind like somehow his head decided to turn his thoughts into those times he needs to ponder and think about.

Dom sighs softly, looking out through the window and into the dark night skies as his mind wanders into the memories he’s thinking and remembering of before.

He drifts off lightly to remembering those past memories 10 years ago like they occurred yesterday.

And he starts with the time when he first landed somewhere inside Capua and liberated the first batch of slaves, setting them free from slavery.

OOOOO

With the riches he and the freed slaves had obtained from the fallen House that Dom didn’t hesitate to take it down and strip it all of its worth, he used the money to pay for the safe passages to send the freed people straight to the Free Lands without further delay and making sure that the route they take was safe and secure from all Romans that will be searching and hunting for them.

In addition with his magic and unique skills and abilities, Dom managed to successfully do all this, but the only problem he didn’t think to occur as he was about to send them off, was that the few people who chose to stay by his side and fight with him for the cause to free all slaves from the cruel bondage by the Romans.

“ ** _ **For the love of**_** \--!” Dom nearly cursed in his original British-English language and then switched back quickly to Latin as it is the language used in the ancient past times of Roma, and he argued reasonably and vehemently with the people who wanted to stay with him. “Listen, I understand that all of you want to stay and fight by my side. But it’s too dangerous for you all to--!”

One of the fighters, a man from Gaul shook his head negative at him, ignoring his words and bravely said. “We will fight by your side and follow the cause, milord. No matter how much you try to argue or persuade us to leave--we all wish to do this just so that no more people will be forced into slavery.”

“By great Merlin! Do not call me _that_!” Dom nearly snaps at him annoyed, getting almost fed up and very irritated that he’s being treated and called like he’s their new master and lord or something.

Then Dom quickly calms himself down and tones down his temper with a soft sigh, and after he saw that the people who were facing Dom with reckless bravery and strong courage showing on all their faces, Dom realized that there’s no other way to be able to convince them to leave to safety into the Free Lands, even if he intimidated or fights them over it, just to get them to go away or something.

He sighs again as he realizes and knows deep down that his arguments against the determined people he’s looking at before him will be a fruitless venture, so he steeled his resolve and faced them with a strong face of his own as he demanded calmly. “All of you wish to join my cause? To freeing all people from slavery and being forced into it?”

The people exchanged looks to one another and then they all nodded in unison, being firm with their decisions about it.

“Then all of you will have to prove your worth to me by gaining my trust, but only if all of you are up to the test,” Dom said calmly in a sharp snap, showing them that the words he had spoken to them are very serious and straight to the point. “All of you have shown your strength. And I have seen all of your loyalty towards me and to the cause. Now, the last thing that many of you will be tested on is whether I can trust you to join in and follow the cause. Whatever I lay out to you, you will do what I say and no questions asked or any arguments about it. If you’re not up for it at all, then I won’t force you to stay and let you go with safe passage to the Free Lands without payment and such. Is that understood?”

The people exchanged looks again and then they nodded firmly to Dom, understanding what he meant by his statement and will follow him without any complaints or protests.

Dom took a deep breath and sighs, turning away and rubbed the bridge of his nose lightly with his fingers, internally hoping that he won’t live long enough to regret the decisions he has made with the people following behind him.

Then he went over and looked at the people who are anticipating anxiety to be sent away through the unknown safe passage that will take them to the Free Lands. Dom went over to check on them as they are all hiding in a big dark alley, which he shielded over with his magic and he smiled reassuringly to the people when they turned and looked at him as he approached them.

Most of them beamed happily upon seeing their savior while they ate the food packs they brought with them for their journey after they were freed from their former fallen House. But then there are a few who are still nervous and frightened, about two to three of them jerking their heads around like they heard something and thought that its the Romans coming after them.

But Dom knew better because he also added into the hidden shields with magic sensors to alert him if there are enemies about and incoming to their location, so he quickly reassured them with gentle gestures and the solid promises he has made for them that they will be guided and brought safely to the Free Lands very soon. It worked on reassuring the people there but they are still anxious about it and it won’t stop until the moment they stepped foot into a safe transport or something that will bring them to the Free Lands.

Luckily, Dom was already prepared for that, since the very moment, he crash-landed into the ancient city.

He took out the magic map he conjured earlier, before he and the others left the fallen House and hid in the alleys, opened it and perused it over again, making sure that the route he had already noted is still there and it’s still safe and secure to cross to get to the safe passage that will lead the free people to the Free Lands.

If Dom remembered his history correctly when he learned it from his former education, studies and such, in ancient Rome or Roma, as it is called amongst his magical kind of people, there were a few nomad wizards, witches and magical beings who wandered into Roman lands, trying to see and learn their culture and wonder whether it is another good place to live in, just as they had scattered to other countries, ever since the witch hunts from ancient England or Britain, as it is called Britannia in ancient times.

But the magical people and beings were horrified to discover that the Roman lands condone slavery to all kinds of people they encounter or conquered lands. Upon this horrifying and cruel discovery, they decided to initiate and start the cause into freeing all of these people, both non-magic and magic kinds alike, whenever they were caught and forced into bondage from these cruel Romans, as another type of people that are noted as a high-level threat and danger among the magical beings alike.

They have all done this in secret, expertly skilled into doing the Freedom cause in the shadows and brought all the free people into the magical lands, similar to the mythical Avalon, where no Romans would ever find nor dare to reach out and find out where it is, as it is hidden, safe and secure from them. These lands became known in magical history as the Free Lands.

The magical nomads have done this cause for many centuries until modern times when slavery was completely abolished. And even when slavery was fully banned, in both Mundane and Magical worlds, they still kept the location of the Free Lands a secret, in case if slavery starts up again during the present times in modern age, and the place will be there for the people in need of safety and security from it.

Dom knew this very well, since his magical bloodline of the Dracone family, was apart of the ancestors who have founded and followed the Freedom cause into freeing many slaves from Roma.

No Romans have ever discovered who had stolen and freed the people from slavery, but to ensure that history doesn’t know of this embarrassment since the Romans consider themselves superior in their conquering ways, they bribed many scribes and officials to write it down in Mundane history that they have owned many slaves and such, and that they have defeated and conquered any slave rebellions that dared to rise against them, just as the mundane history was written out to be from archaeological discoveries among the Mundane.

But the hidden and real truth is secretly known only among the Magicals and only them as it is remembered throughout all of their history and immortal-like times with their magic lifespan.

As of right now, Dom double-checked on the route in his magic map, nodded with satisfied confirmation, and then rolled the paper to hide it on his person again, tucked away safely under his robes. Then he turns to the people, who are following him as his new Freedom fighters of sorts, but not yet as they still need to prove themselves worthy first. He studied the fighters carefully before gesturing at two men who looked to be used to the Roman city like they were born in it and forced into slavery.

The two men who Dom beckoned to his side, appear to be coming from the Asian regions of sorts, and they look like that they were forced to become gladiator slaves until they were freed by Dom and they instantly pledged their loyalty to him just as the other freed fighters have.

Dom asked gently. “Do you know any horse carts that are still around at this late time of night?”

The two Asian men exchanged silent looks before they turned to Dom and nodded. One of them spoke in a slight thick Chinese-like accent at Dom. “There is one place, near this area, that sells and trades carriages and carts for transport. With the right high amount of money, the main trader will keep his silence and turn a blind eye from us, the moment we purchase the carts for us all.”

Dom nodded. “Good. Lead me there.” then he turned and his eyes zeroed on the strongest fighters that he could see and gestured them over so that he’ll relay what orders he has for them. “You and the other fighters will guard the people here in this alley very well. Do not worry about being seen or spotted by any passerby that comes through here, for I have shielded this place hidden from unsavory eyes. However--if you find yourselves suddenly spotted somehow or had gotten into any kind of danger, break this by crushing it within your fist and throw it up high in the air, and I will spot it and come to aid swiftly.”

He handed a magic Rune-stone that will light up like a firework as a signal once crushed by following exactly at Dom’s instructions, over to one of the fighters and the fighter nodded solemnly, obeying his word and carefully holds the magic stone in his hands like it’s the most sacred treasure, given from his God-like savior.

Once Dom sees that the fighter holding one of his quickly crafted Rune-stones, had heeded his words straight to the tee and followed it, he turned and followed the two Asian men as they scurry quickly through the shadows to grab transport for the people to ride through and easily out of the city and into safety away from all slavers.

As they got to the very spot where there are horse carts and carriages, some covered and uncovered and everything, Dom turned himself into the intimidating persona like a superior Roman noble and ordered one of the night-shift workers there to call for the owner that he wished to purchase many horses and transporting carts at the time for he needs them swiftly for trading goods and purposes.

The worker that Dom commanded at with his cold and high superior tone of voice, was instantly intimidated by his presence, and he was stupid enough to not realize that he’s not a Roman noble with the strange way he’s dressed, in dark robes and his head and face covered beneath his hood. He ran like a frightened mouse, searching and calling for the owner so that he would deal with the scary man instead of him.

The two Asian men stood behind Dom, looking composed calmly but Dom could feel their amusement as they hid it well upon their beings. It didn’t take long for the worker and the owner himself to come out, and the manager looked a bit affronted that he was called out at such a late time of night when in truth he was being lazy about it and let his workers do all the hard work for him.

Dom could easily see it and he let out a full blast of intimidation, scaring the owner fully into a frozen statue when he locked his eyes upon his hooded dark form like he’s the disguised God of the Underworld, who rise up to the surface to wreak havoc and his wrath upon the unfortunate ones. The owner was about to piss or shit himself when Dom calmly interjects coldly in an icy voice that he wants to buy the fastest horses and sturdy strong covered cart-wagons that he has, and willing to pay all of them with solid gold coins if he can read them all as fast as the workers could gather them.

The owner decided to do quickly as ordered, ignoring that he was offered a high amount of money, telling his workers to do what Dom wanted and they went off to gather the fast-speedy horses and the strongly covered carts. The Asians exchanged surprised looks at how easily they’ve been given of the transports they wanted, they wondered to themselves if their savior used his majestic powers and abilities to command them as such to give him what he wants.

But to Dom, he was used to this kind of intimidation as he was a mediocre expert in business and politics when he was younger than the age of eighteen he is right now and then, and it was expected of him to learn such things and be highly skilled and knowledgeable at it since his family was highly favored among magic society circles because of their infamous history as secret Freedom fighters. Dom is mostly good at business, but politics, on the other hand, he despises it, despite that he’s also good at that subject because there are too many manipulators, deceivers, and cutthroat types of people there, who are easily ready to kill when provoked, either by clean or dirty methods at him or any of his family members.

Dom has already seen his fair share of deception and such, when it comes to greed and power, as he had seen when it almost cost the lives of a few of his family, and he made sure that he learned much and became powerful enough to be higher and superior to the rest of them and adopted an intimidating cold and icy persona so that no one else would dare to mess with him or his loved ones and close friends.

By the time that nearly half an hour has passed, the strong and large sturdy wheeled carts were set up and the fastest strongest horses were pulled towards Dom in a slightly big gathering for him and his two Asian fighters behind him to behold. Dom looked at everything from horses to carts critically for a studying moment, and once he made sure that they’re all in good condition and such, he nodded with satisfaction and went to pay the owner for the good business, but made sure that he kept up with his intimidating aura to force the man to stay silent about their presence and spread no word about it.

But there was no need for added intimidation, for the owner has become too frightened to the point that his hands were shaking like he’s got seizures when Dom handed over the pouch of coins to him. The owner and the workers didn’t relax until Dom and his two men left with their bought purchases and disappeared into the night. By the time the people went back inside their shop, all of them decided to erase the recent events that happened from their minds, like it was nothing but a nightmare from their slumber.

When Dom and his two men returned quickly to the shielded alley where the others are waiting, needless to say, they were very much shocked and surprised to see the vast number of horses and carts, ready to transport them all safely out of the Roman city and to wherever the Free Lands they will be led to.

“Holy shit!” one of the fighters who stayed to guard the people exclaimed incredulously with eyes wide in shock.

Dom hushed him sharply. “We don’t have time. It will be daylight soon. Get all the people into the carts quickly as we all need to be out of this accursed city before sunrise.”

The fighters nodded in understanding and quietly ushered and assisted the people to ride onto the large covered carts and then ride the horses or steer the horse-pulling wagons to go through the silent dark streets to swiftly get out of the city.

Dom was in the lead with a few able-bodied strong fighters riding by his side, gracefully riding on his horse with calm skill. His composure was confident and calm because he has his magic and the newly-created magic weapons he conjured with his vast power and might, and he shared the power to his fighters so that they’ll be at ease on using enchanted magic weapons instead of flimsy ancient ones that they used before.

They rode their horses and led the carts as fast as they can to get to the main gates, just before the early sunrise. But when they got to the gates, some of the fighters became a little nervous upon seeing the Roman soldiers that are already there early for the day to stand guard. However, Dom was calm and composed as he went forward on the lead and faced the Roman guards who came to the checkpoint on the approaching horse-riders and horse-pulling carts.

Dom didn’t take down his hood to show his face to the Romans as they inspected the riders and then to the silent people inside the covered carts. The reason why Dom was confident was that he made sure that he put a light magic camouflage to his fighters and the freed people inside the carts, to make sure that they look sick and ill, to make a fake show that he’s doing his Roman duty of throwing out ill-gotten slaves and cast them out to die in the wilderness.

And that’s what Dom told the Roman lightly in a calm cool voice when the guard asked him about what he’s doing with the sickly-looking people he’s riding off out of the city for. The Roman and the other guards nodded in understanding and gave disgusted looks at the people who looked very pale and ill, like they’re on the verge of dying soon and didn’t want to take a closer look at them, believing that their sickness might be contagious.

One of the Roman guards told Dom that he should return after he’s done with his task on throwing these sick people out like trash and Dom just nodded dimly that he understood and then the main gates were opened for them to pass through.

The fighters held back their relief and followed swiftly as Dom went off in the lead and it wasn’t long until they’re all out as the last horse-pulling cart passed through the gates and it shuts closed behind them, while they slightly hurry to get away from the Roman city.

They didn’t relax until they’re about hours away from the Roman city and then Dom stopped the entourage with a hand gesture for a short break at the time before they continue on.

Dom dismounts gracefully while the others followed his example and some of the people get off the carts to stretch their legs and such. Dom removes the illusion camouflage on them and started conjuring a large brewing pot out of thin air to make an enormous healing brew mixed with food so that all the people, who will eat the meal Dom is making magically for them, will be healed of any injuries they have on their person, both inside and out, and also be rejuvenated and feel full in their bellies before they continue their journey.

Dom ordered a few of the fighters to hunt any meat in the forest area they’re in, and two of them went off with bows and arrows as weapons to hunt any game that might be nearby. It didn’t take long for the two fighters to come back with their successful hunt and Dom had just finished up making and preparing the healing soup, as the last ingredients needed are the meat to be put into the big concoction on the pot.

Dom told them gently that they should cut up half of the meat they hunted for the brew he’s making while cooking the last half into jerky for their journey. One of the fighters took one deep whiff from the smoking brew Dom is cooking and he moaned like it smelled so heavenly to his sharp smelling senses.

“Gods! Just by sniffing that, it makes my mouth water than I never thought it would before, better than from my former House,” said the fighter who smelled it.

“Aye, I agree with you laddie!” said one of the slightly old middle-aged men, sitting almost far away as if standing guard and taking watch for any Romans that might come out from the city and pursue them. “When I took a whiff from that pot over there, it smells like its meant for the Gods themselves!”

Dom chuckled warmly upon hearing that and smiled over to them. “I’m almost done with it. Just a few more turns and mixing with the cut-up meat and you’ll have the finest breakfast and luncheon all in one before we continue on our journey.”

Dom didn’t mind that some of the fighters stood or sat far away from their makeshift camp to stand guard and take watch, for he had also added the security measures by silently casting spells that will alert him if enemies might come approaching or charging to chase after the fugitives. By the time that Dom was done after taste-testing it and then magically conjured many clean wooden bowls out of thin air for the people, he was about to call for the people to gather around but they were already lined up to grab their share of the special magic food brew he made for them.

Dom and an Egyptian-looking young man helpfully handed over bowls and scooped up the brew to fill them up and when they started eating and drinking the food from it, all of them were moaning and groaning with appreciation upon savoring the delicious food and its magic healing properties running within them.

“Gods! It's like I’m drinking the healing nectar of the great Gods themselves!” one of the women cried with joy as she slowly sips the brew from her bowl, even though she looks like she wants to gobble it all up happily.

“Mmh! This is truly delicious and the grandest meal I have ever eaten and drank all my life!” another fighter cried as he smacked his lips merrily, savoring the taste and marveled at how the powerful magic in the soup, heals the small wounds and injuries he has on his body all around, inside and out.

“Milord, you truly are a God-send from the Heavens above!”

“Hear, hear!”

Dom shook his head at their praises and when the last bowls were filled up with the brew and there’s still many left, Dom magically sealed the pot nice and tight so that it wouldn’t spill and he made sure that he preserved it so that the food-soup will keep warm inside the magic-sealed pot. He didn’t realize that the Egyptian slim boy beside him had reserved the second bowl for him since Dom was planning to drink water to energize himself.

After he sealed the pot, he waves his hand to have it magically float into the cart where there it will be transported along with the people for the journey, nice and secure. Then Dom blinks in surprise when the young Egyptian handed over the bowl to him.

“You’ve been working hard, even with your powers, milord,” the young male said to him with a kind shy smile on his face. “You also deserve rest after all you have done for us.”

Dom would have scolded him instantly for calling him by that term, but he shook it off and away as he gratefully takes the bowl of soup from the young man and started taking small sips on it, already used to eating this kind of brew back in his real home from the future.

Dom watches silently as the people were content into finishing their delicious healing soups to the last drop and he relaxed visibly on seeing that they’re all happy and content to be free from their bondage of slavery and escaped and gotten away from the Roman city they just left.

Just as they were all about to finish their stomach-full meals and relax a little at the time at the spot they’re in, Dom suddenly tenses like he sensed something, puts down his empty bowl without looking where he set it down and dashed off, almost startling the others when he started running away like there’s something he needs to take a look and check.

Few of the fighters exchanged worried looks and hastily followed after their leader to see what’s wrong. They didn’t realize that their guard watch was included by Dom as he crouched down and tries to hide behind the thick bushes and motions for the fighters that followed him to do the same.

They tensed upon seeing the sight of Romans on horses, and they all looked to be urgently searching for something, or rather someone in the forest area. And they knew exactly who they’re looking for.

One of the fighters was about to draw out his sword and attack one of the Romans from behind, but Dom quickly stopped him by grabbing his sword arm in a vice grip and then glared at him dangerously to submission. Then Dom hissed lowly at the fighters that they should leave now and quickly for he could see that they are outnumbered from the Romans that are searching and trying to pursue them. They managed to get back to the others and they swiftly got the people back into the carts before some of them could ask questions. Dom waves his arm strongly to create a silencing spell around them all so that the Romans won’t hear them and chase after them. Dom swiftly mounts his horse and gave out a yelling cry to go now and they all went off, galloping fast and hard to get away and keep a distance faraway from the pursuing Romans.

They didn’t stop as they rode fast and through the thick forest and some of the fighters gave out shouting warnings at Dom that he could faintly hear more hooves from a distance behind them, believing that the Romans must have noticed the tracks and are now following them.

Dom nodded and he was relieved to see that they managed to make it straight into some sort of two-pronged fork deep in the forest and he knew which way to go as he suddenly pulled on the reigns and nearly skidded his horse to a jerking stop, and quickly stop the others from doing the same as he yelled to them while pointing to the right side of the forked-path.

“GO THROUGH AND FOLLOW THAT PATH AS IT WILL LEAD YOU STRAIGHT TO FREEDOM BEYOND THERE! DON’T STOP FOR ANYTHING!” Dom yelled at his fighters as the horse-pulling carts were about to approach behind the horse riders.

“But what about you!?” demanded one of the fighters among them.

“I’m going to distract the Romans to another path and lead them on with my illusions to get them away from you all! I will be following behind you once I’m done with them!”

“But we can’t just leave you alone, milord!”

“NO ARGUMENTS!” Dom snapped at them harshly. “You want to win my trust to stay and fight by my side? Then DO AS I SAY AND TRUST ME ON THIS! GO!!!”

Many of the fighters didn’t want to leave Dom, but he glared at them all to do as he said, and they did.

The fighters led the entourage as they galloped off and away to the right path of the fork in the forest, where the safe passage will lead them straight to the Free Lands or something. And Dom watched as they all ran past him and make sure that they’re following the right path until they’re all gone.

After double-checking that they’ve all safely gone and went through the right path, Dom waved his hand to make it disappear, by conjuring and growing more trees that sprouted out of nowhere and engulfed the entrance of the path to make it appear that it was never there at all.

Then Dom turned when he heard the approaching horse hooves and Romans yelling as they’re pursuing the fleeing slave fugitives and he nudged his horse to ride off to the left path and quickly conjured magic illusions of faceless horse-riders and similar cart-wagons for the Romans to see and chase after them.

Dom’s idea worked because he could hear the Romans following him and his magic real-like illusions when one of them shouts and they try to hurry to get near and catch them.

The left path that Dom took on to distract the Romans and steer them away from the fleeing fugitives of the freed people, was actually a dangerous one for it leads straight to a hazardous mountain path that is difficult to maneuver through it, even just by riding on horse-back.

Dom knew that going through this, he won’t be able to fool the Romans with his illusions, so when he got to the edge almost near to the mountain and sees the cliffs, he dismounts quickly and manipulated his magic to make the illusions show realistic images of people getting off and following him to walk dangerously through the mountain cliffs.

The Romans saw this and they were shocked that they’ve seen the people trying to pass by the mountain cliffs, but they still followed and chased after them for they didn’t want to go back to their city with the embarrassment that they let the fugitive slaves get away and escape.

Dom almost smirked when he saw them following and he carefully walked and climbed through the rocky edges of the cliffs, that the ground right beneath his feet is ready to crumble and make anyone fall upon stepping. He made sure that the illusions kept up the images of fooling the Romans that they’re trying to escape until Dom got to the right spot where he knew that it was there for him to be able to escape and fool the Romans into thinking that all the fugitives chose to die by suicide.

One by one, he made the illusions of people willingly jump into the wave-crashing fast-current big river below him and Dom watched as the Romans stopped and watched stunned shocked as his magic illusions have done this before their very sights.

It wasn’t long until Dom is the only one left standing, looking a bit nervous as he clung to the slight edge of the cliff he’s standing on and gazing over the raging waters below.

The Romans shouted at him to stop, not realizing that he’s not one of the slave fugitives they’re trying to catch but failed when they saw them all jump.

Dom just smirked visibly towards them, satisfied inside to see that they were all fooled by his magic illusions.

“Live free or die!” he said his infamous family motto loudly to them like a grand statement.

Then Dom shocked the Romans again as he jumps from the cliff and falls to the river below, the waves crashing and splashing over him in its strong currents.

All Dom could hear before he dives into the cold raging river waters, are the angry shouts of the Romans until he crashes deep into the water and the speeding current pushed his body around and flailing as the man got caught into a raging storm.

But what Dom hasn’t realized is that when the fighters and the other free people took the right path towards Freedom, a few of the fighters in horse-back strayed a little behind and tried to go back the way they came, wanting to help their savior.

However, they took another path and they had seen the whole thing when Dom and his magic illusions jump from the mountain cliff and into the raging river waters below.

They were all horrified to see this sight before them, hidden behind the shadowy trees of the forests, and saw that the Romans have deemed all the fugitives dead and turned around to go back and return to their city to report their supposed ‘deaths’.

At first, the fighters thought that their savior sacrificed his life so that they will ride away to freedom, but then one of the fighters shouts out loud and points at the river, not worried that Romans would spot them since they’re far away and obscured by the shadows from the towering trees.

They looked to see what their fellow man is pointing at and saw Dom emerging to the surface of the fast-flowing river with a gasp, almost far from the mountain and he tries to swim to shore but he became suddenly weak and tired to do so because of the strong current.

The fighters didn’t hesitate and quickly reacted, they all rode their horses fast to get to the river and save Dom before he drowns in the river.

They managed to make it on time as two of them nearly leap off their horses when they got to the edge of the river where Dom is nearing to the spot, and the two fighters didn’t hesitate to plunge themselves into the raging river to intercept and get to Dom before they miss him.

Once their hands grab hold of Dom, they strongly swam and pulled him to shore, with the others already dismounting from their horses and coming over to help them.

Dom coughed hard, spitting out the water he swallowed during the chaotic swim through the river and he started ranting angrily at the fighters which he let them help him out of it. “Damn it all and bloody hell! I _told_ you all that I will be following behind you-- _not_ to come back for me!” he yells at them angrily, even when he’s weak and tired from jumping into the river and being flailed around in the fast-crashing current waves.

“Well, what do you expect, milord?” said one of the fighters in a thick Arabian accent. “We owe you a lifetime debt of gratitude and our lives for freeing us. We couldn’t just stand by and watch you sacrifice your life for us!”

“But we didn’t expect you to do _that_ kind of reckless suicidal stunt though!” exclaimed another fighter, who is a big muscled man from Gaul as he went over to carry Dom bridal-style, much to his annoyance and pointed glares. “Damn. The Gods must have favored you deeply for you to be able to survive _that_!”

Dom grunted when the man gently put him on his horse and then he sighs as he feels the Gaul mounting behind his back. “Like I said--you should have trusted me. I would have come back and returned to you all.”

“Not without collapsing from the cold and exhaustion from your crashing trek through the river!” another fighter who is Scottish quipped lightly as he mounts his horse.

Dom glared at the Scottish man but then he sighs again as he feels a heavy blanket wrapping around his body, which was handed over by another fighter and he gratefully pulled it closer to shake away the cold water and embrace the warmth he’s now feeling and savoring underneath it.

He didn’t realize that he passed out for a moment, either from his fall and chaotic swimming through the river or the crash from the adrenaline rush, until he woke up an hour later, blinking his bleary eyes open in surprise when he heard the fighters frantically shouting at someone and found that he and the warriors are now back with the others by the carts, and a few of them were demanding if any of them are healers to help treat their sudden unconscious savior.

Dom snaps out of it and yells to all of them that he’s fine but then they didn’t believe him when he nearly fell off the horse he’s still on, alarming them all, and the man he was riding with, quickly caught him in his big arms before Dom was about to fall hard and painfully on his back to the ground.

Dom almost blushed brightly with embarrassment upon falling off but he snaps out of it again and wriggles furiously for the man to let go of him so that he could get off, to show the others that he’s really fine and well. He managed to get off and land gracefully on his feet, not stumbling over or tripping but Dom realized that they’re still fussing over him and his efforts to show them that he’s fine to have failed.

One of them, that is a black slightly-fat woman, came running from one of the carts to check on Dom and she started crying out with alarm in her native African tongue when she noticed something that Dom didn’t.

It didn’t take long for Dom to realize that he somehow got injured by getting cut from something sharp when he was in the river and it left a grazing gash on his left side when his warm blankets and cold soaking-wet dark long coat were yanked off and away from the frantic woman.

Dom automatically pressed both his hands to his wound to keep pressure and stop the bleeding, but the woman quickly slapped his hands away, despite his protests and the woman started ordering others to tear off linen strips of cloth to make bandages and start making up a fire quickly.

Dom suddenly didn’t like the sound of that and tried to stop the woman and the others trying to help him and treat him of his wounds, but then he managed to convince them that he has magic healing creams that will help treat his injuries for a short time.

He managed to swiftly grab for his hidden magic pouch that’s still strapped tight on him and then takes it out, summons the vial of healing cream magically, and removes the cork so that he’ll pour out its contents and then show them before they decide to cauterize his bleeding wounds.

They watched in awe and wonder when the healing cream covers and seals his bleeding gash like cement, and Dom managed to hold back his pained hisses and winces when he feels the slightly acidic warmth that’s sizzling on his wound from the magic healing cream. Then the black woman helped Dom out as she scoops some of the creams from the vial to her hands and spreads it to cover the whole wound with Dom carefully making sure and holding back his pained hisses and wincing once more until the healing cream covers the whole gash.

After they were done and Dom could feel the magic of the healing cream doing its work to sealing and treating his wound temporarily, he sighs in relief and then waves around his right hand to magically dry the wet clothes that he wore, including his dark hooded coat-robes. Dom noticed that the others didn’t comment or anything with the kind of strange clothes that he’s wearing, but then he figured that they let this be since he saved their lives when he set them free from slavery and such.

After he was done treating himself with the healing cream and has magically dried up his clothes, he sighed when the healing woman quickly returned the warm blankets and wrapped them around him again to keep him warm, fussing over him like a mother-hen of sorts. Dom didn’t protest as he smiled gratefully to her and she smiled with a warm smile, happy to see that he’s alright.

Then Dom turns and listens with a wry look on his face when the other fighters told the people about what Dom has done to ensure that the Romans wouldn’t be chasing after them anymore. Most of them were in shock and wonder, a few were horrified and stunned that Dom would risk his life for the reckless stunt that he did, and the remaining ones were stupefied and dumbstruck as the fighters told their side of the story of what they have all seen and witnessed when they came back for Dom.

Dom internally rolled his eyes when the people turned and stared at him like he’s a miraculous God before them of sorts and then he carefully and gingerly stood up on his feet again and looked around like he’s doubly making sure that no one else is coming after them, even though he successfully fooled the Romans to believe that the slaves they were trying to chase after, are all dead.

He took out the magic map from the magic pouch, internally glad that his pouch is enchanted to be strongly protected against all elements and unbreakable, and then unrolls the map and looks into it again, noting the spot where they are now and the kind of path they’re taking that will lead them to safety and such.

Dom nodded with satisfaction on seeing something that’s still there, hides the map again into the pouch, and then turns to the others and tells them in a slightly loud voice so that they will all listen and hear what he has to say. “We need to move now and continue on. My illusions may have tricked the Romans for the time being, but it won’t be long before a few of them might decide to check out the river for bodies and they’ll figure out instantly that it’s all a trick.”

They understood and follow Dom’s lead as he took the reigns and led the way again, riding on another horse and the fighters followed behind again on horseback while the people are now gathered and riding inside the horse-pulling carts, as the entourage all continue on their journey, following the path that Dom is leading them to wherever safe passage that will bring them to the Free Lands.

As it turns out, Dom is leading them straight to a safe house where they will stay for a while before journeying through the safe passages that will lead them to the Free Lands. The man from the future timeline knows of this because he remembers his family history very well that the Freedom fighters in ancient times of Roma have made up safe houses for short breaks and temporary stays for people to rest for a while before they journey through the safe passages to the Free Lands.

In the magic map, it showed Dom that there is one nearby where all of them will stay and rest in temporarily for the time being until they continue their journey with him leading them to the Free Lands. He doesn’t know exactly who's safe house it belongs to, for the history books never revealed the names about the Houses back in the past among the Freedom fighters and such.

But there is one thing that all Houses share upon one another to know a fellow Freedom fighter than others.

They have a secret password or code that they only know in secret, and it is in the language where no man or anyone else could ever understand it, except the ones who created the very words and shared it, and they are the Magicals who invented it back then and now.

When they traveled in right path deeper into the thick forests as they ride through the incoming darkness that now shadows the light of day at the time, it didn’t take long for Dom and the others to reach their destination when the sun came down and the night now looms over them. The fighters riding on their horses and the people in the carts looked uncertainly at the towering concrete stone walls they’re now seeing before them as they slowly approached it, but Dom was very calm and silent upon seeing it and he moved on forward, leading them to safety in this unknown place they’re nearing.

It seems that the guards of the safe house have come out from watching hidden on top of the walls, upon noticing the group of people in horses and carts approach and one of them shouts in an unfamiliar language that the fighters and freed people do not know but they were surprised to hear Dom responding in the same language the guards have spoken down at them.

The guards reacted the same but they snapped out of it quickly and another one of them went off to run and get his master and tell him about Dom and the group of people he’s with.

Dom was still calm and cool but the others were getting a little anxious and nervous as they wait for the strong steel gates to open. Then it wasn’t long until a few minutes later, the gates slowly opened to reveal three people by the entranceway.

The one in the center of the three appeared to be the leader as he is dressed smartly in Roman robes and clothing, which got the fighters and the people to tense upon seeing this. And the two that’s side by side of the one in the middle looked to be guards but they’re donning different kinds of armor designed to where they originally came from or something.

The elderly looking man with white hair and beard walked forward to face Dom, and though he looked old, his bearing seemed strong and firm like he lived up to his old age as a warrior throughout his time as a Freedom fighter, and it impressed Dom a little that there’s someone like him to keep on being one until his old age.

The old man looked at Dom up and down studying him like he’s a new figure he wants to know and learn about and then he spoke in the same unfamiliar language the others couldn’t understand, except the Magicals themselves only. [ ** **What are the words of passage to Freedom?**** ]

Dom sighs and straightens up to look strong and sure under the elder’s gaze and he spoke in a firm voice. [ ** **Live Free or Die.**** ]

There was silence for a moment.

It’s as if the older man was gazing at him like he spoke unfamiliar words, even though Dom was confident that the password is correct and true, despite that he can feel a bit nervous inside.

Then Dom was relieved internally when the old man nodded but then he asked something that got Dom worried a little. [ ** **Whose House do you belong to?**** ]

Dom replied automatically before he could stop himself. [ ** **I am the main leader and Dominus of House Dracone****.]

_DAMN IT AND BLOODY HELL! I forgot that House Dracone doesn’t exist at THIS time yet!_

But it was too late to take back his words or explain himself as the old man gazed more at him with a pointed look like his eyes are looking into Dom’s as if peering deep into his soul to discern the truth within.

Dom kept his composure and maintained it well to look blankly calm and cool, to show that he gives out no deception or any secrets upon him, and it didn’t take long for him to relax and almost let out a sigh of relief when the old man nodded and then waved his arm about in a gesture to let them pass and go inside.

[ ** **Welcome to my safe house, milord. You and your people can come in.**** ] the old man said with a kind and gentle look on his slightly withered face.

Dom couldn’t help but tremble with relief, not knowing why he’s feeling like this even though he had known and was confident that they’ll be let in once he said the password and such. Maybe it’s because of the name of the House he said, that hasn’t existed yet in ancient history among the magicals. But he’ll have to think about those thoughts later as he turns around and reassures the fighters and the people with a dim nod and small smile.

“It’s alright. It’s safe now. This is a temporary place we’ll stay for the time being before we continue our journey of bringing you all to the Free Lands. You can relax, no harm will come to us here,” Dom said softly in gentle reassurance.

With his words, they all relaxed, and then they slowly rode inside through the walls and into the courtyard of the safe house they’ll be staying in. The fighters looked around guardedly tense, while the people in the carts as they got off were relieved to find themselves at a safe and secured place where they can stay and sleep without worry of the dangers outside, like in the forests they had gone through before.

Dom watched them get off the carts and the horses and understood how the fighters were hesitant to get off their horses as they are a little worried like they’re about to walk into a trap or something. But the fighters trusted Dom when his calm confident aura radiated over them almost like a security blanket, so it didn’t take long for them to get off until Dom is the last one who’s still riding on his horse.

Just as Dom was about to gracefully get off, he stopped slightly for a moment when he felt a twinge of pain on his left side where his covered wound was and could feel the pain is a little sharp like he’s been pierced again from what he has been through before.

_Damn! Did the healing cream wear off already? Or did I somehow forgot about cleaning my wound from infection?_

Dom breathed deeply to maintain his composure so that the others wouldn’t be worried as he slowly gets off the horse and lands on his feet to the ground as graceful and calm he could move. However, only one had noticed what is wrong with Dom and it is the same young Egyptian man who assisted him before with the special healing brews.

Dom had one hand still holding the reins of his horse to try to keep stability on his standing being, and he didn’t notice the young man approach until he spoke in soft whispers to him. “Milord, are you alright?”

Dom almost jumped in surprise at his sudden presence and he held back his sigh as he turned and smiled at him. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. I think I’m just feeling a little tired.”

The slender Egyptian male didn’t believe him at first but then Dom turns away to face the old man again when he approached close to him to talk. This time he spoke in the language that others can understand as he nodded to Dom and inquired. “Is there anything else your people need, Lord Dracone? I’ll have my trusted people give them everything they want or wish for.”

Dom shook his head in a negative and slightly smiled to him in thanks. “Gratitude for the offer, good sir. But for now, we just want to rest in quarters set up for all of us, if you don’t mind?”

The old man nodded and smiled again to Dom and outstretched his right hand for the young blonde-haired man to shake. “I am Lord Markus. Among the circles and Houses of Freedom fighters, I am called the Messenger. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Lord Dracone.”

Dom returned the gesture as he shook his hand with his left warmly and responds back. “Likewise, good sir.”

Now Dom regretted on reaching out to do the handshake when he felt the piercing painful twinge again by his injured left side. Unfortunately, the old man has also noticed this besides the Egyptian standing beside him.

“Oh dear, are you alright, young man?” the elder asked concerned for Dom.

Dom took a deep breath once as he inhales and then calmly exhales while trying to keep up a cool calm front, but failing because of the obvious noticeable pain he’s having from his injury. “I’m fine. I just--!”

Either it was his body betraying him overcome by exhaustion and pain, or it was by the chance of fate or something, Dom suddenly collapses sideways when his wounds became painful enough to render him unconscious and the Egyptian man quickly caught him in his arms before he falls to the dusty ground, yelling to Dom almost loudly in gibberish words that sounded to his ears before darkness consumed over Dom’s eyes and conscious.

Everything was a blank for Dom and it’s like all of his surroundings have become hazy and grey in his dark world before the light finally comes to his eyes and he wakes up back to consciousness, blinking blearily.

Dom didn’t know how much time has passed when he passed out and went unconscious from his painful injury or maybe it was exhaustion from everything he’d been through before, ever since he landed in the past, and he didn’t have time to rest and sleep for himself.

He slowly raises one of his hands over his eyes to shade his sight from the light as if it’s blinding him a little, then his eyesight has finally focused clearly so that he’ll see everything around him. He looked around in the bedroom he appears to be in and wonders how he got there.

But then Dom instantly sat up like an instant snap on the bed he’s lying on when he finally realized the unfamiliar surroundings that he’s in now.

It suddenly became a huge mistake for Dom when he shot up from his bed, as he hissed out from the sharp pain he’s feeling now from his wounds once again. He slowly looks down and saw that his wounds have been reapplied with the cream, but this time it’s been covered and added with clean linen bandages to keep the healing cream there so that it will heal his bleeding injuries.

“You’re awake! Oh, praise the Gods!”

Dom turns and saw that it’s the young Egyptian man again and before he could reassure him that he’s fine, which in truth he’s still not, and he hissed out in pain again when he felt his wounds jarring him painfully inside from his left side and the Egyptian went frantic on seeing him in pain.

“Hold on! I’ll call the healers!”

Before Dom could stop him, he had already run out of the room, after putting down the tray with a bowl of water and clean cloths in it on the table almost near to the bed. It didn’t take long for Dom to realize that the young Egyptian has stayed and taken care of him while he was unconscious.

He wondered how long he has been unconscious and had been staying in this room, but it looks like that there’s nothing to do but lie on the bed and just wait for the young Egyptian and the healers to come back after he notifies them that Dom is now awake. It wasn’t long for him to wait as the Egyptian boy, the two healers, and old Lord Markus came running into the room to see to Dom as he lies still on the bed, awake and alert with eyes open.

The healers saw that Dom was about to sit up upon sensing them come in, then they started scolding him sternly when he jarred his wounds again as Dom flinches from the pain and after they gave him a good firm scolding, they looked over his injuries and inspected it to check if he’s about to bleed again or something.

Dom let them do their work as he smiled warmly to reassure the worried Egyptian boy who stood by and watched them, while Lord Markus just stands in another corner, looking blank and calm and seemed to be patiently waiting for the healers to finish their work on Dom.

After they were done with Dom once they replaced the bandages with new ones, the two healers left the room, leaving Dom, Lord Markus, and the Egyptian boy inside. Dom looked at Lord Markus quietly like he doesn’t know what the old man wants or what he wants to say, while the Egyptian boy moved the table with the tray he left before, closer to the bed so that he will personally clean and bathe him with the linen cloths, soaked into the bowl of clean water.

Dom tried to stop the young man from giving him such treatment, knowing that he was forced to be trained to serve others as a slave when he was pitifully born into such a cruel environment. But he didn’t have the strength to manage to stop the boy as he dutifully cleaned him up and rubbed him with the soaked cloth to remove any dirt or sweat on his body when he’d been unconscious.

Dom sighed, letting him be as he saw how the Egyptian looked happy a bit to clean him, and then he turns to Lord Markus with a questioning look on his face, silently asking what he’s here for or he just came to check on him. Upon seeing the expression on Dom’s slightly emotionless face, Lord Markus told him, in the same secret language only Magicals would know, which reveals to be the English language that somehow hasn’t been invented among the Mundane people in the ancient times until centuries later.

[ ** **I gather that you have many questions about what has happened since you suddenly passed out, Lord Dracone. But you will have to be patient and wait, for there are others--the people you have freed and the fighters that were with you, we're all worried and concerned for you ever since you were unconscious.**** ] Lord Markus said.

[ ** **My people and I have tried talking to them about sending them through the safe passages straight to the Free Lands as you have promised them, but they all refused to leave until you woke up.**** ]

Dom nodded at this, knowingly understanding why the people and the fighters didn’t want to leave, even though they all earned their Freedom, because of their heartfelt gratitude towards their savior and knew that some of them are indebted to him, like the fighters who sworn their loyalty to him and wished to stay by his side.

[ ** **How long have I been unconscious, Lord Markus? Were my injuries that bad?**** ] Dom asked the old man, noting that the Egyptian boy continued with his task on cleaning him and not minding the unusual conversation they’re having with their strange language that he’s not familiar with. Dom realizes instantly that the young man was very happy to see his savior alive and awake, that he’ll ignore anything else, except seeing to it that he’s well and fine.

Lord Markus shook his head in a negative and said explaining. [ ** **Your wounds weren’t that serious that they caused you to pass out, Lord Dracone. You got unconscious because you were overly tired and exhausted from everything you’ve gone through, since freeing the people from their bondage, transporting them, protecting them from those Romans, and everything you’ve done as such. Your body forced you to shut down to rest since your strong stubborn will has kept you alert and awake the entire time until your energy levels finally gave out.**** ]

[ ** **And you have been unconscious for two--no, three days, now.**** ] Lord Markus added and corrected the latter part when he and Dom realized that it’s the early morning of a new day now by the window that has bright sunlight shining through it.

Dom nodded again and when the Egyptian boy finally finished cleaning him, he turns when he spoke in a wide happy smile. “I’m done, milord. I will go notify the others that you’re awake and well. They will be very happy to hear the news and some of them will instantly come running to see you.”

Dom rolled his eyes knowingly in his mind on who are the certain people who will be running to see him quickly. He wondered how the fighters have been faring as they stay in Lord Markus’ household when he was unconscious. He hoped that they didn’t stir up any trouble that will cause the old man to kick them out or something.

As if he could somehow read his mind, Lord Markus chuckled warmly and told him. [ ** **Your fighters have been agitated and distrusting towards us when your people stayed for you, young lord. But rest assured, they didn’t cause any trouble or mayhem in my house because they’ve been focused on worrying over you that their minds didn’t turn to do anything else.**** ]

Dom is not sure whether he should feel flattered or a little disturbed with how the fighters have been behaving since the few days he’s been out. He thought at first that a few of the fighters would be causing up trouble in his opinion when some of them had disobeyed his orders and went back for him when he jumped off the cliff and plunged crashing into the river before and they came to save and help him then. But he was very glad that the fighters behaved well, though he will be having some choice words with them for not trusting him before when he went to distract and steer the Romans away.

Dom didn’t realize that the Egyptian boy has already left the two House lords alone and went to share the news that Dom is awake. And it didn’t take long for both Lord Markus and Lord Dracone to turn when they heard a noisy commotion incoming to the room and the fighters just burst inside like they got the stunning news of Dom dying instead of alive.

The same Egyptian boy came back as the last one and he scolded some of them for overreacting but the fighters ignored him as they stared shocked at Dom, who’s sitting up on his bed and frowning at them sternly like they’ve been found out of what little crimes they’ve done and they’re in trouble now. But then the fighters snap out of their stunned stupor and they crowded over to Dom, chattering and jabbering about that they’re very glad and joyful to see that he’s alive and well, and Dom just listened to them blankly with a stone-cold look on his face until they’re done talking and yammering at him.

Dom knew he couldn’t stay mad for long since they’ve been worried for him as they are loyal to him, so he let it be with an internal sigh and when they’re done talking, he nodded to them with a small smile and reassured them that he’s fine. The only thing they could do for him is to guard the people and patiently wait for him when he gets better to stand up and get to them after his wounds have healed better. Dom also told them that the people in Lord Markus’ house can be trusted and that they should eat and drink well until the time comes that he will continue to lead their journey to the Free Lands.

Dom said the latter part because he easily noticed how the fighters looked almost starved like they chose to not eat the offered food and drink given from Lord Markus or his people because they still fear that they might be tricked once more and forced back into slavery. With Dom’s reassuring words and a firm trusting look, the fighters believed him and they will heed his words and tell the others about what Dom has said and such.

Dom was satisfied to see that they’ll follow what he has said, he nodded to them and then gestured for the fighters to leave him and Lord Markus alone, but a few were reluctant to leave like they still don’t trust the old man, still, they trusted Dom that he can take care of himself, so they left, with the hesitant Egyptian boy who looked like he wanted to stay behind but he didn’t as he joined the others.

After that, it was only Dom and Lord Markus alone in the room, and Dom was relieved to see them gone so that the two of them could have a serious conversation, albeit he knew deep down that there’s something Lord Markus wanted to talk to him about first. And his suspicions became true when Lord Markus almost glared at him with an icy look like he’s trying to intimidate him, but Dom wasn’t phased by it.

Then Markus spoke to him in the common language that they used in these ancient times in the past, which is Latin. “Who are you really? And how did you come to be here? I am also a fellow magical being like you, but my magic energy is powerful enough for me to sense easily that you’re not from here at all.” his eyes narrowed at him suspiciously as he continued saying. “Your whole being--it feels as if this is not your world or rather--not your _time_.”

Dom knew that the old man didn’t like being deceived and lied to since he now caught him on it from whenever he had the suspicion from him, so Dom decided to tell Lord Markus the whole truth, including the fact that he came from the future but he told him of his ancestral bloodline and that his family is part of the Freedom cause and everything. And the man called Lord Markus just listened to him as silent and calm that he is, giving no expression visible on his blank old face to show how he feels while he listens to Dom’s story.

After Dom had told him and said everything in his tale about himself, his family, and the future and such, the old man Markus was silent for a moment and Dom tensed a little in anticipation and nervousness, waiting silently on how the elder would react to his shocking and amazing story.

It didn’t take long for the elderly yet strong-fit man to respond after a few silent minutes, which in reality it was only a few seconds. Lord Markus nodded to him dimly before he said in a grave tone. “You are very brave to do this cause, even though this is not your home, nor this is your timeline. But you do realize that one day, the Romans will catch you and crucify you if you are not fully prepared. Despite that, you have these amazing powers of yours, your skills, your smart wits, and everything, all of your life-decisions’ cause, plans, and missions will be meaningless without learning and honing your skills better to fight against your enemies.”

Dom hated admitting it, but Markus was right from what he has told him in his grim warning. But he had already known this and was prepared for it, since the beginning when he first landed into the past and he’s determined to live his life through it all until the very end of his magical life-span and such.

And Lord Markus can see it from the expression of strong determination and steel-set look upon Dom’s face.

He sighed soundly, making Dom realize that he was showing it and then Lord Markus said simply. “After you have healed from your injuries, there is something I wish to show you, Lord Dracone. It is something that you need to see for yourself. And I’ll explain it to you once you lay your eyes upon it.”

Dom became a little confused and curious over the words said by Lord Markus and wonders what he’s talking about. But then it looks like that he’ll have to wait and see when the time comes.

Another three days have passed by and Dom’s injuries have healed splendidly, thanks to the magic healing cream and the tenderness given from Markus’ healers. Dom worries a little for the people he has freed and those who continued to stay as his loyal fighters for the cause, but his worries were unnecessary as he saw that they were comfortable staying and living temporarily in the household of Lord Markus as he had kept them all safe and secured, away from any Romans’ eyes if ever they pass by.

And Dom has seen this when he came to check on them as he heals during those three days. He was happy to see the content and safe, but Dom plans to fulfill his promise on guiding and leading them straight to the Free Lands after he has healed and seen what Lord Markus wanted to show him.

It didn’t take long for the time to pass by, almost very fast when it comes to the end of the third day and Dom has healed wholly and he’s both physically and mentally fit and strong again, as he went over to where Lord Markus is and find out what the elderly old man wanted to show him. He passed by to check on the people and the fighters again to see if they’re fine and they all are, which he nodded dimly in satisfaction upon seeing them content once more.

Then he left to search for Lord Markus but it seems that the old man was already expecting him to come as Dom saw him standing outside the main doorway of his house and was overlooking the scenery of a beautiful sunset at the horizon before him.

When Dom came to stand beside Lord Markus, the old man didn’t speak for a silent moment as they gazed at the sun slowly going down to signal the incoming time of night. And when the sun is now halfway and the light slowly dims to darkness, did Lord Markus finally speak, breaking the silence between them.

“It’s amazing how the wondrous of sights can blind you to others that one must see beyond the beauty,” Lord Markus commented, confusing Dom even further on what he’s saying.

The old man didn’t give him further clarification or explain the words he just said as he turned and smiled at him mysteriously like there’s a secret he will be happy to share with Dom.

“Come, milord,” he coaxed him with a kind hand-gesture for Dom to follow Lord Markus. “There is a promise I have to fulfill that you will need to see.”

His statement really made Dom curious about what it is that the elderly man wanted him to look at, and when Dom and Lord Markus was about to go out through the back gates of the old man’s House for a short night walk or something, Dom reassured some of his people and fighters, when they noticed him leaving with Lord Markus and a few of them wanted to go with their savior to guard him. After Dom dissuades them of their concerns about him going along with the old man, he was glad to see that they trust him and that they’ll stand by and wait for him to come back after their trip.

Though Dom did notice how some of the strong-looking fighters were glaring threateningly at Lord Markus as if daring him to hurt their savior while the two of them are going out for their night walk, and they will demand retribution if the old man returns without Dom. The old man heeded this warning threat with a slightly amused smile towards Dom and he rolled his eyes out of sight from his fighters when the two men turn away and stroll casually out into the forests by the back gates.

Dom didn’t turn around and look back when the gates closed silently behind them as he just followed Lord Markus to wherever unknown location he is leading him to. It didn’t take long for Dom to find out whereas it is only about a half hour’s walk towards what looked to be an abandoned grand-like plot of land with a mansion already in it when he saw it up high from atop of a slightly big tree-filled hill, overlooking upon the sight of the place.

Dom stopped for a moment to study the abandoned land that looked grand and such, despite that it wasn’t built completely yet to whatever splendor it would appear, either by the former master abandoning it or something happened that delayed the building project upon it. And then he snapped out of it when he saw Lord Markus walking on, going towards the area and he hastened his steps to follow behind him.

By the time they finally got there as the two men are now standing by the strong-steel and carved-designed black gates, Lord Markus reached to grab for the keys and unlocks it and then he and Dom carefully moves the gates with the push of their hands to open it slowly in a slight creaking sound.

Then Lord Markus moved first and led the way, guiding Dom towards the haunted-looking mansion, even though it was fully completely built as new until the place itself was abandoned for how long it’s been without any people around to live in it.

Dom thought that he spotted something familiar about the mansion he and Lord Markus are walking closer to it, but then he shook those thoughts for later as he kept following behind the older man as they come near it.

When Lord Markus used another set of keys to open the mansion’s main doors in the same ring of keys, he went through the open doors with Dom hesitantly following after him as the two men went inside the dark dusty solid-concrete Roman-like house.

Dom follows behind Lord Markus as the only sounds he could hear inside the abandoned mansion were the sounds of owls hooting, bats screeching, and their footsteps as they walked through it inside, to wherever Lord Markus is leading Dom into.

It was a good thing that Dom came prepared by having a magic weapon and his magic pouch hidden on his person, even though he trusts Lord Markus, but brought them secretly in case they might run into trouble or something.

They finally reached from what appeared to be a grand empty ball-room where the spot in the area inside the mansion is used to hold up and host parties or celebrating events.

Dom wonders curiously why they’re here but then Lord Markus just waits patiently for Dom to take a look around at the surroundings and everything in this mansion he’s now in.

It was a split-second for Dom to finally recognize this place with stunned shock.

He turned around like a spinning whip-lash to confirm the surroundings he’s staring at and then stops to turn to Lord Markus with complete shock.

“How is this possible?!” he demanded as he couldn’t help but looked completely shell-shocked and stunned as he realized why he felt so familiar upon looking into this place.

Lord Markus just smiled and inquired calmly. “You know of this area and house itself, Lord Dracone?”

“Of course I do!” Dom exclaims, looking around wide-eyed like he wanted to make sure that he’s not dreaming before turning to look at Markus again. “This is my ancestors’ family household, as it is named and called as such as House Dracone! How did you come by and get this place?! My ancestors haven’t brought this place to be built yet until years later in the future at this time!”

“Because I knew you were coming. I’m not just any other Freedom fighter, Lord Dracone.”

With that said, Dom looked at Lord Markus squarely as if he’s become a stranger in his eyes. Lord Markus quickly reassured him that he’s not an enemy as the old man now told him the truth about himself.

“You were not the only one who was brought into the past by magic. I was one among the few that came from the distant future, related to our ancestral bloodlines here in ancient times, brought here either by accident or Fate itself,” Lord Markus told him.

Dom was completely dumbstruck and stunned shocked to hear this and the old man Markus continued on. “When we all realized that we were somehow flung into the past in the time of our Freedom-fighting ancestors, it didn’t take long for us to realize that we were meant to be here for another purpose besides doing the life-long cause that our ancestors have done to free all people from slavery. I, among those known by other names related to our other purpose, was known as the Messenger.”

It took another split-second for Dom to deduce and realize what Lord Markus meant by saying that when he calls himself by that term. “You knew that I was coming all along,” he said in wonder out loud.

Dom’s realization made Lord Markus smile warmly at him and nodded. “Yes--I have known and been waiting prepared for it for a long time. I didn’t know exactly when and where, for my special ability that gave me the title as ‘Messenger’ didn’t show me much about the clues of your arrival. But I have long known and sensed that you would be coming to this timeline then.”

“Then that means…House Dracone was founded and started by…?” Dom couldn’t finish his sentence as he was stunned by these implications about his accidental arrival or something, but Lord Markus finished it for him. “Yes. Your ancestors and the family bloodline of your House was started by you. I do not know how it is ever possible for such a thing to occur, but my gift has shown me much that the beginning of your infamous ancestry was done by your presence here.”

Lord Markus gestured his right hand to the mansion before Dom as he added in. “As I have been waiting for the time of your arrival, I purchased this place and its land, preparing for you to have it, Lord Dracone. I’m sure that you already have the remaining money enough to buy this whole place fully and then complete its building project straight to finish in its grand splendor and design as you know very well which your family history has told you of it.”

Dom nodded dimly, as he studied the place around him, noting whatever spots and areas he had missed or seen that its incomplete and such.

“I presume that you managed to buy half of this area because there are other buyers wanting of this place?” Dom asked calmly, being serious now upon knowing everything of the situation and such.

Markus nodded and said. “Yes, I managed to persuade the former owner to keep this place on hold until the real master comes to fully purchase this place. But the others who wanted to buy this place as a vacation home of sorts, have become desperate to take this place recently until you came just in time, milord.”

Dom nodded at this and quickly decided and make up plans and more plots in his head, remembering clearly and solidly on how House Dracone was built in all of its architectural designs and the secrets and everything upon it that he has known concretely from his family history.

Then Lord Markus added in on what Dom needed to know as he said solemnly. “There are more riches and wealth that I have hidden and prepared for you upon your arrival, milord. No one else, including among our circle of Freedom fighters, know about this for it is because I have not shared the knowledge or told them anything about it.”

The old man continued when he somehow could read Dom’s thoughts again as he is silently wondering about what he said and told him. “The ones who were brought into the past, same as you and I, understood the dangers of sharing such knowledge to our ancestors and others here in ancient times, for it might bring chaotic consequences if any facts and knowledge were known about your presence and how you pertain to it here, Lord Dracone. We have all kept it secret upon ourselves, and it will remain to be as well, even after the time of your arrival and your decision to stay here and live your life as such until the end.”

“It’s quite a big risk for all of you to keep such a thing secret for so long--and also do the preparations and things needed, only just for my arrival and presence here, Lord Markus,” Dom comments to him on that.

Lord Markus chuckled and shook his head with a warm smile at him. “It is worth it, Lord Dracone. Your presence and the start of your place in the ancient times here will mark the beginning of history among the magicals for the Freedom cause to become stronger than ever, in thanks to your family history and such. I presume that this won’t be difficult for this particular task to be done so and such?”

Dom knew what he’s asking about and nodded to him, since he is willing to play out the history as it is known and written and told, among the Magicals only knowing of it, about the Dracone family, their infamous stories and everything.

After everything had been told and shared by Lord Markus to the new Dominus and Lord of Dominic Harian Dracone, both of them started working together as planned as much from Dom and when the two men went back returning to Markus’ household, Dom quickly went to work on his plans and such, including helping the people to get through the safe passages towards the Free Lands.

First, Dom went to deal with the first task to be done, which is getting the new money and wealthy riches shared from Lord Markus, the Messenger, as he had said and told him that it was all prepared for him the moment of his arrival into the ancient past.

With the new-found riches and wealth that he had taken from the hidden place that the old Messenger has told him and led him to where the location is, Dom made sure that he kept them all safe and hidden in the new house and land he’s paid and purchased with the previous money, that was stolen back then in the Roman city before.

As for the completion of the building project, Dom won’t be having the people to help him with that task, for they have gone through enough from their horrific experiences through slavery and such.

No, what Dom will be using, won’t be from Lord Markus’ people, to work on completing the building of House Dracone. But he will be using his powerful magic to conjure up and create golems to do all the work and such.

And that’s what Dom did as he had told and shared this with Lord Markus of his plans to complete the building project of House Dracone and such.

At first, Lord Markus became worried and concerned for Dom if he might overexert himself with his magic powers and abilities into conjuring and creating the magical golems to finish the building project, but then when he saw Dom’s determination, he let it be and trusted him, for now, to be careful with his well-being and everything. But Lord Markus warned him of the limits of his abilities and magic, and Dom nodded in understanding on the reason he’s been given it, even though it’s not needed.

It almost shocked some of the people and Dom’s fighters when they noticed and saw Dom conjuring and creating the golems, but then they shook it off when the magical stone-beings looked harmless as Dom silently orders them with clear words to finish up building House Dracone, along with some secret additions that he made the golems to also build.

After the magic golems were given their orders, they quickly went to work, powered by Dom’s magic and they continue to finish building House Dracone, without even stopping for breaks unless the powerful wizard Dom himself wills them to be.

It took about three days for Dom’s magical golems to build and work on House Dracone, and while they were working, Dom tried to hide his whole being of being drained of magic energy upon himself by using magic glamours and such. But then he knew that if he feels like he’s about to go weaker from the magic energy-draining as the golems work by using his power and such, the others will soon notice his weakened state and demand that he stop. Especially when it comes to his fighters who are willing to stay and fight by his side for the Freedom cause.

It didn’t take long for the building to finally finish and be wholly complete, which Dom is relieved that they work fast so that he could rest and recover his depleted magic energy levels and such, at the right time so that others wouldn’t notice the drain upon his being. With the underground tunnels and the river-boat passages finally done and finished, Dom didn’t hesitate to lead the people through these secret passages and get them to the river, where the boats will already be waiting for them to bring them straight to the Free Lands.

It was fortunate that Lord Markus helped out by sending messages early that they needed transportation by river passage to bring the freed people to the Free Lands.

But when Dom guided the people, with the help of his fighters, to the river-boats that will transport them to the Free Lands, much to his surprise and slight annoyance, there were a few who also decided to stay with Dom and help out with the cause, and those people have particular positions as healers and trusted servants upon staying into Dom’s household and such.

Dom can understand the healers, but the servants, on the other hand, he couldn’t let them continue serving to other people if they don’t want to do this as a reminder from their former enslavement. But the people wished to do this for Dom as they are devoted towards him and owe him a life-time debt for freeing them, that they cannot find any other purpose in their life, even if they go to the Free Lands, except help out and serve under Dom’s House.

When Dom saw that they’re relentless and determined with their decisions to serve Dom, he decided to let them be, but he told them all that they’re given a choice to leave if they really want to and he won’t force them to stay as they decide to share this with him.

However, the people were still firm with their final decisions and after the people were sent away safely through the river passage that will get them to the Free Lands, Dom, his fighters and his new trusted people who will work as servants, healers, and guards, went back and started living in the newly-finished and completely built House and land, which is House Dracone, that will be their new homes as Dom is going to make it as such from now on and into the future.

Once all the people settle into their new home in House Dracone and Lord Markus helped Dom and them to move there with all the comforts they needed and other necessities, Dom started the next task into setting up a training regime and teaching his fighters to become great Freedom Fighters for the cause.

But then Dom realized that he’ll also need to first put the fighters and the people he trusted that are staying by his side and living in House Dracone, under the magical vows so it is an added measure for him to know that they won’t betray him and share the secrets of his magic and everything to anyone else, including the enemies.

But he won’t force this upon them, like a slave master branding his slaves, so he went and told the people and his fighters about it and what it will cost them as they accept the magical vows upon their beings.

Dom became totally surprised when they all relented and accepted the vows without hesitation, despite the given warnings and consequences that he has shared with them. However, they were also firm with their decisions on being put under magical vows, because they have a lifetime debt to Dom as they have said before and they were eternally grateful that he came to their lives and freed them from slavery.

Upon hearing this, Dom internally sighed at their stubbornness, but then he was glad to hear their reasons as they had made a point with their words. However, he reminded them that they still have free will and can make their own choices if they want or wish to if there is something they do not like and he made them promise that they will voice it out to him so that he will listen to whatever they need and everything and give them that.

The people became amazed at Dom’s words as he said this to them but they kept firm with their decision and Dom knew that he has no choice but to do the magical vows upon all of them.

He decided to mark them with two different tattoos, with one magical and hidden, and the other permanent and visible to symbolize House Dracone.

The magical and hidden tattoo marking, is the one of the black dragon with wings outstretched, standing up on four clawed legs, and its fanged snout open like it’s about to breathe fire or bite upon someone, and broken chains below its feet--just to show its meaningful symbol that no chains will bind any person or creature into slavery under the Dragon’s presence and rule.

This magical marking will not only be enchanted with the unbreakable magical vow that will keep the secrets of Dom hidden and silent from enemies and anyone else, but it will also serve as the symbol of their House for the Freedom Fighters who are all devoted and loyal to the cause.

As for the permanent and visible marking, which Dom loathes and will hate that other Romans will comment upon seeing how he _brands_ his people, it will show the symbol of House Dracone, that will visibly mean that anyone who bears that mark upon them, they are under the care and rule of Lord Dracone, as it shows with two dragons of black and white, breathing fire to surround the medieval intricate letter ‘D’ and such.

Dom decides to do both tattoo markings by using magic once more, and it was an easy and painless process to do so, as he made a quick potion and magicked the designed markings into it by will, and once he soaked two linen cloths together so that the House symbol will be visible upon the parts of their bodies and the magical one hidden underneath the other, unless revealed by Dom’s magic will or a magic code that Dom shares to all of them if they want to show the Freedom-fighting marked symbol to the people they will free upon their cause.

With the help of the same healer woman that tried to help him before, who is called Healer Nana, and the same Egyptian boy, who dedicated his life to staying by Dom’s side always as his personal servant boy, much to his annoyance--they shared and done the marking process to all of the people staying and living in House Dracone with the symbolized Dragon markings.

After all the people were done being marked with Dom doing the same to himself so that he would magically link to all of them and know whether one of them keeps the secret or not, even who lives or dies. The people and the fighters themselves bore their marks proudly, happy to have a part of the symbol of their savior marking them, which got Dom nearly to roll his eyes in exasperation upon their loyalty and devotion to him.

Once Dom is done with the markings, he continued with the training regime he’s working on to train his Freedom fighters and decided that he’s going to combine both ancient fighting styles and the modern martial-arts fighting styles, including the Roman types.

Dom knew that the fighters will become confused about the kind of training that he will put them through in combined ancient and modern ways and that it will be a bit hard and difficult for them, especially some will be harsh ones, but Dom is going to explain and make them understand and he will make sure that he motivates them well to become good fighters much more and better than they were before as native warriors of their homelands or being forced as gladiators and such.

When he started the fighters in the first days of their training, at first a few of them couldn’t keep up with the unusual yet unique kind of training regime Dom has made for them, but then it didn’t take long for them to get used to it and keep up so that Dom will be satisfied and impressed with their willing determination to stay on as Freedom fighters and fight for the cause.

And true to their thoughts, they did impress Dom with their strength and willingness, especially with some of their stubborn determination and such, and while Dom is satisfied with the kind of training he made for the Freedom Fighters, he went to work into making plans and missions for the Freedom cause.

And that’s what Dom did, as he and his fighters do the work of the Freedom-fighting cause he’s going to be doing for a living from now on as he stays and lives in Capua, Roma of the ancient times--freeing slaves during the night, while masquerading as a powerful Roman noble during the day.

To impersonate and masquerade as a Roman noble is easy, but Dom made sure that he doesn’t go out to society circles and such often so that they wouldn’t permanently recognize his face when he does the mission-raids into freeing slaves from other Romans during the nights and such.

It worked very well, but it annoyed Dom a little when some of the Romans used to gossip about him being mysterious, which got him to become the interesting kind of subject to talk about in the circles among Roman noble societies. Luckily, Dom was relieved to know and hear about that he wasn’t that interesting among the military yet, so as long as he does it as quick and successful in their secret night-raids and their missions for the Freedom cause and don’t bring attention much, then Dom is satisfied and content with it because he has his other hidden allies to cover for him, as a few of them also masquerade and impersonate as Roman nobles.

As time passes by with Dom and his Freedom fighters continuing to do their life-time work on freeing people from slavery and Dom training his fighters with the unique fighting styles he’s sharing with them, along with mixing them expertly with the Roman types. It wasn’t long before Dom decided that when someone wants to become a Freedom fighter for the cause, they have to earn their place for it by going through the tests that Dom will layout for them to prove themselves worthy to join the cause and be a Freedom fighter.

When there were some Freedom fighters who chose to leave to the Free Lands as they were reunited with their families and loved ones, Dom lets them go but he lets the Dragon marks stay so that they will always remember him and such. As they left for the Free Lands and gave tearful goodbyes to Dom, the wizard made sure that he instantly removed the magical vows upon them when they chose to leave and Dom waves them goodbye as he watches them go.

After those particular fighters have left Dom’s cause, it began another group of people or a few ones to come forward and ask Dom to join the freedom fighters and it surprised Dom on the inside as he studied them of their strengths and weaknesses and went to test them first until they prove themselves worthy to join the cause and then trains them well to be good fighters.

One of those people who came forward to join the Freedom-fighting cause also surprised him a little as he wanted to join it as it is the very same Egyptian young male, who devoted his life to staying by his side like a close friend and serving him loyally.

Dom stared at the servant boy blankly for a silent moment before he asked gently. “What is your name?”

The young Egyptian fidgeted a little, slightly nervous under his cold-steely gaze like they’re drilling deep to look within his very soul, but he straightened himself up and bravely responds facing him. “Pietros. My name is Pietros.”

And so…Dom’s story about the Freedom Fighters continues on to another time and chapter.

OOOOO

Dom nearly jumps when he hears a bat screeching in the night, being snapped out of it from his deep remembrance of the memories he was thinking on his head.

Then he decides to turn in early and think on it and remember more of those past times back then as he goes straight to bed and falls asleep.

Little did Dom know, is that his story is being shared--but only incomplete among the personal and private parts--about his life and the Freedom Fighters and everything, by Healer Nana telling Gannicus about it all.

And that Gannicus, the Celtic warrior will start to understand and know more about Dom, deeper than he could ever imagine and such.

And it will further the determination and willingness in Gannicus’ mind to keep on pursuing Dom, his fated love interest once he hears the slightly-whole story of Dominus Dracone.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR’S NOTES:

Another chapter finished and updated! I hope you like it!

There will be more in the story about Dom and his Freedom Fighters in the next chapter.

Stay tuned! There will be more in the story soon, I promise!

Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
> Another chapter finished!  
> I hope you like it!  
> There will be more in the story soon, I promise!  
> Enjoy Readers!  
> PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!


	7. CHAPTER 7 - MAGIC GIFT OF FREEDOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Dom Dracone and his Freedom Fighters...

****DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.** **

OOOOO

OOOOO

****CHAPTER 7 - MAGIC GIFT OF FREEDOM** **

It was the next day later that Dom woke up, doing his normal usual routine of self-training, eating meals, and then holding himself up in his room to think deeply over something. After he does the first parts for the day, Dom sits down again and gazes out the window, continuing to think on his thoughts and reminiscing memories, which are the same as he had done that happened the day before.

Upon realizing that Dom can’t always do the missions of his Freedom-fighting cause alone--even with his powerful magical gifts, abilities, and skills, and despite that he also has other allies following the cause as well, he knew that he’ll have to make up a group of Freedom fighters of his own, starting with the few people he knows and trusts, as they stayed loyal and faithful to him and would be devoted and committed to the cause.

Dom also realizes that he’ll have to teach the members of his secret group his various unique fighting techniques so that they’ll be able to survive alive and more when they join him for the Freedom cause. But he’ll make sure that all the Freedom fighters would swear loyalty and under oath by magical vows, that they will not share every secret that Dom shares with them or whatever they find out from him, once they were tested worthy, join in, and prove themselves worthy in Dom’s eyes.

And that’s what he did after he had tested every fighter before they prove themselves and they were accepted by him to join the group, and they didn’t give any complaint or protest about it when Dom marked them all with magical vows so that they wouldn’t betray the trust of the secrets Dom has revealed to them and shared.

As Dom remember those times when he formed his group of Freedom fighters, almost like yesterday once again, and his mind wanders off in a thoughtful deep faraway gaze upon remembering the memories of them again, while also gazing out to the beautiful scenery he’s looking at through the windows of his main rooms.

Meanwhile, the night before, Healer Nana was telling Dom’s incomplete story and sharing it to Gannicus, then held it off until the next day when the night was getting late and she forced him to bed and sleep, even though he wanted to protest about it.

When Gannicus woke up on the next day at the early morning, he quickly went to find Healer Nana and talk to her and listen to more of Dom’s story as she kindly tells him, continuing her tale and story about Dom and how he had his Freedom Fighters and everything else about it.

Gannicus will soon learn as he listens attentively about Dom’s story, about the reason why his very being and person is like that, how he met and got the Freedom Fighters and how his life was affected while doing the cause as a Freedom Fighter, being the leader of the secret group and everything else.

And listening and learning about his story will change some of his views and perspective towards the ice-cold stone-faced Dominus of House Dracone.

And so…the story of Dom continues on, as the tale is being told and remembered since 10 years ago, up to the present days.

OOOOO

10 years ago since Dom landed in Roma of ancient times, almost a year later as time had passed by already, Dom had trained his Freedom Fighters very well, taught them everything through the training he’s putting them through, and included the new strange and unique fighting styles back from the modern times, and also had the fighters with him go through the missions and raids successfully to free people from slavery in the ancient times of Roma.

There were few among the fighters who chose to leave Dom’s group and go to the Free Lands, the reasons were they were reunited with their families and loved ones, or they become tired from fighting and chose to have peaceful lives from then on.

Then there were also a few or some people who came forward and wanted to join Dom’s secret group of Freedom Fighters and follow the cause to free people from slavery. Dom had tested them all to prove their worth once they asked wanting to join, and they had all passed the tests with flying colors and impressed Dom. After that, Dom marked them all under magical vows and then trained and taught them in his unique training regime to be great Freedom Fighters and everything.

And Pietros, the young Egyptian male who was born and forced as a slave boy in past Roma, was one of them surprisingly.

When Pietros had watched and served to his savior Dom as he and his fighters saved people and others from slavery and freed them all and guided them to the Free Lands, he decided himself that he wanted to join and voiced out as such straight at Dom, much to his surprise.

Dom just looked at him blankly, like perusing his whole being of strengths and weaknesses, and after a silent tense moment, he said to Pietros calmly. “You do know that the training is going to be harsh and cruel, even under my tutelage and such?”

Pietros just nodded vigorously and straightened himself like he’s being brave to face it all head-on. “I’m sure! I want to join and help you and the others to free more people from slavery. No one else deserved to be forced into such cruel bondage--especially to the Romans! I owe you a life debt for freeing me from my former Dominus, and I want to repay it by joining you.”

“You’ve already done that by letting yourself stay by my side as a close friend and confidante and serving for me--you don’t need to push yourself to do something more, even if it’s for the cause and such,” Dom points out to him reasonably, sounding like he’s trying to convince Pietros not to join since Dom could see from first glance that he doesn’t look like he’s up for the training he sets up himself for the Freedom cause.

Pietros shook his head negatively vehement. “Look, I made up my mind and decision over this. I choose to join!”

Dom glared at him like he’s trying to intimidate the Egyptian male to submission and change his mind into joining, but Pietros returned the gaze back, squaring off against his glare as they look upon each other like they’re having a staring match or something.

But when Dom saw that Pietros is firmly cemented on his decision, he sighs soundly in reluctant defeat and it got Pietros to perk up upon noticing this.

“Fine--but you’re going to have to be tested first before you’ve proven yourself worthy to join the Freedom Fighters. You understand that clearly, right?” Dom said sternly at him, giving a pointed look that he’s serious over what he said and about to do to him.

Pietros nodded vigorously, as he very well knows this and Dom hoped that the slender young Egyptian won’t regret his choice as he had made it.

However, Dom became very surprised and impressed, that after the harrowing tests, Pietros had passed them all and the Egyptian male had proved himself worthy and joined with his fellow brothers among the Freedom Fighters as they welcome him merrily into their ranks. Then Pietros took all blows and harsh beatings through Dom’s training regime without complaints as Dom didn’t hold back into teaching him and making him learn every fighting technique and such to be a great fighter like the others in the secret group.

And when Dom had decided to have Pietros join into the missions and raids then, Pietros proved himself again to Dom’s eyes, when he helped out into freeing slaves from their bondage, taking spy positions into other villas and houses, and helping and guiding people to the Free Lands and everything else.

Dom was very impressed and glad of this as he has one of the trusted people fighting by his side, and also being a close comrade and friend.

Then he met another one like Pietros, but this one is a little different yet also special from the rest of the people who wanted to join the Freedom fighters, for he is one among the people that Dom and his fighters have freed from slavery and such.

And this particular one is going to be another close comrade and friend who will stay by Dom’s side always and then on, just the same as Pietros.

It all went on like this, about 6 months later after Pietros was fully accepted into joining Dom’s freedom-fighting group, Dom and his fighters went on, as usual, going through another night raid and freeing another group of slaves from their bondage.

And this group of slaves in the villa they’re about to be raiding into, are the ones who are about to be forcefully initiated into becoming sex slaves to the cruel Romans.

But the plans were thwarted when Dom had secretly heard about this early and planned the night raid into freeing them from this horrible future they’re about to be forced upon and get them to the Free Lands.

Before Dom and his fighters have arrived to raid into the villa, where the group of future sex-slaves is, one of them, in particular, was a lithe yet warrior-like Syrian male named Nasir. And this young male didn’t know that his life is about to change once Dom and his Freedom Fighters come raiding into the villa to rescue and free them all from their horrible future.

Nasir was sitting forlornly next to his friend, a blonde-haired girl named Chadara, as both of them knew their incoming outcome of becoming sex slaves than the others who are unaware of it. Chadara looked like she decided to accept her cruel fate and try to survive through it, but Nasir will not accept this at all, even though his mind has told him the harsh reality that there is no other way out from this except death.

And Nasir didn’t want to take the coward’s way out by killing himself, rather he’d rather fight his cruel masters to the death if he could.

But then, it looks like he will get his chance when he heard one of the slaves chatter about and aloud in excitement, sharing the story about the rumors spreading of the Freedom fighters who will rescue and free people from slavery and bring them to the Free Lands every night, and no Roman has ever succeeded into taking back their fleeing fugitives or managed to catch them and brought them back, as they disappear into the night like they’re ghosts or phantoms.

Chadara scoffed disbelievingly at this as she thought that the stories and rumors told about the Freedom fighters were all myths and fairy-tales, but Nasir listened to these stories attentively like he truly believed in them and wanted to know more about it, and he always brushed off his friend's attempts to dissuade him from listening to such tall tales, even though he didn’t know that the slave who was telling him and the others about it in the villa, was actually one of the Freedom-fighting spies from Dom’s House.

Then the time came late at night, much to the surprise and joyful delight to Nasir, all the slaves in the villa woke up in their prison cells upon hearing the mystical call of the ‘Freedom song’, sang only by the very savior that the slave had told them before, who had come that very night with his group to free them all.

Nasir listened to the song with wide eyes as well as his friend Chadara too, both shocked upon hearing the song as it echoed mysteriously from outside far off the villa and resonating inside the House like it’s a Siren call beckoning them to freedom.

Then Nasir watched as one of the slaves, who were not put into the cells and locked up inside, bravely went out to face the singing being outside and bring him and his group inside the villa to free the others. It was very tense as Nasir and the slaves waited and then they all stood up on their feet and almost cheered out loud when the slave came back, along with the same slave who had told them the story, and then the two were followed by Dom and his Freedom Fighters as they all went around with keys on their hands, unlocking every cells and chain from all slaves, freeing them all.

Nasir stared at Dom, which he can see easily that he’s the leader of the Freedom fighters as he watched them free the slaves from all their prisons and let them out, then he nodded upon seeing that they’re all free and he took the lead as he turned around and led his fighters and the freed people outside the villa, without any worries or concerns that they’re going to encounter any Roman guards who will stop them as they escape out into the dark night.

Chadara looked like she didn’t want to go, for she fears that they’ll be killed if they escape and somehow the Romans will pursue and catch them, but she was reluctantly persuaded by one of the Freedom fighters who gently coaxed her to come with them and she did. Then it didn’t take long to see that their worries about the Romans pursuing them were unheeded, for Nasir and his friend almost stopped as they went out, upon seeing the unconscious Romans fallen over on the ground or sitting down against the walls, deep in drugged sleep or something.

When they got out there was a sudden misty thick fog outside the villa, that it would obscure the view and sight of Dom’s Freedom fighters and the freed people as they flee into the thick forests, running away swiftly from the villa. Dom led them all with firm but gentle orders at the batch of freed people to follow him and his Freedom fighters to where they will be leading them straight to their freedom beyond and away from their former prison, and quickly they all trusted his words, despite that the only ones who are hesitant to believe him were Chadara and Nasir--which the Syrian male only felt like this because of his friend’s reluctant words that she doesn’t believe that they’re truly free.

As they all trekked through the thick and dark forest late at night, Nasir wondered where the leader Dom is guiding them through, but it didn’t take long for the answer to come when Dom and a few of his fighters that were beside him, stopped right at the edge of a foggy-covered foreboding-looking large river and Nasir almost felt a sinking feeling about what’s to happen next when he noticed Dom overlooking the river and into the other side of it.

Chadara seemed to somehow feel the same as Nasir and demanded out loud, ignoring the hushing from other slaves beside her. “What are we doing here?!”

One or two fighters looked back and glared at Chadara angrily as if she offended their leader but Dom ignored this as he casually replied. “We’re going to cross this river and get to the other side.”

“What!?” Chadara exclaimed out loud again and this time, Nasir snapped at his friend to be quiet but she stupidly continued in a loud screechy voice. “But I can’t swim!”

Then a few of the slaves that Dom’s fighters have freed also voiced out that they also can’t swim. But then Dom reassured them all that his fighters will be helping them cross as he prepares himself to go first and cross through the river which is almost completely fogged over like a covering misty blanket of sorts. Then Chadara cried to the others that the foolish Freedom fighters are leading them straight to their deaths and she turned around and ran away to get back to the villa where they had fled from, and Nasir didn’t have time to react to stop her or going to try to bring her back.

Dom didn’t turn his head around when he sensed the woman Chadara fleeing and he said calmly cold to the others. “Leave her. If she wants to go back, then she has chosen her fate, as it will get her killed when the Romans wake up and get to her.”

Then he turns and looks at the freed people and Nasir with serious dark eyes like he knows something that they don’t and he told them. “If any of you wish to join her and go back where you came from, then my fighters and I won’t stop you. However…you realize that once you go back, the Romans will kill you all and crucify you as punishment for escaping your prisons. But--if all of you stay, then I promise you all that your road to true _freedom_ will be there waiting for you, once you follow us and do what we say.”

There was silence for a moment and then all slaves and Nasir decided to stay and follow Dom and the fighters, and Dom nodded satisfied upon seeing their decisions over it. Though Nasir glanced back slightly with a sad look on his face as if praying to the Gods for mercy for his friend Chadara as she, who is truly the foolish one, is running back to her future fate of death when she goes back to the villa.

Then Nasir turned and looked straight at Dom as he watched him get into the river calmly and going to cross it, as he knows that there might be alligators or creatures in there that are ready and waiting to feast upon him when he saw no weapon upon the Freedom-fighting leader. He wondered why Dom’s fighters weren’t worried for him at all as they watched their leader cross.

Seconds later, Nasir couldn’t help himself as he stared in stunned shock and wonder when Dom crossed the river, the thick dense fog nearly parting for him like magic as he passed but also covering him from sight and the dim glowing light appeared and formed behind Dom’s back as he made a magical path for them to see and follow it. Just as Nasir and the freed people watched Dom cross the river and the glowing path remains, they are also stunned to see that he came through the river unharmed, without any alligator or river creature coming to bite upon him and harm him.

When Dom is almost near to the other side of the river and coming close to the shores, the fighters that were beside him, also followed their leader as they went in and crossed the river, to show that it’s safe to cross for the others and the remaining fighters who stayed behind and guarding them in case Romans might come after them.

It didn’t take long for Nasir to go first as he went into the river and crossed through the glowing path and then the other freed slaves hurriedly did, to follow their savior as he leads them to the promised freedom. And once the last freed slaves got into the river and crossed, the remaining and last fighters soon followed after them and crossed as well, a few looking back and on guard in case they are being followed or pursued.

Unknowingly to Dom, the Freedom fighters and another batch of people they rescued and freed from slavery, they were being watched by someone in the darkness within the shadows of the thick forests. But that particular unknown person will be mentioned in the story later, for this one will come to light as time passes, as this one is also a friendly and on Dom’s side for the Freedom cause and such.

Just as Dom calmly and carefully got up to the other side and to the shores first, along with his fighters coming to his side, they turned and helped Nasir and the people to get to the end, being gentle and kind as they help the non-swimmers to get off from the backs or shoulders of fighters when they rode upon them as they kindly helped them cross the river.

After they were done and the fighters got up to the shores, Dom waves his hand to make the glowing path disappear from the fogged-up river and once it was gone, he turned to his fighters and the people and waved around his other hand to magically dry them off from the wet coldness they’ve gone through, and Nasir and the freed people were amazed upon feeling a warm breeze going through them and their soaked clothes suddenly dries up warmly by magic. Nasir and the free people didn’t hold back as they gazed straight at Dom like he’s a God in their eyes, but Dom decided to ignore the kind of looks he’s been given, as he was used to this from before then and now, ever since he started his mission to free people from slavery and everything.

But few of the fighters exchanged amused looks, while two to three of them were grumbling to themselves as if they lost the bet, which they did, as it is running joke that they gamble and bet on how long the freed people will be staring at Dom like he’s a God or something, during their freedom raids when Dom uses his magic and unique abilities. Dom has already known about this when they thought they could hide it from him, and he lets it be, but Dom will only put off bets or bring down any gambling upon his House if it goes too far in a bad way.

Once Dom sees that all of them are dried and warmed up magically from their crossing trek through the cold river, he turned and took the lead again, guiding them to another spot where he will bring the people to the safety of their promised freedom. It was almost another long walk as they continue their trek through another forest, much darker and thicker from the previous one, but then Dom stopped suddenly on the lead, making the entourage behind him also stop in their tracks.

Nasir noticed that Dom was gazing with eyes narrowed at something in the shadows of the forests before he started hooting out like an owl as if he’s calling for something. Then seconds later, another owl hooted out in response to Dom’s call and after a short calling exchange in owl hoots, something moved and revealed itself from the darkness and Nasir stared in shock again on seeing a vast number of horses led by another horse-rider for Dom and his fighters to ride on and there are a few horse-pulling carts driven by others for Nasir and the freed people to ride on them.

Then Dom turned to Nasir and the people that the carts and wagons will be taking them to a safe place where they will settle comfortably before he and his fighters will guide them through the safe passages to the Free Lands as he promised. Once he told them this, the people complied with climbing and getting into the carts, along with some of the fighters helping them out to get in.

Nasir didn’t get into the carts along with the people yet, as he approaches Dom slowly when he stood by and watched the others get into the carts that will take them to the safe haven, which is House Dracone.

“Dominus, I--” he began with a small bow of his head.

Dom instantly cuts him off from speaking anymore. “You do not call me by that title. Or any other title such as master,” he said coldly, nearly making Nasir flinch from the ice-sharp snapping words at him.

Dom turns to calmly look upon Nasir before giving him a warm friendly smile towards him. “To those, I look upon and know as trusted people and close friends, they can call me by my name, which you will now know as Dom. Remember that as you are now and forever on a free man.”

Nasir blinked surprised at this before he returned the smile back at Dom, happy to hear that this man is considering him as a friend and then he decided to let Dom know about himself.

“Nasir.”

Dom looked at him with a slightly confused look in his eyes and Nasir continued introducing himself. “My name is Nasir. It’s an honor to meet you, Lord Dom.”

Dom smiled warmly and nodded to Nasir, not minding that the Syrian man had called him ‘Lord’ in respect for him.

When the people got into the carts, but Nasir decided to ride on horse-back with Dom and his fighters, they all set off, going straight and quietly through the forests and heading to House Dracone, where the freed people will be settled in and staying comfortably before they went through the safe passages to the Free Lands. As they got there and few of the fighters and servants of House Dracone kindly helped and coaxed the people to their new luxurious-like quarters in House Dracone, Nasir stayed behind a little when he dismounts his horse, looking around the new surroundings of Dom’s household before gazing straight at Dom, who’s discussing calmly to some of his fighters about another planned raid or something.

Nasir didn’t realize that he was being approached by Pietros, one of Dom’s trusted people and close friends, as he was too busy staring at Dom like he’s making himself a life-long decision to himself over something. Once Pietros got his attention and offered kindly to guide him to his new quarters, Nasir nodded back, accepting and letting Pietros lead the way, but before he and Pietros went to the grand mansion where he will be staying and sharing with the freed people, he couldn’t help himself as he looked back at Dom again, his decisive gaze at the master and Dominus of House Dracone still there in his eyes.

It was then a few days later, after Dom and his fighters set Nasir’s people off through the safe passages and let them go to the Free Lands, that Nasir made his choice into staying behind and serving for Dom with a life debt to him, which Dom asks him again if he’s sure with his choice and Nasir confirmed that he’s dead-set on it, so Dom let him stay in House Dracone. But Dom didn’t know that the decision of Nasir wanting to stay has another agenda into it until Nasir decided to talk to him about it with Pietros accompanying him when the Syrian male early told his Egyptian friend about his self-made decision.

“So what brings you here, Nasir?” Dom asked as he took a drink from his teacup, working on some paperwork at his office room when Nasir and Pietros came in to meet him over something that Nasir wanted to discuss with him about.

Dom didn’t notice that Pietros shook his head negatively at his new friend Nasir but he ignored it as he bravely said to Dom. “I wish to join your cause as a Freedom Fighter, Dom!”

With that said, Dom instantly spit-takes his tea and coughs as his hand moves to cover and wipe his mouth while holding back his embarrassed blush at the sudden reaction he just did.

Dom clears his throat and composes himself as the same hand got off from his mouth and used a handkerchief to wipe and clean the mess he made on his desk. After doing that, he turned and glared pointedly at Nasir with a slightly incredulous look on his face. “I beg your pardon but--I must have heard you wrong. Did you just say--you want to be a Freedom fighter?”

Nasir nodded firmly as he had already made this decision about it long ago, ever since Dom and his fighters have rescued him and the people back from the former villa.

Dom just looked at him blankly for a moment before he glanced at Pietros with a pointed look like he’s asking him silently if he had anything to do with Nasir’s decision, but Pietros quickly understood the gaze upon him and shook his head negatively behind the Syrian male that he had nothing to do with the sudden choices he has made.

Upon seeing this and Nasir still didn’t notice this as he kept looking straight at Dom with a brave expression on his being, Dom asks calmly. “I must warn you, Nasir. The training I’ve set up for my Freedom Fighters is very harsh and difficult. Not to mention--I still have to test you to prove your worth into joining my fighters. Are you sure you’re up for it? Being a Freedom Fighter is no joke of sorts for you to ask to be apart of the group.”

Nasir straightened himself up like he’s already decided this for himself and was firm upon his decision as he said to Dom strongly, “I’m sure. I want to be a Freedom Fighter and fight by your side, Lord Dracone.”

Dom internally rolled his eyes at Nasir calling him that, for he didn’t need to go that far and then he nodded to the Syrian male to show that he’s going to accept his decision and start testing him if he has what it takes to be a Freedom fighter and join the cause.

It didn’t take long for Nasir to pass those tests and go through the training without failing, that the young Syrian male impressed Dom once more just as Pietros had, including the other Freedom fighters in the group, when some doubted that Nasir would be able to pass, but they underestimated him as Nasir went through all of the tests and training successfully, even gaining some bruises and hurts from it without complaints.

The fighters accepted Nasir again as they did the same with Pietros when the Syrian male got accepted and deemed worthy by Dom into the group. Then it didn’t take long for Nasir and Pietros to become close friends and trusted confidantes to Dom as the two men stayed by his side like they designated themselves as personal servant boys to Dom only and guard him always, which Dom decided to let it be, despite he feels a little annoyed that he needed some additional bodyguards when he already has his snake and wolf familiars, as well as his Freedom fighters.

Dom’s freedom-fighting group consists of a mixture of former gladiators and servants alike and Dom was satisfied upon this, even as more additions came to join to the group, like the magical ones or beings like the mermaid Sirena who can transform herself magically into a human and she got saved by Dom and his fighters when she was about to be sold as an entertainment slave to the Romans when they somehow caught her as she swam through Roman seas. Other magical and mystical beings like Sirena that joins the Freedom fighters, also include the wolf shape-shifter girl Anya who was saved by Dom when her shape-shifter wolf pack was nearly decimated by Romans trying to capture her and her pack to be forced as slave dogs and such but failed, and then there’s Sahara another shape-shifter who transforms herself magically into a desert owl when she flew for a visit through Roman lands but almost got caught by the cruel Romans spotting her and trying to force her as a slave spy of sorts until she got saved by Dom and his fighters again when they found her lying injured and half-transformed as she tried to fly away and flee from her pursuers.

There were other mystical and magical beings that join with the human warriors in Dom’s group of Freedom Fighters and follow the cause, but the stories of those others will come later as there are other certain people who surprisingly joined into Dom’s group by other unexpected ways, almost similar to Nasir’s circumstances and such.

And the next person who’s going to join into Dom’s Freedom fighters and follow his cause, who’s going to be Pietros’ partner and lover, a gladiator that is known among few Romans as the ‘Beast of Carthage’ named Barca.

His story of how he came to join Dom’s secret Freedom-fighting group went on like this. It was about three years later, when Dom had Nasir and Pietros as his closest friends and confidantes by his side as the two young men still stayed with him, and this time he decided to let Pietros have the chance of taking a spy position in one of the Roman villas and secretly send messages back to Dom and his fighters about how many slaves are needed to be freed from the place and they will appoint the time of the night raid commencing there.

This villa is different yet slightly the same as other villas and houses that Dom and his fighters have raided before, for the Roman master that’s ruling the villa, has owned a mixture of unknown many numbers of house-servant slaves and gladiator slaves under his strongly-forced and bounded care.

Dom wonders to himself and voices his doubt to Nasir and Pietros about his findings and information from the Roman master, that they might not be able to convince the slaves into leaving their master for he has struck and forced them all through fear and power under his rule, that Dom believes that most of them wouldn’t dare to want to be free once Pietros gets to spy there.

But Nasir and Pietros shared their opinions that they might be able to convince them with Pietros managing to entice promises to them that they won’t suffer any more cruelty and harshness from their masters as they’re given the offers of freedom within their grasps. That also includes the forced-loyal gladiators that the Roman master has bound there in his house.

It turns out that Dom’s friends’ thoughts and statements about this were all true, for one of the gladiators there in that particular Roman villa, has started to doubt his loyalty and forced-service to his master when his former lover was slain for cruel entertainment under other Roman eyes.

This gladiator is the man from Carthage named Barca. Barca stewed in his prison cell, still grieving for his fallen and murdered lover known as Auctus for at least a week, and he endured the punishment lashing of whips from the Roman trainer that forced him to go non-stop training for another bout and fight signed up for him in the gladiator arenas and such. The only comfort he had through his grief, pain, and anger at his cruel master was his lover’s pets that he left behind and decided to care for them until the end of his life, which is the pigeon birds.

But then Barca didn’t realize that his whole life was going to change by a certain delicate and gentle person known as Pietros, the Egyptian male who’s going to be serving into the villa and work as Dom’s spy to see and convince many slaves thereupon the promise of Freedom and that they will be free when Dom and his fighters raid through there.

At first, Barca didn’t think much about seeing Pietros when he came in meekly and was introduced to the others by his cruel master about him. The Egyptian young male looked to be pretty and delicate, almost like the pigeons that he’s caring for, but then there’s more to this gentle-looking man than what meets the eye as Barca was the only one who had noticed this.

When some of his fellow gladiators tried to force themselves onto Pietros, Barca noticed that a few of them he knows almost closely as friends and comrades seemed to have changed expressions upon their faces when he noticed this and saw that they started to side with Pietros and guard over him like they now trust him over something. While the other few that tried to rape the Egyptian, had found themselves mysteriously dead with deadly fatal sharp-slash marks on their necks and bodies, and the master raged angrily upon losing some of his best gladiators when the Roman guards found them, and Barca knew that Pietros had something to do with it when he heard about it and look upon the delicate dark-tanned man and saw him looking innocent on the outside but found out and realized that he’s a fighter on the inside.

It is also when Barca finally noticed something unusual and strange about the new house slave Pietros. His eyes narrowed with suspicion when he caught the man sneaking about silently, blending almost into the shadows and whispering and talking to other slaves, telling them something that got them all excited like he’s promising them freedom or something, their expressions changing the same way he had seen with the other gladiators before when they tried to bully or bring force upon Pietros and such.

Barca had noticed this all throughout the whole week that Pietros came to the villa and work there, and the reason why he hasn’t been approached by the delicate Egyptian, was because he stayed out of sight and away from the slender gentle male by staying put in his cell and caring for his birds. Upon seeing all of this done by Pietros secretly and successfully, and how he managed to somehow convince most of all the slaves in his master’s villa from whatever promise or enticing offer he had shared and given to them, Barca decided to confront Pietros about it as he went and searched for the Egyptian late at night, making sure that the Roman guards conveniently _forget_ to lock up his cell during that time.

But when Barca found Pietros and approached him from the back, he realized quickly that it was a mistake to come at him from behind when Pietros swiftly fights back at him and tries to retaliate when he reveals the hidden weapons he had on his person and wasn’t caught by the guards or the master of the villa himself. Barca managed to dodge the near swing from a very sharp blade flying at his face and quickly pinned Pietros against the wall with his strong hands gripping his slender wrists tight. Barca’s eyes glanced shortly to see what kind of weapons Pietros has and he saw that it’s a small scythe-like dagger blade with its hilt tied through by a thin long chain and he figures the weapon is like a bladed-whip of sorts.

Pietros struggles furiously to break free but the big man of Carthage kept him pinned against the wall strongly and the Egyptian thought fast on how to get himself free, thinking that this one is going to force upon him as well, but Barca surprised him when he hissed lowly in soft whispers. “Stop, little one. I’m not going to harm you.”

“How do I know that you’re telling the truth?” Pietros demanded furiously, whispering back as well.

The next words that Barca told Pietros, made the Egyptian froze in shock and terror upon his words as he said, “I’ve watched you the entire time ever since you came to the villa and spoke to the fellow gladiators and servants of the villa about something you promised them. I didn’t know what offer you have enticed them with, but you’ve almost got all of them to trust you on whatever it is that you had promised them with. I also know that you’re the one responsible for the mysterious _deaths_ of the gladiators that tried to bully or rape you back then.”

This got Pietros shaking like he’s being agitated and invigorated by Barca’s words and before he could struggle more to break free, trying to move his pinned legs to kick at him, Barca shocked him again with what he said next. “But I didn’t tell anyone about this, nor to my master himself when I noticed these all from you. For you are too delicate and soft for my blood-stained hands to do harm upon you.”

Pietros didn’t know whether he should feel flattered, insulted or disturbed when Barca said the latter part to him, but then he shivered again, this time feeling something different, at the way how Barca’s dark gaze stare into his eyes like he’s trying to sink deep into him in a merge that will be heavenly pleasurable for both the servant boy and the gladiator man.

Then the young Egyptian quickly snapped out of it on what kind of train of thoughts he’s starting to think and defiantly glared back at Barca like he doesn’t believe what he has said to him. “Like I asked before, how do I know that you’re telling the truth?!” he demanded vehemently. “And you won’t try to stab me from behind once my back is turned away!”

“Because you can see it, can you?” Barca asked Pietros softly as he kept gazing into his eyes. “You’ve seen it with the others as you talked to them. You’ve seen it…the desperation…the hopelessness…and the fear that’s within all the others. And you spoke to them and gave them the promise of something, that gave them all hope.”

Barca knew that Pietros was mesmerized at the way he speaks to him and Barca smiles at him gently as he leans closer and his breath whispers to his ear as a lover would. “And I have found out and realized what it is that you promised them…and that is Freedom.”

He drew back and look at Pietros squarely as he said. “So look upon me in the eyes and tell me if the words I had spoken are true or not?”

Pietros didn’t need to as he looked within Barca’s eyes that everything he said are all truth and honesty. When Barca felt the Egyptian relaxed in his hold, he lets go of him and tenderly held his hands like their glass, which nearly made Pietros blush under his gentleness.

It didn’t take long for the two men to get together and become closer than ever, even though it’s been only a week and three days for Barca and Pietros from the beginning that the Egyptian arrived there, but they had to keep their relationship a secret from the Roman guards and master of the villa. The other slaves and gladiators have heard about this and were glad to have Barca along on their side to the promises that Pietros shared to them that they will all be granted freedom soon.

Pietros shared to Barca that he came to the villa in secret as a spy and sent messages back through owls that came flying in silently to Pietros’ cell secretly during the late nights, that were sent by Dom checking on him and the progress he’s made in his spy position. Barca nodded at this as he listened to Pietros telling him stories and tales about where he came from, what he does and also the Freedom Fighters that he is apart of. And Barca did the same as he shared to Pietros of what he’s gone through as a gladiator slave, losing his lover Auctus and then moving on when Pietros came to his life, that got the Egyptian blushing bashfully upon Barca’s confession at this.

Barca and Pietros decided to share their first time together as official lovers after Barca went through a harrowing gladiator fight, that got Pietros so worried and fretting for him, and he tried to distract himself by caring for Barca’s pigeons. When Barca returned, Pietros didn’t think of the considerations and consequences when he launched right at Barca and hugged him tight with relief upon seeing him alive and well, despite the bleeding cuts and wounds he got from the battle he has won, and Barca returned the gesture by one of his strong hands holding Pietros closer so that he could kiss him passionately, to show his love for him and that his heart has moved on gently from his former lover and into Pietros.

After their lovers’ night and first time for Pietros, it seems that their budding love of their relationship with one another has been suddenly put on hold at that very moment, when Pietros foolishly intervened in a punishment that the master was about to do, whipping a gladiator slave to death for daring to have love relations with one of his female body-slaves. It happened just as Pietros sent out the last message by owl back to Dom and the Freedom-fighting group that he has talked to Barca and the other slaves into gathering only in one place so that they will be free by the time they raid into the villa and kill any Romans that come to interrupt them from their mission. But when he sent that message out, the punishment came out of nowhere when somehow the master caught one of the lover’s trysts in his house and then took the two caught lovers outside to give them their horrific punishment of death, which Pietros has noticed and couldn’t help himself but to sneakily follow after them, and Barca went after his lover, trying to stop him.

But Barca didn’t succeed on stopping Pietros in time when the young Egyptian male saw the master ordering one of his Roman guards to start whipping the gladiator chained against the wall, and the body-slave cried out for mercy for her lover, as she tries to break free from the Romans holding her.

Pietros didn’t think as he reacted swiftly, bringing out his hidden weapon that is the scythe-bladed long whip-chain and he flailed it expertly right at the Roman, cutting his hand off swiftly and suddenly, before the Roman was about to swing the whip to strike the chained gladiator.

The master and the other Romans were stunned but they quickly snapped out of it as the master yelled barking at his men to subdue Pietros and Barca reacted as he brought out his spear weapon that he mindfully brought along and fought back against the Romans coming at them just as Pietros reacted swiftly to fight as well. Before the Romans managed to subdue and bring down the two men, Pietros reacted quickly again, throwing something high up in the air after he crushed something in his fist and it turns out to be one of Dom’s magic alarming Rune-stones, as it lights up and explodes like a firework when Pietros threw it up high into the skies, before the Egyptian was pinned down hard on the ground by the Romans.

Barca was struggling furiously and yelling madly, trying to break free from the hold of Romans pinning him down and he shouted at his master to leave Pietros alone as he angrily marched over to the fallen Egyptian and yanked him hard on his head when he grabbed his hair in a tight-gripping fist. The Roman master sputtered at him furiously, demanding the reason why he intervened and what did he do with that firework display before, but Pietros just spat at him on the face with a defiant look, and it made the master furious upon being spat on.

Then Barca struggled even more ferocious and furious when he heard his master ordering one of the Roman guards to bring out his sword and cut off Pietros’ head as a reminder that no one dares to intervene a slave’s punishment and such. The Romans carted the gladiator away by the master’s orders upon him and Pietros trembled a little when he hears his lover yelling out and raging angrily as he was dragged away while he struggled to break free and save him.

The master sneered down at Pietros as the Roman raised his big sword up high, ready to chop off his head, and Pietros just kept glaring defiantly up at him while being held down by two other Romans.

And when the sword seemed to slowly fall down right at Pietros--!

SHING! CLANG!

The Roman was stunned frozen when his broadsword was expertly clashed and stopped by another sword that is thinner but stronger than his. And he stared dumbstruck at Dom who intercepted the strike swiftly before it was about to cut Pietros’ head off, suddenly appearing out of thin air like magic.

“Not on my watch!”

Dom simply said in a soft hiss before he swings his other katana sword held in another hand in a fast blur, right at the Roman before he could blink or react, and his head was cut off swiftly and Dom sneered as the body dropped dead on the floor.

The master was stunned shocked and then he became fearful as if he’s facing a wrathful God when Dom waved his hand and blew the other two Romans away from Pietros and they fell to their deaths over the cliff by his strong magic blow that the villa is built over a slightly high rocky hill.

Once Pietros was free, he took his revenge as he swiftly wrapped the chain right around the master’s neck and pulled him to make him hang dangerously over the cliff where the previous Romans fell, and the master’s hand clawed at the chain desperately, crying out for pitiful mercy to let him live. But Pietros sneered at him, the same way the master did before and he swiftly removed the chain from the Roman master’s neck, and turns away but hears the Roman screaming as he fell down from the cliff and to his death.

Pietros saw that Dom was busy freeing the gladiator chained to the wall just as his lover was helping him to do so while hugging her lover. Pietros smiled when Dom shows his Dragon mark to the two lovers of who he is and they were very glad to meet him in person, for he is the one that Pietros has told him about.

Dom took out the magic healing cream that he brought with him, when he magically transported there swiftly upon seeing the alarm signal sent by Pietros, and he talked to his Egyptian friend while putting on the cream with the help from the body-slave, onto some of the recent bleeding cuts and wounds the gladiator had before he was about to get whipped. “Where are the other slaves, Pietros?”

Pietros answered him quickly, “They’re all down in the same cells below. I made sure that they were unlocked before the master or the guards noticed it, but right now there are still guards and other Romans about in the villa that needed to be dealt with before getting the slaves out.”

Dom nodded and quickly finished his work, and then nodded at Pietros to look out for the gladiator and body-slave that were the first ones to be freed. Dom told Pietros, “The others are coming in through the entrance way, meet them there swiftly with these two and I will follow after you with the others, after I’ve dealt with the guards myself.”

But Pietros protested as he adds in. “I need to go with you! I have a friend who’s in trouble down there!”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll save your friend, whoever it is, and then I’ll be coming back with the other slaves,” Dom said, not realizing that there’s something Pietros missed to tell him through the owl messages about his new lover Barca. “Now do as I say and get to the entrance!”

Before Pietros could burst out and tell Dom about his gladiator lover, Dom had already left, dashing off before he could say something. Then Pietros cursed as he tries to hurry with the two freed people to get to the entrance quickly and open the gates and catch up to Dom before his lover Barca might do harm upon him, thinking that he’s another enemy Roman.

As for Barca, just as the Romans were about to haul him back to the slave cells and lock him up, he managed to strongly throw off one of them and make him let go and then he swiftly strikes with his freed arm to punch at the other with a strong fist that knocked him right off as well.

He managed to grab his spear back from the Roman that took it off him and mistakenly carried it along with him when they were dragging him away and he swiftly twirled and plunged the blade tip right at one of the Roman’s heads killing him and then whacking the other one who was thrown off with a strong blunt attack. Barca was too deep in the haze of anger and battle-fury to notice that Dom was coming down to free him and the other slaves, but Dom stopped slightly far from him when he noticed him fighting and killing the two Romans that tried to put him back to the slave cells.

Once Barca was finished, Dom tried to pacify him calmly when he turned and saw him, but then it failed when Barca ran at him with a battle-cry, still furious and was about to strike him with the blade-end of his spear, which Dom swiftly deflected the strike with his katana swords that he took out quickly.

Dom and Barca exchanged furious fighting blows against one another and Barca was full of rage within him for he believed that his lover Pietros is now dead by his master’s orders. And Dom tried to stop him by yelling at him, but the blonde wizard noticed that he’s deafened and blinded too much and deep in his battle-fury to hear him clearly.

But when Barca gazed upon the similar Dragon mark on Dom’s arm that came to bare in the open and revealed to his eyes, the very same tattoo mark from what he saw on Pietros when his lover showed him his mark before, he suddenly stops attacking and fighting him. He stared at Dom in shock while he also stared back at him but with a weird studying expression on his face upon noticing that the gladiator just stopped attacking him all of a sudden after seeing the Dragon mark, but didn’t drop his guard and lower his weapons against him.

Pietros managed to get the two freed people before to open the gates for the incoming Freedom fighters and swiftly runs back to get to Dom and Barca. He came just in time and was glad that his lover stopped fighting Dom instantly, upon seeing the mark and he ran to hug Barca, who became shocked and very happy to see Pietros still alive and well, returning the embracing hug back tightly.

Dom’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as he noticed this slightly unusual exchange between Pietros and Barca when they hugged and embraced each other lovingly tight.

“Is there something I should know about, Pietros?” he asked calmly with a pointed tone towards his new trusted and close friend Pietros, who blushed brightly embarrassed upon being caught by Dom as he didn’t tell him yet, even through the owl messages.

Pietros didn’t let go from Barca as he kept his arms around him, but he turns and told Dom about Barca, which got Dom to blink and stare at Barca with a blank look, though the gladiator could see that the man is very surprised upon being told by Pietros that the two of them are lovers. After Pietros finished telling Dom quickly about Barca, Dom just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Right. I presume that the two of you will be freeing the others and have them meet us at the entrance?” Dom inquires calmly, giving a pointed look straight at Pietros that they will talk about this later.

When Barca and Pietros nodded that they will, Dom nodded back and then he took a deep breath and sang the ‘Freedom song’ to resonate magically around them and into the slave cells so that they’ll know that their savior has come to free them all and bring them safely to the Free Lands. After Dom has finished with the song, he left Barca and Pietros alone for them to do their task into freeing the slaves and bringing them out to get to the entrance where Dom and his fighters are waiting.

Dom went walking to the entrance, still shaking his head in shock and disbelief that one of his friends would actually find a partner in the midst of the mission raid they’re doing, and Nasir noticed this when Dom came to them as he and the other fighters were already gathered by the entrance with the prepared horses and horse-pulling carts for the freed slaves in the villa.

Nasir reported to Dom straight. “We’ve met up and got the first two freed slaves into the carts, while Sahara flew to set off the sleeping smoke-bombs into the villa to knock out all the Romans there. What happened? Where are the other slaves?” Nasir asked the latter part, worrying for them and his friend Pietros when he didn’t see him as the entrance gates opened for the Freedom fighters.

Dom shook his head and reassured his other close friend. “Don’t worry, they’re coming. Pietros and his new boy-friend went to do the task into leading them here.”

Then he clarified explaining when he saw Nasir become confused and didn’t understand the unfamiliar term of word that Dom spoke of. “Pietros found himself a new lover here.”

Nasir’s eyes widened at the news and before he could ask Dom about it, he stopped upon seeing the mentioned lovers approach and then his brows furrowed in concern on seeing something unexpected.

“Oh dear, we’re going to need bigger carts,” Nasir said commenting as he saw and didn’t expect the large numbers of freed slaves that are following behind Barca and Pietros after they led and took them straight to Dom and his fighters.

The other Freedom fighters also noticed this and voiced their agreement upon Nasir’s words, as well as Pietros when he noticed the kind of carts they brought, which it’s obvious that they were not prepared for the unexpected vast number of people they are freeing.

Pietros bit his lips as he voiced his concerns to Dom. “We’re definitely going to need bigger carts.”

Barca nodded in agreement to his new lover as he looked guardedly at the Freedom fighters, but Dom was calm and cool as he had been already prepared for this whenever there’s something unexpected.

Then Pietros, Nasir, and the Freedom fighters should’ve known better than to underestimate their leader Dom, as he waved his hand and magically constructed and enlarged the carts to be bigger enough for the many people they have freed and ride upon them. Barca was amazed upon witnessing this magic and powerful abilities that Dom is doing and wielding, and he quickly snaps out of it to help the people get into the magically enlarged carts so that they’ll ride off to safety, returning to House Dracone, and be brought through the safe passages to the Free Lands.

Barca insisted on riding with Pietros on horse-back and Dom let him when Pietros gave him a pleading look, that nearly got him to roll his eyes again. Barca swiftly rode behind Pietros, wrapping his arms around the Egyptian and made the young male smile and happily lie back against his muscled body. Nasir chuckled smiling at this and before he could ask his Egyptian friend about his new lover, Dom already gave a waving gesture for all of them to move out and ride through the forest as swift and fast they can before other Romans might come and chase after them.

Just as they were riding through the thick dark forest on horse-back and the fighters were encourages the horses to pull on the carts that’s full of the people they freed, they encountered something unexpected on their way and it was the new gladiator Barca who noticed this. For the Carthage man surprised his Egyptian lover Pietros, when he dismounts swiftly from the horse and then went on running ahead with his spear weapon on hand.

Suddenly, Dom and the others stopped in their tracks upon seeing Barca ran off like he sensed something ahead and before Pietros could ask his lover what’s wrong, that’s when Barca swings his wooden spear into something hiding behind a tree, and with a good strong whack, the stalker was revealed by the gladiator, to be a young Roman noble who had been following them silently in secret and managed to keep up with them, for he had a slightly fast horse that was now running away in a senseless direction when Barca caught him hiding.

“Wait! Wait!” the Roman teenager cried with hands up defensively just as Dom went forward in the lead, already ordered his fighters to stand by, and he aimed his armed crossbow right at his face in the front, and Barca poised the blade-tip of his spear behind the Roman’s back. “Please--I mean no harm! Take me with you, please!”

Dom said coldly. “And why should we bring a Roman with us?”

“I’m not a Roman! I was born from a slave and the master’s wife of my former house stole me from my mother just so she could use me to pretend to be her fake son born from her womb!” the teenager confessed. “I knew the truth about my heritage when my real mother told me the truth as I grow to 10 years old--just as the master’s wife ordered the soldiers to kill my mother from trying to take me away!”

Dom and Barca went silent under the teenager’s tearful tragic tale of himself, as well as Pietros and Nasir who came by to see what’s the source of the hold-up. The male teen held back his tears and tried to straighten himself up bravely on his knees, facing Dom. “I’ve heard about you from the other slaves and that you would come to free them upon when they hear the Freedom song--and when the time had come as I heard the very song, and then saw you fleeing with the slaves, I quietly followed and came after you.”

Dom was silent for a moment, then he slowly lowered his crossbow arm before nodding to Barca to lower his weapon as well, after the two men exchanged silent looks to confirm if Barca recognized the young Roman back in the former villa he had come from and Barca nodded in positive answer.

The Roman teen sighed with relief that the tale he told and revealed the honest truth under Dom’s gaze and he let Pietros and Nasir help him got up on his feet.

“What is your name?” Dom asks calmly at the young adult.

The teenage male thought he must be asking for his real name and he replies. “Andre. My real name is Andre. It is what my real mother has named me as such.”

Dom nodded and looked at Andre with an impressed look. He said lightly at him, “You’re very brave and relentless to come after us, even with a meager horse that just ran off from you.”

Andre blushed a bit brightly before Dom turned around and told the fighters that the Roman teen is coming with them, for he is another fellow slave that is in need to be free just like the ones riding on the carts. The fighters nodded acknowledging at this, but a few were glaring suspiciously and guardedly at Andre as if he might be a sneak about to rat on them if they came across Romans that will be coming to pursue after them.

But it looks like their suspicions and guarding against Andre weren’t needed, as the young former-Roman had proven himself, when they were forced to go through a bridge with Roman soldiers patrolling there, and Dom had his fighters hide inside the enlarged carts, and then magically disguised the slaves into looking sickly and ill, so that Andre will play the part as a dutiful Roman noble, going to travel and throw away the sickly slaves out of the Roman city so that they’ll perish out in the harsh lands and die.

The only healthy company that Dom has to stay beside Andre to play as guard-slaves are Barca and Pietros who are sitting together beside Andre that’s holding the reins of the lead cart--and including the cart-riders that are magically disguised with illusions by Dom, to look like Romans upon the other carts. The horses that were used by the riders of the Freedom Fighters, were magically guided by Dom’s commands to go across and wait for them in the other side after they get through successfully through the Roman check-point on the bridge.

Andre gulped soundly and muttered to himself softly, which Dom could hear as he’s hiding and riding on the lead cart that Andre, Barca, and Pietros are riding on. “Ohh, Gods. I think I’m going to wet myself!”

Pietros tried to comfort him by patting him lightly on the arm with his hand and then Dom whispered in the back as he was magically hidden from sight, along with few of the fighters with him on the cart. “You’ve been forced to act like a Roman by the very one who stole you from your slave-mother. And those teachings have been ingrained into you at the back of your mind. So--if you truly want to be free, then _act_ like one!” Dom whispered hissing softly and his words seemed to motivate Andre to being brave and face the Romans on the bridge head-on, that got Barca impressed that the leader Dom said such words to encourage him.

When the carts came closer and the Romans went to check on the lead cart, Andre played his part as best he could, acting superior and noble-like to the soldiers that are guarding the bridge and taking check-point to any passerby. But then Barca and Pietros became a little worried when Andre was about to stutter like a frightened mouse when some of the Romans asked a few heavy questions at him that he couldn’t answer.

However, Pietros became shocked and Barca got amused, but they swiftly hid their expressions before the Romans see it, when Dom had also noticed this and swiftly poised one of his daggers to press its pointed blade-tip right at Andre’s back, instantly making him stiff and straightening up, and giving him added motivation to play and act his part as a Roman noble and answering questions given from the Romans calmly and coolly.

When it’s like that the questioning is going to take longer and few of the Romans looked agitated enough to want to check inside the carts full of sick people, to make sure that there’s nothing hidden there, it’s when their saving grace came to literally save them and get them through the bridge check-point.

“Wait--are you related to Lord Grantus?” One of the Roman soldiers suddenly asked Andre.

The Roman teen was silent for a moment before he smiled. “That’s right! He’s my father!”

The Roman soldier smiled widely at this. “I thought I saw the resemblance! You tell your father that Lord Glaber seeks his company once more for a sharing cup of wine next time!”

The teen nodded to him. “I will tell him that after I’m done with my task on delivering these carts to its destination and throwing away the trash.” he sneered the latter part to act like he’s the same as them, discarding the slaves as nothing more but garbage.

The Roman soldier nodded and then he barked at the others, ordering them to stand aside and let them pass. Andre didn’t hesitate into snapping the reins to make the horses move and the other carts followed behind the lead one without stopping until every cart has passed through and went to the path that Dom has pointed out for Andre to get them there.

It wasn’t long until Andre steered the cart and led the others ones into another thick forest, darker than the previous one before and then Barca and Pietros quickly gets off to help Dom out and the other fighters when Andre stopped with a small pull of the horses’ reins.

Dom got out of the lead cart first before the other fighters followed his example, and then he calmly waved a graceful hand to remove the illusions and disguises upon the others as Andre jumped off from the cart and then the teen turned to look at Dom as he exclaimed incredulously. “Was the blade to the back really necessary?!”

Dom calmly looked at him and replied in a deadpan tone. “Better than the blade against your neck. Besides--you were about to stutter. I had to give you the incentive to not give away the truth about us hiding in there.” Andre kept staring at Dom incredulously as Barca chuckled amused at this, while Pietros scolded his lover that what Dom has done is not funny.

Dom nodded to the other fighters as the magical-guided horses came trotting towards them when they all made it to the spot they’re in now and then he gave a silent command to move on and forward, as they are near to their destination on the path to House Dracone. It didn’t take long again to get there as the horse-riders and the horse-pulling carts rode a bit fast to reach to the back gates and they opened once the guards saw them coming. When they got inside, Pietros was glad to be within the safety of the walls of House Dracone and he helped the freed people get out and settle in, with his new lover Barca helping out.

Dom saw this after he dismissed the fighters to go rest and a few of them, including Nasir, went to help Pietros and Barca to settling the freed people to their temporary quarters in the mansion comfortably before they sent them off through the safe passages to the Free Lands. Dom knew very well, that one of the freed people of the new batch they just freed, might choose to stay in House Dracone or leave for he didn’t want to go without leaving his lover behind, and he internally rolled his eyes when he saw the romance budding and radiating between the gladiator Barca and his close friend Pietros.

But Dom felt happy for his friend Pietros upon finding love in the midst of such chaotic and cruel times, maybe with Barca as his friend’s lover now, he might change his mind and leave to go to the Free Lands with the others. However, much to his surprise, Barca decided to stay, confirming one of Dom’s thoughts about it and then he became a little shocked when Barca asked to join the Freedom Fighters to be with Pietros all the time by his side.

Dom gave him fair warning that the tests he’ll be going through to prove himself will be hard and even if he passes them, the training will also be harsh and difficult for the gladiator to learn and master. But Barca stayed firm to his decision, just as others have and Dom was a little impressed on seeing the former gladiator’s determination, so he relented and let him. After Barca had passed Dom’s tests with flying colors, even though he was shaken from the experience a little but his lover Pietros comforted him, Dom started training the man from Carthage into going through the training regime he sets up for Freedom Fighters and Dom became impressed once more and again upon seeing Barca going through it without complaints or protests, despite the sharp blows and bruises he had to endure and suffer under Dom’s tutelage and such.

Dom watches as Barca was easily accepted by the other fighters after he went through and endured the tests and training, then he turns away when he saw Pietros come running to kiss his lover Barca who returned the gesture back and the two men didn’t mind as Nasir and the others teased their new comrade about their relationship. Dom thought deeply in his mind that there won’t be any other surprises that come to his group, like how Pietros had found his new partner and lover Barca in the midst of their Freedom-fighting missions and such.

But then, Dom didn’t realize that his thoughts about it became wrong as another event happened surprisingly to Dom and the other Freedom Fighters when another one of them finds love unexpectedly in the middle of their cause, specifically at another raid at another place and time.

It was about a few months later after Pietros had found Barca, exactly three months that already passed by, Nasir was trusted by Dom to spy on a slave-trading route where the slave-masters are planning to sell another batch of slaves there, that the Romans have conquered and captured to be sold upon unknown Roman cities and such, to become gladiator-slaves or sex-slaves. Nasir was glad to be given the opportunity, like Pietros had before, on taking a spy position for the Freedom Fighters to free other people from slavery. But the Syrian male didn’t realize that he will be encountering the same surprising thing that his friend Pietros have done before, whether by coincidence or fate, and that he would be getting attention from a certain soon-to-be gladiator-slave, taken from his German homeland along with his younger brother.

Those two particular people are the warrior Germans known as Agron and Duro.

When Nasir came in disguise to be like the other slaves about to be sold to the Romans, with Dom’s help of magic covering over him and such, the Syrian didn’t realize that someone instantly noticed him and saw quickly that he’s different from the rest as he went around, whispering to the slaves of freedom coming to them soon, and he wasn’t aware of a green-eyed male gazing at his back from behind with a smoldering stare like he’s interested into Nasir, not just for his lithe and fighting-like body, but also wondering about what’s so special about him from the inside.

It didn’t take long for Nasir to notice as he tensed and stiffened upon finally sensing someone staring at him from behind, and he turned just in time to catch the German warrior Agron being nudged and teased from his younger brother Duro when he caught him ogling the Syrian male. Upon realizing that Agron’s the culprit, Nasir glared at him with silent daggers in his eyes, as if daring him to call for the slave-masters and rat him out, but to Nasir’s surprise, Agron didn’t speak a word, nor did his brother Duro as well, and never said anything to the Roman masters about Nasir’s disguise among them.

Though Nasir wanted to confront Agron on why he didn’t reveal him to the Romans, he didn’t have time to think about it more or come to him, for he focused to send out the signal to Dom and the fighters that are waiting patiently until the time comes for them to appear and raid into the slave-trading route. It looks like that Nasir will get his chance on sending out the magical signal, for he saw an opportunity to do so, upon encountering something that happened when the slave-traders and masters were rounding up the slaves to line up into separate groups for their buyers to come and purchase them.

When the slavers were separating some of the people from their builds between the warrior types and the sexual ones, there were two people they were having trouble with on separating them, and it is a father and son with the father protesting angrily in his native tongue that he doesn’t want his son to suffer a horrific fate as a sex-slave. One of the slavers tried to cruelly force them apart by whipping the father back in line harshly, but the father still refused to move as he kept his arms protectively around his young son, determined to never let him go. This made the slavers a bit furious upon this and decided that the son will be put to death instead, just to spare some misery among their ill-gotten goods, but it only served to put the father into a fighting frenzy when he understood what they’re planning and he fought against them when they were coming to separate them and kill the boy instead. However, the father’s efforts were in vain and he was forced to watch in horror when two Romans grabbed his frightened son and pushed him down, with one of them readying to chop his head off with his sword.

The black man shouted out in anguish and fury but then the Roman was suddenly cut off from hacking the young black boy’s head off when Nasir intervened, much to Duro’s shock and Agron’s horror as they saw this. Nasir ran forward with a battle cry, stole a sword swiftly from one of the surprised Romans and clashed against the other sword of the Roman when he brought it down to chop the young boy’s head off. Then the Syrian strongly twisted their swords around away from the black boy and expertly slashed the Roman right at the neck, killing him as the Roman fell down in a dying gurgle.

It didn’t take long for the other Romans to finally snap out of their stunned stupor and react, and they quickly subdued Nasir and pushed him down, their attention focusing on the disobedient Syrian slave now, instead of the black men which the son ran straight to his relieved father as he took him into his arms. Agron was nearly yanking against his chains, shouting and yelling angrily at the Romans like a mad dog to leave Nasir alone, despite Duro tried to stop his older brother from doing so. The Romans and both German brothers didn’t notice that Nasir managed to signal Dom and the fighters by throwing up the same magic Rune-stone high in the air and it explodes in a small firework so that the Freedom Fighters would see it.

Nasir defiantly glared at one of the slavers who came forward to interrogate him and demanded the reason why he dared to intervene before with the black men. The Syrian male didn’t answer and just spat at the slaver right at his face and one of the Romans holding him down, slapping him hard on the face and was about to draw out his sword to kill him, but the slaver stopped him. For the Roman slaver just sneered forebodingly at Nasir and said out loud whether Nasir’s defiance will last long once he’s sold as a sex-slave from one of their buyers.

The Romans also sneered at this but they didn’t notice that Nasir put his head down so that they wouldn’t notice the secretive smile on his face like he knows what’s coming for the Romans and it won’t be pleasant and good for them. Nasir’s thoughts became true when one of the Roman guards shouted that one of their prospective buyers is approaching towards their route to inspect the products and goods, and then the slavers had the other guards to quickly line up the slaves for their incoming buyer to see them and then make their purchase.

However, they didn’t know that Dom and the Freedom Fighters have seen the magic signaling flare sent out by their fellow own Nasir, and they made sure that they intercepted and delayed the other buyers coming to the trade route into another misplaced location, and they came first, disguised as slave-buyers and such. By the time that the slave-sellers and buyers realized what’s going on, it will be too late and Dom and his fighters will be leaving blood and carnage behind, and free all the slaves and destroy the slave-trading route to never be used again.

Just as Dom arrived in a richly-looking carriage, he came out with the help of servants who are his fighters in disguise and he looked around at the gathered slaves that were lining up for his inspection and one of the slavers eagerly ran towards him, sucking up and giving him praises like he’s offering good deals to the Roman noble. Dom just ignored him as his eyes glanced around until he caught the one he’s looking for, and he was relieved to see that his friend Nasir is fine, but then his eyes glinted with anger in an icy blaze upon seeing the forming bruise that’s appearing on the side of his face where he was slapped before.

Dom managed to maintain his calm cool composure and slightly tilts his head a little to show that he’s listening to the slaver, even though he really wasn’t. Just as he walked beside the slaver as he prattles on about the slave-goods and others, he discreetly gestures to his disguise fighters to do their parts into dealing with the Roman guards, getting all the keys to the slaves’ chains, and getting ready with their hidden magic weapons to fight if a confrontation might come up.

They saw Dom’s silent orders and followed it, with some of the fighters staying by the carriage in a fake show that they’re guarding over it and the Romans didn’t notice that a few fighters sneakily went off to swipe their keys for the chains, placing smoke-bomb Rune-stones around where Romans are nearby or wandering frequently about, and the fighters were carefully readying their hidden weapons to bring them out if they got caught or noticed. The fighters that were sneaking about, also placed small exploding Rune-stone bombs that will ignite at a specific time by Dom’s command or magic, and they attached them to the some points where the slaves are chained to and once they explode, it will break all the chains off the slaves into pieces and get them free quickly, if they don’t have time to unlock them all with the keys. As for the slaves that were lined up, a few of them had noticed the fighters sneaking about and when two or three were about to voice out to the Romans in fear of getting caught, their eyes widened upon seeing the revealed Dragon marks upon their arms as they showed it to them and they kept quiet upon realizing that Nasir was telling the truth about the Freedom-fighters coming to rescue and free them all.

Meanwhile, Dom still pretends to be listening to the slaver as he tries to offer him deals and showing him the slave-products that are lined up for him to purchase, but Dom is not going to voice out anything nor say any word for he is focused into getting closer to where Nasir is. It didn’t take long for Dom to reach the Syrian male that’s bound tightly in chains and guarded by more than two Romans surrounding him, and Dom stops, acting like Nasir interested him as he reached out a hand to gently caress over his bruised cheek as if to inspect him, when in reality, he’s checking over his injury.

The slaver started babbling about what type of slave Nasir is and the price he’s offering, and Dom nearly revealed his anger upon hearing the slaver’s plot of selling his friend as a sex-slave but Nasir’s pointed look at him stopped him fortunately when his friend noticed the sudden stiffness upon the disguised blond-haired noble.

Both the German brothers were almost far from where Nasir is standing upon the line-up and the two men also noticed this and realized quickly that there’s something different about the Roman noble that stopped to look at Nasir. Then Agron and Duro became a little confused and baffled when the man called Lord Dracone just nodded secretly at Nasir with a dark look in his eyes.

“I’ll take him,” Dom said nonchalantly calm, which his words excited the slaver a litte, but the next words suddenly confused him, including a few of the Roman guards that were around by them.

“In fact…I’ll take them _all_ off your very hands--including _yours_!” Dom said calmly to the slaver, who became a little surprised at his strange statement.

“Huh? What--? AAHHH!” the slaver was now literally screaming bloody murder as Dom swiftly cuts off his disgusting grubby hands with the katana he had hidden on his person and attacks him without hesitation.

His attack was like a signal and Agron and Duro were shocked to find their chains binding them, somehow instantly breaking to pieces and setting them free from the bondage of slavery. They were stunned surprised at this but quickly snapped out of it when Nasir brought out his hidden weapon and yelled out a battle-cry.

When Dom quickly waved his hand around to magically break the chains of all the slaves, he yelled out to them to stay back and hide, while he and Nasir killed the Romans and other slavers dead, as well as the other Freedom fighters who have heard the pained cry from one of the now-dead slavers as a signal to reveal themselves and fight back.

Agron and Duro wanted to join in and fight but since they’re without weapons, they followed Dom’s orders and stand back with the other slaves as they watch Dom and Nasir easily dispatch and kill the Romans without difficulty. The two Germans watched as Nasir somehow reveals a spear and whacked and stabbed some Romans from his hidden person and fought furiously as the fighting warrior that he is, which impressed Agron more upon watching his love interest. While Dom was busy hacking and slashing at Romans with his two katana swords, he didn’t notice that Nasir was caught by a Roman off-guard from behind and got pinned down and his spear was thrown out of reach but Agron noticed this.

Before his younger brother Duro tried to stop his older brother, Agron ran to grab Nasir’s spear to help him but somehow it transforms into a short stick and when he picked it up as he leaped towards it, it changed magically into a different weapon under his grip. Instead of a spear that magically appears when gripping the stick on Nasir’s hand, it becomes a big strong sharp broad-sword in Agron’s hand.

Duro exclaimed in shock while Agron stared at the magic weapon he’s now wielding. “How the fuck is that possible?!”

“Who cares!?” Agron growled as he quickly snaps out of it and went off with a battle-cry with his brother hastily following after him, even though he’s weaponless but he’ll get a chance to fight back on grabbing one of the weapons from the dead fallen Romans.

Just as the Roman pinned down Nasir and was about to bring down his sword to stab him right through the chest, the Roman turned his attention to Agron who came at him with his magic sword and they clashed swords together loudly and then something unexpected happened. Agron and the Roman couldn’t help but stare in shock when Agron’s sword swiftly broke the Roman’s sword to pieces like it was nothing but a flimsy piece of wood, but Agron quickly snapped out of it as he used the magic sword to kill the Roman down before he reacts back first or something.

After Agron killed the Roman, he helped Nasir up with a smile on his face and Nasir couldn’t help but smile back in gratitude for saving him, though he snapped out of it upon noticing that his magic weapon is now in Agron’s possession when he saw how the sword almost shimmers radiantly even when there’s no sun-light shining down upon it. When Nasir was about to ask Agron to kindly hand the weapon back, he was called by Dom as the fighting was quickly over and the Freedom fighters have finished dealing with the Romans and slavers and they turned their attention into freeing the slaves from their chains and transporting them all by carts and wagons, as the reason why Nasir was called out by Dom.

Nasir was torn into going or not without his weapon so that Dom wouldn’t know that his magic weapon is now in the hands of someone else, but he decided to go and help out, leaving a short warning to Agron to hide the weapon away and not have it shown around. Agron was confused on why Nasir told him this but before he could ask, Nasir was running back to Dom’s side to help out with the others upon gathering the freed slaves into the transports and get them all out of there. Duro grabbed his brother’s attention when Agron kept staring behind Nasir as he left and pulled him into joining the other free people into getting on the carts and being led and guided by the Freedom fighters to where their freedom is.

It wasn’t long that Dom and his fighters stopped for a short break, as they travel with the slightly long entourage of horses and horse-pulling carts and wagons somewhere within a deep dark thick forest as usual as it is their route to getting the free people to safety, straight the path towards House Dracone or go to the safe passages that will bring them to the Free Lands. Agron and Duro got off the wagon they were riding on, and Agron didn’t heed Nasir’s warning into hiding the weapon away as he held it strongly under his grip and looked around guardedly like he’s checking to make sure that they weren’t followed or pursued by Romans, but so far he saw nothing.

However, Agron didn’t notice how the other Freedom fighters have seen and noticed that Agron is wielding one of the magical weapons and knew instantly that it doesn’t belong to him rightfully. Pietros became confused and worried upon noticing this, telling his lover Barca to keep an eye on him as he ran to Dom to tell him about it. After Pietros told Dom, the blond wizard swiftly snapped his head around to glare straight at Agron and then he told Pietros that he’ll deal with it as he calmly marched towards him.

Agron tensed upon seeing Dom approach to him and he became stiff and angry when Dom calmly asks him to hand over the sword magic weapon that he’s holding. Before Agron was about to snap angrily at the wizard that he wants to keep the magic sword as his or Dom might make a move without hesitation by magically binding him and grab the magic weapon back, Nasir quickly intervened between them as he came running upon hearing about it. He almost yelled at Dom once he reached them, “I gave it to him!”

Dom and Agron snap their heads together to look at Nasir, Agron looking confused on why the Syrian is lying for him while Dom looked slightly baffled that his friend would hand over a magic artifact, that he created himself, to a stranger.

“I beg your pardon?” he demands blankly in a steely tone of voice and stern glare.

Nasir held back his sound gulp and said bravely, facing Dom. “I gave my weapon so that Agron would use it. And it was a fortunate thing that I did because he saved my life with it.”

There was a silent tension for a moment.

Then it broke swiftly with Dom nodding dimly to Nasir but he glared pointedly at Agron as he said. “Very well, then. You can keep it.”

Dom casually brought out another magic weapon stick hidden in his dark robes and handed it over to Nasir, but he leaned closer and whispers coldly to his ear. “Don’t lose it this time, alright? And make sure that the man returns the weapon when we get back to House Dracone.”

Nasir nodded, instantly promising that he won’t and then he relaxed when Dom left him and Agron alone together. Agron almost looked at Nasir with a smoldering gaze that nearly got Nasir blushing under it and then the two men went to have a small talk together and chat during their break, not noticing that Dom looked back slightly to check on Nasir and see what he’s up to now.

That was when Dom finally noticed and realized it, much to his chagrin once more, upon seeing the slight love-struck looks being exchanged between Nasir and the new warrior Agron. “Ohh, that’s just bloody perfect!” he said to himself, muttering softly and shook his head. “First, it was Pietros and Barca. Now, it’s Nasir and this man Agron. Bloody hell! I hope that it won’t be Sirena who’s next!”

Dom didn’t know that sometime in the future, Sirena will find herself some lovers of her own, but her turn will come later as Dom shook his head, turning away and walking back to his horse, ignoring the budding relationship that’s forming between his friend Nasir and Agron, but he had to admit that he’s also happy for him.

Still, it irked Dom a little whenever the pair of lovers in his Freedom-fighting group would find themselves in situations that they wanted to have a loving moment between them. Those kinds of events happened from something like this as an example.

A few days later as the two German brothers decided to stay and live in House Dracone, Agron had _demanded_ \--for both him and his brother Duro--to join into the Freedom fighters as well, Dom warned them again about the difficulty of the tests and training, and they were determined still to get through it, so Dom put the two Germans to the test and he admired at how brave they were into passing them all and then impressed him on going through the harsh training under the very hard lessons coming from him.

After the two warrior brothers had passed the tests and went through the training without complaints or protests once more--even though they have some anger management they had to deal with under Dom’s fierce supervision and slightly harsh therapy over it--they were accepted with open arms by the other Freedom Fighters, but much more in the joy of Nasir, as he is now Agron’s lover, even if them being lovers were a little too fast, much to the others’ teases about it and such.

It was then that an awkward kind of situation of the very example that Dom mentioned about had happened, in one of their raids as Dom and his Freedom fighters continued going on into the dark night to free more people and help them get to the Free Lands. During that particular night raid, Dom agreed to have Agron and Duro come along at that time, and Nasir joined in as well. And after they succeeded on the raiding, they stopped for a short break on their return to House Dracone to rest for a while and Agron decided to pull Nasir into a secret spot somewhere in the forest they’re in, to have their moment together. But just when the two men were about to get on with it heatedly in a quickie of sorts, they didn’t know that Dom was coming by to check on them and he knows where they went off to upon seeing them earlier.

“Nasir, there you are! Just what are you--? Ohh, for the love of--! Will you cease your flirtations and such until we get out of here first and returning to House Dracone, Nasir!?” Dom snaps harshly when he came searching for his friend and found him and Agron together, accidentally walking and stumbling into their private loving moment or something.

Instantly, Nasir jumped like a child being caught by its parent sneaking out and backs away quickly at a slight distance from Agron, making him growl and glare angrily at Dom for his interruption but he just rolled his eyes at them.

“Honestly! What is it with you people and finding love at the midst of battle or during the raids anyway?! I swear--it’s the love-bug that’s continuously trying to tempt fate with you pair of lovers, in the middle of a bloody situation such as this time!” he mutters to himself almost softly, but they can still hear him clearly, despite that there are a few words he said that confuses them, except Nasir who chuckles amused at this.

Dom turns away, telling Nasir without looking back that they’ll be moving on soon and he left the two lovers alone while shaking his head exasperatedly. And Dom could faintly hear Nasir comforting Agron that they’ll continue their secret rendezvous together, but in House Dracone this time at their private chambers where they decided to share together after Agron and Duro got accepted into the Freedom-fighting group.

Dom shook his head again to himself upon hearing that and started wondering and thinking about the reason why his friends seem to like having those kinds of loving moments together at any given time or place. But then his thoughts were suddenly stopped, when Dom froze in his steps upon sharply hearing a faint crack somewhere out there in the woods and he knew that hearing that small noise is no mere coincidence of sorts.

Since the time when Pietros had met Barca and became his lover, Dom had been noticing some strange and unusual short times where he had heard small noises upon their raids and felt some tension upon himself like they’ve been followed the whole time back then and now. At first, Dom thought that he was imagining it when he first sensed it, but then the other times that happened, Dom became more suspicious upon sensing and hearing those particular things continue, like something is truly stalking and following behind them, unknown and hidden in the shadows.

Dom narrowed his eyes dangerously, gazing straight at the darkness in the forest beyond, as he realized that they’re still being followed. However, it confused him a little on why the one that is following and stalking them, seem to pose no threat or danger to his magic senses. Still, it’s better to find out and proceed with caution before the unknown stalker might follow them straight to their main base and strong-hold, which is House Dracone. It wasn’t long until about a week later, Dom got the opportunity and chance to catch whoever this one has been following and stalking them.

It was after another successful raid upon freeing another batch of would-be slaves, and these types of people are warriors that hail from Agron and Duro’s homeland. Agron was pleased upon rescuing some of these fellow fighters from being forcefully-bonded into slavery, and it cemented more on his loyalty towards Dom as he and the Freedom Fighters went on to rescue and free them all. Dom rolled his eyes and shook his head when Agron spoke to the warriors in his native German tongue about Dom’s Freedom cause and a few of the warriors turn to look at him in wonder and awe and it looks like that they’ve already decided to want to join the secret group and follow the cause as well.

Duro added in warning that the tests that they need to pass will be difficult, not to mention that the training under Dom’s tutelage will be hard and harsh, but the new German warriors, both men and women alike, have decided to want to join the cause and follow it to free more people from Roman’s cruel slaving rule. One of the German warriors didn’t hesitate to merrily come over to Dom and slap him on the back with a wide happy smile on his face, and Dom nearly brought out his hidden dagger when the German came up to him from behind but relaxed swiftly upon seeing that it’s just one of the Germans that they have freed. The big man introduced himself and thanked Dom in gratitude for freeing his family and friends from bondage and Dom just nodded to him dimly in response and will surprise the Germans later upon letting them know that he can understand their native German language, thanks to his magic.

It didn’t take long for them to be traveling through the thick forest once more, going down the same route back to House Dracone that late time of night and the Freedom fighters weren’t worried upon being followed thanks to the darkness of the shadows hiding them in the forest areas they’re passing through. But Dom is the only one who looks alert and wary, for he still believes inside and didn’t share with the others yet, that the unknown silent hidden stalker is still following them. Dom commands the others to stop for a short break when they reached to a nearby lake somewhere in the forest, and he had some of the fighters to help the free people to use the lake water for their needs and the people were very glad and happy to get clean water to drink and wash themselves after everything they’ve gone through since they were forcefully taken from their homelands by the Romans.

Dom watches this as he stood by after he dismounted from his favored black horse, and then he rolls his eyes internally again upon seeing the pairs of lovers, Pietros and Barca, Agron and Nasir, having sat down on rocks around a quick make-shift camp-fire to be together and have their loving moments and such. Though Dom didn’t show it upon his blank emotionless being, one of his close friends Nasir knew him better and called him out on it, when Dom decided to walk by from his horse and check on the other Freedom Fighters to see how they’re doing and such.

“Admit it! You are envious of our love pairings, Dominus!” Nasir joked to Dom and teasing him.

Dom didn’t retaliate back at him by sharp words, instead he just showed him by flipping him off with his middle finger as a gesture to say ‘fuck off’ or ‘fuck you’ meaningfully, when he walked past them.

Nasir chuckled amused as he knew that Dom is trying to deny it, while his lover Agron growled angrily as if the gesture is very rude and offending his lover, even though he does not know what it’s true meaning yet as he doesn’t know much about Dom. When Nasir caught Agron’s angry and confused look when Dom made that gesture, he happily explained to him what it means but Dom didn’t meant it as offense for the Freedom-fighting leader was simply denying at what Nasir said to him before.

Dom already knew that Nasir will be explaining about his ‘gesture’ but he’ll be ignoring what kind of reaction Agron will make as he went on to check on the other fighters. After he had done that task, seeing that they’re fine and some of them reported that they didn’t notice anyone else following or pursuing after them, like the Romans, and Dom nodded satisfied at this, but he’s a bit disappointed that he didn’t train his fighters enough to be aware that someone else is stalking and following them and that unknown person will be caught and revealed at that very night, for he didn’t want these slightly apprehensive feelings of himself to continue.

So, in a slightly fake acting, Dom casually returned and walked back to sit down on a secluded spot by himself, almost far from the others and lit up a small fire magically, as he sensed that the stalker decided to follow and watch somewhere behind him, still hidden in the shadows but Dom can still sense the unknown follower there. Dom didn’t mind that Agron, Nasir, Duro and Barca went over to join him as Pietros went to grab water bottles for them to replenish their energy and strength before they continued moving on to House Dracone. Dom focused on tracking where the hidden stalker is positioning now, not aware that Nasir was trying to get his attention and talk to him, until Agron finally noticed this upon seeing Dom looking a bit distracted over something--or rather, _someone_.

Before the German fighter was about to ask Dom about it, Agron and Nasir became startled surprised when Dom suddenly stood up from the rock he was sitting on, drew his armed weapon at the ready and just turned around and shot an arrow from his arm-strapped crossbow into the trees behind them.

They can hear a soft thunk as the arrow hits one of the trees under the thick darkness of the forests and then Dom snaps coldly. “Come out--now!”

Then the other four men stood up from their rock-seats and brandished out their weapons as a figure revealed himself from hiding in the darkness and into the light of the low fire, coming towards them with hands up to show that he’s not armed and that he’s surrendering to them peacefully.

The figure that was hiding and stalking Dom’s group, was an African male and he gave a calm attitude like he’s not surprised at all that Dom somehow knew he was there and following them.

“You are the one they call ‘Moses’?” the African man asked softly.

Dom’s eyes just narrowed at him as he demanded coldly. “Who’s asking? And how long have you been following us?”

Then Dom glanced towards Agron with a blank pointed look, ordering him silently to make sure that the stalker is truly without weapons or anything on his person, which Agron quickly understood. Agron did what his leader Dom had told him albeit silent looks, marching over to the African man and checking him all over his body with patting hands while giving him an angry scowl on his face, like he’s very upset and furious that he didn’t notice and wasn’t aware of this black man who’s been following them for a long while.

After Dom watched Agron pat him down and was being a little forceful about it, the German returned to Nasir’s side with a fierce frown upon his face, but he ignores it and turns to the black man to glare at him coldly in the eyes with his strap-armed crossbow still aimed right at his face.

“I ask again--how long have you been following us?!” Dom demanded at the stalker calmly.

The black man took a deep breath and replied to Dom calmly as well. “I have been following you ever since you and your people have raided into one of the Roman houses where you placed one of your closest confidantes as a spy and freed the slaves there, along with your spy finding love upon one of the former gladiators.”

When the man said this, it made Barca tense and furious upon hearing this revelation that the Freedom fighters have been followed and stalked on that long. Dom ignored this as he focused straight on the man with his eyes narrowed dangerously. “And since you’ve been following us that long, it can only mean two things--you are either a spy or a slave-tracker for the Romans.”

The black man flinched slightly, giving the silent confirmation that Dom’s stated thoughts were correct and it made the others tense at this, as well as Pietros who came with the water and then also tensed upon seeing the unfamiliar stranger amongst them. The spy/tracker knew that there’s no reason to deny it as he confessed admitting. “Yes to both. I was hired by a few Roman masters to track down your group back then and try to follow you to your main hide-out base, but--”

“--But you didn’t. Instead you kept your silence and lied to them that you couldn’t be able to find us. Why?” Dom asked, wondering about it.

The black man breathed deeply and answered. “Because I have seen how the great ‘Moses’ and his fighters have gone through such lengths into freeing the slaves from the Romans and haven’t lost anyone upon escaping. I wish to bargain for freedom from you, milord.”

Dom blinked in surprise and disbelief. “For yourself?”

The man shook his head vehemently negative in answer and said. “For my wife! I chose to become a slave-tracker for the Romans to earn coin and pay for her freedom. But the master who owns her continue to refuse my payment for her and kept rising her price, just to keep her away from my grasp.”

The black man further surprised Dom and the other men that are with him when he went down on his knees and kneels before him as he pleads. “I beg you, milord. The reason being why I continued to follow you and your people, was because I wanted to have a chance to speak to you of my humble request. I have already chosen my fate as a tracker back then, and will accept my death if you wish it upon me--but all I ask from you is to grant freedom for my dear wife, so that she will follow along with those who are being led and brought to the Free Lands by your guidance.”

There was a tense silence for a moment and the freedom fighters looked straight at Dom, waiting for him to say the word about what he thought from the man’s sincerity and his pleading words towards him.

It almost took an hour long, when in truth it was only minutes, that Dom relaxed and lowered his weapon, which made the African man slump with relief that Dom believes him. Though Dom’s friends and other fighters were still wary and tense about him, Dom moves forward and help the black man get up with a soft look on his face to show the kindness he’s known for among the people he and his fighters have freed from slavery.

“What is your name?” Dom asks in a gentle tone as he reaches out with a kind hand for him to get up.

The man stood up back on his feet without reaching out in return for his gesture as if he believed himself not worthy of it. But he responded to him with his head bowing to him. “I am Oenomaus, milord.”

Dom nodded, not minding that the black man named Oenomaus had refused his kind gesture as he inquired calmly. “Do the Romans know of your name as they hire you from your job?”

Oenomaus became a little confused why he wanted to know that but he answered him. “No. They didn’t care of my name to know it. Just that they wanted me to do the job as what they needed from me.”

“Good. Now--show me where your wife is.”

Dom said calmly and there is a look upon his face that he’s planning something and it will mean something good for Oenomaus and bad for the enemies they will be facing.

It didn’t take long for Dom to dispatch his trusted Freedom fighters to bring the free people to House Dracone, while he selected who among the fighters will be joining him and Oenomaus in their new quest upon freeing more people from slavery, that includes the black man’s wife.

They rode on their horses as fast and silent like the eerie winds of the night and they reached their destination which Oenomaus has led them to, where his wife is being held and forced to serve at the Roman villa they are overlooking faraway on a rocky hill across it. Oenomaus pointed out that is where his wife is imprisoned and Dom nodded before he called for one of his shape-shifter friends, that is Sahara who can turn herself into an owl. She came and Dom told her to look around the villa to inspect its layout, to find a hidden passage or something to sneak in and free the slaves there.

Sahara nodded and even though Oenomaus had been watching and witnessing it before, he couldn’t help but feel amazed with wonder as he sees the girl transform swiftly into her desert owl form and she flies silently to the Roman villa to look around and carefully study its structure and everything, finding a secret entrance or passageway that the Roman masters living in it doesn’t know.

Dom and the fighters that he brought, consisting of Pietros, Nasir, Donar, Duro, Agron, Barca, Sirena, and Andros, all waited patiently until Sahara returns after her inspection flying around the place. It took almost an hour at the time as they wait, then they looked up upon hearing Sahara’s screeching owl cry and saw her swooping down to go for a graceful landing and transform back to her human form. But she still didn’t get her landing right again as she transforms and almost trips forward on her feet and the others couldn’t help but be amused at the sight, except for Oenomaus, Dom, Pietros, and Donar.

Sahara reported about the layout of the Roman villa and she noted that there are some familiar architectural aspects on the building, including some paths that were built by unique foreign hands that are similar to Dom’s kind. Dom knew what she meant by saying that and Oenomaus was the only who doesn’t understand, as he saw the exchange of smiles among Dom’s fighters when they heard Sahara’s report and there’s something that he doesn’t know from them.

Dom promised Oenomaus that they will come to free his wife by the next night for there is something that he and his fighters need to confirm first and Oenomaus was allowed to follow them as Dom led his fighters to ride secretly into the Roman city to find someone.

It didn’t take long for them to get there and Oenomaus watched Dom as he and his fighters went into the back door of someone’s apartment in the middle of a darkened alley of sorts, and when Dom did some code-like knocking at the back door, it opened after a minute and a loyal servant let them in with a hurried gesture like someone else might notice them lurking about. After they got inside, Oenomaus can hear Dom whispering clearly to the servant, demanding where the master is and the servant nodded and gestured kindly for him to follow so that they’ll see the master.

Oenomaus was a little confused on why a few of the fighters were exchanging bets that the master will freak out upon seeing Dom appear like a ghost and how epic the reaction’s going to be, but then it didn’t take long for him to understand as he saw the master, who looks to be a skilled architect and craftsman as he was too focused on his workmanship on making an intricate scale model of a Roman villa that he’s working on to completion, with his unique aspects he’s adding into.

Dom waited for a moment, standing right next to the crafts-master and by the time, he stops for a break and turns around, he flailed comically with a surprised yell upon seeing Dom, and it instantly made the others who were betting, laughed out loud uproariously at the man’s reaction before he snaps out of it and splutters indignantly at Dom for standing there like he’s the phantom of death coming for him. Pietros and Sahara were the only ones not laughing, even Oenomaus wasn’t amused, as the two scolded the others for them laughing and betting over this.

Dom ignores this as he asks the master calmly in a blank tone for blueprints needed about the Roman villa that Oenomaus’ wife is there and other slaves that needed to be freed. The master just spluttered again indignantly for Dom’s rudeness and such, but he decided to let it be as he went and rummaged around some drawers like he’s looking for the said blueprints that Dom requested for and the master asked again on which particular Roman house they’ll be raiding into. Dom told him again about the Roman house and the master nodded as he squints his eyes to focus on the blueprints before he found it with a triumphant yell.

The master handed over the blueprinted map to Dom and he gratefully took it as he perused it over, studying intensely at the layout and noting the secret passageways that was built into the house that the recent Romans who now owned it, does not know. Dom nodded satisfied at its contents and gave his gratitude to the master before he turns around and leaves with the others, not giving a polite goodbye as they left the master back to his crafting work.

After they left the crafts-man’s house, Dom told Oenomaus to meet them again at the same spot where they met each other face-to-face in the forest by the next tomorrow night and he promised Oenomaus that they will free his wife and other slaves in that Roman villa, which the man nodded at his firm words about it.

By the time the next night have already arrived in time slightly fast, Oenomaus was the first one, patiently waiting for Dom and the Freedom fighters and then he stood up on his feet when he waited for them while sitting on a rock, upon hearing approaching noises of horses and wheels coming. The black man was amazed upon seeing the number of horse-pulling carts and wagons being brought by Dom and his horse-riding fighters and then Dom nodded to him that they’re ready for the raid and Oenomaus got on his horse and followed Dom and the others.

It didn’t take long for them to get there and Dom ordered the others upon the carts and wagons to wait in the dark forest for them quietly and make sure that they weren’t noticed by anyone that passes by the area. They followed his orders and Dom and Oenomaus went off secretly silent to get to the hidden back paths that will get them inside into the Roman house without the masters and owners knowing. Dom already had Sahara to scout and keep watch inside the house in her owl form and she followed without question on his command as she got there in time and made sure that she hooted out in secret code so that Dom will know whether it’s clear or not.

But to be sure, Dom had his snake familiars for Sahara to bring along in case of trouble that comes their way and have them slither around to watch out with her, that he hissed at them in magic snake language for the task they need to do and the three snakes hissed back to Dom in confirmation that they’ll do it.

Dom watched as his three snakes were carried carefully by Sahara in her owl form and she flies off silently into the inside of the Roman house to take a look-out for their enemies. Then Dom, Oenomaus and his fighters went off to sneak into the back entrance, and at first, Oenomaus was stunned confused upon seeing that the back entrance turns out to be a dead end, which is a blank stone wall at the back of the Roman house, but then he became very surprised when Dom taps a sequence of sorts into the bricks of the back wall and then the wall suddenly reveals its split opening, moving like a camouflaged door before their sights.

Dom magically lights up a torch and he leads the way with Oenomaus and his fighters following behind him. Dom only took a few fighters along with him, since the raiding mission will be quick and quiet. And these fighters he brought are Pietros, Nasir, Agron, Barca, Duro, Rhaskos, Sirena, and Anya. The darkened back entrance was lit faintly by Dom’s magic torch and it looks like the secret entrance and exit-ways led straight to an empty storage room that hasn’t been used yet, as it was dusty and abandoned. Then Anya and Nasir took the lead into carefully opening the storage room door and look around to see if anyone is about or patrolling before they give the all-clear to Dom and the others.

Dom nodded and turned to Rhaskos and Duro and commanded them both to stay here and stand guard for the secret passage when they come back with the freed people, and thought the two men didn’t like to be left out on the possible fight in this raid, they complied to Dom’s orders and obeyed him obediently.

They managed to sneak around the Roman house quietly as it looks like most of the people in it are asleep deeply for the night, for they noticed only a few guards patrolling about in some hallways they managed to avoid from so that they wouldn’t notice that there’s someone breaking in. Agron almost jumped and drew out his sword when he felt something slithering fast by his feet but his lover Nasir stopped him on time just as two of the snakes that Dom had sent to patrol ahead came to Dom’s feet and hissed urgently like something happened.

Dom watched, ignoring Oenomaus’ stunned gaze upon him as he spoke and hissed softly to his snakes and they responded to him that only Dom can understand that they discovered that the wife of the black man was taken by force to serve the Roman masters for some entertainment, while the slaves were separated into different prison and they don’t know exactly where they were put. The two snakes added in hissing that the third snake is with the owl Sahara to keep a look-out for guards in case they might run to them without knowing and that the shape-shifting owl will give out warnings if that happens.

Dom nodded at this, and he told Oenomaus the same thing the snakes have told him and he suddenly became worried for his wife upon hearing that she’s forced to do ‘entertainment’ which he knew that it’s not the kind of thing that Romans would ask from female slaves, except raping them.

They hurriedly went to the place where Oenomaus wife was brought to, as the two snakes showed Dom the way and when they got there, Dom ordered the others to wait for him and Oenomaus silently for the two men will do the job on saving the black man’s wife quick and easy. They complied and watched Dom and the black man accompanying them sneakily get into the Roman master’s main chambers to rescue the wife.

As they sneaked and tip-toed quietly into the quarters, Oenomaus was relieved to see that his wife wasn’t being raped yet, for it looks like that the Roman master and his friend was ordering her harshly to serve them with wine and food before they move on to their business of getting entertainment from her by forcing sex upon her. Oenomaus shared to Dom swiftly that his wife is Melitta, the pale fair-skinned black-haired girl, who is the only female slave there to serve the master, and she looked very frightened like she knows what’s going to be her fate upon her master’s orders on summoning her there.

However, Melitta doesn’t know that her husband has come to rescue her and he’s not alone as Dom nodded to Oenomaus and silently told him that he’ll sneak around to get behind the Romans and wait until he makes his move to subdue them or something.

After the two Romans in the rooms had eaten their fill of food contently and sharing wine, the master’s friend, the second Roman went up suddenly and when Melitta thought she could be able to run for it and flee quickly, she was grabbed by the second Roman before she could do it. She couldn’t hold back her scared whimpers as she tries to struggle free and the master laughed just as he stood up and told his friend that he’ll start first before he let him have his turn, further scaring Melitta more as she tries to break free or fight back with a slap of her free hand, which the second Roman laughed at her futile attempts.

But before the Roman master was about to make his move, there was suddenly a swift movement and the man froze, his face almost paling sickly white when a sword blade was poised right against the front of his bare neck.

“Actually, I have a better idea!” Dom said nonchalantly when he revealed himself from hiding in the shadows.

The second Roman holding Melitta was stunned shocked upon seeing Dom appear and holding his friend hostage so suddenly and unexpectedly, and that became his gravest mistake for he didn’t react fast enough when Oenomaus snuck up right behind him and knocked him out with a strong punching blow of his fist to the back of his head, and the unconscious man lost grip upon holding Melitta and she gasped when he dropped and was let go so suddenly.

Then Melitta snapped out of her shock as she cried with joy on seeing her husband and the couple embraced each other happily. Dom was calm and cool as he held the other man hostage with his sword still against his neck and he just stood still with frightened trembling on his being.

After the two married ones composed themselves and the Roman master was about to beg for his life, Dom interrupted first by coldly demanding with a sharp hiss at him. “Tell me exactly where you have put the other slaves in your house. And maybe I’ll let you live.”

The Roman instantly babbled the exact locations where he had his other slaves imprisoned as well as those who are still forced to work late at night. After he answered all this to Dom’s ears, he sneered coldly at him and the Roman thought that he was going to be spared but in truth he’s not.

Oenomaus quickly had his wife turn away from the sight of Dom killing swiftly at the Roman by cutting off his head cleanly with one swing of his unique katana sword. The body dropped as the head rolled away to a hidden shadowy corner and Dom calmly cleans his blood-spattered face and sword-blade with his dark black robes before sheathing his weapon away.

Dom told Oenomaus and his wife that they need to leave quickly before the master’s guards came by to check on the master and his companion and he gave a pointed look for the two of them to leave as he’ll deal with the second Roman personally. Oenomaus understood and nodded and he gently led his wife just as Dom readied his weapon to kill the second one that’s fallen unconscious on the floor.

When Dom came out, the others were already waiting for him after they greeted kindly to Melitta, who’s looking at the fighters with wonder and awe at their faces, and then he nodded to them and led the way to where the slaves were kept exactly. He advanced on telling his two snakes to get to the third one and Sahara upon their location and tell them to watch out for the guards about and warn them as they get back to the storage room where the secret passageway is. The two snakes nodded hissing and they slithered off to their task just as Dom and the fighters hurried to get to the slaves and free them all.

When they got there, Melitta offered to talk to the slaves about Dom and his fighters coming to free them and Oenomaus decided to stay by his wife’s side so that he won’t lose sight of her after being separated from her for so long. Dom nodded and told them to do it quickly and Melitta almost ran to get to them with her husband following.

But then Melitta didn’t think that it was going to be difficult when she met up with her fellow house slaves and such and told them about the Freedom fighters and most of them didn’t believe her, as these are the ones who haven’t heard rumors or whispers about them from Dom’s spies that he sneaks them into Roman houses and spread it to the slaves. Oenomaus tried to convince them with his input, but they still don’t believe them.

“How do we know that you are telling the truth, slave-tracker!?” one of the slaves snapped at him with a distrusting look.

Before Melitta could retaliate and defend her husband, all of them noticed and heard the song. The very song that all slaves would know as it is the Freedom song, sung by the very savior who will lead them to freedom himself. Dom ensured that all slaves from any Roman city would hear the Freedom song before he comes to save them all and free them from slavery forever and bring them to the Free Lands. He had done this earlier on when he first arrived into the ancient times. And it worked for Melitta’s friends and all slaves were all stunned shocked and became joyful upon hearing the song that all slaves would hear and know that Freedom’s upon them.

Then Dom came in as if he knew that he sensed the distrust and he let the slaves gaze upon him in shock and wonder before he told them all that Oenomaus is now on his side and that he will help them all to be free from their chains of slavery. The slaves were overjoyed and a few of them were in tears before Dom gently led them out after he broke their chains and bonds magically and then Melitta, Oenomaus and the other fighters led them out and guided them safely and quietly to get to the storage room where their two fighters are waiting patiently for them.

Dom, Agron and Barca went off to get the late-night working slaves out too silently, and the only trouble they encountered was just two guards and Dom let the two men kill them but quietly and after they were done, they pulled the guards out of sight before guiding the night-working slaves to the others swiftly before more guards noticed.

When all of them were gathered and made it to the storage room, the only ones that were left was just Dom as he swiftly sends word to the snakes to tell Sahara to carry them and fly out of there for their mission was a success and they’ll meet outside. After that, Dom and the others, including the freed slaves all went out through the secret passageway and Dom was the one who shut the secret back door closed tight. Then it wasn’t long before they met up with the others waiting in the forests and the fighters are helping the freed people into the carts and wagons.

“I cannot believe--I never thought that you found and brought Moses to save us, my love!” Melitta exclaimed in wonder and awe as Oenomaus carried her gently to get into one of the carts. He smiled back at his wife, very glad to see her happy that they are free, and their happiness and tender moment was interrupted slightly when Dom cleared his throat soundly to get their attention.

Dom just look at them blankly with a small smile before he said. “Much as I appreciate the flattery and compliments that are about to be said from all of you--we must make haste to leaving this place quickly now, before the Roman guards find their master’s bodies and such, and call upon a commotion to chase after us then.”

Oenomaus nodded and then he joined Melitta into riding the cart with her, for he wanted to stay by her side the whole time and Dom smiles again upon seeing this for they deserved it to be reunited after their forced separation. Then Dom swiftly got on his black horse, satisfied to see that the other fighters had the people into the carts and wagons already inside and then he led the way, riding back the path to get to House Dracone.

When they reached there, Dom gently settles Oenomaus and his wife into his household as if he’s part of their family and brotherhood, which gives a slight unsettled feeling to the black man and his white wife, for they were a little surprised at the welcome they’ve been receiving by others living in House Dracone and treated kindly, after being treated cruelly like garbage from the other Romans.

Dom reassures Oenomaus that he and his wife will find no trouble or any harm come upon them in his very house and that he promises that everything will be settled for them to be comfortable living here until they leave with the others to get to the Free Lands. However, much to his surprise, Oenomaus and Melitta chose to stay in Dom’s house and live with them for they wanted to help the Freedom cause as well, but they will help out on the inside instead of going out with the Freedom fighters.

Dom was also surprised at their kind of choices they made on staying, but he didn’t mind and then he let Melitta work with the other fellow house servants and she is happy and content on living and working like this with light work, for most has been done by others that do their house-work and living necessities by themselves in their own hands. Then Oenomaus was a little stunned when he got offered by Dom to be the head-trainer and caretaker of the household, for Dom trusted him as he sensed that he’s got good skills as a former fighter before he was forced to take on a job as a slave-tracker.

And Dom’s thoughts turned out to be true, when in Dom’s training regime, Oenomaus was a quick study and knows deeply on the fighting styles and strategies of the Roman ways and taught the fighters well about it and how they can fight against enemy Romans with the unique training and fighting skills that Dom has been teaching them.

Just as Oenomaus and Melitta got used to their new jobs and their new home in House Dracone, and when the freed people were sent off to the Free Lands, Dom called Oenomaus over for a small discussion concerning him.

Dom smiled warmly to him as he came to his office and he said. “Since you and your wife will be staying at my house, then you’re going to need nicknames, save for your wife if she wants one. As you told me that you are well known among the Romans as a favored slave-tracker Oenomaus, it’s better that you have a second name to go by, so that no one else would recognize you by your true one--even though the Romans don’t bother to know your name, it’s better to be careful, just in case.”

Oenomaus understood why Dom told him this, and though he does not understand the unfamiliar term of ‘nickname’, he would consider accepting a new name upon him to keep his wife safe and sound in Dom’s household.

“From now on, you will be nicknamed as ‘Oen’, just so you won’t part from your true and real name and it will be easier to call you as such to be remembered,” Dom said to him, announcing this almost grandly, letting Oenomaus to have the privilege on accepting the new name he’s been given if he likes it or not.

The new name ‘Oen’ was a bit strange for the African man but he realized that his words are correct as part of it links to his real one so that it will always be remembered. Oen smiled at Dom to show that he’s accepting it and Dom nodded back to him, pleased that he likes the new nickname.

Now Dom was focused into the other tasks of making more plans and preparations for freeing more people, and didn’t know that there will be more surprises and unexpected events that will happen in the future years that will come to him and the Freedom Fighters as the story wents on.

OOOOO

Dom was surprised when he blinked and snapped back into focus and reality from his memories as he’s been thinking and remembering them when he heard some noises and realized that time passed by almost fast and it’s now late at night, meaning that it’s bedtime for him and such.

Dom shook his head out of the thoughts of remembering more about his life’s memories until the next time, as he settles into his bed comfortably and goes to sleep with his seven snakes coming and lying upon his body comfortably as they like using Dom as their bed-warmer of sorts.

Little did Dom know, is that Gannicus will continue to listen more of his story and of the Freedom Fighters from Healer Nana when she stopped and let them go back to their chambers and go to sleep for another day and that Gannicus will be learning and knowing more about Dom on how he came to be and how he became the icy-cold person that he is and what was the source that changed him like that.

Until then, the story of Dom and the Freedom Fighters move on to the next day.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR’S NOTES:

Another chapter finished!

I hope you like it!

There will be more in the story soon, I promise!

Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES  
> Another chapter finished! I hope you like it!  
> There will be more in the story soon, I promise! Enjoy Readers!  
> PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!


	8. CHAPTER 8 - THE COLD FEARSOME DRAGON, THE ICE KING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Dominic Dracone became the Ice-cold Dragon-like king he came to be...

****DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.** **

OOOOO

OOOOO

****CHAPTER 8 - THE COLD-FEARSOME DRAGON, THE ICE KING** **

It was another day later and the Celtic warrior Gannicus took some training so that he wouldn’t be called out by some of the others upon noticing his absence the day before when he was listening to Healer Nana telling him the story about Dom and everything. After he has done that, under the watchful suspicious eye from Oen, Gannicus finished training himself with some fighting techniques and discreetly went off to visit Healer Nana to listen more about the story of Dom and his Freedom-fighting group. He will also finally learn and discover how Dom came to be the cold-hearted person that he is, even though he’s shown his kind and gentle side only to his trusted people and the Freedom Fighters close to him, and the reason why he’s been like that for years as Healer Nana mentioned to him in parts of the story she told about Dom.

As Gannicus listens attentively to what it will be the last time and day of Dom’s story, meanwhile, up in the main rooms where the said man is, Dom continues to reminisce on those memories and remember them distantly, when he has gone through the past 10 years since he arrived into the ancient times of Rome in the past and how he met his Freedom Fighters and everything else.

OOOOO

It was almost about 5 years since Dom had arrived into ancient Roma and lived there, and Dom was happy to see that his Freedom fighters and trusted people are content into staying by his side and living in House Dracone to do the life-long cause of freeing people from slavery. He also sees that the new ‘Doctore’ Oen, who he appointed as the Head caretaker and trainer in House Dracone, settling in well with his wife as both stayed with him and become close friends as well.

Time has passed on those last 5 years since Dom came to Roma by magic accident, and he was content living the kind of life he chose to do as a Freedom fighter and being the leader of his group and the Dominus of House Dracone. He has seen his fighters being content and happy whilst living in Dom’s household and they were safe and secure from any Romans who dare to pry upon Dom’s business under his rule. Luckily, Dom always came prepared for himself and others under his care to be hidden away and no secrets were revealed upon the enemies.

Moving on, Dom is preparing for another raid in the future time to free more people from forced bondage and slavery upon Roman hands, but this time the particular raid is going to be different for the reason being is that one of the fighters had dared to suggest such a ludicrous idea to spying into one of the Roman houses for the incoming raid.

“Absolutely not. This is the most idiotic and dangerous idea I’ve ever heard from all of my fighters that have shared their ideas to me. I forbid it!” Dom said in a furious tone at Sirena when she gave her idea upon getting in and spying into the planned Roman house they’ll be raiding into in his future plans and preparations and he gathered his fighters in a meeting to discuss about it.

“Come on, you have to admit--it’s a grand idea! I mean--you said so yourself that the Roman master’s wife in that villa has a fondness for mythical creatures and such. If you put me into a fake display and sell me in her sights, she won’t hesitate to buy me and bring me into her House herself,” Sirena protests.

Pietros protested with intense worry for his fellow friend, agreeing with Dom’s negative opinion about her idea. “And how can you guarantee that the Domina of that house won’t hesitate to _sacrifice_ you to the gods once she ‘bought’ you and brought you in there?!”

“I agree. The Romans can be very zealous when it comes to their kind of Gods. If that Roman woman is as devoted about mythical creatures as her beliefs on them. Who’s to say that she secretly does such acts, even if her husband is aware of it or not?” Nasir added in frowning at Sirena as if he couldn’t believe she gave out and shared such a stupid and reckless idea.

“Wow. You two are such good friends to support with Dom’s opinions. Much gratitude,” Sirena muttered grumbling as she still looked firm into sticking her kind of idea on sneaking and spying into the Roman house. Though Sirena could see that most of the Freedom fighters are also opposed and negative of her idea, there were some that she could see that her idea does have merit and ingenuity on it, into giving her easy access into getting inside the Roman house they’re planning to raid to. And one of her shape-shifting friends voiced out as such to Dom. “Normally, I would disagree on this but--surely, there’s no other ideas or options on gaining easy access into the house, correct?” Anya the wolf shape-shifter inquired.

Dom thought about it more deeply and glances to his scribbled notes on the desk to make sure about Anya’s inquiries, and as much as he wanted to refuse such an idea from Sirena, he had to admit that her idea is the only good one among the others in his mind that won’t work. He sighed and Sirena noticed this with triumph, which almost made him regret saying out loud upon admitting this. “True enough. But I still think that this idea is dangerous enough for you to be doing this _alone_ , Sirena,” Dom pointed this out.

“Don’t worry, I can take care of myself! Besides--what could possibly go wrong in that house anyway?” Sirena said confidently, making the other fighters groan at her words and a few of them face-palmed.

Dom closed his eyes at Sirena’s thoughtlessness when she said that. He whispered out loud, “Sirena…please do not jinx such words!”

Sirena blinked confused on what Dom meant by that, but by then, they were focused on setting the plan in motion to ensure that Sirena gets to do her spy position into the Roman house that they will be raiding into and find out how many slaves there that they’re going to free and what secret or weak entrances there are to be able to break inside. Little did the mermaid-shifter know, is that she will be encountering two good people who will become her loving partners and the three will be having their triad relationship with one another.

It was easy when Dom disguised himself as a passing slave-trader to sell Sirena as he showed her in display upon mermaid form and Sirena let herself be locked and chained inside a watery glass cage for the buyers to see. Though Dom really hated this idea for letting Sirena go through like this as if she’s a circus freak or something, he knew that the master’s wife of the house they’re planning to raid to, will be the only one ruling the household while her husband is gone. He internally hoped that he won’t be letting go of Sirena as she might approach to her death when he saw the Roman woman bidding high to buy the mermaid and trying to win over the other buyers.

Dom managed to get some of his fighters who can maintain a blank face and not reveal their angry expressions when the Roman buyers bid to own Sirena as their personal entertainment-slave, but then he and the others were relieved when the auction-holder finally sold the mermaid right to the Roman woman who kept bidding high and decided that the price was good enough for the creature to be bought for. Dom, calmly explains as the slave-trader for Sirena, on what kind of watery environment that she needs to survive in to the Roman woman and though she is distracted with her gazing at Sirena with almost unhealthy worship, she listened to Dom’s instructions on how to take care of a mermaid in her house.

After the Roman woman left with her purchase and there’s a sickly-looking triumph on her face, Dom couldn’t believe that he was mentally praying for Sirena’s safety at her imprisoning time at the Roman house to spy and sneak around as best as she could to find out how many slaves they need to free on their planned night-raid into the Roman house.

When three days have passed, and even though Sirena did her spying job successfully when she passed on the secret messages through owl, Dom couldn’t help but feel overly-anxious and tense within his very being, and it became known and shown to the others, when he decided to train with his fighters at the third day and he grunted a little when Duro ‘struck’ him with the training sword on the chest.

“Very good. But be mindful of your opponent next time, Duro. For if I catch you one more time that your gaze wanders into other matters--or particularly someone else--then you’ll be dead faster like a pig for slaughter than you not noticing that I already have one of my daggers placed against the back of your neck,” Dom warned him coldly.

“Dom! That was uncalled for!” Anya cried as she went to her lover’s side to join in the training spar they’re having and caught the insult that Dom didn’t mean to snap at Duro.

Dom sighed, instantly regretting his words and apologized, even though Duro didn’t mind the insult at all as he heeded Dom’s warnings at him. “Apologies. Though it’s been only three days, I’ve been feeling anxious for Sirena ever since she went on her foolish spy position in her mermaid form.”

Anya blinked confused on why Dom’s feeling this way and voicing his worries. “I thought you trust Sirena to do her job well?”

“I do…it’s the Romans--especially that Roman woman--that I do not trust.”

Duro looked at Dom concerned when he had a dark look on his face. “Is it bad feelings in your gut or…?” he inquired to Dom whispering softly.

Dom gave a serious look back to Duro and whispered. “I don’t know why--but my _special_ senses have been tingling sharply and squirming inside me like parasites worming around upon eating something rotten. The feelings haven’t stopped or faded at all ever since the last message Sirena sent this third day.”

Anya now heeded Dom’s words with the same worry he’s feeling and she said. “If what you said is true, then something bad might happen to Sirena, with or without her knowing it.”

Dom nodded and Duro sighed, knowing what his leader is about to think and plan now. “I’m guessing the raid will happen earlier than expected?”

Dom nodded again and then he turned to look at the others as he said to Duro and Anya. “Gather the others for the quick meeting. They need to know about this and be prepared for what’s to come sooner than later.”

As it turns out, the fighters that were gathered around at Dom’s call, also feels the same worries for their fellow one and friend Sirena when Dom shared the dark feelings he’s been sensing within him and they followed his commands on being prepared for the early raid they’ll be going to do soon in that Roman house. After Dom sent out a short message back to Sirena, to warn her that they’ll come fast and early, it worsened his thoughts and fears a little when the owl came back with a slightly tiny missive, that was almost scrawled in such hurried haste that Dom couldn’t almost read it clearly.

By the next few seconds that Dom managed to read it clearly, his worries intensified along with his wrathful anger when Sirena reported as short as she could that the woman was planning to actually sacrifice her to the gods and somehow obtain her mermaid ethereal beauty as her own so that she will stay young and beautiful for eternal life, which is impossibly unbelievable and unheard of. Dom was angry upon seeing Sirena’s scrawled writings that reveals her slight fear of her incoming dark fate, but then he calmed himself down as he knew that it was a good thing that they’re going to the raid very early to come save her and free the slaves in the Roman house, thanks to his magic senses that warned him of foreboding dark feelings for his friend.

For now, he needs to prepare but it looks like that there will be additions to his plan for the early raid, and he regretted once more of asking for help from two people who deserve to refuse such an offer when Dom tells them of his plans. But to his surprise, the two people that he’s thinking of to help him out for their planned incoming raid, namely Oen and his wife Melitta, they accepted to help Dom out along with his fighters to rescue their friend and save more slaves upon freeing them.

“Are you sure you two want to do this? You realize I’m giving you free choice not to do so, if you don’t want to,” Dom asks them again to make sure if they’re sure with their decisions.

Oen and Melitta exchanged warm looks to one another before they turned to Dom and nodded at him. “We’re sure, Dominus. If it is one of our friends that is in grave danger, you would not hesitate to help us the same as you have done to others before,” Oen said with a smile.

Dom rolled his eyes and nearly snapped at Oen to stop calling him by that title if there aren’t any Romans present in House Dracone. Melitta giggles with amusement that Dom’s half-hearted snap at her husband wasn’t meaningful and then Dom gestured Melitta to come closer so that he’ll teach her the role she needs to play for the act they’re about to do for their plan of the incoming raid.

Dom plans to distract the Roman master’s wife by posing as Roman nobles coming to visit her and wanting to see the mermaid with interest--while he has his fighters sneak in and rescue Sirena and free the slaves, and he taught Melitta as quick and able that he could for her to act and play the role as a Roman noblewoman. Dom did a simple bow at Melitta and greeted her and then he gestured to Melitta to do the same as he did, but in a lady’s type of pose. She did a small curtsy and made the exact greeting and Dom nodded to her approvingly.

He said to her, “Good. You’re confident, composed--just like a Roman. But make sure that you don’t look straight in the eyes for too long at another Roman, because they can easily sense that you’re hiding something within your gaze, either intentional or unintentional.”

Melitta nodded, remembering Dom’s instructing words very well and taking them to heart and mind, as her husband Oen watched and then Dom warned her in a grim tone while opening a drawer to reveal an assortment of bracelet accessories. “But when a Roman suspects--or trouble comes at you by anyone else--you do not hesitate on being ready to strike back before the other one strikes you first.”

Dom puts on a mystical-designed bracelet onto her wrist and showed Melitta carefully on how to activate it, to unleash its hidden blade to strike at her opponent that dares to come at her by evil forces or means. Melitta nearly jumps when the blade weapon reveals and slides out after being shown to clench her hand to a fist to magically activate it and she listens to Dom’s instructions attentively on how to hide it once more on its sheath and his warning that the blade is laced with quick-deadly poison, but it won’t harm the wearer.

Then Dom turned to Oen and started teaching him to act and play the role as a bodyguard that’s loyal to him and Melitta when they act as a Roman couple. It was easy for Oen had watched before how the slave bodyguards acted when they were forced to serve their masters and foolishly sacrificed their lives to protect them and their masters discarded them easily like trash, despite their loyalties to them. Dom also equipped Oen with a magic accessory-weapon, almost the same as Melitta’s but different as it is an arms-brace that will magically reveal out a barbed whip and sword when activated by clenching his arm muscle with intention.

Oen gave his gratitude to Dom for entrusting him such a gifted weapon, and Dom just shrugs it off but warns Oen not to lose it, for it can easily used by evil Roman hands, if they somehow figured out how to wield it as well. Oen understood and vowed not to lose it, even at the end of his life which Dom rebuked at him to not go that far and leave his poor gentle wife alone upon his death.

After they have made plans and preparations for the incoming early raid Dom and his fighters and friends will be going into, meanwhile, Sirena’s situation is a little worse but not getting that bad for cause of concern--except the part about her coming dark fate of being sacrificed by a crazy Roman woman who wanted eternal beauty from her.

During the first two days, it was easy for Sirena to know the layout of the Roman house quickly enough and then sneak around as she lock-picked her chains and went around to act as one of the slaves in her human form late at night and spread words about Dom’s Freedom Fighters coming to free them. After she had done that, she quickly went back to her chains on the watery cage-like pool-box and return to her mermaid form before the Roman master’s wife or the Roman guards notice her absence. Sirena had to admit that the crazy Roman god-worshiping woman had went all out into making that standing glass-cage box for her to be imprisoned in.

Sirena could endure the staring and sickly worshiping from the Romans at the household, but then she didn’t think that she would be stared at by two curious particular people, who she never thought that these two will become her lovers and have a relationship with them despite their differences with the two people being land-walking humans and her being the water-swimming magical mermaid.

These two people are Naevia, one of the female house slaves and Crixus, a gladiator slave forced to work as a house-guard in their master’s household. At the first day, Sirena noticed these two when the master’s wife ordered them both to look after and take care of her as they transported her to the newly-built glass-cage box. Crixus was wary of the mermaid when he saw how she easily snapped one of the Roman guards with her sharp fangs and scary visage as they were trying to transport her to her new cage, but then he relaxed when Sirena somehow easily become quick and close friends with Naevia as the mermaid chitters in her watery-dolphin voicetones and sings to her teasingly, making the house slave-girl giggle at the mermaid’s antics. The Roman master’s wife of the house tried to feed Sirena with rotten scraps of food, but Naevia and Crixus were kind enough to sneak boiled eggs and seafood stolen from the kitchens and brought them secretly for Sirena to eat her fill.

Sirena gave her gratitude with a beautiful smiling face and she sang more in her enchanting songs, which nearly got Naevia and Crixus the sudden urge to break her out of her cage and somehow set her free to the oceans where they believe she belongs there. Fortunately, the two humans haven’t done that, for it will ruin Sirena’s spy position if they found out that she can turn into a human once she’s out of the water. By the second day, Naevia and Crixus grew closer almost too fast with Sirena as the mermaid enchants them with her friendly amusing antics as she plays and swims in the water and the two humans try to return the gestures by chatting with her or showing some human hand-acts to try to make her understand, even though Sirena can actually understand human languages since she could magically walk on land as a human too.

On the third day, it became worse in the situation for Sirena when Naevia and Crixus were looking very worried and scared for their mermaid friend, upon hearing whispers among the Roman guards that the master’s wife has decided to plan out and make preparations for sacrificing the mermaid to bloody death by the altar of her so-called Gods so that she would be granted eternal beauty and immortality of sorts and be revered by all Romans in the city.

Sirena was concerned about knowing this and she listened how Naevia and Crixus discussed plans together for the three of them to flee and escape with Sirena, but they didn’t know that Sirena has already done something in the household they’re trapped in and that the mermaid will be getting the incoming message from Dom and the Freedom fighters of them coming early in their raid to free them all and rescue Sirena.

She was glad when she received that after Naevia and Crixus left her alone and the owl came flying in to deliver the message, and she managed to write quickly about the fate coming for her and Sirena watched as the owl flew fast to return the message back to Dom. Now all Sirena has to do is just wait, but then she didn’t know that the reckless plans that Naevia and Crixus are making are about to be done to ensure that their mermaid friend escapes her fate from being sacrificed, and that at the same time, Dom and the Freedom Fighters will bump right into them as they try to carry out their plan and bear it to fruition as best as they could and the freedom-fighting group will be finding more unlikely allies that they’d never expect.

It was now the fourth day, late at night and Dom and his group had arrived almost near to the Roman house they’ll be raiding into and Oen and Melitta were standing by Dom’s side as Dom tells his fighters of the plan that they need to follow so that there won’t be any casualties once they raid into the household to rescue their friend Sirena and free the slaves there.

After ensuring that they got the plan straight and will follow it through, they waited patiently for Dom and his companions to do their part into distracting the Roman master’s wife and other Romans in the household, and making sure that all slaves were gathered in one place as the fighters sneakily break in and free them all and get them out through the secret back exit that Sirena sent in her last message on where the exact location is. But they didn’t realize as well as Dom, Oen and Melitta as they go around and play their part as Roman visitors and bodyguard, that someone is plotting from the inside to ensure the rescue of Sirena and will aid them into freeing the slaves inside the Roman house.

Crixus managed to sneak in some sort of laundry cart to transport their mermaid friend Sirena out of the household they’re serving into by forced slavery, and Naevia was telling him instructions on how to carefully ensure that Sirena survives through being transported inside the cart full of cloths in it.

Naevia was glad that she had seen the ingenious idea from one of her friends upon getting a fish to stay alive by completely soaking a wrap of cloth around it with water and be able to transport it to another water container in another place, when bringing it fresh to serve as food for their masters.

She knew that her and Crixus will be punished severely upon being caught by their master’s wife on getting their mermaid friend out, but she couldn’t bear to see her become sacrificed because of her beautiful watery being. Crixus agreed with her and he didn’t hesitate to helping her out on preparing the cart while looking around guardedly to make sure that no other Roman notices them or might be watching them.

Meanwhile, to Dom, Oen, and Melitta, they are almost nearing to the entrance and the Roman guards halted them for a moment to check on their identities before Dom coldly intimidates them enough to make them fearful of his presence and make one of them run and summon the master’s wife to the entrance to meet upon them. Behind Dom, which the Romans didn’t notice as they were too focused on Dom and shivering under his cold persona, Oen went to comfort his wife Melitta when he noticed that she’s about to hyperventilate.

Melitta sighs, trying to calm herself with deep breaths. “I--I don’t know if I can do this, my love,” she whispered shakily with nervousness and fear.

“Calm yourself, my love,” Oen soothed her whispering as he discreetly rubbed her back from behind gently with his hand, so that the Romans wouldn’t see or notice anything amiss from the couple as Dom got them distracted by his icy gaze upon them. “I trust Dom to keep us both safe in his presence more than I trust that bastard who dared to keep you from me when I was a former slave-tracker. He will ensure that no harm comes to us as he had given and entrusted us with his gifted weapons.”

It comforted Melitta a little upon being reminded that Dom gave her a weapon on her person so that she could defend and protect herself, and though she wanted to lean on her husband, she can’t let the Romans see the deception hidden on them, lest they might get caught so soon as Dom hasn’t sent out the signal for the fighters to sneak in. Melitta managed to compose herself, as well as Oen, standing behind her when the master’s wife finally came upon being summoned by her guard and they held back their disgusted expressions upon seeing how the Roman woman easily sucks up to Dom as if he’s her husband and not the one who has left her alone to rule and manage the household while he’s gone somewhere.

Dom also composed himself to look blank and calm as he nodded and greeted the Roman woman and told her that he and his ‘wife’ are visiting her for a short conversation about her fanatic beliefs on the mythical creatures such as the mermaid, and they are interested on the subject that she knows and was overly fond of.

The Roman woman instantly beamed brightly as if she found kindred spirits from Lord Dracone and his ‘wife’ that she focused her attentions on him completely and ignoring anyone else as she hastily gestured for them to come in and Dom had Melitta carefully to stick by his side along with Oen walking beside them as the Roman noblewoman showed them around into her house.

While they were walking around and the Roman woman chatted with Dom, he glances about looking around and then he discreetly reaches his hand behind for Oen to grab the small Rune-stone from it and he glanced back at him, giving a pointed look to quickly crush it and throw it up high in the air so that the fighters would see the subtle signal.

Oen nodded, sharply looked about to see if nobody’s looking, especially the Roman guards that were on post, and then he quickly crushed the Rune-stone under his tight fist and swiftly threw it up high into the sky as the fire-work lit up brightly in silent display for a few seconds before it quickly disappears into nothing so that no one notices the sudden light-show above.

After doing that, Dom and his two companions stayed to distract the Roman woman with the inane chattering conversation about her favorite subject when she led them upstairs to her favored luxury room with a balcony over the courtyard of the house. Though Dom wanted to roll his eyes and show his annoyance as the Roman woman prattles on, almost like a clucking chicken, but he didn’t for he needed to keep her distracted until something else gets their attention and Dom will be forced to use alternative measures to subdue the master’s wife into silence so that his fighters will rescue Sirena and break the slaves in the house free.

That’s when Oen noticed something strange and shocking upon glancing out and down in the courtyard from the balcony, and he nudged Dom slightly when he stood by his side, and quickly gave a glancing pointed gesture towards Crixus, who’s soaking all the towels and cloths from the cart completely wet from the water chambers that is positioned there by the side of the courtyard, almost overshadowed but still visible upon those looking from above the balcony, if someone bothered to look down like the master’s wife.

It didn’t take long for Dom to realize why the gladiator man was doing that upon seeing his strange actions, and figured out that he must know where Sirena is kept prisoner and it looks like that somehow this gladiator slave is doing what he can to rescue her and get her out of the Roman house.

It looks like Dom has found a reason to finally stop the Roman woman from chatting her fanatical nonsense as he slowly turned and gave pointed secret looks to Oen and Melitta, after seeing the gladiator Crixus hurriedly doing his task and leaving to rescue his mermaid friend.

Both the married couple understood by seeing Dom’s pointed look on them and Melitta discreetly hands over a small piece of cloth that Dom told her to bring and when he took it from her, he brought out a hidden vial on his person and doused the cloth with it, almost soaking the cloth completely wet with whatever liquid contents was on the small bottle.

“Excuse me, my lady. But could I have a moment of your time to check this out, please?” Dom calmly inquires to the master’s wife with a deceptive smile that she didn’t notice, much to her unfortunate demise that’s coming for her soon.

“Hm? Yes, milord? What is it?” she asks as she went straight to Dom’s side, curious on what he wants from her.

“Would you mind breathing deeply in this please?” he said calmly.

“What…?” she blinked confused at his words.

Suddenly swift and without warning, Dom just clamped the soaked cloth into the startled woman’s face and she made the mistake on doing a sudden intake of breath and inhaled the magic sleeping-drug that’s soaked into the cloth and instantly knocked her out unconscious with Oen quickly catching her before her fall might bring upon the Roman guards on hearing the noise and coming in to check it out from outside the room.

As for the guards, Dom told Melitta to secretly open the door a little and throw a small knock-out smoke-bomb Rune-stone right at the guards by the door, and make sure that she quickly shuts it as it explodes and knocks the guards unconscious from the sleeping smoke emitted from the magic stone. Melitta carefully followed Dom’s instructions straight to the tee as she opened the door slightly, threw the stone and quickly shuts it just as she hears it faintly explode outside, heard the guards’ startled yells before the sounds of clatters and thuds, that indicate that the Roman guards have breathed the smoke and fell down drugged-unconscious from it swiftly.

Melitta peeked outside to make sure as she opens the door again and then she whispers to Dom and Oen that all guards outside have been knocked out and Dom went to magically carry them into the room so that other Roman guards wouldn’t notice just as Oen carefully carried the Roman woman to lie on a chair as she’s knocked out deep in her unconscious state as well. Melitta couldn’t help herself as she watched in wonder and awe when Dom twirled his hand and got the unconscious Romans magically floating into the room so that they and the master’s wife will be locked inside and tightly.

To make sure that other Roman guards wouldn’t hear any commotion in case they might wake up, Dom silenced the room magically from the door to the balcony of the room after the three of them got out and locked the door shut and tight. After doing that, Dom got Oen and Melitta to get to the other fighters when they snuck inside and free the slaves and tell them that he’ll be meeting them by the exit after he goes to rescue Sirena and meet up with their new allies who wanted to help her.

Even though Oen didn’t like of Dom going alone, he couldn’t bear to have his wife Melitta wander about in the Roman house on her own so he nodded to Dom and stayed by her side, and Dom watched as the two of them left to find the other fighters, which he sensed through his magic that they’re now inside and freeing the slaves, and he could also feel their frustration on not finding Sirena wherever she is imprisoned.

But something tells Dom that the gladiator man he saw down at the courtyard knows exactly where she is, and it’s a good thing that he already stuck a magic tracker on him the moment he saw him doing his task on wetting cloths for Sirena’s transport and realized it.

Dom managed to quickly catch up to that gladiator man named Crixus by using shadow magic, teleport by shadow to shadows so that he’ll be very fast to find and get to him. He came just in time to see that Crixus was on his way somewhere to the spot where Sirena is imprisoned but he got stopped by a Roman guard who seemed suspicious of the gladiator carting a laundry cart around the house, almost secretly late at night.

Before Crixus was about to reach for the hidden sword on the cart that he also put there, he became shocked when Dom came out of hiding from the shadows suddenly and went right behind the Roman soldier and then engulfed his face with the same drugged cloth he used on the Roman woman before, and the Roman falls down unconscious from it quickly upon inhaling it by surprise.

After Dom dealt with the Roman, he demanded straight at Crixus. “You know where the water lady named Sirena is? Take me to her now!”

Crixus didn’t move from his spot, as he looked at Dom uncertainly tense as if he couldn’t trust the man with his mermaid friend. Dom sighed with frustration and revealed his Dragon mark on his right arm to show him. Crixus almost stared in shock upon seeing the same familiar mark that was on his watery friend, Sirena.

When Crixus tried to ask Dom about why he has the same mark, he glared and snapped at him. “We don’t have time! My fighters and friends are waiting for us by the back exit! And the Roman guards around this place will soon find out and discover that the slaves have been freed by them! You want to help her--take me to her now!”

Crixus may not know what Dom meant by those words but he decided to trust him for now, since both of them truly cares for Sirena’s safety and the two men run off with Dom following Crixus to where Sirena is.

When they got there, Crixus started readying the cart for Sirena to be put in upon removing her from her water cage but he didn’t notice that Sirena was nodding at Dom to let him do something and he did, which startled the gladiator once he quickly done it without warning.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? SHE NEEDS WATER!” Crixus bellowed furiously at Dom as he watched horrified when he broke her glass water case that held her prisoner by a wave of his hand to make the glass disappear, and the water splashes out like a tidal wave and went spilling down to the floor with her falling too.

“She doesn’t need it! Look!” Dom snaps at him, backing away a little when he saw that Crixus was about to run at him with his sword when the man drew it out.

When Crixus looked upon his mermaid friend, he watched in stunned shock as her watery mermaid body magically transforms into a human one, her flapping fish tail splitting into two slender human legs and feet, her fins and gills disappearing, giving Sirena the human form she can magically use within her to walk on human lands.

“Ah! Took you long enough, boss!” Sirena gasped as she now speaks in human tongue now that her gills disappeared from her neck and she carefully gets up on her feet soaking wet and bare, which Dom quickly conjures up a cloth-robe magically out of thin air and handed it over to her so that she can dress quickly. “Gratitude!”

“Are there any others besides this man who wishes to be free alongside you?!” Dom demanded at her, glancing pointedly at Crixus and maintaining his distance to keep away from the drawn sword weapon that he now wields ready in his hand to fight back or defend himself.

Sirena nodded as she tied her robe-dress neatly to right upon her wet human self. “Yes, there is one more. Her name is Naevia. Speaking of her--where is she, Crixus?!”

Crixus snapped out of his stunned stupor upon staring at Sirena in her human form and blushed with embarrassment upon being distracted over the magical thing from her. He responded. “Naevia is waiting for us as I was making my attempt to get you out of the household through another back exit.”

Dom nodded as he said calmly. “Then we must make haste upon getting your other companion and meet up with the others then.”

He ignored how Sirena instantly chatted excitedly to Crixus, telling him how happy she is that she could finally talk to him in human words as she’s now in human form, while the gladiator and man of Gaul, Crixus don’t know how to deal with this amazing phenomenon upon having his mermaid friend now magically turned into human. It didn’t take long for Crixus and the other two to run where Naevia is waiting on her hiding spot for them and needless to say, she was surprised to see them coming but became very much stunned shocked upon seeing Sirena at her newly-changed form.

Naevia couldn’t help herself as she stared at Sirena in shock, completely baffled upon seeing her as human when she instantly recognized her. “But you’re--! How in the great Gods is this possible?! You’re human now!” she exclaimed incredulously.

Sirena was about to explain to her other friend she has made besides Crixus, even if it’s just short time, but then her words were cut short by Dom’s soft yet sharp snap. “Not the time and place! We need to leave now before more Romans might come passing by here and notice us wandering about in suspicious ways!”

The three of them quickly understood the severity of their situation and hurriedly followed Dom without question when he took the lead into going down the path the fastest to get to the others which Dom believes that they’re waiting for them after freeing the slaves in this Roman house. But just as they were reaching almost near to the secret back exit that Sirena pointed out where it would be, they stopped quickly in their tracks upon seeing a few Romans marching towards their direction and saw that some more Romans are also coming like they’re checking out the whole perimeter of the household they’re posted to guard to, like they sensed something amiss but fortunately the alarm hasn’t rang out yet to the outside to call upon more Romans there.

“Great! How do we get around them?!” Sirena asked whispering urgently behind Dom.

His eyes narrowed a bit upon seeing the Romans getting closer and then he turned to Sirena as he made up his mind. “Use the Banshee screech, Sirena.”

“What!?” Sirena almost exclaimed out loud but managed to hold it back in slight hisses upon seeing Dom’s pointed glare at her. “But--but I thought we agreed never to use that!”

“Unfortunately, these particular circumstances are quite dire, considering the grim situation we’re in right now. So--we have no choice. Just do it, Sirena!”

Sirena moaned like she really didn’t want to use that particular ability but Dom was right. After Dom warned the confused Crixus and Naevia to quickly cover their ears and make sure that their hands are clamped tight over them, Sirena unleashed the unholy wailing screech that renders anyone in close range to fall down unconscious upon hearing it, and that’s namely the Romans that were the ones coming closer and near to them.

Sirena coughed once as she stops after all the Romans of the house dropped dead unconscious from her inhuman screeching.

“Ugh--I _hate_ using the Banshee screech! It hurts my throat really badly!” she complains whining, rubbing her sore throat with her delicate hands.

Dom calmly said as he removed his hands over his ears, same as the other two. “By the time we get out of here, I promise to make you a cup of healing honey mead before we return home.”

Sirena pointed at him meaningfully. “I’ll hold you to your promise, Dom!”

The four of them continued moving fast, maneuvering carefully around the unconscious Romans and then running towards the secret exit. By the time they finally made it there, Nasir and Agron were anxiously waiting for Dom and the others and Nasir beamed with relief upon seeing Dom and Sirena that they’re safe and well.

“Oh praise the Gods you’re alright!” Nasir said softly.

“Who are they?!” Agron exclaimed growling upon seeing Crixus and Naevia.

“Sirena’s new friends of sorts,” Dom answers calmly in a deadpan tone like this is usual occurrence for him.

Nasir and Agron became surprised at that but before they could ask to Dom or Sirena about it, Dom just brushed past them to get on his horse that was there and Sirena ushered her new friends to get on one of the carts and wagons that are now filled up with the freed slaves they liberated from the Roman house.

Even when they’re hesitant, Crixus and Naevia let Sirena encourage them to go in and when Dom and his fighters got all the slaves they freed and their rescued friend Sirena, they went off in a hurried dash before the master’s wife wakes up or other Romans awaken and sound the alarm.

However, much to their surprise and relief, no Romans have come after them in pursuit as they return to House Dracone. But Dom didn’t lower down his guard about it since he knew that it won’t be long before they come, and he said this to his fighters after they got in and settled the free people into the temporary quarters for them to be comfortable staying until the time comes to send them off to the Free Lands.

It turns out to be true when the guards quickly notified Dom on incoming Romans approaching the main gates and Dom swiftly warned Sirena to hide her new friends along with the others so that when the Romans do their inspection and search around the household premises, they won’t be able to find the liberated slaves from the household they raided into, kept hidden and safe in the secret rooms he’s built in the Dracone mansion.

Dom doubly made sure that all the people in the household, especially his fighters, maintain their calm and composed themselves to act natural and cool, so that the Roman soldiers wouldn’t notice anything amiss in House Dracone.

When the gates were opened after Dom nodded to the guards to let them in, all the Roman soldiers came in riding in on their horses and swiftly dismounted, while looking around with distrusting suspicious looks on their faces. Dom casually approached them, dressed grandly in Roman robes while donning his ‘noble’ persona as he inquired calmly. “Is there a problem here, soldiers?”

“We were hired and sent to inspect your premises, Lord Dracone. Apologies for the intrusion but the one who sent us off here believes that you’re harboring fugitives within your household, milord,” said the leader of the Roman soldiers.

Dom scoffed and gestured with a small wave of a hand to his whole courtyard, looking bored and calm. “Then by all means. Search around my household and find these so-called fugitives that you’re looking for. I’m not hiding anything here.”

Dom kept up a blank face to show the Roman soldiers that he was sincere with his words, and made sure that he didn’t reveal anything upon himself so that they would notice, as he has perfected his type of deception for many years both from the future where he originally came from and the past which he is in right now. Dom watched calmly with his lined-up warriors that are gathered outside to stand position, as the Roman soldiers looked around his household as far as they could find, from every nook and cranny to find the fugitive slaves that were liberated by the secret group they’ve been hunting and pursuing relentlessly for years but still have not found them.

Dom knew that some of the Roman soldiers who were part of pursuing this secret Freedom-fighting group are going to be very frustrated and upset upon not finding anything and might suggest to their leader to take it out on him or his people, so he prepared himself to use one of his special magic abilities to dissuade them of this. His suspicions turned out to be true, but it was something that anyone didn’t expect, except Dom also knew that it would happen then, still it made him internally furious at these Romans for daring to suggest such a thing.

“Milord, if you don’t mind. We’d like to search among your people by stripping them all and see if any one of them have the slave marks belonging to the master that hired us. Perhaps the fugitives are hiding amongst your people and serving under you so that you wouldn’t notice as we have seen and noticed that you have many under your household,” The leader said boldly, some of the Romans behind him almost looking gleeful and excited to strip all the slaves naked and leer at the women lustily without cause and sneer at the men and humiliate them if given chance.

Pietros barely managed to hold back his sudden breath intake of horror upon the Roman’s words, glancing worriedly to his lover Barca that tensed with anger, and Nasir managed to calm down his lover Agron when he almost vibrated visibly with fury with a discreet gesture.

Oen also stiffened in shock and then tense with fury upon his frame as he felt his wife Melitta trembling in fright upon this and tries to comfort her without the Romans seeing it.

However, the Romans didn’t know that they’re facing against a magical powerful wizard and that their leader’s words has lit the fuse that ignited Dom’s icy temper upon them and unleashes it without hesitation.

Everyone in Dom’s household quickly turn away as they knew what Dom is going to do to the Romans and unleashed it at them with his full power.

Dom’s eyes glowed eerily in blazing gold and all the Roman soldiers have fallen under the hypnotic spell of his powerful magic when he gazed at them straight in the eyes with his glowing magic ones. He hypnotized them all to forget what had transpired when the leader had tried to make his suggestion as what they are planning to do upon his people in his house and once he made sure that he wiped their minds of any memory upon the recent event that day and manipulating their minds completely to disregard their mission of finding the fugitives a failure again, he released them all and did a quick snap of his fingers to snap them out of their daze and bring them back to normal of sorts.

All the Roman soldiers blinked and looked a little confused until Dom spoke, making them turn their attention to him and listen. “I accept your apologies for intruding into my house at this time of day. I hope that your mission upon finding this infernal secret group that’s been liberating slaves here in the Roman city will be fruitful the next time. Goodbye, to all of you.”

The leader nodded, still looking confused as he heeded Dom’s words even though his mind only gave him the memory of searching for fugitives and then couldn’t find them but other things that he tried to think of in his head, came up blank. He gestures his soldiers for all of them to leave and they all got on their horses and left with Dom discreetly watching them with sharp cold hawk-eyes.

By the time the gates has closed right behind them as all the Roman soldiers have left, and the wall-posted guards said as such aloud when they watched them leave, they all relaxed with relief and some of their anger has been cooled.

Melitta said softly to Dom, leaning against her husband who comforted her again as she was shaken from the near-miss upon being stripped for inspection from those Romans. “Gratitude, Dom!”

Dom quickly dropped his ‘Roman noble’ persona and snarled furiously. “If I had my way and with my magic right then and there--I would have gouge out and burned down their eyes for daring to gaze upon you as they try to make attempt with the leader’s disgusting perverted suggestion on searching among all of you!”

Dom took a deep breath to calm down his rising ice-cold temper, ignoring how Agron, Duro, and Barca were amused at this and looked a bit disappointed that their Dominus didn’t do what he wanted to do to the Romans.

“Er…Dom? Are you alright?” Pietros asked meekly, worried over him as Dom kept breathing deeply to center and calm himself.

“I’m fine, Pietros,” Dom said as he finally opened his eyes when he felt calm enough. “I’m good. I’m calm.”

Then he scowls fiercely like he just thought of something and said dryly. “Actually, scratch that--I’m going to need a very _strong_ drink right now, because I’m still steaming and fuming like the rising rage of Mars himself, as I’m still very angry over those perverted blighters!”

Then Dom added when he saw Donar about to voice out his suggestion. “And no, I don’t think wine is strong enough to cool down my kind of temper and mood, Donar.”

Donar blinked in confusion like he’s baffled that wine won’t work for Dom. “How can that be? Wine always works for me!”

The others chuckled at his statement while Dom just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Then it became Dom’s mistake to do that as it seemed to make his eyes ache after doing his magic hypnotism. He cursed slightly hissing in pain as he rubbed his eyes a little. “Ow! Damn it!”

“Dom, are you alright?” Nasir asked him concerned, seeing this.

“I’m fine. My eyes are just stinging a little. Right now, you need to check on the others in the hidden rooms and get them back to their quarters so that they’ll be comfortable and rest to recover before we help them through the safe passages to the Free Lands,” Dom said.

Nasir didn’t want to go and leave Dom to whatever pain he might have, but Dom gave him a reassuring look to show that he’s fine and his Syrian friend reluctantly leaves with Pietros following beside him to go and check on the liberated people back to their quarters after the Roman search are now gone from House Dracone. It didn’t take long for Dom to also come along and check on them as well, and he smiled slightly upon seeing the sight of the freed people thanking his fighters for keeping them safe from the Romans as they settle them back to their temporary homes in House Dracone before the time comes for them to be guided safely to the Free Lands.

Then he rolled his eyes to himself in his mind internally when he saw how Sirena is almost fussing over her new friends she has made from the former Roman house they were freed from slavery on, which Crixus and Naevia didn’t mind how Sirena was checking over them to see if they’re fine. After seeing that the people are fine, including Sirena’s two friends, Dom went back to his quarters to drink a healing potion to heal his aching eyes and then went on to continue on planning more raids in the future to free more slaves under Roman’s rule.

Little did Dom know, whether he had shown it visibly or not, and even if he tries to deny it, but others have noticed his slightly jealous and envious expressions upon his face, when he saw how some of his fighters have found themselves their loving partners, especially with Sirena as she progressed her triad relationship with her two friends that soon turn into her lovers, Naevia and Crixus, as the time passed by.

By the time that Dom realizes it finally upon the subtle whispered conversations that he caught upon Nasir talking lowly to Pietros, or Sirena gossiping, it made him a little irked and annoyed into finding out and discovering that a few of his fighters were in agreement at the point that Dom deserved to be paired with someone he loves or cares about, just like the others do.

But Dom knew that voicing out such refusal or denials to them will be fruitless when he saw that they could be relentless to ensuring their leader’s happiness of sorts. It looks like that some sort of tremendous event will have to happen towards Dom to make them back away from him for a while and stop pursuing on finding a partner for him, whether he wants to or not. Dom didn’t know that he’ll be experiencing his first love at that time, and also his first heart-break and heart-rending tragedy on losing one.

But that part will come later after such a shocking event that happened, which cause his fighters to be more motivated into finding someone for Dom and it will trigger such an event that will turn Dom Dracone into the cold-hearted man that he is in the future time.

It was one day that Dom decide to look upon and do some research on some of his books that he magically created and made for the leisure of his free time, but then it looks like the researching relaxation he was aiming to have was interrupted when Sahara came bursting in to talk to him something urgent of sorts.

Dom nearly slammed the books down onto the table and took a deep breath to calm himself as if he knew what’s about to come at him into conversation, which will be an annoyance for him only. “If this is going to be another talk or some sort of discussion about setting me up with someone by Nasir or Sirena again--tell them that I’m _not_ in the mood!” he snaps at Sahara.

Sahara blinked confused at Dom like she didn’t know what he’s talking about and told him that one of the owl messengers came flying in with a recent message for him and it looks like that particular owl is not letting anyone have the letter except for the receiver himself, which is Dom precisely. Upon hearing that, Dom quickly strides out to get to the tower where his owl familiars dwell and see what kind of message was sent for him specifically that it won’t let his friends or others to send it to him.

When he got there, he saw that the kind of owl messenger that refused to relieve its package to anybody else with a hissing screech and threatening flap of its wings and figure, was a little pygmy owl, and that caused Dom to raise his brows with slight disbelief upon seeing some of his burly muscled fighters backing away from such a little creature like they’re intimidated or scared by it.

Donar quickly voiced out defensively when he saw Dom looking amused at the sight he’s seeing before him. “That little birdie’s one hell of a fucking biter!”

The ‘little birdie’ screeched again as if the small owl is very offended by the insult. Dom just chuckles, comes closer to the owl and gently reaches out to stroke it, which the owl quickly drops its intimidating scary features and croons chittering happily upon being petted by Dom. The fighters, that were bitten or snapped by the small owl, were in disbelief and stunned that Dom is treated kindly and better by the bird than them.

Dom gently removes the little paper tied to its leg which the small owl lets him and after it was removed of its load, it hops and flies to join its brothers and sisters among the bird perches and nests of the tower filled with owls all fluttering and flying about. Dom unrolls the scroll paper and reads the urgent message and after reading it, he quickly burns the letter to ashes magically and then selected a few fighters in a small group to come with him as one of the Freedom-fighting groups from another House has called for their assistance of help in whatever problems they have. Dom said that he’ll explain later as they ride fast on their horses once they get there.

The small group of Freedom Fighters he’s bringing are Nasir, Agron, Pietros, Barca, Sirena, Crixus, Sedullus, Donar, Nemetes, Rhaskos, and Andros. There is also Naevia, and even though she’s not really a Freedom Fighter for only Crixus has joined the group after being tested by Dom and then trained successfully, the house-servant woman was allowed to come along but Dom told her that she will stay behind when they get to the other House and be cared for there while they go off whatever mission that their allies might need help on.

It turned out to be House Batchers that sent the urgent message, calling for Dom and his fighter’s help in aid of whatever grave problems they have that they couldn’t deal with. And by the time they got there by riding through the secret back gates of House Batchers, the Lord and Lady of the household came out to greet them as they dismounted from their horses when they were let in and through the gates as swift and silent they came there.

Lord Batchers was so happy that he didn’t stop shaking Dom’s hand vigorously as he grabbed, almost crying with joy when he came by, and then the man was instantly shoved aside by his wife when she came and grabbed Dom in a big bear hug of relief and happiness upon having him here, much to the amusement of the fighters Dom has brought with as they stood by and watched the leaders greet each other in their strange ways.

Dom clears his throat to snap them out of their jubilant greetings and get to the point straight away, and as Lady Batchers let him go from her hug, Lord Batchers grabbed and pulled Dom to let him see the problems that he’s having that he needs the help from Dom himself and his fighters.

“I understand the urgency when I read the message, but must you yank me around as if I’m an errant wayward dog that needs to be tugged around by a leash!?” Dom said with a slightly sharp snap as he pulled his hand away swiftly from Lord Batchers’ grip before he tugs him hard any further.

Dom glanced back and saw that his group has followed them the whole time when Lord Batchers pulled him away and the man blushed in embarrassment of his frantic actions at Dom.

“Apologies for that, my good friend but--the urgency of this matter is very grave indeed, and its the reason why I called you here and I’m very glad to see that you brought your fighters along with you,” Lord Archus Batchers said, almost stuttering in his words while wringing his hands in a nervous manner that got Dom to narrow his eyes at him with suspicion and worry.

“Well, spit it out, then,” Dom said to his friend and fellow House leader of the Freedom-fighting groups they rule over to in their secret cause.

Archus looks around like there might be spies in his household lurking about, even though the people staying and living in his house has been carefully screened too, but it seems to worry Archus even more that there might be ratting spy prowling about secretly in his house. He ushers him with a hasty gesture and whispers. “Come with me, quick.”

Dom’s fighters and Lady Batchers followed behind Dom and Lord Batchers until he led him to what appeared to be his main office room and most private one and before he shut the doors to lock it tight from anyone listening outside, Lady Batchers said kindly, “After you’re done with your meeting, I’ll have the cooks prepare a feast for all of you, dears.”

Dom nodded in appreciation and he gave a reassuring smile to Naevia when she decided to help Lady Batchers out and she smiled kindly, grateful for the help. As the doors shut closed and locked tight, Lord Batchers quickly ran to his desk and pulled out a big rolled-up map as he opens it out and spread it on the table, not minding the sudden mess he makes when he brushes all the papers and things that were on his desk for the map to be looked at.

Crixus blinked in surprise upon seeing this but Sirena quickly helped him out in explaining that every ally in the Freedom-fighting cause, as well as Dom, are a strange bunch of people but they’re all unique and great ones into dedicating their lives to freeing all people from slavery under Roman ruling and such.

It didn’t take long for Dom to be told by Archus Batchers about a group of slaves being transported by Romans under heavy guard as they go through the route where they will meet their doomed fate upon the most heinous of labors the slaves will be put through. But it’s what kinds of people that’s being transported en-route that has gotten Archus so anxious.

Dom tries to calm himself down through deep breathing but the fury in his eyes blazed visibly as he said darkly. “Let me get this bloody straight…you’re telling me that the Romans--are having pregnant women and children to be put down as slaves!?”

The fighters who were listening to this conversation and watching, were all horrified and shocked upon hearing this knowledge and a few of them, specifically the muscled-fighting gladiators, including Crixus, were very furious upon learning that the Romans were becoming cruel enough to turn children and women in pregnant condition being forced into slaves.

Archus pursed his lips slightly in a grim line. “It’s not just that, my friend. It gets even worse, Dom.”

“Oh? And what could be worse than what you just told me, Archus?” Dom asks sarcastically.

“The Romans are taking these children and pregnant women straight to the _Mines_.”

With that, almost every glass-made or breakable artifact vibrated vigorously like there’s an earthquake and the fighters quickly ducked and protected themselves when all the items shattered and broke to pieces in response to the magic aura radiating dangerously on Dom’s angry menacing being. Archus exclaimed out in a comical yell as he ducked down under his desk, and once all the shattering and breaking stopped, Lord Batchers and the fighters slowly came out of hiding and stare at Dom who stands in the room silently as his eyes were closed, his body frame was tense and he was breathing softly and deeply, still trying to calm down his very ice-cold fiery blazing-like temper. He breathed out almost shakily as his frame trembled slightly in his fury until Dom composed himself now calm and cool.

“Right…it is a very good thing that you called us here, Archus,” Dom said softly and his eyes gazed straight at him with a slight eerie glint of gold in his icy silver eyes to show that he means business upon dealing with the Romans in a devastating way. “What routes are they taking that are heading to that cursed place?”

Archus points them out, not looking phased at all from Dom’s explosive temper, and told Dom about how heavy the Roman guards are with the soldiers and others that were focused on cruelly sending these poor children and women to their fates as slaves. He also warned Dom that the Romans are planning to separate their travel routes because they believe that it will deter the Freedom-fighting groups from interfering them in their paths.

However, they didn’t know very well of the ferocity of Dom’s Freedom Fighters, including the fierce Lord Dominic Dracone himself. When Dom stared at the map with intense studying eyes, noting the routes that Lord Batchers pointed out on where the Romans are taking, there is another slight glint in his eyes like he thought of something very devious or tricky and he nodded to his friend like he’s got an idea or plan in mind before he turns to his fighters to tell them what he thought of quickly.

When he shared it, his fighters also exchanged gleeful mischievous looks like they’re impressed with Dom’s ingenious ideas into intercepting the Romans all at once and make sure that they got all the slaves en-route freed before they reached their horrible destination at the Mines. Dom told Archus that he trusts him to look after Naevia while they’re gone and make sure to tell his wife to be prepared to have her carers and healers ready when they come back with the freed people.

Archus understood and nodded to him and before Dom and his fighters were about ready to leave and do their mission swiftly, Lord Batchers gave him blessed prayers of good luck and Dom nodded, appreciating it. Lord Archus Batchers watched them leave and he whispered in prayer, glancing upwards to the heavens, praying for the safety of the fighters and wishing that all slaves will be freed from their doomed fate to the Mines.

Dom and his fighters rode as fast and swift they could on their horses and he was very glad that the horses he had him and his fighters ride on are also silent ones as their hooves thudded on the ground with softness that anyone in range from far or near couldn’t hear them approach. When they reached the spot where Dom led them to exactly where they will intercept the Romans transports as they try to pass through with their slave cargo, Dom and his fighters will be ready and in position to stop them before they try to make it to the Mines and force the people to work there horribly and cruelly.

However, Dom’s idea of interrupting their quest will be using his magic to create a thick dense fog and illusions which will make the Romans believe that when they thought they were taking separate paths, but in reality, they will be taking the same lone path at different paces from each other because of the fog, so that they won’t notice the difference or see anything amiss in their travels.

The fighters positioned themselves behind the trees, rocks or other forest places at the one path that Dom designated to be the one they will be interfering the Roman transports as they pass and all they have to do is wait until the first cargo arrives after Dom has intercepted their course when they try to separate.

It worked because a few minutes later, the fighters tense at the ready upon seeing the first one arrive and Dom came back just in time to give a silent nod to all of them that the other transports will soon arrive the same time like the first one and they have to work quickly yet silently so that the Romans of the other transports wouldn’t be warned.

When the first cargo had arrived with the Roman on the reigns of the first box-cart pulled by one lone horse and three Roman horse-riders as guards, the fighters quickly dispatched and killed them all before the Romans had the chance to give out startled shouts or yells. Then Dom swiftly broke open the cart to let the people out, which consist a mix of surprised children and two pregnant women that were inside and he reassured them that they’re safe now and free from their fate.

The women thanked him profusely upon seeing Dom’s dragon mark when he showed them and the women reassured the children they’re with that they’re saved, but then they were ushered in a hurry to hide when Nasir whispered hissing to Dom that he can hear the next cargo approaching their way and swiftly, Agron helped into pulling the horse and the box-cart out of sight so that the next one wouldn’t notice it as they come. They also pulled away the horses and dead Roman bodies and erased the tracks of horses and recent activities, so that the road would appear normal-looking at the incoming Roman’s sights.

It took two more transports that have passed through and they successfully intercepted them and freed the slaves imprisoned in the box-carts. But when it comes to the fourth and last one, something surprisingly unexpected happened and Dom and his fighters also didn’t expect it at all. When the fourth horse-pulling cart passed through with four Roman horse-riding guards this time, one of the slaves, a young teen somehow broke out of his prison from the cart, killed the Roman cart-rider with a quick slash at the neck with a dagger he somehow procured and he snapped the reigns of the horse to move fast before the guards finally reacted out of their stunned shock and tried to chase after the fleeing runaway cart but they got intercepted by Dom’s fighters after they also snapped out of theirs upon witnessing the shocking scene.

After the fighters have killed the Roman horse-riders, Dom already shouted at Sedullus, Nemetes and Andros to chase after them and stop them before they might end up lost or somehow got caught by Romans again and the three went off in their horses, dashing away like a blur to catch up with the runaway cart.

By the time that Dom had magically erased all evidence of their attacks upon the dead Romans and they have freed all the slaves, they catch up to the others and see if they manage to successfully stop the last box-cart and much to their stunned surprise and shock, they see Sedullus shouting joyfully while embracing to his big tall frame, he was hugging the young teen who boldly and bravely killed the Roman before and took over the reigns to ride free and a pregnant woman in his arms like they’re his family.

It turned out to be true for when Dom came closer to stop Sedullus from harming the two people in his tight embrace after he dismounts from his horse, Sedullus had already done so upon seeing him approach and the other fighters became more shocked when the tall big German caught Dom and embraced him tight in his arms, also surprising the startled man at his unexpected actions before he snaps out of it and yells at him.

“Sedullus, what in the Gods is wrong with you!? Let go now!” Dom snaps at him sharply, then it didn’t take long for him to understand and make sense as he babbled joyfully in German to him.

“ ** _ **I owe you a great debt, oh grand Dominus! For you have given me great happiness upon reuniting me with my wife and son!**_** ” Sedullus barked aloud.

Dom blinked and turned to look and stared wide-eyed upon seeing the resemblance of the young teenage son that looks like Sedullus in young age, while he gently holds up his pregnant mother as the two of them looked nervous and uncertain of Sedullus’ friends and fighters.

“ ** _ **By the Gods!**_** ” Agron cursed as he is also stunned shocked when he heard Sedullus’ words.

Nemetes exclaimed incredulously wide-eyed. “ ** _ **I know! What are the odds?!**_** ”

Dom understood why Sedullus was reacting like this and hugging him but he snapped at him again to let him go and the big German did, still having the wide beaming smile on his face. But before that joy was about to be infectious and spread among the fighters and freed people, Dom almost snaps his head around in sudden whip-lash when his magic senses goes haywire on alarming and warning him that enemies are closing in towards them.

Dom instantly shouted to the others that there are Romans incoming and the fighters quickly reacted into action to getting the free people out of there, putting them on the carts and riding them away, with Sedullus gently ushering his pregnant wife and young teenage son back to the carts, staying by their side as they rode off and away before the Romans catch up to them.

Just as they got the freed slaves into the carts that Dom modified them to be sturdy and magically invisible so that they’ll lose their pursuers, the horse-riders and horse-pulling carts and wagons went off as fast and silently swift as they could, to outrun the Romans chasing after them upon somehow finding out that the Freedom-fighting secret group had come to save the slaves from being taken to the Mines.

But when they were reaching to a forked point in the deep dark thick forest they’re riding through, Dom stopped at the very end among them and he softly hushed his horse when it nickered as he pulled on the reins to turn and look back, checking to see if their pursuers are still attempting to follow them. It turns out that they still are, as Dom could hear the noises of the Romans in horse-back coming closer to where he is the only one left behind by the forked path, his fighters have already gone off not noticing this until it’s too late.

After Dom heard them coming, he magically blocked off the other path where his fighters had gone to, covered it completely with the forest camouflage like before and he steered his horse to take the other path where it will lead to a dangerous place ahead. Dom also created the same magical illusions so that the Romans would be fooled once more that they’re chasing after the fugitives and the secret group that they have been trying to pursue and capture for years but have failed.

Dom knew he should have told some of his fighters about what he was planning to do, but then he realized that ever since he made those reckless suicidal stunts long ago, his fighters became overprotective towards him and always made sure that they stayed by his side whenever he’s going to distract the Romans away from pursuing them and everything. He knew that he’ll be getting hell from them when they find out what Dom’s doing now, but he had to focus on leading the Romans away as a distraction and decoy so that his fighters and the freed people will be safe.

Though Dom knew very well, that these reckless stunts he’s been doing has to stop, it was the only way that the idea has worked so far into fooling the Romans into believing that they have lost their prey.

So there he was, Dom standing on the same sort of mountain cliff at the very dangerous edge, overlooking also a dangerous raging rapid river right below him, and he was ready to jump off again, not knowing that some of his fighters have discovered that Dom is gone again and went back for him.

Dom took a deep breath to be calm like he’s preparing himself again to do something very stupid and reckless like he usually does before, and he whispered his family mantra beneath his breath before he did his shocking stunt. “Freedom or death…”

Then all the Romans, that were trying to capture and corner him, became shocked, as well as the Freedom fighters hiding and watching from faraway as they caught sight of him, that Dom just jumped himself off the cliff and into the river rapids down below.

The Romans started yelling and shouting in frustration of losing the one of the Freedom Fighters again and they tried to throw spears down to the rapids in case they could be able to strike him dead or not. As Dom tried to swim maneuvering through the raging crashing river he dove to, he knew that the Romans are seething again with anger for their loss of their fugitives and the freedom fighters they’ve been trying to catch and failed once again. But right now, Dom is focused to try to swim through the river and somehow survive and get to the shores up ahead, but then he got knocked out unconscious as he was flailing around in the crashing watery waves, either he missed to avoid hitting a rock or some swimming debris that’s on the river.

However, either by luck or fate, it’s a good thing that his fighters have seen everything and knew that they’ll be expecting to save their leader from his reckless stunt as they rode hard and fast on their horses to intercept him in the river he just jumped and dive to from the mountain cliff again.

It didn’t take long for them to get to the point where they believe Dom is about to swim through, but then Sirena became alarmed upon noticing something and she jumped off the horse she’s riding with Crixus and quickly dives into the river, transforming into a mermaid to quickly grab Dom before the other fighters had time to react into action. It turns out that Sirena had a reason for jumping in so quickly because to their alarm and horror they can see Dom floating almost slowly in the fast river rapids like he got shot dead from the Roman spears or something else and they rode faster to get to a place where they can intercept both Sirena and Dom as she grabs Dom and pulls him to shore.

They made it on time and ran to help as Sirena grabbed hold of the unconscious Dom and swims back to the shores. As she is nearly there, Agron and Crixus came and made it to help her out and gently carried their leader out of the water and take him to land safely, while Sirena pulls herself back to land and transforms back to human, albeit slowly because she’s worrying for Dom.

Nasir told Agron and Crixus, by nearly shouting at them to set Dom down and he quickly did the technique of CPR as Dom had taught him and others before in case something like this happens and Pietros helped him out, hoping that Dom will make it out alive as he used to before, but judging by the long minutes it’s been and Dom hasn’t been revived, they are getting frantic and worried that Dom isn’t waking up.

The mermaid Sirena decided to help out as she was glad that she’s not turned into her human form yet and she pushed Nasir aside and pressed one of her hands to Dom’s chest and used her water magic to try to revive Dom from his bout on the river. After Sirena did some gentle pushing and when she made one more final push with her finned hand before her watery form turns to human, Dom instantly jolts with a living gasp and then coughs out water from his mouth and the others were relieved that their friend and Freedom leader is alive and well.

Pietros carefully helped Dom to move to his side so that he’ll cough out all the water from his lungs until he’s clear and alright. Dom coughed the last time and expelled a shaky breath and he felt a little relieved on feeling his friend patting him on the back, to help on expelling any extra water that’s still within him when he got knocked out and subconsciously swallowed the river water but he managed to show a gesture that he’s fine now. Pietros was relieved but it looks like that his other friend Nasir decided to give him a piece of his mind angrily.

“That--was the stupidest and most reckless dangerous stunt you have ever done, Dom!” Nasir scolded at him sharply, angry that he and the others had witnessed such a shocking horrific sight when Dom jumped off the mountain. “It’s a miracle that the Gods themselves wouldn’t dare to take you to the afterlife!”

Dom chuckled. “Yes well…like I said before, I’m too bloody stubborn to die. I’m not going to the afterlife--not just yet.”

Nasir wanted to rant at him more and scold him but he got pushed aside again by a human Sirena who hugged Dom and he grunted slightly from the tightness of her embrace.

“Never do that again, Dom!” she cried at him.

Dom sighs and said softly to Sirena when she breaks away. “I promise.”

When Sirena lets him go and Nasir was about to continue his tirade at him, it was interrupted when Andros suddenly came running on his horse in a frantic way and he started blabbering to them that they needed to go back to the others because one of the pregnant women had her water broken and she’s going to have her baby.

And that particular pregnant woman who’s going to instant labor at a sudden unexpected time like this was Sedullus’ wife!

With that said, Dom stood up like the tiring ordeal he’s gone through from the river, didn’t affect him at all, demanded at the others to ride swiftly to get back to the others and they followed his orders as Dom accepted the offer to ride with Andros on horseback. When they made it on time, Dom swiftly dismounts before Andros could and he ran to where he hears the screams of pain and agony coming from one of the carts where he could see the big tall German hovering in panic and fear for his woman with his young son beside him.

Dom quickly got on the cart and started to work on helping the woman deliver her baby that’s coming a bit fast and he also shouted to his fighters that all of them need to ride fast and leave now back to House Batchers before the Romans might find out the trick and discover that they’re still alive and about, as they need to flee into hiding and safety quickly. Then Dom turned his focus and get busy into helping Sedullus’ wife deliver her baby just as the cart moved fast and bumpy to get back to their secure destination at House Batchers.

By the time that they had arrived, going past the gates as the guards of House Batchers let them in, Lord and Lady Batchers came running to see what’s going on but then it’s like all noise stopped and hit pause when a cry of a newborn baby from one of the carts rang loudly through the air, the only sound that can be heard amongst the silence.

They all turned and looked at the cart where Dom is gently cradling the wailing newborn baby in clean blankets that he conjured magically and both Sedullus and his wife had tears of joy in their eyes on having their child born safely and healthy, while the young teenager was happy to see his baby sibling come out fine. Dom carefully and gently transferred the baby after cutting the cord to its mother and the woman gratefully took her baby into her arms and cooed softly to ease its cries and it snuffled sniffling, mouth moving to search for its mother’s milk as it’s already hungry the moment it’s born into the first light of freedom.

Sedullus couldn’t help but cry as well as he was watching happily at this wonderful moment of his wife and children being free thanks to Dom and his Freedom-fighting comrades. He ignored how his friend Nemetes teased him on being a sap as he basked in the moment of being reunited with his family and being there to see his child born with help from his leader.

Dom sighed as he got off the cart slowly, while watching the small family celebrate with its new addition, and he smiled lightly at this sight, also savoring this family moment among them as well as his fighters who stood by and watched this. Then Lady Batchers moved forward to coax Sedullus and his small family to come follow her and help his wife settle in comfortably on a bed so that she can rest with her newborn baby as well, and he gratefully thanked her for that as Dom and the others gently and kindly helped them off the cart so that they’ll be settled in for their comforts and recovery from their recent ordeals.

Dom and his group of Freedom Fighters stayed in House Batchers for almost a week, and Dom already sent word back through owl messenger to Oen at House Dracone about their temporary stay to help out the Batchers to sending the new batch of freed people through the safe passages to the Free Lands and helping out kindly to settle the new children in House Batchers until they reunite them with their lost parents and families. After their stay in House Batchers and exchanging goodbyes, Dom and his fighters returned to House Dracone and continued their duties and missions on freeing more people from slavery.

However, what Dom didn’t know after that successful mission into freeing the children and pregnant women from slavery and were almost sent to the Mines, is that some of his friends were planning secretly to find ways into pairing their leader with someone so that he wouldn’t do any more reckless and dangerous stunts like before to endanger his own life and at least have his heart stolen by that very someone and share his life to be together with and have a heart-felt meaningful relationship, like some of the paired couples in House Dracone and others.

And it looks like their wishes and prayers have been answered when something unexpected happened to come into Dom’s life, but they didn’t know that it will not only be Dom’s first time of falling in love and having his heart stolen, but also he will experience his first heart-break and piercing deception from that same person as well, that it will turn the tide into changing Dom Dracone into the very cold-hearted being that he will become in the future.

It all happened just like this.

Dom went out with a few people, namely Nasir, Pietros, Agron, Barca, and little Lou, to a small market-place in the Roman city, and Dom made sure that they’re magically disguised as they go there with added precautionary measures of his fighters and friends wearing fake slave collars and brandings so that no Romans would notice anything amiss, despite their magical camouflage and disguises.

The little Asian boy Lou was one of those children from House Batchers, who insisted on finding his lost parents and family with Dom and his fighters in House Dracone, for he hero-worship the leader and man that he is when his group rescued him and others from almost being brought to the Mines, and that he wanted to become a Freedom Fighter as well, despite his very young age.

Even though Lord and Lady Batchers tried to convince the child gently that it is much safer and more secure for him to stay in their House, Lou refused to stick around with other kids, as they wait for their parents and families to be found by the adults, and after Dom had sent off and given goodbyes to the freed people as they go to the Free Lands, including letting Sedullus and his family and Nemetes go free with them, releasing them from their duties as his fighters, Lou managed to sneakily follow after Dom and his fighters when they returned to House Dracone.

Just as Sedullus blubbered almost like a baby when he exchanged tearful goodbyes to Dom and the fighters and Nemetes almost did the same but he held back his tears, and after they shared and gave their goodbyes, Dom and his fighters watched as they left to the Free Lands and they moved and left House Batchers to return home to House Dracone, without knowing of their secret stowaway until it was already too late.

Needless to say, Dom was not pleased upon finding out their extra stowaway when they returned home to House Dracone and when Nasir and Agron moved with some others to unload the batch of food and gifts given from the Batchers couple, Agron gave out a surprised yell and Nasir cried out, making Dom jump and suddenly alarmed and he went over to see what’s wrong and that’s when he saw the little boy inside the loaded cart, looking a little sheepish upon being caught of his hiding place.

Before Dom was about to send out a message back to House Batchers about Lou hiding and sneaking into his House, the young boy quickly begs him in a cute pleading way to let him stay in House Dracone and wanted to join his fighters so that he’ll find his parents and fight against Romans. Dom refused this because he pointed out to the little Asian boy that he’s too young to be a Freedom Fighter, but seeing Lou’s determination, Dom relented into deciding to let him stay for only temporary time until he helped him find his parents, which made the boy happy upon hearing this.

So days later, exactly about 5 days has passed by, Dom let Lou come along with four of his trusted fighters and friends to go with him into the market, to look around and buy more food and drink to provide for his people in House Dracone, also obtain secret-coded information or any notifications from the other Houses that are also there in the market wandering about.

The Dominion Council members and the Freedom-fighting Houses made sure that they all know the secret code that they talk to one another, so that all Romans wouldn’t know about their Freedom-fighting secret society that is within their very own is among them.

And that code that they discreetly share while wandering about and passing by like strangers…is Morse Code.

It was shared and taught by the very first time-travelers like Dom who came to ancient Roma long ago and they made sure they learn it very well without having it written upon on paper as it was taught secretly within their society only.

Dom’s fighters also know about it as Dom teaches them as well, despite that the other Houses haven’t done that to their fighters, because they fear that the code will be leaked, but Dom doesn’t believe in that as he trusted his fighters to keep it secret.

Agron and Barca took charge into looking around guardedly and warily to make sure that no one notices the exchange of secret code at Dom as he peruses around the market, trying to look for something to buy besides food and water, with Nasir and Pietros walking beside him closely. A few of the leaders of the other Houses passed by discreetly and shared information to Dom about the number of slaves that needed to be free for Dom’s group to go raiding to, or giving out any info about other Roman slave-masters obtaining or giving away slaves to others or anything else about the slave trading.

It was when and where that something happened, which will change Dom’s life and turn him into the person that he will become in the future, as the ‘Ice King’.

While Dom listens--or rather _feels_ \--the code being secretly given to him by one of the Freedom-fighting members of another House as he pretends to look and peruse over a batch of antique trinkets being displayed by a seller in his stall, the young Lou who was standing beside him noticed something that linked to his parents and he couldn’t believe that the little Asian boy would find a lead to them so fast and soon at the time.

Lou glanced back at Nasir and Pietros desperately before he turns to look at Dom and then the boy decided as he squirmed to get closer to his side and whispered softly, making sure that only Dom could hear him and nobody else could. “Dom, there’s a man wearing my parents’ handcrafts on his person!”

Dom almost tensed upon the news before he relaxed and discreetly thanked the person he was secretly conversing with before he tilt his head slightly to show Lou that he’s listening as he whispered back. “Are you sure?”

Lou nodded vigorously, “I know both of my parent’s hand-made crafting very well! There’s no mistake about it--I don’t know how he got them and why--but that guy is wearing them!”

Dom carefully looked to where Lou is gazing at and his eyes narrowed suspiciously at a barely-cloaked hooded man who seemed frantic to get away from something--or rather _someone_. But Dom knew better than to approach and confront the man, even though he appeared to look like a runaway slave of sorts. For Dom believe otherwise that it might be a trick sent from the Romans to try to infiltrate the secret society of Freedom Fighters, find out where their home-base is, and try to eliminate them as they had tried to do so in the past but their attempts still failed.

His four friends also knew about this and Agron managed to catch Lou before he ran off recklessly to get to the man and demand where his parents are, which Lou didn’t know about that yet as he squirmed wriggling, trying to break free from his hold. Dom nodded with approval at the man for catching the boy and he kneels to calm him down and speak to him that the adults will be the ones to catch that man and interrogate him whether he knows Lou’s parents or not. Dom told Lou gently that they needed to make sure that the man he spotted is not another sort of Roman spy that’s going to infiltrate their cause and destroy it, and that they need to doubly make sure that the man is a good one or not.

Though Barca and Agron hated it, but the first thing that is needed to be ascertain about the man who Lou believed is the link to his lost parents, is that their lovers Nasir and Pietros have to sneakily get close enough to see if the man bears any markings or brandings on him that will show that he is truly a bound slave who luckily ran away from his master. But at least the two warrior men’s tensions were relieved when Nasir and Pietros moved swiftly and silently upon getting close to the unknown man who still glances around fearfully as if making sure nobody else is following him, and trying to see if he has any on him.

When they got back, Pietros quickly whispered to Dom softly. “I don’t see any markings on him, Dom. Both from the front and behind from what I could see of the skin visible on him.”

Nasir added, “Nor do I see any brandings or scars made from whoever his master was. Either this man might have them on the _private_ parts of his person or--”

“--Or he’s not playing or acting the part as a runaway slave very well.” Dom finished Nasir’s words from what he might be thinking of, as he thought the same.

Dom was silently thoughtful for a moment with a blank face as he gazed pointedly towards the nervous man who’s still glancing about guardedly, and then he nodded before he turned away from looking at him and mumbled muttering. “Right. Time for the next test.”

Dom waited patiently until one of the people of the Freedom-fighting cause got close enough to pass by him and he quickly tapped in code upon her arm, asking for help from the few Roman soldiers that were milling about almost nearby the market, who are actually also Freedom fighters in disguise, and requested for their assistance with the man into making sure that he’s really a slave fugitive or not.

The woman discreetly nodded at Dom’s request and then she played the part of a terrified victim of sorts as she ran towards the disguised Roman soldiers and made a fake show acting about and pointed towards the said man like he assaulted and victimized her or something.

It didn’t take long for the man to realize that the approaching Roman soldiers were coming from him and the look of shock and complete terror on his face was way too sincere to be faked on playing as a runaway slave. By the time he snaps out of it, the Roman soldiers were almost near him but the man bolted and ran away quickly like a rabbit almost getting caught by a fox but flees swiftly the minute it pounces.

Dom’s eyes narrowed with suspicion still when the man bolted and nearly shoved and pushed his way through the people to get away from the Romans and then he glanced towards Barca and Agron and dimly nodded at them, ordering them to follow the man’s tracks before he might disappear while he will stop the disguised Roman soldiers from pursuing the man in the fake pretense that he needed their help in another matter so that Dom and his fighters will be dealing with the fleeing man now.

It didn’t take long for that to be dealt with but when Dom, Lou, Nasir and Pietros caught up with Barca and Agron who were following and keeping an eye on the man that was trying to run away again, Dom became a little surprised upon hearing from the two fighters that the man somehow managed to find good places to hide like he knew the area very well, and it really made Dom suspicious even more whether this man is truly a runaway slave or not.

As for the man, though wearing a slightly-ragged hooded shawl-like cloak on his slightly pale sun-kissed skin, he’s still peeking from his hiding place, sweating bullets nervously like he was still chased by the Roman soldiers. Though he may look in appearance as a runaway slave, the reality about his very being in the Roman city seemed to imply otherwise from Dom’s sights, and it didn’t take long for the man to be brave enough to come out from his hiding place and escape elsewhere, a place where there are no Roman soldiers or authorities on his sights.

But before he was about to make his escape around the corner when he got out from his hiding place and walking in a hurried stride, he was suddenly whacked right on the face by the tail end of the sword-sheath belonging to Dom who appeared right in front of him, already anticipated his tell-tale movements, and then he expertly pinned him down with it when the man fell right on his back.

“You’re not going anywhere until I get answers from you, thief!” Dom said coldly down at him with the end of sword sheath strongly pinning the stunned-hit man down on the ground.

The man nearly sat up, even despite he was pinned down very strongly by the slender man with his low-tied long blond hair and dark robes, and he spluttered indignantly. “What!? Thief?!”

Then he froze upon registering sounds of more people approaching and he glanced back and saw two menacing-looking big warrior men looming over his head, glaring down for added intimidation for their leader.

The man also didn’t register in his head that Dom was speaking to him until he caught the latter last part of his question. “--get that? Where are they?” Dom demanded frostily, noticing that the downed man wasn’t listening to him a bit, as he got scared from Agron and Barca hovering over him darkly intimidating.

“Er--what?” the man asked dumbly, making Dom irritated a little.

“That shawl-cloak and the arm-lace you’re wearing--it belongs to this young boy’s parents!” Dom snapped at him sharply.

The man’s eyes widened at that and he glanced towards Lou as if trying to confirm that the boy is the parent’s child of sorts and Dom didn’t like it as he moved to block the Asian boy from his view and glared at the man dangerously, silently gazing at him to answer the question now or he’ll have Agron and Barca beat the answers out of him.

The man winced like he realized his mistake on turning to look at Lou and he slumped like there’s a sudden heavy weight pushing down on his shoulders as he gazed with sadness and sympathy towards the boy being hidden and protected by Dom. “I’m sorry…the boy’s…his parents are gone,” he said softly.

Dom frowned at him as the man looked guilty and regretful that he couldn’t do more as he continued. “His parents and I were together when the Romans caught us and were transporting us to a slave market, and I tried to help them escape when I found the chance to do so, along with the other slaves.”

Dom and his friends were surprised upon hearing this while Lou stiffened, trembling like he didn’t want to believe what he’s hearing the man say about his parents being gone and dead, but he continued his sad tragic tale. “I know it was reckless and foolish, but I had to try, so the boy’s parents, me and the other slaves fled after I made my chance to set us all free and we tried to run from the Romans but--they caught up to us and killed those in cold blood or brought them to be crucified as punishment while others and I have escaped for our lives in separate directions. The boy’s parents got wounded from the Romans trying to capture and slaughter them, but I fought back, killed the Romans, and tried to pull them both to safety, but they convinced me to leave them and gave me the shawl-cloak and arm-lace and begged me to find their son and somehow bring him to freedom as well.”

“For what it’s worth…I buried the parents deep in the earth instead of leaving them to rot and have animals feast upon their bodies or the Romans would hang and crucify them on the crosses as warnings to other slaves to not dare break free from their bonds,” the man said sincerely towards the boy behind Dom. To show more of the sincerity the man has given for the young now-orphan boy Lou, he took off the shawl-cloak that was knitted and handmade from Lou’s mother and the arm-lace that was delicately hand-crafted from his father and handed them over gently to Dom so that he’ll pass it over to the child.

Dom didn’t show the appreciation on his face at the kindness the man is giving and he slowly turned and knelt to look straight at Lou, whose lips quivered and his eyes shine like he’s trying to hold himself back from breaking down into crying fits. But when Dom slowly hands over his parents’ hand-crafts to Lou, the little Asian boy couldn’t take it anymore as he cried out in sobs, clutching the cloak and lace in a tight hug like he’s truly wishing that his parents are still alive and with him now.

Dom gently pulled Lou into his arms to comfort him as he continuously cries and sobs against his chest, not minding that the child’s tears is soaking wet part of his robes as he held the boy gently in his comforting embrace. Nasir and Pietros also looked like they wanted to cry for the poor orphan child, as well as their two lovers, but Agron and Barca are busy watching and keeping their eyes on the man who’s still on the ground but now sitting up when Dom turned his attention to the boy Lou and let him go.

It felt like long minutes when time passed by, but it was only a few seconds, as the solemn sadness that brooded over the small group ended when Dom turned back to glare at the unknown stranger suspiciously still. The man had a foreboding bad feeling when Dom looked at him like that and his thoughts became true when he demanded. “You look too new to step foot into Roman lands the moment the Romans captured you and tried to turn you into one of their slaves--and yet you walk like you’re familiar with the city itself as if you were born, raised and lived here all your life. Where do you hail from?”

With that, the man tried to hold back his sudden stiffness at his pointed statement and question, but it was already too late for both Agron and Barca had already noticed that he’s backtracking from answering Dom and they looked like they’re on the verge of drawing out their hidden weapons and using it against the stranger so that he would answer their leader.

The man started darting his eyes around for an escape route but he instantly knew that there’s no way for him to escape with Dom, Nasir and Pietros surrounding him from the front and Agron and Barca behind him. Dom also didn’t like the way that the man wanted to evade his question again and before he could snap at him to tell him the truth, his head turned upon seeing something behind Agron and Barca and he tensed like there’s an enemy coming upon them from behind.

Agron and Barca quickly whirled around with their weapons drawn but then they relaxed when it’s only one of the disguised fighters in Roman soldier garb running to them and he voiced out frantically in hissed whispers that real Roman soldiers are about to come through the market-place and that Dom and his fighters need to leave quickly before they spotted them and become suspicious on wondering why they’re there.

Dom knew better to quickly follow as he asked, nodded to his fighters that they’ll split up and meet at another rendezvous point somewhere out and away from the market-place. And the man became confused when they obeyed the silent orders easily and they left until it is only Dom, Lou, and the man alone in the alley-way.

Dom looked around like he’s making sure that they’re well hidden and out of sight from anybody else before he carefully peeked around the corner to see where the real Roman soldiers are and point out exactly where their position is. Dom didn’t realize that Lou gave an distrusting glare towards the man who tried to lean closer to Dom’s side and take a look as well, but backed off when the boy was about to speak out to Dom and let him know that he’s lurking creepily a bit from behind the blond man.

But when the man leaned over a bit to look over and see what Dom is peeking and looking at around the corner, he stiffened again like he recognized something--or rather _someone--_ and he didn’t hesitate on doing something that will make him regret it and it will give a painful end result for him maybe.

“What are you doing?!” Dom exclaimed when the man suddenly grabbed his hand, holding him tight and then pulling him as he lead the way into running them to safety.

It didn’t take long for the man to pull Dom and the young Lou who was following them to run to another abandoned alley-way to hide and be out of sight from the Roman soldiers that were coming into the market-place.

“Bloody hell--let go of me!” Dom snapped at the man, instantly pulling his hand away from his grip and the man had the audacity to give an apologetic sheepish look on his face, even though Dom could tell that he didn’t mean it.

But Dom understood that the man was being sincere with his actions on fleeing from the Roman soldiers because he’s a stranger in the whole lands and very area itself, when he tried to call him out on it from his questions and pointed statement before. But Dom wondered about where the strange man actually came from, for he really feared the Romans to flee from them and not have them catch him and bound him in chains of slavery or something else like that.

Before Dom could try to think more on his suspicions and have theories in his mind, he didn’t notice that the man had peeked again to note what the Roman soldiers are doing and see where they are now. The man’s eyes widened like he knew what the Romans are doing now, when they started searching around intensely at the market for something-- _someone_ , to be exact--and once more, without thinking or hesitation, he grabbed Dom just as he snapped at him annoyed in a low furious hiss. “Seriously--will you stop grabbing my hand!?”

But he ignored him just as he kept hold on his grip to Dom’s hand while they run fast to get away from the searching Romans, and this time the man’s other free hand grabbed on Lou’s and he pulled them to running to safety and hiding into another area, getting away from the Romans.

Dom snapped at the man to let him and Lou go, when the poor kid had trouble keeping up with their running. “Stop that! We can run--you don’t need to pull and haul us around like you’re having us on a leash or something!” he hissed at him lowly, snatching his hand away again expertly and gripped the other one to make the man let go of Lou.

“Sorry!” he whispered softly before he looked back to check if the Romans had somehow spotted them running and might be chasing after them.

He was relieved to see that they weren’t and didn’t notice anything amiss as they were still searching around for the person they’re looking for, but he stiffened again and winced when he saw Dom glaring at him suspiciously like he already knew what this is about and figured out that the Romans are after him.

“Either you’re not just some runaway slave or somehow those Romans have figured out something about you just as I have upon looking at you,” Dom said dangerously, his voice sounding very deadly in a scary way.

When the man was about to protest and lie about it or evade the question, he froze and Lou was very delighted when Dom swiftly unsheathed his sword and poised the blade right against his neck, so fast before he could even blink or react.

“You speak the truth now--or I won’t hesitate to drive my blade straight through your very neck and decapitate you!” Dom snapped at him angrily.

The man instantly put up his hands in defense and he soundly gulped as he stuttered. “C-Calm down! I mean no harm--just give me a second to explain!”

Dom looked very irritated and didn’t look like he really doesn’t want to waste any more time so the man hurried speaking before the sword-wielding man will instantly do as he had said upon cutting his head off.

The man knew that there’s no other way except telling the truth so he did and told him honestly, eyeing the sword warily as it’s still poised against his neck. He said, “I’m Greek! It’s one of the reasons why the Romans wanted to capture me--they saw that there’s some strange similarities upon me when I escaped with the other slaves when they first caught me and wanted to know who I am, but I knew it will mean my death because--!”

Dom finished for him with wide eyes full of shock and realization. “--Because Romans and Greeks are mortal enemies--so if they catch you and when they interrogate you, they’re going to find out where you truly hail from and won’t hesitate to crucify you.”

Dom gazed at him with a studying look as if assessing whether the man is a threat or not if he tries to help him and it almost take a few more seconds for him to decide and the man blinked confused when Dom sighed and shook his head, muttering to himself.

“Fine. I’ll help you get out of here--and nothing else,” Dom said testily like he didn’t want to do it but he’ll have to, so that this man won’t bring him any more trouble than he already has. “But--later, you’re going to give me a good explanation, and a reasonable meaningful one, on the main reason why the Romans are after a lone Greek man like you--who actually dared to travel and step foot into the lands of his people’s sworn enemies so recklessly and stupidly!” he said snappishly in a dangerous warning that Dom meant by what he said.

The ‘Greek’ man winced and then nodded dimly in understanding to Dom to show that he promised to tell him the whole truth once they get out of there quickly and evade the Romans that are specifically searching for the man. Then the man realized something else and he gave another sheepish look towards Dom who’s still frowning at him and introduced himself politely. “My name is Damon of the Salvatorian family and House. May I know who my kind helper is?”

Dom frowned at him more like he didn’t want to share who he is and everything but he relented a little on giving him his name only--albeit though it’s actually a title that he’s giving. “I’m Dominus. And if you try to call me anything else other than that--then helping you is out of the question, understood?”

Damon blinked a bit surprised at Dom’s snappiness but he understood completely and nodded to him that he got it crystal clear. Dom nodded with satisfaction that this man Damon understood that he’s relying on him to escape and then he turned to look on Lou, who’s watching amused at the exchange they’re having. Dom slightly smiled on seeing the boy is having fun upon watching Dom taking down the man with his fierceness but then he snapped out of it and became serious since the situation about the Romans is more important that they need to go and leave fast before they catch up to them.

Though Dom could see that the searching Romans were only looking for the Greek man named Damon as he had figured it out from the flight behavior he’s been doing since the first time he caught sight of them, Dom also think that the Romans are also searching for one of the members of the secret Freedom-fighting group and apprehend them somehow as they have failed in their missions before.

Dom looked carefully, peeking and pinpointing where the Romans are and he saw that the soldiers were still searching around and questioning some of the sellers of the market-place if they’ve seen something or witnessed anything strange, which the sellers gave their negative answers about it honestly, even when threatened or intimidated by their swords.

Dom nodded dimly to himself before he voiced out loud for Damon to hear only as he and Lou were standing behind him, waiting anxiously on what they’re going to do next.

Dom inquired to Damon. “Tell me--have you ever rode on a Roman chariot before?”

Damon blinked in confusion and surprise at the strange question, but it didn’t take long for him to figure out why Dom asked that when minutes later, Dom and Lou sneakily went to get and steal one of the Roman chariots that is harnessed and tied with the fastest horse that Dom could see and Damon followed them without questions or complaints about it.

Dom had Lou get on the chariot while he and Damon untied the chains that’s holding the horse and ride in place, then the two men silently and carefully moved both from the others so that they’ll have a clear path for Dom to take the reins and then control the chariot to ride them to safety and freedom.

Damon was a little surprised again when Dom handed over to him a bow and quiver of arrows he pulled out of nowhere, but he didn’t know that Dom relented into using some of his magic to conjure them out and then begrudgingly gave them to him, trusting him a little to protect them once they ride the chariot and get out of the place, away from the Romans.

By the time the Roman soldiers even realized it or had time to react, Dom and Damon joined Lou into riding the chariot and with a loud neigh from the horse from the sudden snapping reins made from the driver Dom, they were off and riding away fast like the wind on the road that will get them out.

It didn’t take long for the soldiers to go and pursue them in horses and Dom focused on riding the chariot with them out of there as he made sure that the magical disguise on him and Lou were still up, making the two look like runaway slaves similar to Damon in the sights of the pursuing Romans. Damon helped out by shooting arrows at the Romans that were trying to chase after them, but Dom became annoyed when Damon wasn’t good at shooting them down or something in the fugitive chariot chase they’re now on.

Dom snapped on the horse reins to urge the horse to go faster that it can, while shouting out back at the man behind him. “What the bloody hell are you doing back there?! Do you really know how to use a bow and arrows!?”

“Of course I do! It’s just--I never learned how to shoot accurately inside a moving chariot!” he protested as he shot another arrow at the pursuing Romans and missed his target despite that the arrow shot right at one of the Roman’s shoulders, making him cry out in pain upon being struck there.

Dom cursed as he saw some of the Roman horse-riders are getting closer to their chariot and he decided to help out Damon with magic, by enchanting the arrows to shoot true so that they’ll strike right at the heart or head, to take down the Romans. It worked and Damon thought that it was his skills when he shot the enchanted arrows unknowingly at the Romans and they were struck right at the unprotected chests or heads and they fell dead from their horses.

When Dom rode the chariot to some sort of hiding spot at a forest that he rode them through, he quickly gets off the chariot and grabbed Lou gently by the hand to pull him towards the horse and Damon hastily followed last, not noticing quickly that Dom waved his hand and changed the horse’s appearance into different colors so that they’ll be riding it to get back to House Dracone.

When Damon finally noticed it, he blinked a bit in confusion again, staring at the very dark-black horse and couldn’t help but murmur aloud. “Wasn’t the horse bright brown before?”

But Dom just ignored him as he kindly and gently lifted Lou to get on the horse first before he joined with the young boy in his front so that the child will be safe and secure against his chest and then he pointedly glared at Damon to get on from behind him, which the Greek man did after he snapped out of it.

Suddenly, Dom snapped at him sharply again when Damon dared to put his hands to hold on to his waist as they are about to ride on the horse swiftly. “Keep your hands away from me!”

Damon put up the hands quickly in defense, then he tried to secure himself to keep on astride the horse when Dom nudged it on the sides to ride off and it galloped in a fast speed as he steered it to get back to the others at the said rendezvous point where he told them that they will meet.

When they made it and Dom saw that the four men were glad to see him and Lou safe, but Agron and Barca glared on at Damon, the Greek man suspiciously like they’re blaming him for the trouble of the Romans before and Damon ignored it until Dom spoke to him finally after the silence they had when they were on the horse to get to the rendezvous point.

“Damon?”

“Yes?”

Dom’s mood had intensified more of his coldness when he snapped at him. “Hands--off!”

Damon didn’t realize that both his hands went back into holding onto Dom on the sides of his waist when they were riding together on the horse and he quickly took them off like he got burned.

Dom huffed with satisfaction that the Greek man will keep his hands off from him and then he nodded to Nasir, Pietros, Agron and Barca that they should move swiftly and get back to House Dracone before more Romans might catch up to them. Then he told his friends and fighters that he’ll explain later on the reason why the Greek man Damon is staying with them and that he’ll deal with it himself when they return to their House.

Nasir and Pietros trusted their friend but Agron and Barca still glared at Damon like they deem him not worthy of trust despite that Dom reassured them that he’s a friendly.

It didn’t take long for them to return quickly to House Dracone at the time and the others in the household were relieved to see Dom and his companions return but then they became tense and wary upon seeing an unfamiliar new stranger into their midst and wondered on who he is and the reason why he’s brought inside their House.

Dom helped Lou get off first and after he did that, Dom glared back at Damon to get off next and he did, but he stayed by the horse closely for the Greek man could see and sense the tension that the others are looking at him with suspicion. When Dom got off the horse as the last, he ordered one of the stable-hands to prepare the stables for the new horse and have it kept with the others and the man nodded and went to do his task as Dom will bring it later there when he settles the horse to calm down and accept his new riders and masters.

After doing that, Dom looked at Damon with a considering look before he nodded towards Melitta and Oen and told them to lead Damon to his temporary quarters inside the mansion, almost near to his main rooms and that he will be staying there for the time-being until he decided what to do with him when the time comes.

Dom looked at Damon blankly, telling him that it’s alright and that he can trust them to look after him for the moment in his temporary stay, and the Greek man showed his surprise and gratitude that Dom is letting him stay in his House. But Dom just rolled his eyes and told him not to be grateful for he’s only allowing him to stay for a while until he helps him get out of the Roman lands so that they wouldn’t intensify their search for him.

Dom didn’t notice that the Greek man Damon was also giving him an appreciative interested look towards him when he turned around to continue calming the horse gently before Oen and Melitta ushered the man to follow them to be led to his temporary quarters.

Pietros was very confused at the sort-of tense exchange between Dom and this new stranger who is named Damon, while Agron and Barca were glaring furiously at the man when they noticed him staring at Dom, and Nasir…Nasir was smirking widely like he knows something going on between the two men and he’s very triumphant and happy about it.

Nasir grinned slyly when the man Damon glanced back to look at Dom again without him noticing as he was guided and led away by Oen and Melitta. Just as he turned around the corner and was out of sight, Nasir decided to point this out to his oblivious friend and leader. “I think he likes you.”

Dom froze instantly like a statue at Nasir’s words when he was patting and murmuring to the horse, before he turned around and snapped at him sharply. “Put that thought away from your mind, Nasir! He isn’t--there is nothing between us like that! We just met only a while ago!”

Pietros also smirked like his friend Nasir as he realized and followed his train of thoughts when he teased slyly. “Is it imagining--or is it that Dom’s words seem to mean more than the denials he just said?”

Nasir chuckled and Dom rolled his eyes visibly as Agron and Barca exchanged confused looks when they don’t know what their lovers are talking about. Dom snapped again, “Like I said--we only just met. It’s not like we became instant friends at that short time when we were alone together. Lou can vouch for me.”

Strangely, Lou decided to stay out of it, not only because he’s a young kid, but he felt like that he didn’t want to delve deeper into the relationships that is among adults, other than his dead parents.

“And besides…that man won’t be staying long,” Dom added firmly and he led the horse away to get it to the stables, now finishing the slight conversation that Nasir and Pietros might talk to him about the Greek man.

Unfortunately for Dom, he was forced to let Damon stay a little longer than necessary when time passed and Damon started sharing his expertise as a Greek warrior to the other Freedom fighters, much to his consternation and also help out in House Dracone for the Freedom cause, which garnered him a few friends in the household that started to like and trust him.

And that also include Dom himself--or as he made Damon call him as ‘Dominus’.

It happened like this.

Despite how annoyed and irritated Dom is towards the Greek man Damon, who let himself be at home in his household of House Dracone, he didn’t reveal or show his true feelings that he’s a bit content to have him around when he shared some of the fighting techniques to his Freedom Fighters as a Greek warrior and helping others out. Even with the mixed feelings of good and bad that Dom has for Damon, he still doesn’t trust the Greek man to stay any longer than necessary in his household and the city itself before the Romans might somehow figure out where he’s hiding or not.

However, there were times when Dom had more conflicted feelings towards Damon when the two of them got out together by chances and get to know one another whenever they were out during Freedom missions or other events they have gone through.

For example, one of those events that happened when Damon surprised Dom upon another factor of himself that he didn’t reveal until that particular unexpected time and place.

It was when Damon went to accompany Dom without him saying so that he’s allowed and before Dom could refuse, it was already too late for Damon was already sticking by his side and Dom was forced to accept him as company when he went out without his loyal fighters around him. The location where the said incident took place for both Dom and Damon is an abandoned Roman temple, which Dom thinks that there are Greek qualities in it and it’s one of the reasons he relented into having Damon along so that he would confirm whether the architectural designs are of his kind or not.

“Huh…I didn’t know that you were into these sort of things,” Damon commented as he looked around in wonder while Dom studies intensely on where the Greek designs are and dragging him to see them for confirmation of authenticity.

“I’m not,” Dom confessed admitting as he pulled him to where he spotted them. “You could say that this is a little hobby of mine, having keen interest with architectural designing and studying crafting methods from all around the world.”

“Ah, that would make sense,” Damon muttered to himself.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

Dom looked at Damon suspiciously for a short moment before he shrugged and then pointed upwards for him to look. Damon saw what Dom is pointing at and then he studied the designs intensely, both men not aware of their surroundings because of their distraction towards the architecture until it was too late.

When Damon tried to make Dom smile with amusement by shouting a song intonation inside the temple, creating a sound-like echo, Dom just glared at him, not amused at all, and it made the Greek man a little sad that he failed once more to not see the blond man smile, even just a little grin. Damon felt like that it’s sort of his sworn duty to see Dom smile for he deserved to show it or something.

Suddenly, the two men tensed upon hearing shouting and Dom and Damon turned and were frozen in place on seeing Roman soldiers who came in to inspect intruders or something and they had their swords drawn and were coming closer to apprehend them. Then Damon took action by suddenly intoning in ‘Do-Re-Mi’ yells to measure the echoes he had made inside the resonating temple and it didn’t take long for him to find the right tone while holding onto Dom who’s staring at him dubiously like he’s gone crazy.

“HIGH C--NOW!” Damon shouts suddenly at Dom.

Dom didn’t know why Damon demanded this from him but he did what he said and instantly released a loud High-C intoning yell that vibrated the glass tempered windows of the Roman church-like temple before they exploded and broke into pieces that rain down on the startled Roman soldiers who put up their arms to protect themselves from the glass pieces.

Dom was very stunned shocked at this before Damon pulled him away like he knows a secret passage to escape and get away from the Romans. By the time that they made it out and ran far away to evade pursuit from the Roman soldiers, both Dom and Damon relaxed as they hid in a dark alleyway.

“Well, that was rather close for comfort!” Damon joked lightly after they had their breather from running.

“Too right on that one. But more importantly--how did you know?! That I can hit a high C--not anyone can tell, you know!” Dom demanded at him.

He explained it to him clearly. “When I heard you sang one time, I noticed that you used training techniques indicative that you used to sing in operas or something--the addition that you’re a natural singer, so the probability well is--!” His rambling was quickly stopped when Dom just put one finger against his lips to stop him talking.

Dom’s eyes glinted a bit with surprise and little amusement as he asked him dryly. “Are you sure you’re even a Greek warrior? Because--from the way you talk, you sound like you’re also a scholar or something.”

He grinned at him slyly as he asked, “Would it impress you if I were both?”

Dom frowned at him, his mood instantly changing back into coldness with the way Damon spoke like he’s mocking him instead of teasing him. But that wasn’t Damon’s intention at all when he pouted upon Dom turning away from him with a sound humph.

Days similar like that time passes by, and Dom has become more conflicted with his feelings towards the Greek man Damon, until about a week later, it was now time to finally get rid of him and send him away, despite the slight sharp pain he could feel upon his departure. But Dom knew better that it’s better this way for he never believed that he’s one of those who needed a relationship with another, but he didn’t know that he kept feeling the dull throbbing pain in his heart when Damon was gone and he consulted to one of his friends about it, specifically to Healer Nana.

“I was wondering when you were going to come to me, Dom,” she said warmly, serving warm tea for herself and Dom to have for their private conversation together. “I was getting a little worried when I heard from a few of the others talking about you looking all morose and moody ever since that man Damon left.”

Dom winced, cursing that he’s shown his feelings so clearly that his friends noticed but he shrugged it off for later as he focused on the important parts that he need to talk to her about and wanted help. “Truthfully, I didn’t want to speak more about it but…it’s been getting to me almost all the time that I’m getting angst about it and I don’t like it so far.”

Dom already knew what kind of feelings he’s having because of Damon, but he didn’t like it at all upon knowing them and this is the reason why he’s talking with Healer Nana so that she might tell him otherwise that the feelings he’s gotten are different than what he thinks they are.

After Dom had told her everything about it though, Nana thought that the feelings Dom has shared about how he felt towards Damon were actually true, and she pointed them out as such to him, which made him frown at this disapprovingly and he didn’t realize that he was saying out loud of what he thought of her opinions. “That’s not helpful at all.”

Healer Nana just shrugged and said to him. “You asked for my opinion and I just gave you my honest answers to it.”

Dom pursed his lips and turned away like he didn’t want Nana to see the true feelings on his face which he’s conflicted about. It took a bit few more minutes for Dom to be silent at the moment before he started denying of such feelings to Nana about the man Damon.

Healer Nana just looked at him pointedly like she doesn’t believe him and it took almost another minute for Dom to break out in a curse as he admitted aloud. “Alright, I do have _feelings_ \--damn it all!”

“And yet, you left him still…ohh, that’s just low and cold of you, Dom,” Nana said shaking her head and disappointed at him.

Dom was silent for a moment before he sighed. “I know but--it was for the best.”

“Was it really? For who? Us--or yourself?”

Dom didn’t answer Healer Nana’s question as she inquired it in her sage wisdom but he couldn’t help but admit to himself inside that he let Damon go, just for the sake of himself and his sanity of sorts. Still--he knew that he’ll have to somehow endure the pain of letting the man go, who he had met and seen like his equal, and move on as time passes by.

It will be difficult, but at least he has the cause that will keep his mind busy and distracted from his personal matters.

Little did Dom know, that the very man he’s been trying to avoid thinking of, will come back for him, but in an unexpected way that Dom will not expect and face against and go through it.

It was another month later that has gone and passed by at the time and Dom was with a small group of his fighters to scout a possible Roman villa ahead and spy and find out how many slaves that were needed to be free from their chains and prison.

Dom had handed over a far-seeing scopes similar to modern binocular design in the future, to his friend Nasir so that he will see with his sharp eyes upon scouting the perimeter of the Roman house they’re checking into. The small group that Dom had led to bring for the scouting were just him, Nasir, Barca, Donar, and Sahara. It will only be a simple recon until Dom decides otherwise on sending in one of the magical beings like Sahara to sneak in and spy into the villa.

Dom and the others waited patiently for Nasir to finish the scouting out through the scopes and then report on what he has seen. But they didn’t know that Nasir saw something very shocking and it changed his perspective and mind quickly, worrying over Dom if he finds out about it. Unfortunately, Dom had already noticed this before Nasir could hide it from him.

Dom’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at Nasir, not liking the stricken look on his face. He demanded softly, “What is it?”

Nasir shook his head desperately and tries to get the unique-crafted binoculars away from him. “Dom, it’s not--!”

But Dom reacted quickly and snatched the scopes from his friend and looked through it to see what Nasir saw, that got him completely shocked.

Needless to say, Dom was very shocked as well once he saw what Nasir had seen, but it didn’t take long for fury to radiate inside his whole being as well as a fierce betrayal that he felt it piercing through his heart.

For what he and Nasir saw, is that the Greek man Damon had somehow come back when he was sent away by him, and he’s conversing casually to a familiar person that he views as a rival, like they’re close friends.

And that person Damon is talking to is Lady Natalia Ravenus.

Nasir looked at Dom warily and was concerned, when he lowered the binocular scopes and was breathing deeply like he’s trying to calm himself down from his rising temper, while the others were confused and wondering what happened when they saw this from behind the two men.

Dom was so furious that Damon had dared to come back, and also the fact that the Greek man seemed close to Natalia from what he’s seen in his view. But he wondered how that relationship came about and thought that Damon must have deceived him from the very beginning ever since they first met and he rescued him. Dom also wondered if Damon had been sent by Natalia as a spy into his household and that he’s glad that he sent him away after his stay for about a week when he was let into House Dracone.

Now that he’s seen what his eyes witness upon, the conflicted feelings he had before towards Damon had instantly faded away like dust but his friend Nasir dared to add in his doubts about the scene they’ve just seen.

“Dom…what if that man was coerced or…?” he said uncertainly.

Dom rounded to Nasir and snapped at him with his eyes blazing, that made him flinch. “Put those doubts--and any other thoughts--away from your head! That man has made his bed--he can lie on it now that I know the truth from what I’ve seen!”

“But what if it’s not--?!” his friend Nasir still put in his thoughts, but Dom had already turned and walked away like he didn’t want to listen or see any more than he already has and deepen the betrayal that’s now hurting in his heart and making it colder than Dom had before.

_Serves him right for falling over a handsome-like face and equal-like witted mind._

Dom thought to himself angrily for letting himself fall that way and almost surrendering to it, but he’s glad that he sent the man away for the sake of his sanity and getting his mind clear from nearly falling in love. By the time, they finished scouting the area on that villa and went back to House Dracone for preparations and back-up plans they’re going to implement for, with Dom ignoring Nasir’s report about what he witnessed more on the exchange between Natalia and Damon, Dom has put away all his thoughts of his mind towards Damon for he believes that the Greek man has betrayed him upon catching him together with Natalia, even it’s just from the view of the faraway scopes.

It was another month later that has gone and passed by, that Dom didn’t expect another unexpected something to happen, that would concern Damon the Greek man who Dom thought to have his heart fallen to and then betrayed by him from a distance.

Dom was perusing over a new pile of papers that he made up of back-up plans and preparations for the future raids to freeing people from slavery, when he got approached and notified by one of his fighters named Tychros that one of the wall-guards had called that there was an unexpected visitor at the main gates. He became puzzled on who the visitor was and Tychros told him that the guard couldn’t tell who it was because he was covered up in thick robes and his head hooded over, but the person does bear the secret symbol of the Freedom-fighting cause.

Dom nodded to Tychros that he’ll come and see who it is, but he also told him to have the strong fighters among their group prepared in case this might be some sort of trap or something, since it may be possible for the Romans to do such things in order to infiltrate into the secret society of Freedom Fighters.

When they went to the gates and Dom gestured the guards on post at the big tall walls to open them, they did it slowly and Dom and the strong fighters that were already there and gathered behind him, faced the unknown visitor who came unexpectedly that late time of night.

The fighters behind Dom prepared themselves in case Dom had said before that this might be some sort of trap or trick, but then they relaxed when Dom did first after the hooded person saw the gathering and then revealed himself--or actually, _herself_ , so that they’ll know that she’s not the enemy.

It turns out that the visitor is another one of the leaders of the Houses of the Freedom-fighting cause and she is a slightly elderly woman known as Lady Marian of House Maidenans. This woman’s freedom cause focuses on freeing women that are being forced into sexual slavery and she houses them, takes care of them safely, and teaches them to be strong fighting women, if some of them want to, and help other women from being forced into that horrible kind of slavery.

“Lady Marian. I wasn’t expecting your visit at this time of night. Is there something the matter?” Dom asks gently, coming closer to kindly help her off her horse with a hand out to her, and she gratefully took it and got off the horse gracefully.

The elderly woman smiled warmly to Dom like he’s her son of sorts before she frowned looking serious. “Sadly, I wish I came by for a courtesy visit and have a chat but--there’s something you must know, Dom. And it’s bad.”

Dom blinked confused at her words and became a little worried when Lady Marian gave a pointed look that they need to talk in private for him to hear what she has to say. It didn’t take long for Lady Marian to tell Dom what’s wrong and he was very shocked upon discovering and finding out that he’d been wrong about Damon and his thoughts that the man had betrayed him before when he seen him last at that time with Lady Natalia.

It turns out that Damon had returned but the reason why he’s there with Lady Natalia was because he cleverly managed to find out on who the other Freedom-fighting leaders are, that were secretly blending in with the Romans and he was trying to make contact with the Dominion Council and help them out with their cause, so that he’ll be able to prove his worth and stay by Dom’s side when he succeeded.

Unfortunately, a week ago, Damon had got captured by Romans and was tortured by them into trying to reveal the information about the secret society of Freedom Fighters but the Greek man never betrayed them to the Romans and kept his silence, much to the anger of the Romans. When Lady Marian gravely told Dom that Damon is sentenced to die by crucifixion for the early morning this very day, Dom just jolted up into action and ran for his fastest horse and Lady Marian shouted to try to stop him but he ignored that as he got on and shouted loudly to open the gates again for him to pass through, much to the surprise and confusion of the others in his household.

It took for Nasir and Agron to snap out of it and chase after Dom, along with a few others who chose to come along and catch up to their leader. Sirena went to assure Lady Marian that Dom will be fine and the others will bring him back soon, but Lady Marian knew better and she felt pity for poor Dom when he gets there and tries to save Damon, and it will be too late then.

Lady Marian’s grave thoughts turned out to be true when Dom had gotten there first to the place where the Romans has designated that spot as a crucifixion place for all those they have sentenced there to die as a warning to any those that dared to defy their rule and he tiptoed silently to a hidden spot where he could see if Damon is there yet or not.

Dom didn’t realize that he’s been followed by the others until he nearly knifed one of his fighters who made the mistake on approaching from behind and touch his shoulder when they finally caught up to him.

“Whoa! Easy, boss--it’s just us!” said the fighter who grabbed him from behind and nearly got stabbed by Dom’s dagger when he rounded startled by the sudden action and reflexively attacked but managed to stop himself from hurting him.

Dom relaxed when he realized that it’s just his fighters, sheathed his dagger away and then glared at them as he scolded them. “Why did you follow after me? You didn’t have to do that. I can do this on my own.”

Andros snorted as he got off his horse. “And you might end up being caught by those Romans and crucified along with the others at that place? We knew where you were going the moment we caught up to you and came here, boss.”

Dom sighed, knowing that his fighters were loyal to him to the end, so he gestured to them to be silent as he and the others sneakily get to the spot where they can see and look at what’s happening in the crucifixion spot and Dom hoped to not see Damon there who’s about to be crucified to death.

Unfortunately, his hopes turned out to be dashed and he stared horrified as well as his friends Nasir and Agron who were beside him and saw Damon already looking weak and deathly ill like he’s already dead just as the Romans nailed him and hang him to the wooden cross he’s impaled to.

Nasir and Agron quickly reacted when Dom was about to come out of hiding and run to try to save him and they made it on time as Agron had his arms strongly wrapped around Dom and pulled him back, while Nasir slapped one of his hands to cover his mouth as he tries to yell out and fight to break free. Both men hurriedly hid themselves away in the darkness of the forests and they pitied their leader and friend Dom as he trembled like he’s about to cry when they stopped him from recklessly going out there to try to save a life in a hopeless cause.

It didn’t take long for Dom to calm down in Agron’s hold and the German made the mistake of relaxing his grip when Dom suddenly elbowed him on the gut and he dashed up upon being let go and it was too late for Nasir and Agron to stop Dom again when he dashed off to save Damon.

But as it was seen before--it was already too late.

When Dom magically brought Damon down from his crucified state, his body slumped falling into his arms like he’s already dead, but Dom was relieved to feel Damon shakily breathing against his face when he held him gently in his arms.

Nasir, Agron and the others stood back in hiding, watching helplessly as Dom was out there in plain sight with the heavily wounded man in his arms, looking around and saw to their horrified dismay that the Romans have noticed Dom and were approaching towards him with swords drawn.

But then they didn’t need to worry for it didn’t take long for Dom to snap out of it when Damon whispered something in his last loving words to Dom and before Dom could cry out to him in pleading for him to keep on living and be strong, Damon just died right in his arms, his whole body slumping in the limp of death.

It was until a moment later, like everything went in slow motion…when Dom started trembling not only in sorrow, but also in fury. And his magic responded to his emotions like it’s an explosive trigger.

Nasir shakily whispers as he knew what’s coming for he had seen this before once long ago. “Combined with his grief, his fiery wrath will be unleashed with no bounds!”

“EVERYBODY, GET DOWN!” Agron shouts like he also knew what’s about to come, even though he hasn’t seen it yet but knows very well of Dom’s explosive temper even when combined with his powerful magic.

Dom screams out in fury and sorrow as his magic released in a fire-blazing explosion and no Roman within the range of his powerful magic had been able to escape from the grief and wrath he had unleashed upon all of them, including giving quick merciful deaths upon those who were crucified.

Nasir, Agron and the others quickly ducked to avoid the exploding wave of fire and made sure that they covered themselves with the magic shields to protect them from Dom’s fury.

When it was over, Nasir, Agron and the others slowly moved and look out and they almost winced and cringed in fear upon the fearsome scene they’re seeing before them of the Romans frozen in ash-like statues like they got caught by a volcanic inferno and became like that, while there are also piles of ashes that shows that they were the poor souls upon the crosses and they were mercifully burned quickly into ashes instead of dying slowly upon being crucified.

Damon’s body was also reduced to ashes and Dom cradled the ashy pile that’s on his hands and some fell to the ground, like he’s treasuring them. Slowly, Nasir and Agron came forward to Dom’s side and Agron gently handed over an empty pouch for Dom to put the man’s ashes into it which Dom took it gratefully.

It didn’t take long for Dom to stand up with his load and with his friends’ help, he was led back to the horse so that they’ll ride back to House Dracone, leaving everything on the scene as it should be so that it will bring upon fear to other Romans when they came upon the sight.

As they returned to the household, it was about only a week later that Dom had stayed in that catatonic-like state. Not shedding a tear when he threw away the ashes of his first love into the sky by the mountain cliff near House Dracone.

All Dom’s friends and fighters were worrying and being concerned for Dom when he was at that blank coma-like state and it was at the end of the week, that it ended when Nasir came to check on Dom who’s still there in the same place as usual and being at the same position since Damon, the Greek man’s death. Nasir still gave away a concerned look when he saw Pietros watching worriedly over Dom as he still held a glass of alcohol in his hand.

Nasir looked at Pietros worriedly and asked. “How much did he drink?”

“That’s the thing…nothing,” Pietros answered as he is a bit surprised but feels the same as Nasir upon being concerned for Dom. “The only thing that Dom is doing is just holding that half-filled glass of whiskey in his hand and gazing at it with that brooding look on his face.”

“If I were brooding as you call it Pietros, I would have already drunk about two bottles of strong whiskey by now,” Dom interjected in an emotionless voice, that nearly startled and both Pietros and Nasir jump when he spoke to them in a dead tone.

Dom sighed, putting the glass down and pushing it away like it’s poison to him before he turned and smiled shakily to his friends to show that he’s alright. He also added in to apologize for worrying them at the state he’s been through but then he knew that his two friends didn’t believe him at first until Dom reassured them again that he’s fine.

It was when time had passed and moved on and the Freedom fighters became a bit worried for Dom as his persona turned colder and icier than before, but it wasn’t long for them to realize that Dom is wearing this kind of ‘Ice King’ mask to cover the true face and emotions he still feels for others but didn’t show them so that he won’t suffer any more pain and loss again.

Somehow, this new icy persona has made him more powerful and stronger in both magic and physical might as he kept up with his freedom cause into fighting and liberating people to freedom from cruel slavery.

They were glad that Dom didn’t harden his own heart into ice or something as those who are the most trusted and closest friends were relieved to see how Dom is still the same gentle and kind person that he is to them as well as to the others, but he dons the icy mask to people he does not trust and those who are unaware of the Freedom cause and his magic secrets, until they prove themselves worthy to know it.

However, it almost saddens some of Dom’s friends when they learned that he’s never going to pursue another relationship with another, even if it is possible for him in the future. Though he didn’t voice out such a promise or vow, they knew just by looking into his eyes and in his very ice-cold being and such.

OOOOO

Dom shook out of his memories like it has shaken him, but then he realized that he hasn’t grieved properly ever since his first love’s death, even though the man he thought to be his equal hasn’t become his first love in his heart until he lost him.

Dom sighed and breathed deeply, before he went back to his bed and go to sleep as if seeking slumber to ease and erase the sorrow he’s now feeling within him.

But when he closed his eyes and went to deep slumber in sleep, he didn’t know that Gannicus has been told almost the whole story from Healer Nana about what he’s been through and how he became the cold-hearted kind of person that he is, and Gannicus will be finding a way on how to heal him and make him fully move on from the tragedy he’s been through and change him back into the person he used to be before. Even though his icy persona also makes Dom stronger, Gannicus believed that he doesn’t deserve to act this kind of way forever until he managed to help him out and make him see that Dom could have another chance into a relationship that will make him know love at its finest.

And the Celtic warrior will be doing just that and planning for it, as well as pursuing his attentions towards Dom.

Until then, the story continues as Gannicus will be prepared to face whatever tests Dom will be laying out for him soon and make him join the Freedom Fighters and somehow gain Dom’s attentions and let him see and learn through changes and desires of a loving relationship between Dom and Gannicus.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR’S NOTES:

Another chapter finished! I hope you like it!

Next chapter…Gannicus will be facing through Dom’s tests and become a fully pledged Freedom Fighter in the ranks--as well as somehow gaining Dom’s attentions and pursue a relationship with him.

There will be more chapters soon, I promise!

Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
> Another chapter finished and updated! I hope you like it!  
> There will be more chapters soon for this story and others, I promise!  
> Enjoy Readers!  
> PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!


End file.
